Strife of Vampire
by NazoDi
Summary: After some how being captured by the United States military, Remilia has been rescued by a young man. Weakened and on the run, she tries to find her sister and return to Gensokyo while the military tries to recapture them. Violence. Suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Small beeps could be heard from the computers and other machines in the dark, cold room. No windows were present and the room only had one metal door that seemed to only open electronically. The only light sources were the ones coming from the computers. In the middle of the room was a table and on that table laid the Queen of the Night herself, Remilia Scarlet. She was stripped of all clothing, with cords attached to her and some computers and machines. One of the computers made a loud noise, rousing the sleeping vampire.<p>

"_What… What was that noise?" _Remilia thought. She tried to open her eyes, but she quickly realized she could not move her eyelids, nor anything else. "_Huh? What is going on?" _She tried with all her might to move a limb, but to no avail. Her entire body was completely num. "_What the hell is going on? How did I end up in this state?"_ She continued to try getting any of her limbs to move for a while until she heard the sound of metal sliding.

The metal door slid open and the lights in the room turned on, eliminating the darkness. Through the door came two men, one wearing the uniform of a soldier and carrying an automatic weapon, and the other wearing a white lab coat. The older man in the lab coat walked over to the wall of computers then proceeded to press some buttons. The soldier walked up to the disabled vampire and examined her with his eyes.

"So this is a vampire? She looks so young…" The soldier said.

"She was more than likely turned at around the age of twelve." The scientist said.

"How old is she really?"

"Roughly around five hundred years."

"Five hundred years… Wow." The soldier said in astonishment.

"Yes. She is quite the beauty."

The soldier felt Remilia's cheeks. "_Am I being touched? I swear on my bloodline, I will kill every single one of these people once I can move again." _She thought as she grew infuriated.

"Why is she so cold?" The soldier asked.

"Of course she would be cold. She's just a corpse." The scientist said.

"Where did you find her?"

"You ask too many questions, Sergeant. Now be quite for a second while I give my report to Commander Giovanni." The scientist said as he hit a few buttons on the keyboard of one of the computers.

A man appeared on the computer screen after a short moment. He was an older man with short gray hair and wore a highly decorated military uniform. He had two large cuts with stitches that ran from the corners of his left eye to the top of his lips. "What is it? I take it you have some good news for me?" The man said.

"Indeed I do, sir. The third batch of subjects proved more successful than the last two. Out of two hundred test subjects, one survived the change." The scientist said with a slightly proud expression.

"And the subject can be used as a suitable prototype?" Commander Giovanni asked.

"Yes, sir. Though we expect him to have some mental disorders from the change, he will still serve as the perfect prototype none the less."

"What kind of mental disorders?"

"There is a high risk of him developing some kind of psychosis or personality disorder due to the unstable blood that now runs through his veins. Nothing we haven't already anticipated, however."

"I see. Well done. I was afraid I was going to have to send you our more willing subjects, but it looks like that won't be necessary." The Commander said with a pleased expression. "What is the next step?"

"Further engineering of the blood with stabilizing it a main priority to allow for use with the volunteers. They won't have nearly as much power as the original vampires, but the risk of them dying during the change or going out of control will be reduced significantly."

"Where are the original vampires?"

"The older one is right here behind me while the other one was taken to another lab for further testing."

"_The other one? Flandre…?" _Remilia thought.

"It seems like everything is going well there. Keep me up to date on the status of the prototype. What was his number?" The Commander asked.

"Three one one nine, sir." The scientist said.

"Three one one nine…" The Commander said as he looked down at the desk that was off screen. "Skyler Keese, huh?"

"That is correct, sir."

"I assume he is disabled with the same serum we used on the original vampires?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Good."

"What will you have me do with the original vampires after we have collected the necessary data from them?"

"Dispose of them. No need to have unruly vampires running around now do we?"

"Yes, sir." The scientist said before the computer screen went black. He turned to the soldier who was still admiring the disabled vampire. "That's enough goggling at her. Let's go."

"Who would have thought vampires really existed…" The soldier said.

"A lot exists that you thought didn't. Now let's-" The scientist was suddenly interrupted by a loud alarm. The lights went out with a flashing red light turning on.

"What's going on?" The soldier asked nervously.

Suddenly, gun fire and screams could be heard from outside the room and down the hallway, making the scientist and the soldier sweat. The scientist ran to a nearby phone and picked it up.

"Hello. What is going on? Is it intruders?" The scientist asked, but got no reply. He dropped the phone and went to leave the room, only to have the metal door close on him. "Damn thing." He said then tried swiping a card in the computer to get the door to open. "Come on you piece of shit." He mumbled as his card failed to open the door.

"W-What do we do?" The soldier asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came over the intercom. "One of the subjects has escaped! I repeat! One of the subjects has escaped! Approach with extreme caution!"

"What?" The scientist said.

"But didn't you say only one of the test subjects survived?" The soldier asked, only to receive a frightened look from the scientist, causing him to freak out. "You mean we have a vampire on the loose?"

"Get a hold of yourself. You're a soldier aren't you?" The scientist said as he grabbed a glass bottle filled with a clear substance from one of the tables. He took a syringe and filled it with the clear substance.

"What is that?" the soldier asked.

"This is what was supposed to keep that vampire from moving around."

"How are you going to inject that into him?"

"Easy. You distract him."

"What? You out of your mind?" The soldier exclaimed.

"You want to get out of here alive? Then do as I say." The scientist said. The entire room was rocked by an explosion from somewhere else in the building, causing the scientist to drop the syringe that then shattered as it hit the floor. "God damn it."

"What are we going to do? The screaming and gun shots are getting closer." The scared soldier said.

"_How could this have happened? We pumped more than enough of the serum into him." _The scientist thought as a drop of sweat fell from his chin.

Another explosion shook the building and the sound of something collapsing could be heard not too far away. The gun shots were now directly outside the metal door.

"Shit! We can't get out this way!" A man screamed from the other side of the door.

"To hell with it! Gun it down!" Another man yelled.

The sound of automatic weapons firing lasted for only a moment, quickly being replaced with screams and the sounds of flesh being ripped apart. The scientist and soldier listened with horrified expressions. The final scream was silenced with a sickening crunch of bone.

"_What the hell is happening?" _Remilia thought.

The scientist and soldier remained silent as they could still hear movement behind the metal door. After a few tense minutes, the sound of walking disappeared. They sighed in relief, only to jump in surprise when something started banging on the other side of the metal door. The soldier squealed in fright as he aimed his weapon at the door.

"Don't bother. Those bullets won't get through that metal door and he won't be able to break through, so just relax." The scientist said. Suddenly, an arm pierced through the metal door, grabbing a hold of it then ripping it out of the doorway.

"Shit!" The scientist and soldier exclaimed.

The soldier kept his weapon pointed at the doorway as a young man entered from the dark hallway. A boy in his late teens, he was of average male height and had black, scruffy hair. His eyes glowed a scarlet red and the pupils were like black slits. He wore only trousers made out of clothe that was soaked in blood. He had a rather toned body with pale skin. He stared at the two other men with bloodlust in his demonic eyes as he panted heavily. Blood dripped from his mouth and down his chest, sending chills up the men's spines.

"Oh my god…" The soldier whimpered.

"Hold it, son." The scientist said to the young man. "You are in a very confused state and probably extremely thirsty. You need to relax so we can help you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think he is thirsty for our blood." The soldier said as aimed his gun at the young man.

"Do not shoot him, soldier. It took us forever to get a subject that could survive the procedure and I will not risk you piercing his heart and killing him."

"To hell with you and your insane experiments!" The soldier shouted then opened fire. The young man took multiply bullets to the chest and was knocked to the ground. The scientist grabbed a hold of his gun and took it from him.

"If he dies, you'll be one of the next test subjects." The scientist sneered. He and the soldier both slowly turned their heads to see the young man was suddenly on his feet again, staring at them angrily. "Young man. Skyler was it? You are not thinking straight right now. You need to stop and focus on what you are doing."

"He's not listening, sir."

"Shut the hell up."

Skyler was suddenly in arm's length of the scientist and soldier, surprising them. He grabbed a hold of their necks and lifted them into the air. The soldier struggled to break his grip while the scientist tried to point the gun at where his heart was. The scientist went to pull the trigger, but dropped the gun as his strength left him. The soldier watched in horror as the scientist decayed right in front of him. Within a few seconds, the scientist was reduced to a dried up skeleton. Skyler dropped the skeleton, letting it break into dust as it hit the floor. He stared at the terrified soldier who tried to speak to plead for his life, but couldn't get his voice out. With massive force, he threw the soldier, splattering him across the metal wall of the room. He looked around the room, quickly spotting Remilia who laid helplessly on the table.

"_Am I going to die without even having the chance to defend myself?" _Remilia asked herself.

Skyler snarled angrily then headed towards the table. He stepped on a clear substance on the floor, slipping on it. He stumbled forward, smacking his head off the table. "Gah!" He cried out as he held his injured forehead. "God damn it! What did I slip on? Wait… What the hell…" He said then started to spit blood. "Eh? What is this?" He went to check for any missing teeth, only to prick his finger on one of his fangs. "Son of a bitch." He said then sucked on his pricked finger. He then looked around him. "Where the hell am I?" He stood up and continued to examine the unfamiliar room, spotting the naked girl on the table. "What the...? A little kid?" He then spotted the wings on her back. "What on earth are these supposed to be?" He asked

.

"_Idiot…" _Remilia thought.

"What the hell is going on here…? How did I end up in this place?" Skyler asked. He placed his hands on Remilia's shoulders then lightly shook her. "Um... Hey. Wake up, kid."

"_Do not touch me you strange man!" _Remilia shouted in her mind.

"Come on. This ain't the time or place to be sleeping." Skyler said. "My lord, she's cold." He then wrapped his arms around him as he suddenly felt a strong chill. "Now that I mention it, so am I." He stood in silence as he began to think to himself. "_Alright. Think… How the hell did I get here…? Bah. All my memories are jumbled. Let's just get out of here and find some help."_ He gave the room a quick scan, spotting the automatic weapon at his feet and picking it up. "_I better hold on to this."_ He threw the strap of the gun over his shoulder. "_Well. I can't leave this kid here, so I guess she's coming with me."_ He then gently picked Remilia up.

"_This man will be the first to die." _Remilia thought.

"Now to get out of here. All this blood is creeping me out." Skyler said. He ran out the room with Remilia in hand. The ceiling had collapsed in one end of the hallway, forcing him to go the other way. "The hell happened here?" He said as he ran down the blood filled hallway. Mutilated bodies laid everywhere he looked, making him sick to his stomach. He tried to use one of the elevators, but mumbled angrily when it wouldn't work. He ran up the stairwell as quickly as he could, stopping once he reached the door at the top. He opened the door and ran down the hallway then into a large open room where a number of armed soldiers were waiting.

"Hault!" One of the soldiers shouted. Skyler did what he was told and stopped where he was. "Drop your gun and the girl!" Skyler did both, dropping both carelessly to the ground.

"_Did this idiot just drop me?" _Remilia thought.

"Now on your knees and hands behind your head." The soldier commanded.

"Look. Some crazy shit is going on down there and I swear I ain't a part of it." Skyler said as he got on his knees. The soldiers surrounded him with one pushing his face to the ground and another handcuffing him. "Ow! Chill out will yuh?"

"Oh good. We didn't need to put him down." A large man in a white lab coat said as he entered the room from outside. He was wiping his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. "Report to Commander Giovanni and let him know the situation is all under control." He said to one of the soldiers.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said before running back outside the building.

"Can someone fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Skyler asked.

"You, son, are going back to sleep." The scientist said as he began to fill a syringe with a clear substance from a glass bottle.

"What the hell? Why?" Skyler asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"We can't have you running around, massacring anymore of our employees." The scientist said.

"What? I didn't kill anyone!" Skyler shouted.

"Oh, but you did. But don't worry. You'll be sleeping like a baby here in a second, so you won't be having any more of those episodes." The scientist said.

"_This is bullshit. These people are insane."_ Skyler thought as he clenched his teeth in frustration. A trickle of blood started to run out of his noes as his frustration turned into anger. His mind was wracked with a painful pounding and his chest felt as if it was being crushed.

"Just relax." The scientist said as he went to inject the clear substance into the back of Skyler's neck.

"Jeezus, it got cold all of a sudden." One of the soldiers said. The other soldiers started to shiver as the temperature in the room started to fall.

The syringe in the scientist's hand froze as he was just about to inject the serum. "What the hell?" He said in confusion. Suddenly, Skyler broke out of the handcuffs and slashed his throat, coating his lab coat with his own blood.

Skyler grabbed the scientist and threw him into the crowd of soldiers, knocking a bunch of them to the ground.

"Shoot! Shoot!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The soldiers opened fire on Skyler, but he moved with demonic speed, seemingly running through the bullets and into the crowd of soldiers. He slashed the chests of thee of the soldiers with his hands then grabbed another soldier by the lower jaw, tearing it clean off. He ran through the soldiers, killing them one by one with ease. He tore off limbs and shattered bones with his unnatural strength.

"Jeezus Christ!" A soldier shouted as he watched his fellow soldiers getting slaughtered before him. He pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin then threw it at Skyler. Skyler caught it then quickly ran up to the soldier, jamming the grenade into his mouth. The grenade detonated, blowing his head off his shoulders in a bloody mess.

With more than half of the soldiers quickly killed off, the rest tried to retreat. Skyler severed the leg of one of the fleeing soldiers then stomped on his head with a sick pop. He impaled another soldier in the back with his hand and sliced the stomach of another, spilling his guts.

One soldier managed to make it outside. He ran to one of the Humvees that were parked then jumped into the driver's seat. Sweat poured down his terrified face as he looked for the keys to the vehicle. "Where? Where?" He said repeatedly. "Ah! There they are!" He jumped in his seat in surprise when Skyler suddenly landed on the hood of the vehicle. "Shit!" He yelled as he tried to pull out his pistol. Skyler smashed through the glass windshield and grabbed a hold of him then threw him out of the vehicle. He rolled across the ground then came to a stop. He pulled out his pistol and took aim at Skyler then opened fire, putting an entire clip into Skyler's chest. The soldier watched with despair as the bullets fell to the ground as they were pushed out of Skyler's chest. "You god damn monster…" He said with fear in his voice. He tried to reload his gun, but froze as he saw Skyler effortlessly lift the Humvee up off the ground. He screamed out in terror then was silenced when Skyler crushed him with the Humvee.

Skyler's rage filled expression slowly vanished. "Uh… What the hell just happened?" He said as he looked at the smashed Humvee. He clenched his chest then fell to his knees when he suddenly felt a terrible pain. "Urg. God! Feels like my chest is burning. But I'm so cold… What is happening?" After a few seconds that seemed to last for much longer, the pain faded and he slowly rose to his feet then observed his surroundings.

The building was small, leading Skyler to believe that most of it was underground. A simple chain fence surrounded the building. He appeared to be in the middle of nowhere in a desert and the sun was just setting over the horizon. He made his way back inside the building with his cautious expression turning into shock once he entered. He covered his mouth as his stomach turned from seeing the dead bodies inside. Once he spotted Remilia on the floor, he rushed to her side.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but we really need to get out of here before more of those people show up." Skyler said. He lifted Remilia up then ran out the building. He ran to one of the Humvees then placed her in the passenger seat. "How the hell can you still be sleeping?" He asked as he strapped her in.

"_I'm not sleeping you imbecile." _Remilia thought. _"Who is this man and what did he do?"_

Skyler hopped into the driver's seat then buckled up. He looked around the Humvee as he searched for the keys. "Come on, come on…" He mumbled. "Thank god!" He said once he found the keys. He started up the Humvee then drove off. "_There's no road… Guess I'll just drive in one direction and hope for the best." _He thought. After about two hours, they finally came to a road. He drove eastward down the empty road then after about another hour he stopped at a cross road. "Alright. I really don't want to, but we need to walk from here. Driving one of their vehicles around is a sure way to get caught." He said to the paralyzed Remilia.

"_Oh goody…" _Remilia thought.

Skyler got out of the Humvee then ran over to the passenger side to get Remilia. With her in hand, he looked at one of the signs on the side of the road. "Only a few miles to the nearest town. Just hope no one spots us on the way there. There is no explanation I could give anyone as to why I am carrying a naked little girl with wings." He said as he headed down the road.

"_What did he say? I'm naked right now…?" _Remilia thought as her cheeks turned red.

"_It's a moonless night yet I can see as if there was a full moon. Weird…" _Skyler thought.

After about two hours of walking, they came to a sleeping town. Skyler ducked behind the buildings as not to be seen by the occasional car driving by or the few drunks stumbling down the streets.

"Okay… Now what?" Skyler said under his breath. He spotted a motel then made his way to it, being careful not to be spotted by anyone that may be nearby. He ran across the parking lot then started to peer into the windows of the rooms. "Hmm… Don't see anyone in this one. Now how to get in…?" He placed Remilia gently on the ground then started to jiggle the window. Suddenly, the latch to the window broke and the window flew open, making a loud noise. "Oops…" He said as he looked around to see if anyone heard. He jumped inside then opened the door. He picked Remilia back up then went inside, shutting the door behind him. He laid her on the bed then looked her over with his cheeks turning slightly red. "Yeah… I'm a need to get you some clothes and some for me while I'm at it. I'll do that tomorrow though. So damn tired now." He said before lying on the floor. "You can have the bed. After some sleep, maybe I'll be able to think better and figure out what the hell to do." He let out a drawn out yawn then quickly fell asleep.

Remilia sighed in her mind. "_How the hell did this happen? I can barely feel anything now. What did those bastards do to me? And my sister… What did they do with her? Once I can move again, I will find Flandre then kill every single person involved in this incident. Starting with this fool."_


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Thirst

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Skyler was woken up by the sound of a car horn. He let out a loud groan as he tried to block the sun's rays from the window from hitting his face with his arm. After several minutes of trying to fall back to sleep, pain began to swell up in his stomach.<p>

"Uh, jeez… I think I'm going to be sick." Skyler mumbled. He tried to ignore the pain, but started to feel something climb up his throat. "Oh crap." He said as he struggled to his feet then stumbled his way to the bathroom.

"_Finally the idiot is awake." _Remilia thought. "_I still cannot move, but I have regained feeling in my body. Most of it at least. I still feel that tingling sensation."_

In the bathroom, Skyler was dry-heaving over the toilet. "_Great… What a time to be sick." _He thought. After dry-heaving several times, he sat down then tried to catch his breath. "The hell was that all about? Didn't throw up anything." He got up then looked at himself over. "I should have cleaned myself before going to sleep. All I can smell now is dry blood. Other people's blood…" He thought back to the day before for several minutes to try and remember some missing spots in his memory. "Why are my memories all messed up?" He asked himself. He sighed then walked out the bathroom. He jumped a little in surprise when he saw Remilia lying in the bed. "Shit. I almost forgot about you."

"_He's as dumb as a fairy." _Remilia thought.

"Okay. You slept long enough. Wake up." Skyler said then started to lightly shake Remilia.

"_I said don't touch me you filthy fool!" _Remilia thought.

"_Wait… Did I escape with a dead girl?" _Skyler thought to himself with a worried expression. He placed his ear up to Remilia's mouth, leaving it there for a moment before moving his ear close to her chest. "_Well I think she's alive. Can hear her heart beating. Wonder why her skin is so damn cold and why she isn't waking up?" _He walked back into the bathroom, closing the door then stripping his blood stained trousers off. "_Well I need to wash myself and try to clean these pants before doing anything. Wish I had a shirt and some shoes. Going to have to look for a store and get a set of clothe for me and little Miss Sleeping Beauty." _He turned the shower on then waited for the water to reach a confortable temperature before getting in. After washing himself of blood and dirt, he filled the bathtub then tried to clean the trousers the best he could. He lifted the once white trousers out of the water then looked at them. "Great. I'ma look gay in this." He said as he stared at the pink trousers. After rinsing the trousers of water as much as he could, he put them back on then walked back into the bedroom. "Don't go anywhere." He said to Remilia before going outside.

"_Smart ass." _Remilia thought. "_The moron better not do anything stupid. Like it or not, I need to rely on him for protection until I can move once again." _

Skyler stood outside the door to the room and observed his surroundings. "_Doesn't look like a very busy town. Don't see anyone." _He thought. "_Oh good. That looks like a general store over there, but I need money first." _He continued to scan the area, spotting some vending machines at the end of the motel. "_Maybe there is some lost change around there." _He thought then walked over to the vending machines. He looked around the ground near the vending machines, only finding a nickel and a dime. "Damn." He said with a disappointed look. He looked at the area of the machine where you put money in then grabbed a hold of it. "_I wonder if I can open this with something without getting caught." _He thought to himself as he shook the machine a little. Suddenly, he accidently ripped the case out with some coins and dollars flying out. "Oh shit." He said as he quickly started to look around him to see if anyone was looking. He then started to pick up the cash on the ground. "_Wish I had known these things could be pulled out so easily sooner." _After stuffing the cash into his trouser pockets, he headed for the nearby store. "God damn it's hot out. Feels like my skin is burning and the sun isn't even all that high in the sky yet."

Skyler causally entered the store while ignoring the look he got from another customer then walked up to one of the counters. "Uh… Excuse me." He said, getting the clerk's attention.

"Woh! Cool eyes, bro." The young man said.

"Uh… Thanks?" Skyler said while looking a little confused. "Got any clothe here?"

"Yeah, man. Right at the end of that aisle." The young man said while pointing behind Skyler.

"Thanks." Skyler said then proceeded to the end of one of the aisles. He came to some clothe then began looking through them. "_Figured they wouldn't have much of a selection." _He grabbed a set of clothe for himself then started looking through some clothe for girls. "_Shoot. How big was that girl…? Whatever, I'll just grab something and hope they fit her." _He thought. "_No pants so she'll have to make do with a skirt." _He grabbed a white skirt and shirt then went to head for the counter to check out, but stopped. "_Whoops. She'll need one of these also." _He thought then grabbed a pair of panties. He walked back to the counter then sat the clothes down, letting the clerk scan them.

"Crazy night?" The boy asked as he scanned the items one by one.

"You could say that…" Skyler replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't think there were any kind of parties like that around this dull town. You need to hook me up, man. I'm dying for some fun."

"I wasn't at no party."

"You don't need to be secretive with me, bro. I have a cool pair of teeth back home myself." The boy said with a slight laughter. "I don't got the contacts yet though. Need to order a pair online." He said. He picked up the pair of panties then looked at the set of girl clothes. "Yeah. My girlfriend is kinda small too." He said then started to ring them up.

"They are for my little sister…" Skyler lied.

"Woh! You take your little sister to that kind of party? That's hardcore." The boy said with a surprised look.

"Uh… Yeah… Hardcore…. How much for these?" Skyler said.

"Oh, uh… Just a second." The clerk said. After ringing up all the items, Skyler paid him then grabbed the bags of clothe then headed out the door to return to the motel. "See you around, bro!"

"_Well there goes all that stolen cash." _Skyler thought as he entered the motel room then tossing the clothes on the bed. He went into the bathroom to change into his new clothes. When he stepped back out, he was now in a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Okay. Now for you." He said to Remilia.

"_What does he mean by that?" _Remilia thought.

"This is going to be so frikin awkward…" Skyler mumbled as he grabbed the pair of panties then proceeded to put them on Remilia.

"_This man is dressing me? I'll kill him!" _Remilia thought as a discomfort look appeared on her face.

Skyler finished putting the panties on Remilia, followed by the skirt. He went to put the shirt on her, but remembered her wings. "_Are these things even real?" _He thought as he rolled her on her side.

"_Have you not molested me enough?" _Remilia thought.

"_They really do look like they are attached to her. Maybe they come off…" _Skyler thought. He grabbed a hold of where Remilia's wings attached to her back then started to gently pull.

"_What are you doing? You're ripping them, you're ripping them!" _Remilia cried out in her mind.

Skyler suddenly heard a small cry from Remilia. "Oh shit! They're real! I'm so sorry, kid!" He exclaimed. "But how the hell do I get this shirt on her then? Oh, the damn thing has an open back to it. Why on earth do they make such revealing clothes for young girls? Oh, well…" He sat Remilia up then pulled the shirt down over her before lying her back down.

"_I feel so violated… I can only hope Flandre is doing better than I am." _Remilia thought.

Skyler sat down on the bed then let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Okay… Now to get some help." He said. "_Wish this weird girl would wake up so she can tell me who and where her parents are so I can take her to them. As for me… I wish I could remember where my mom lived or her number at least. Hell… I'd settle with being able to remember her face."_ He thought to himself for a few minutes, remembering growing up an only child with only his mother. He remembered being in his last year of high school and had just celebrated his eighteenth birthday with his friends. "Ah! My idiotic friends! One of them could help." He exclaimed. "Shit. Need a phone now."

"_Oh no. You will not get anyone else involved. Especially if they are friends of yours, you creep." _Remilia thought.

Skyler quickly turned his head towards the sound of knocking. He stood up then walked over to the door. He peered into the peep hole before opening the door. Outside stood a short, older man. He was bald and wore a pair of shades. "Uh… Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You can help by telling me what you are doing in this room. I sure as hell don't remember renting it out to you." The man said in an irritable voice.

"Uh, yeah… About that…" Skyler said as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Get outa here before I call the police, yuh hear me boy?" The man said angrily. He then looked over into the room, spotting Remilia on the bed. "Hey… What are you doing in here anyways?" He asked.

Skyler clicked his teeth then jabbed the man in the face, knocking him a few feet backwards to the ground with his sunglasses flying off his face. He looked in awe at how far he knocked the man back. "Wow... I didn't mean to hit him that hard." He said. He looked around the area to see if anyone saw him. Seeing no one around, he grabbed a hold of the unconscious man's legs then pulled him into the room while shutting the door behind him.

"_What did this retard do this time?" _Remilia thought.

"Uh… Okay." Skyler said then began to rummage through the unconscious man's pockets. "_Cellphone. Wallet. Keys to a vehicle. Score!" _He thought. He flipped the cellphone open then stared at the screen. "_I can remember names of some of my friends but not their faces. Those whose faces I remember, I can't remember their names. What the hell is wrong with me?" _He thought to himself while looking a bit gloomy. "_I know of one number, but no idea who it belongs to. Well let's hope someone that knows me picks up." _He thought then began to press some buttons on the phone. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A girl said on the other end.

"Yeah, hi. Um… This is Skyler Keese and uh-"

"Oh my gosh! Skyler! How are you? Why didn't you call me on your cellphone? How is the military treating yuh? Staying out of trouble?" The girl said quickly and excitedly.

"Um… I'm doing fine. Listen. I need-"

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong, honey?"

"I said I'm fine. I need a place to crash. Know of a place?"

"You're coming home to visit? Oh I'm so happy! It's been so lonely not being able to talk to you for the past three months."

"_Three months?" _Skyler thought. "Yeah I'm sure it was. Now about a place that I could stay?"

"My brothers, duh. I've told you that you can stay there anytime you want. Dave doesn't care as long as you don't destroy it."

"Alright, cool. What is the address to it?"

"The hell you need the address for?"

"I forgot where it was."

"You forgot? How the hell do you forget? You've been there a bunch of times. Not to mention we had our first time together there. Are you sure you're alright?" The girl said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"_The hell is this girl talking about?" _Skyler thought. "I lied. I didn't forget. I need the address so I can toss it into a GPS and find my way there easier."

"You got a car? That's awesome!" The girl shouted, forcing Skyler to move the cellphone away from his ear a bit. "What kind of car is it? Or is it a truck?"

"I'll show you later now tell me the address. I really need to get going."

"Oh okay. So do I, now that you mention it. These classes really suck, yuh know?" The girl said then giggled.

"Address." Skyler said as he started to become increasingly annoyed.

"Oh. Hmm… What was it again?" The girl asked herself. Skyler started to squeeze one of his fists as his annoyance began to turn into anger. "Oh! B48 Flint Street."

"And the state?"

"Oklahoma, duh."

"Alright. Thanks and goodbye." Skyler said.

"Hey! What do you say?" The girl shouted.

"_For Christ's sake." _Skyler thought. "What?"

"You know what."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't be an ass. Tell me you love me."

"_The hell for?" _Skyler thought. He let out a sigh then spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too!" The girl said cheerfully.

Skyler closed the cellphone then tossed it in his pocket. "Jeezus Christ…" He mumbled to himself. "_Was she a friend I just can't remember or what? Well hopefully I can get some help from her."_ He thought. "Okay we need to get out of here."

"_Was he just talking to himself? I didn't hear anyone else…" _Remilia thought.

Skyler ran outside. He stopped when he spotted the pair of sunglasses on the ground. He picked them up then cleaned them with his shirt. "God damn sun is brighter than usual." He said as he placed the sunglasses on his face. He walked up to the only vehicle in the parking lot, a red F150 pickup truck. He placed the key into the lock and to his relief, it fit. He opened the door then looked inside. "Sweet. It even has a full tank of gas. Time to leave." He ran back to the motel room to get Remilia then ran to the truck with her in hand. He looked up in the air to see a helicopter flying by.

"_Don't just take me outside in the sun without an umbrella you nitwit!" _Remilia thought.

Skyler sat Remilia in the passenger seat then jumped into the driver seat. "Please tell me this dude has a GPS on his phone… Oh thank god it does." He said. "Alright. First we'll stop at an ATM real quick and get some cash. This idiot left his pin number and card in his wallet."

After quickly stopping at an ATM and withdrawing some cash, Skyler and the paralyzed Remilia set off on the road.

"_Where in the world is this fool taking me?" _Remilia thought.

After about two hours of driving, a state police car appeared in Skyler's rear view mirror.

"God damn it." Skyler mumbled.

"_What is that weird sound?" _Remilia thought.

Skyler pulled the truck over to the side of the road then parked it. "Well. Looks like this is it, kid. Really didn't think we would get far with a stolen truck, but was worth a try." He said to Remilia. "At least the police can get you back to your parents."

"_Police? Outside world law enforcement he means? I am going to end up back where I was because of this idiot."_

"_But a girl with strange wings… I don't know if I can trust the police to not hand her back over to the military. Shit. What do I do?" _Skyler thought.

"Sir." The policeman said as he stepped up to the truck, noticing Remilia in the passenger seat.

"Sup?" Skyler said.

"We've received a report on a stolen red F150. May I see your license and registration, please?" The policeman asked.

"Um… Uh…" Skyler tried to think of something to say, but could only move around nervously in his seat. "Damn…" He said.

The policeman nodded. "Please step out of the vehicle." He said. Skyler stepped out of the truck with a sigh and placing his hands behind his back. "You are under arrest of assault and grand theft auto." He said as he placed a pair of handcuffs on Skyler's wrists.

"Yup…" Skyler said.

"Who's the kid?" The policeman asked as he patted Skyler down.

"Sister." Skyler replied.

"Uh huh. Did you dye her hair like that?" The policeman asked as he lead Skyler to the police car.

"I didn't."

"You put those weird wings on her also? You into that kind of thing aren't yuh?"

"No I am not."

"It looks like assault and stealing a vehicle isn't the only crimes you've committed."

Skyler tried to ignore the policeman as he clenched his teeth in frustration. "_I'll end up in jail or worse at this rate. Who knows what will happen to the kid if the police take her. Damn it. What do I do now?" _Skyler thought. Suddenly, an intense, burning sensation swelled up in his chest, causing him to hunch over.

"Stand up!" The policeman commanded.

"My chest… it hurts…" Skyler struggled to say. He lost strength in his legs then fell to the ground.

"What are you? A drug addict as well? Don't make me drag you." The policeman said. He suddenly felt a painful sensation in his right hand. "Ah! Damn!" He exclaimed as he quickly let go of Skyler. He looked at his right hand. The skin had turned white as if it was dead. "The hell…?" Skyler broke the handcuffs then rose to his feet. He slowly turned his head towards the policeman, revealing his hatred filled expression. "Hey! You-" He froze as Skyler glared at him, stunning him with his chilling scarlet eyes that glowed behind the sunglasses. He tried to mumble something, but was silenced when Skyler clawed him across the face with great force, tearing half of it off and sending him to the ground. Blood splattered across the road and more blood gushed from the policeman's face as he laid on the ground, lifeless.

Skyler's hate filled expression slowly faded, as did the glow in his eyes. He stared at the dead policemen for a few seconds before he realized what he was looking at. He shook his head then looked at the policeman again. "What? What just happened?" He said while looking baffled. He looked at his hand to see it covered in blood. He stepped back away from the dead body then fell down. He tried to remember what had just happened, but without success. He looked at the blood that was on his hand, with a strong thirst growing within him. He went to lick the blood, but stopped when he realized what he was about to do. He shook his head in disgust then wiped his blood covered hand on the shirt of the policeman. He ran back to the truck then sped off.

"_What just happened out there? And what was that sudden chill I felt?" _Remilia thought.

A couple hours later in an underground military base somewhere in the middle of a desert, a military commander and other military personnel and civilian researchers were sitting around a large table.

"So… Not only did you lose the prototype, but one of the original vampires as well. Do you remember how much work it took to capture those vampires in the first place?" Commander Giovanni asked. His expression was calm, but he was clearly upset as he twiddled a pen with his fingers.

One of the scientists coughed to clear his throat. "Yes, sir, but there was no way to predict that the prototype would-"

"Save your excuses." Giovanni said, interrupting the scientist. "Has there been any sighting of him? Surely it can't be that hard to find a boy with a little girl with bat wings?"

"There was, sir." A lieutenant said as he entered the room then handed Giovanni a document.

Giovanni looked over the papers before speaking. "Seems like he's heading towards his previous place of residence. Good. Makes it much easier to find him." He said. "Check every motel, hotel or anywhere else he could stop to rest in the northeast parts of New Mexico and west parts of Oklahoma."

"How are we supposed to confront him, sir?" A captain asked. "Last I checked, he took out an entire troop of soldiers."

"We believe he wasn't aware of what he was doing at the time." A scientist commented. He hasn't properly fed on anyone so his thirst for blood is distorting his thinking, causing his emotions to go out of control. The tiniest provocation could send him into a frenzy. The unstable blood causes further disruptions in his brain."

"Meaning he could start killing civilians unknowingly?" The captain asked as he glared at the scientist.

"Possibly." The scientist said, never minding the glare he was receiving from the angry captain.

"He's just a wild animal then." The captain added.

"A wild animal that needs to be captured and tamed." Giovanni said. "Is that new serum ready?"

"Yes, sir, but we need more time to test it to make sure it doesn't kill-"

"Good." Giovanni said, interrupting one of the scientists. "Just like when hunting any other beast, you need to not let it know you are there. He won't be provoked if he doesn't even know he is in danger."

"But what about that other vampire that is with him?" The captain asked.

"She is still immobilized." A scientist answered. "If we can get to the prototype quickly we'll only need to collect her without any needed effort."

"And if we don't get to the prototype before it is able to move again?" The captain asks.

"Hope she decides to kill the prototype, leaving only her for us to recapture. We would have to start over with the project, but it would be better than having two vampires to deal with. We can't have her cooperating with that prototype and helping him develop as a vampire." Giovanni said. "Worst case scenario is that the young man realizes his potential. If he shows any awareness of his new found abilities, we'll need to dispose of him as quickly as possible by using any means necessary. It is your job to make sure that doesn't happen, Captain."

"Yes, sir." The captain said with a nod.

"We came too far to have this project shut down do to stupidity. It took us forever to even be allowed to go near that backwater land." Giovanni said as he stood up out of his chair. "Unless there is anything else that needs to be addressed, everyone is dismissed."

With the sun high in the sky, the rocky lands were hot and getting hotter. Having ditched the truck a while back, Skyler was walking far from the road, but parallel to it. He carried Remilia, who was sweating in to sunlight. The few clouds in the sky provided only occasional shade from the sun. Skyler ignored the burning thirst in his stomach as he made his way towards the nearest town.


	3. Chapter 3 Slow Revival

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to settle behind the horizon, causing the street lights of the small town to begin turning on. Skyler walked down the street cautiously and quickly with Remilia in his arms, his eyes quickly watching for any people. He came to a small apartment, unlocking the door with a key then entering it. He tossed Remilia on a couch that sat in the middle of the small living room.<p>

"_Don't just throw me carelessly you damn idiot!" _Remilia thought.

Skyler panted heavily as he dropped a bag of water bottles then sat on the ground. "Finally. Some rest. Had to bribe that prick to let me rent this place, but whatever, ain't my money I'm using." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the bag. "I should have drove that truck a little more before abandoning it. That walk nearly killed me." He chugged the entire water bottle, tossed the empty container somewhere then grabbed another bottle. "Not to mention someone almost spotted us."

"_Thanks to you, I feel horrible. Keeping me exposed to the sun for so long." _Remilia thought.

"You may be light, but I'm getting sick and tired of lugging you around. Wake the hell up already."

"_Go to hell!"_

After finishing his second bottle of water, Skyler stood up then picked Remilia up from the couch. "Guess what? You get the bed again." He said as he carried Remilia to a separate room with a bed. He laid her on the bed then walked out of the room. He tossed his sunglasses aside then threw himself onto the couch then quickly fell to sleep.

"_I'm going to die from boredom…" _Remilia thought. She went to move her arms, but was only able to make them twitch a little. "_Almost…"_

Skyler slept for a few hours, being woken up periodically from stomach pains and headaches, but quickly falling back to sleep each time do to exhaustion. During the middle of the night, he was woken up by a sudden pressure on his stomach.

"What now…?" Skyler mumbled. He forced his eyes open a little and then saw a young girl with short, light blue hair and wearing a white shirt and skirt sitting on top of him. She looked down at him angrily. "Oh… another one of these dreams…" He mumbled. Remilia raised her fist in the air and then punched him in his half-asleep face. "Gah!" He shouted.

"How dare you take me outside when the sun is out without some form of shade?" Remilia shouted as she hit Skyler in the face with a barrage of punches. "My beautiful skin has been burnt because of you! And what is up with these revealing clothes?"

"Ah! Get off!" Skyler yelled as he pushed Remilia off of him, sending her to the floor.

"Ouch!" Remilia exclaimed.

Skyler scurried over the couch, fell to the floor then quickly got back up. He flipped the light switch to the room, blinding both he and Remilia. "What the hell? You're awake?" He exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Of course I'm awake! I've been awake you scum!" Remilia shouted as she struggled to her feet. "_Damn it… I don't have all my strength yet…"_

"What? What do you mean?"

"Never mind that!" Remilia exclaimed. She started to walk up to Skyler, but stopped when she saw his inhuman eyes and the two fangs the peeked out from behind his upper lip. She suddenly let out a vampiric hiss, showing her own menacing fangs and then leaped backwards.

"What the frik!" Skyler exclaimed in surprise.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" Remilia screamed. "_I can't believe a strange male vampire has been touching me all this time…" _She thought as she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.

"Lower your god damn voice. You'll wake people up." Skyler said. "Now tell me who you are."

"That is my question. Tell me who you are."

"Snotty little kid aren't you? I'm Skyler."

"Skyler?" Remilia said. "_Wait a minute… I remember those people from before mentioning someone by that name. They also mentioned something about tests and blood. They couldn't have… Could they…?" _She thought with a disturbed expression.

"What. Is. Your. Name." Skyler said in a monotone voice.

"Don't move. Just stand where you are." Remilia ordered.

"I'm not moving. Now tell me your name already." Skyler said as he grew frustrated. Remilia ignored him as she walked up to him. She then stabbed him with her nail, drawing blood then quickly backing up away from him. "Ow! You little bitch! I should smack you across the head for that!"

Remilia licked her blood covered finger. Her expression turned dark as she recognized the taste. "_It… It is my blood. The blood of my family. Those bastards… They will all pay for this."_

"That was kinda disgusting…" Skyler said while looking a bit disgusted.

"You. Skyler. What are you?"

"What am I? What kind of question is that? And that should be my question you winged weirdo."

"Answer me!"

"I'm human. How about you? Who and what the hell are you?"

"_Just as I thought. The idiot doesn't realize what he is now." _Remilia thought. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?"

"What?"

"Go look. Take a good look then I'll start answering your questions."

Skyler squeezed his fists in frustration for a moment then calmed down. "Fine." He said then walked into the bathroom. He turned on the light then looked at himself in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. "What the… Why are they red? My pupils look weird also." He then noticed his fangs. He smiled to get a better look at them. "What the hell!" He then ran out of the bathroom with a spooked expression. "How did this happen? I look like a frikin vampire!"

"Indeed. That is what you are."

"My eyes look like yours and…" Skyler said then grabbed Remilia's lips, forcing her to smile so he could see her fangs. She slapped him across the face. "You have fangs too!"

"Bleh! You put your dirty fingers in my mouth!"

"You're a vampire and you turned me into one!"

"Wrong. Those people turned you into one. I would never bless an idiot like you with my family's blood." Remilia said as Skyler sat on the floor, trying to make sense of everything.

"A vampire. Holy shit…"

"Though the blood that runs through you is tainted, it is still my blood and so, as the one who you got your vampire blood from, I, Remilia Scarlet, am your master now."

"Pfft. Yeah. Sure, kid." Skyler said as his freaked out expression faded. "I was fooled for a moment, but we were both in the sun plenty of times and neither of us burst into flames."

"Forget about whatever it is you think you know about vampires. I assure you that you know nothing. The sun merely weakens us, among other things." Remilia said. "And do not think I am a kid. I may look like a beautiful young girl, but I am much older than you can imagine."

"Uh huh." Skyler said as he reached his hand into a bag and grabbed a bottle of water from it then chugging it.

"You look thirsty. Do you really think water is going to satisfy your thirst?"

"Well, yeah." Skyler said after finishing the bottle then grabbing another one.

"You haven't fed from a human yet have you?"

"Of course not and I don't plan on it."

"You stupid fool. As a vampire you must drink from someone, especially after having just been turned. I am surprised you still have your sanity right now, but you will lose it if you don't drink human blood soon."

"You can have your human blood and I'll stick with good o' H2O."

"As your master, I order you to go and drink from a human." Remilia said as she tried to not sound as angered and frustrated as she was.

"Go to bed, kid. We'll figure something out tomorrow." Skyler said then finished another bottle of water.

"You ignorant child! Listen to what I tell you. I am your elder and you will do as I say!" Remilia shouted furiously.

"Good night." Skyler said, ignoring Remilia's shouting and lying on the couch.

"Vampires sleep during the day. Not during the night." Remilia said, but her voice fell on deaf ears as Skyler had quickly fallen to sleep. "You bastard…" She mumbled. "_How can I get this idiot to help me find Flandre if he won't even accept his vampirism?" _She thought. "_If only I had my powers I would have gotten rid of this fool and found Flandre already. I have gotten my mobility back… now I need to wait for my powers to return to me."_

It was early afternoon when Skyler woke up. He rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Ow…" He mumbled. His skin remained dry despite being very hot. He reached for a bottle of water then quickly drank it all then grabbed another one and quickly finishing that one as well.

"You are going to make yourself sick." Remilia said who was sitting on a recliner. "How long will it be until you finally get it through that thick skull of yours that you are not human anymore?"

"Oh… You again. I thought that was all just a dream last night." Skyler said before grabbing another bottle and drinking it all. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach then ran into the bathroom.

Remilia rolled her eyes as she heard the sounds of Skyler throwing up. "Blood. Human blood is what you need right now."

"Piss off!" Skyler shouted from the bathroom before continuing to vomit.

"Just accept what you are. By some strange fate, you have been given a greater purpose in life. The purpose to serve The Scarlet Devil. Me." Remilia boasted.

Skyler walked out of the bathroom while wiping his mouth with a towel. "How about I just drink your blood then?"

"You stick me with those and I will break them." Remilia said with a red face. "Blood of other vampires won't cure your craving for human blood. Just as water or any other liquid won't."

"Whatever…" Skyler said as he sat down on the couch.

"Now that you are up, we need to go back to where you found me."

"Hell frikin no."

"You have no choice. You need to help me find my little sister."

"A sister? Well isn't that just peachy… Guess vampires aren't all that great if they can be captured so easily, huh?"

"Watch your tongue." Remilia sneered.

"If you're supposed to be this old vampire, why don't you go and find her yourself. The hell you need me for?"

"Because… I haven't gotten all my strength back."

"Then wait."

"No! I will not let my sister be in their hands a second longer. Who knows what they are doing to her right this moment."

"Alright. Suppose I help you. How would we get to that base again? I barely remember how I got to this town from there. It wasn't near any roads and I am sure it isn't located on a map. Your sister probably isn't even at that base anymore."

"She isn't. We need to go back to that base to find clues of her location."

"Have fun." Skyler said before lying down on the couch.

"You stubborn jackass."

"Tell someone who cares. I only rescued you because I thought you were just a defenseless child."

"I am your master. It was instinct that caused you to save me."

"Bullshit."

"Fine!" Remilia screamed as she lost her patience then jumped out of the recliner. "The least you can do is fix me something to eat."

"I thought vampires could only drink blood?"

"We NEED to drink blood. We do not need to eat, but we still get hungry. Now get up and fix me something."

"I'll go pick some stuff up later. I'm still tired."

"Again. You are tired because you haven't drank any blood. Listen to me when I speak to you."

"I'll stick with sleeping."

"Damn you!" Remilia shouted then walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Frikin brat…" Skyler mumbled. Remilia immediately returned. "Forget something?"

"Get me a damn umbrella!" Remilia shouted.

"For the love of…" Skyler said as he stood up, grabbed his sunglasses then headed out the door. "I'll get you something to eat if you'll shut up." Remilia puffed her cheeks at him as he walked by her and out the door.

Remilia let out a drawn out sigh. "Why is this happening to me?"

After a short time, Skyler returned, panting heavily from being exposed to the hot sun. He threw a grocery bag at Remilia then laid down on the couch. "Now leave me alone."

"What is this?" Remilia asked as she looked into the bag.

"Those would be noodles. There's a microwave in the kitchen that someone left." Skyler said.

"A what?"

"A microwave."

"What is a microwave?" Remilia said, struggling to pronounce the word 'microwave'.

"You've got to be frikin kidding me."

Remilia's face grew red. "I am not up to date with human technology."

Skyler sighed then got back up. He snatched the cup of noodles from Remilia then headed for the kitchen. Remilia watched him as he poured water into a cup then sat it into the microwave and turned it on. After a few minutes, he took out the cup then poured it into the cup of noodles. He sat it on the counter then walked back to the living room. "Wait five minutes then chow down."

"Something that is made so quickly and without effort cannot be any good."

"Instant noodles are frikin awesome. I don't care what anyone says."

"_I miss Sakuya…" _Remilia thought.

Skyler tried sleeping the entire day while Remilia sat around bored out of her mind. Night slowly came once again. Skyler suddenly woke up as he felt the need to throw up again. He ran to the bathroom, kicking empty bottles along the way.

Remilia followed him then leaned against the frame of the door with her arms crossed, watching Skyler as he dry-heaved into the toilet. "You ready to learn how to feed from a human yet?" She asked.

"Piss…off…" Skyler struggled to say in between heaves.

"Keep being stubborn. You will eventually break and when that happens, you will go wild. As a wild vampire, you will begin to randomly slaughter people in your bloodlust, never properly feeding on anyone."

"Why are you still here? Don't you have a sister to rescue…?" Skyler said in an angered voice.

"I told you I am weakened. I need you to help me find her."

"I am not helping you. No way am I going to risk being captured by the military. The only place I'm going to is home."

"Forget about your past life. It holds no meaning to you now."

"That is for me to decide. Not some stupid vampire."

Remilia clicked her teeth. "Idiot." She said as she walked away then sat down on the recliner. "_He still doesn't understand what he is… but… maybe that is for the best. I can't rely on the fool for any help and him discovering his powers as a vampire might not be in my best interest. I will just need to bide my time until I have recovered my powers. Please hold on, my dear little sister." _

Meanwhile in an underground lab, Commander Giovanni was observing some glass vials filled with a red liquid.

A woman in a military uniform walked up to Commander Giovanni. "Sir." She said.

"What is it, lieutenant?" Giovanni asked without taking his eyes off of the vials.

"There was an incident at the shrine." The lieutenant said.

Giovanni let out a sigh. "An incident… How bad?"

"Three dead and thirty four injured."

Giovanni sighed again then turned to face the lieutenant. "I assume some of them escaped into our world."

"That is correct, sir."

"How many?"

"We are not sure. Three possibly. The Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine was taken in for questioning."

"Release her."

The lieutenant's eyes widened in surprise. "Pardon?"

"I said release her. Immediately."

"But, sir. We believe she was involved in letting-"

"Of course she was involved. We can deal with the few creatures that she let through. We keep that world's guardian held in a prison and we'll end up with more problems than we already have. They won't try anything major as long as we don't do the same."

"But more might escape into our world and try to reclaim those vampires."

"They won't. The more intelligent creatures of that world know better. If a large amount of those creatures begin to enter our world then the higher ups will quickly authorize the complete destruction of that fantasy world. Those creatures won't risk starting a war over a couple of vampires."

"What should we do if we come across those that have escaped?"

"Kill them on sight. I will send you the information on the possible invaders."

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant said with a salute then leaving when Giovanni gave her a nod.

"_Those girls were lucky the first time. They should have stayed in that world, but now they are just asking to be put to rest." _Giovanni thought.

A skinny man in a white lab coat entered the room. "Sir." The scientist said. Giovanni quickly turned around to face him, looking more excited than he was a moment ago. "Right this way, please." He said. He grabbed two of the vials filled with a red liquid then led Giovanni into another lab across the hall.

"How are the experiments going?" Giovanni asked.

"Quite well. We have been working around the clock on the new serum… since we don't have that prototype to continue on with the main project." The scientist said while placing the vials into a machine.

"Don't you worry. We'll have him back soon enough. How much can you do without him in the mean time?"

"We can continue studying the blood from the data we collected before that incident, but the data is incomplete. We would have to take stabs in the dark to fill in the missing variables."

"Do that then in the meantime." Giovanni said. "How is the little lady doing?"

"She is doing just fine. She is right in the other room." The scientist said then lead Giovanni into another room with a table in the center.

"That's good. That is really good." Giovanni said as he walked up to a table. "If that new serum of yours works… We won't have to dispose of this gorgeous young lady, now will we?" He said while he brushed the bangs back of the young girl who slept on the table. Her hair was blond and she had wings made of iron and prisms shards.


	4. Chapter 4 Corruption

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>A couple of days had passed and the relationship between Skyler and Remilia only got worse. They constantly bickered with one another none stop with Skyler throwing Remilia out the door on numerous occasions, only for her to break back into the apartment. The apartment itself was littered with empty water bottles. Skyler tried to fall asleep on the couch while Remilia paced around the house in boredom.<p>

Remilia growled angrily to herself, annoying Skyler. "I am so tired of this place! I can't just stand around while those bastards have my sister!" She exclaimed.

Skyler sat up then pointed to the door. "There's the exit." He said before lying back down.

"Damn you! Why can't you just do what your master says?" Remilia shouted while stomping her foot on the floor.

"That's it." Skyler said as he got up from the couch. He walked over to Remilia then grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door.

"Let go of me!" Remilia yelled. Skyler opened the door then shoved her out of it, slamming the door behind her. "You idiot! I'll just get back in again!" She yelled while punching the door a few times. "Bastard…" She mumbled.

A woman noticed Remilia punching the door then walked up to her, flinching a little at the wings on her back. "Excuse me, dear. Is something wrong?" She asked.

Remilia stayed silent for a moment before turning around to face the woman with a disgruntled and sad expression. "I just don't know what he wants from me anymore. I took my clothe off just as he asked, but he wants more still. Now he won't let me sleep in the house." She said softly with a fake tear swelling up in her eye. The woman looked at her in surprise.

Skyler opened the door then grabbed Remilia and threw her back into the apartment. "Just having an argument with my sister, that's all." He said to the woman before shutting the door. Remilia stood defiant with her arms folded in front of her. "Making me look like some kind of pervert isn't going to help you." He said as he glared angrily at her.

"You aren't helping me now so why not?" Remilia asked.

"I am this close from driving a fork into your chest." Skyler said while making a gesture with his fingers as if he was about to pinch something. Suddenly, he fell to his knees then vomited nothing but water onto the floor.

"That's disgusting." Remilia said while backing up away from Skyler.

"Uhhhg! That was sudden. Most painful one yet." Skyler said as he wiped his mouth. He held his head as it was wracked with intense pain. "Just being around you is making me sick."

"If you would just except what you are and feed you wouldn't be in this predicament." Remilia said. "_It's amazing that he hasn't gone wild yet. I don't know if I should admire his strong will or pity him for his willful ignorance."_

"Why are you bent on pissing me off?"

"Why do you refuse to drink from someone? It might be disgusting at first, but I promise you that you will grow to like it instantly."

"I'll drink whatever the hell I damn please." Skyler said. More pain ran throughout his body, causing him to become angrier. He held his chest as it burned while he looked around for a bottle of water.

"I'll give you until early morning tomorrow. You can't refuse to drink any longer than that. Unless you want to end up killing people, I suggest you start listening to me." Remilia said as she looked at Skyler with eyes full of pity. Skyler ran to the kitchen then placed his mouth to the faucet of the sink, drinking the water that came out only to instantly vomit it back up. Remilia sighed. "What do I need to do in order to get you to drink blood?"

Skyler panted as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Will drinking blood help my missing memories recover?" He asked.

"No. Your memories of being a human are meaningless to you now, hence why you are forgetting them. Drinking blood will actually speed up the process. The only memory I hold of my human past is the moment before I was turned by my father."

"That's what I figured…" Skyler said. "If you have a father then why don't you go and get his help?"

"He isn't of this world anymore."

"Well it looks like you're shit out of luck, huh?"

"Just forget about your past and embrace your vampirism already!" Remilia said with a raised voice as she started to lose her patience again.

"I don't care about being a vampire, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to forget eighteen good years of my life. I'm going home so I can get the missing pieces of my memory back."

"Going back home will only cause trouble for the people you knew. Do you want that?" Remilia asked.

Skyler slammed his fist on the counter, breaking half of it and surprising Remilia. Rage started to fill his face as his thirst started to get the best of him. Remilia started to feel a strange cold feeling that burned her skin. The walls of the apartment began to crack and the entire place started to rumble.

"Shit." Remilia said. She ran up to Skyler then threw her own wrist into his mouth, piercing it on his fangs. Some of her blood made its way into his mouth.

Skyler swatted Remilia's hand away then began to spit the blood out. "Blah! That's nasty!" He shouted as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"It isn't human blood, but it is enough to calm you down at least. Now go and drink from a human before it is too late!" Remilia commanded.

Skyler grabbed his sunglasses then headed for the door. "Fine! But I ain't coming back!" He shouted.

"Fine! Do as you please! I don't care!" Remilia yelled. Skyler left the apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaving her alone. "_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." _She thought. "_His power as a vampire __is already developing and at the worst time too." _She clenched her teeth as she tried to think about what to do. "_I really don't care what happens to him, but he'll end up being caught by those bastards if I don't do something. I will not allow them to have even a drop of my family's blood." _She held out her hand then tried to channel some of her magical energy, but to no avail. "Damn it!"

Night started to descend as the street lights started to turn on, keeping the darkness at bay. Skyler walked down the street as his vision wavered from his agonizing thirst. He tripped over his own feet, but managed to catch himself before falling to the ground.

"_Damn . How the hell am I going to get home?" _Skyler thought.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" A man asked.

Skyler turned around to the voice, spotting a policeman in a police car. "_This is just frikin great…" _He thought. "I'm fine." He said with a wave.

Two policemen stepped out of the car then headed over to Skyler. "You don't look fine." One of them said.

"I said I was fine so I'm fine. No need to worry." Skyler said. He suddenly felt an intense pain in his stomach. He covered his mouth as he felt the need to vomit. "_This ain't the time!"_

"You're not fine." One of the policemen said, noticing the pain Skyler was in.

"You look awfully pale, kid. Just come with us and we'll take you to the clinic." The other policeman said.

"I said I was fine!" Skyler shouted angrily with a slightly distorted voice. He covered his mouth when he realized his sudden outburst.

"Let's go, kid. We know there's been a lot of drug activity in the area and it looks like you might have overdosed on whatever it is you got your hands on." The policemen said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Skyler clicked his teeth then went to run, but was quickly brought to the ground when one of the policemen pulled out a tazer gun and shot him in the back.

"Nice try, kid. Now stop making this hard for us and just get in the car." The policeman with the tazer said.

"We were supposed to only need to break up that kid's party again, not deal with another druggie." The policeman said as he went to put the cuffs on Skyler.

"Yeah, but what can you do?" The other policemen said. Skyler suddenly started to rise to his feet. "Stay on the ground, kid." He ordered, but Skyler refused. "I said stay down!" He yelled then triggered the tazer, sending another shock into Skyler, but this time it didn't affect him.

"Is it dead already?" The policeman with the cuffs asked.

"No, it's still got some charge to it." The policeman with the tazer said as he held down the trigger.

Skyler turned around to face the policemen, his eyes glowing behind his shades.

"What the hell?" The policemen with the cuffs said. Skyler suddenly jabbed him in the chest, breaking his ribs and sending him tumbling backwards down the street several feet. With both of his lungs crushed, he slowly suffocated to death.

"Jeezus Christ!" The other policemen exclaimed as he dropped the tazer then pulled out his gun. Before he could pull the trigger, Skyler knocked the gun out of his hands then picked him up. Skyler threw him with incredible strength at the police car, smashing into it and knocking it off the road.

Skyler looked around hastily then spotted a teenage girl who had saw what he had done. She tried to run away in fear, but Skyler quickly caught up to her. She went to shout, but he forced his fangs into her neck, with only a small yelp leaving her lips. Only a trickle of blood hit his tongue before the girl suddenly started to rapidly decay. Before he knew it, he was holding a dried up skeleton. He furiously tossed the skeleton to the side then walked further down the street, lost in bloodlust.

Skyler soon came to a house full of life with loud music playing from within. He spotted a young couple on the side of the building, making out vigorously. His red eyes glowed as he made his way towards them.

The teenage couple stopped what they were doing when they noticed Skyler approaching them. "Do you mind? We're kind of busy here." The boy said. Skyler grabbed his head then slammed it against the brick wall of the house, killing him instantly.

The girl tried to scream in terror, but was quickly silenced when Skyler grabbed her by the throat. She struggled to break free before being paralyzed by his bite to her neck. Like before, the girl decayed into bones before Skyler could get much blood from her. He let out an angry roar then headed inside the house. He smashed through the wooden doors, startling those from within. Before any of the teenagers could respond to his sudden arrival, he attacked.

Skyler sliced a boy's throat then impaled another with his arm. He grabbed a girl then jammed his fangs into her neck. A bunch of the boys went to attack him, but stopped as they watched in horror as the girl decayed before them.

"What the hell is he?" One of the boys asked.

The entire house was quickly filled with bloodshed and screams as the terrified teenagers tried to escape. One of the boys ran down the stairs while he loaded a shotgun. He pointed the gun at Skyler as he violently tore the heart out of another boy then sank his fangs into it, only for it to burst into dust. The boy fired the gun, knocking Skyler back. Shocked that the shot didn't kill him, he quickly tried to reload the gun in order to try again. Skyler went to grab the boy's neck, but missed when he jumped backwards. The moment Skyler clenched his hand, the entire house was engulfed in an explosion. Skyler stood in the middle of the burning room as the house slowly began to collapse all around him. He clenched his fists then let out an angry, vampiric howl that echoed into the night.

Back at the apartment, Remilia was still trying to force some of her power out. She panted from exhaustion then went to try again, but was interrupted by Skyler who suddenly returned. He panted heavily as he closed the door behind him.

"Do I need to ask what happened?" Remilia asked.

"I… can't." Skyler struggled to say.

"Can't what?" Remilia asked.

"I can't… remember. I can't remember why I left."

Remilia sighed. "You are losing it. That's why. " She said.

"This pisses me off." Skyler said as he clenched his teeth. He looked at Remilia angrily. His lust for blood consumed him once again, causing him to charge for Remilia, surprising her. Before he could grab her, a black container broke through the window then landed in between them. Before either of them could do anything, the container exploded with a great flash that blinded and defended them.

"Gahhhh!" What the hell was that?" Remilia exclaimed as she covered her eyes. Skyler did nothing but yell furiously.

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and through it came a number of armed men dressed in black military uniforms. One of them pointed a gun at Skyler then fired it. Despite not being able to see, Skyler's instincts forced him to dodge the tranquilizer that was fired at him.

"Shit." The soldier said.

Another soldier went to fire his weapon, but his gun was suddenly cut in two by Skyler then was punched into the wall. Skyler grabbed the heads of two other soldiers then smashed their heads together, crushing them in a bloody mess.

"Damn monster!" The lone soldier exclaimed. He went to run out the door, but Skyler bit down on his neck then tore half of it off.

Skyler let out a vampiric shriek then turned to Remilia, glaring at her with eyes full of bloodlust. He rushed for her as he went to try and slash her, but she dropped to the floor to dodge his attack then kicked him in the groan. He quickly fell to the ground, holding his family jewels.

"This is why you can't feed on anyone. You need to settle down or you will never be able to feed from someone properly. Idiot… You are just like a child." Remilia said. Skyler rolled around on the floor wildly while he growled angrily. She sighed then slit her wrist with her nail. She grabbed a hold of Skyler's chin to keep him from moving then let some of her blood drip in his mouth. "You calmed down now?"

Skyler panted heavily as the eerie glow in his eyes faded. "Give me more!" He demanded as he tried to bite Remilia.

Remilia slapped Skyler across the face. "I said settle down. You need human blood or you will never be relieved." She said.

"Then hurry up and find me some! I can't stand this burning feeling anymore! It's driving me nuts!" Skyler screamed.

"Yes. I have noticed." Remilia said. "We need to get out of here first. Looks like those bastards found us." She and Skyler ran out of the apartment. They watched as a fire truck sped by down the road.

Another car came down the road, but stopped when Remilia walked out into the middle of the road. The man in the car hit the brakes, causing the car to skid a little. He opened the car door then stepped out.

"Are you frikin stupid you damn kid?" The man shouted. Skyler then walked up to him. "What the hell do you want?" He asked. Skyler grabbed him by the throat then began to squeeze.

"Stay calm and don't let your desire for blood consume you or you'll just destroy him before getting any blood." Remilia said.

Skyler breathed heavily as he tried to stay calm while his thirst for blood continued to edge him on. The man struggled as he tried to break his hold on his neck. He opened his mouth then bit down hard on the man's neck. The man froze as his blood was drained from his body. Soon, he was nothing but a dried up carcass in Skyler's hand. He dropped the corpse then let out a long, drawn out sigh of relief.

"So much better." Skyler said.

"See? Was it really that hard?" Remilia asked.

Skyler looked down at the corpse, jumping back in surprise from the site. "Holy shit! Is that what happens when you feed on someone?" He said.

"You foolishly starved yourself so it is only natural that you would drain every bit of life force from him." Remilia said as she got into the passenger side of the car.

Skyler jumped into the driver seat then began to drive. "I'll be in jail in no time now for killing that person." He said. "I just want to go home."

"Forget about home and concentrate on getting us out of here." Remilia said.

Skyler and Remilia drove for about an hour away from the town as a helicopter followed them from high above. Skyler gripped the steering wheel as his mind raced, but he soon lost focus as he started to swerve all over the road.

"Drive this machine correctly, damn you!" Remilia shouted as she held onto the seat.

"Will you shut your damn mouth for five minutes? I'm trying to make sense of everything." Skyler said. "Or maybe you want to drive?"

"I can't operate this thing! Now stop playing around!" Remilia commanded. Skyler held his head as he tried not to lose his temper.

Suddenly, a military vehicle appeared behind them. Before Skyler and Remilia had time to respond, a soldier on the vehicle shot out one of their tires, sending them off the road and into a sand dune. The car rolled over a few times before coming to a stop on its top. Skyler and Remilia moaned from being thrashed around.

"You suck!" Remilia exclaimed.

"There are so many things I want to call you, but the rating doesn't allow it." Skyler said as he tried to climb out of the car. They both got out of the wrecked car only to find themselves surrounded by numerous soldiers and military vehicles. Several military helicopters hovered above.

"Just great…" Remilia said.

A military officer climbed out of one of the vehicles. "Skyler Keese. If you value your life you'd surrender right now. Human or not, you don't stand a chance against this kind of fire power." The Captain said.

"Damn. What do we do now?" Skyler asked. "I really don't want to spend the rest of my life in a military prison."

"Damn it. If only I had my powers…" Remilia said as a sweat drop rolled down her face.

The Captain clicked his teeth. "You know what. Forget about surrounding. You've killed enough innocent people and enough of my soldiers that killing you along with that smaller monster won't get me in trouble. I don't care what the Commander will think. He's out of his mind for even starting this project in the first place." He said. He made a gesture with his hand then the soldiers pointed their weapons at Skyler and Remilia.

"What? Oh come on!" Skyler protested.

"Fire!" The Captain commanded.

Remilia dove to the ground, avoiding the storm of metal. Skyler on the other hand was shredded by the numerous bullets that struck him. He howled in pain as he was knocked backwards to the ground. The firing ceased when the Captain held up his hand.

"Humph. I expected more from a couple of vampires." The Captain said.

Skyler laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood, completely stunned from having just been gunned down. He felt nothing but pain, but what he was more surprised about was the fact that he was still alive. Fighting against the pain, he slowly rose to his feet. He looked down at his torn body and watched as it slowly started to regenerate.

"Incredible…" Skyler said with an astonished expression.

"You really thought that a few hits like that would kill a vampire from my bloodline? I would have killed you myself if it was that easy. Trust me on that…" Remilia said.

The Captain and his soldiers looked on in shock. "Damn. Looks like we will need some heavier weaponry to take him down." He said.

Skyler felt the pain slowly be replaced with a feeling of great vigor. He started to shake as adrenaline was pumped into his body. "__I can't believe that I survived that. It's incredible...!_ " _Skyler thought._ "So this is a vampire, huh? Looks like they aren't just simple bloodsuckers like I thought… What else can I do? Just how powerful can a vampire truly be?" _He thought. He started to feel joy as all the possibilities raced through his mind. He then looked up at the frightened soldiers. A dark grin slowly replaced his stunned expression. "_Let's find out."_


	5. Chapter 5 Great Power

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Skyler cracked his knuckles as he watched some soldiers man the heavy machine guns that were mounted on some of the military vehicles. He felt no fear as the soldiers aimed the large weapons at him. He never felt calmer.<p>

"Open fire!" The Captain shouted.

With the order given, the soldiers fired the weapons, sending another storm of metal towards Skyler. He was surprised to be able to actually see the bullets that flew through the air towards him. He grinned then began to weave through the hail of bullets as he made his way to one of the humvees. Once he got to his target, the soldiers stopped firing in fear of hitting one of their own. One foolishly tried to engage him in melee combat, only for Skyler to grab him by the shoulder then tear his arm off. The soldier fell backwards as he held his wound, screaming in pain.

"_It came off so easily!" _Skyler thought.

Another soldier pulled out a knife and tried to stab Skyler, but was quickly disarmed and had the knife turned on him. He took the knife then jammed the soldier in the throat with it. A soldier pulled out a combat shotgun then shot him in the back, causing him to yelp in pain. He growled angrily then grabbed the shotgun from the soldier, pointing the gun at his head then blowing it clean off. He impaled another soldier in the chest with the shotgun then punched another in the chest, sending him flying backwards several feet.

"_This feels great! I'm not scared one bit!" _Skyler thought.

"What are you morons doing? Don't just stand there! Shoot him!" The Captain yelled.

"But, sir. We might hit the others." A soldier said.

"They are already good as dead. Now do as I say and shoot him!" The Captain commanded.

The storm of bullets continued with Skyler jumping several feet into the air to avoid the bullets. Three soldiers were gunned down by their own comrades as the one mounted on the heavy machine gun was crushed when Skyler came back down on top of him. Skyler jumped off the humvee then picked it up.

"_So god damn light…!" _Skyler thought as he held the vehicle above his head without effort.

Skyler chucked the humvee at another humvee, destroying both vehicles and killing several soldiers. Suddenly, he was hit by something that exploded on contact, sending him tumbling backwards a bit.

"Ah damn! That one stung." Skyler said as he jumped back up to his feet.

"Keep firing! Keep firing!" The Captain shouted. A bunch of soldiers loaded their grenade launchers then fired at Skyler.

Skyler smirked then stood his ground, letting the grenades hit him in the chest. He grunted with each hit but shrugged off the pain. He ran to one of the other humvees as the soldier who manned the machine gun tried to shoot him. He picked up the humvee then used it like a bat, smacking soldiers with it left and right.

A soldier went flying pass the Captain, crashing into a bunch of other soldiers behind him. "Damn it! Everything has gone to hell!" He exclaimed. He grabbed his radio then held it up to his mouth. "Light him up!" He commanded.

The helicopters in the air began to move. Two of them fired rockets at Skyler as he continued to hit soldiers with a humvee. The rockets hit their mark, blowing up the humvee in Skyler's hands and engulfing him in a large explosion. He got up off the ground, holding onto where his right hand use to be.

"Errr… Even though it'll come back… knowing that doesn't make it hurt any less." Skyler said as he winced from the pain.

Skyler jumped backwards to avoid the second volley of rockets then looked up at the helicopters as they turned to keep him in front of them. He looked at one of them curiously as he saw a small black dot in front of it. With a strange urge pushing him on, he reached out for the black dot with his newly regenerated hand then grabbed it. Suddenly, the helicopter blew up in midair. The soldiers on the ground ran around in panic as they tried to avoid the burning debris. He stood in bewilderment, trying to figure out what he had just done. He looked down at his hands and stared at them for a moment before setting his sights back on the other helicopter. Another black dot hovered in front of him. His awe struck expression slowly faded with a grin taking its place. He held his hand up just so the black dot was hovered above his palm. He then clenched his hand forcefully, crushing the black dot in his hand. The second helicopter was engulfed in a bigger explosion than the last. The blast from the explosion was strong enough to knock two other helicopters out of the air, sending them spiraling into the ground.

Skyler felt even more adrenaline running through his body as he shook more from the site of destruction. "_There's more to being a vampire than just physical strength?" _He thought.

At this point, the remaining helicopters started to retreat. Upon seeing this, the remaining soldiers began to flee. The Captain clenched his teeth in outrage. "Why are you running? If we don't kill this monster now then he will kill more innocent people!" He shouted as he watched his men flee for their lives. He turned around to see Skyler holding his hand out to him. He panicked as he went to pull out his pistol, but before he could get it out of its holster, Skyler clenched his hand. He was then blown to bloody pieces. Blood covered bone and burnt flesh along with a splash of blood flew every which way.

Skyler licked his lips when a speck of blood landed on them. He then watched as the terrified soldiers ran away. "Oh no, you don't. I'm having too much fun!" He exclaimed as he raised his fists over his head. With all his might, he slammed his fists on the ground, sending out a shockwave that rippled across the ground, making many soldiers lose their balance and fall and flipping over some of the vehicles that tried to drive off. He began to laugh hysterically at the soldiers' pathetic attempt to escape. "What? The world's finest can't bring down just one man?" He shouted.

"That's enough." Remilia said as she walked up to Skyler. "_He's quickly discovering his powers… too quickly…" _She thought.

"No. This is not enough. I want to know what else I can do." Skyler said witch a dark smile.

"Hey wait!" Remilia exclaimed as Skyler made his way towards some soldiers who were injured when their humvee flipped over.

With both of his legs broken, one of the soldiers tried to crawl to get away from Skyler as he made his way towards him. He whimpered as he went to grab a gun from a dead soldier. He rolled on his back then pointed the gun at Skyler, only to have it ripped from his hands. Skyler threw the gun off to the side then stepped on the soldier's chest. He slowly applied pressure to the terrified man's chest, watching in sick pleasure as his ribs began to crack one by one. The soldier thrashed around in immense pain, trying to push Skyler's foot off of him, but he slowly lost strength as the air was pushed out of him. With a sudden push, Skyler shoved his foot through the man's chest and into the ground.

"I said that's enough! You drove them off as was needed!" Remilia shouted.

Skyler ignored Remilia's words as he reached into the flipped humvee, grabbing a hold of an injured soldier then yanking him out of it. He held the screaming soldier above his head then tore him apart, letting himself be drenched in blood. The blood turned into a red haze as it hit his body.

"Are you out of your mind?" Remilia screamed.

"What if I am? Who is going to stop me? You?" Skyler asked with a sadistic grin, his power having at this point consumed his reasoning.

"I am!" A girl shouted. Skyler and Remilia looked up to see the source of the voice. In the air was a girl that was flying towards Skyler. She had dark blue eyes and silver hair with a long braid on each side of her face. She wore the uniform of a maid.

"Sakuya!" Remilia exclaimed.

"Another vampire…?" Skyler snarled.

"Wrong." Sakuya said after suddenly appearing behind Skyler.

"What the hell?" Skyler exclaimed as he whipped around, only to see no one behind him.

Sakuya was now behind Skyler again. "I am the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. An ordinary human." She said. Skyler quickly turned around, swinging his arm as he tried to hit her. His arm left a trail of crackling red and blue energy. She teleported to avoid being struck.

"Bullshit! Humans can't move like that!" Skyler yelled out angrily.

"Wanna bet, ze?" The voice of another girl said. Skyler looked up to see a girl dressed in a black and white outfit sitting on a broom. She wore a witch's hat and a smug look.

"Ah… The witch thief…" Remilia said with no enthusiasm.

"That's Marisa!" Marisa shouted.

"I don't care who you are! Don't get in my way!" Skyler exclaimed. He went to punch Sakuya, but was blocked by another girl.

"Hong!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Ouch! That broke something…" Hong said as she winced in pain. She had long, scarlet hair and aqua colored eyes. She wore a green beret that had a golden star on it and a green dress that resembled traditional Chinese clothing. Skyler growled angrily then went to punch her. "Alley oop!" She said as she used his momentum against him and sent him flying over her shoulder and to the ground.

"It is time for you to calm down." Remilia said.

Skyler growled furiously as he jumped back to his feet. "You bitches trying to make me look like a fool?" He shouted.

"You are doing a good job on your own." Remilia said.

Skyler let out a vampiric shriek then slammed his fists on the ground with such great force that chunks of the earth rose up. Hong fell on her butt from the quake while Sakuya took to the sky to avoid being hit by chunks of rising earth.

"My mistress told you to calm down. If you will not obey her command then I will have to force you to." Sakuya said in a cold voice as she held several knives.

Skyler held his hand out to Sakuya then clenched his hand. She quickly moved out of the way, dodging the explosion. He made several attempts to explode her, but only grew more and more enraged as she effortlessly dodged his attacks. While his focus was on Sakuya, Hong took the opportunity to attack. She swiped her foot under his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. She went to stomp on his chest, but he grabbed her foot then shoved her, sending her flying backwards. She stopped herself then continued her attack when he stood back up. She landed several punches and kicks while he tried to block all of her quick strikes. He roared in rage then slammed the ground once again, causing another quake. With his attention now focused on Hong, Sakuya made her move.

Sakuya pulled out a spell card. "Buriallusion 'Phantasmic Killer'!" She called out. She threw out a large amount of knives all around her. The knives scattered before they all flew towards Skyler. Being too focused on trying to hit Hong, he was hit dead on. He yelled out in pain as dozens of knives stabbed him.

Skyler panted from exhaustion as he started to pull out the knives and throwing them to the ground. He growled angrily as he glared at Sakuya while she landed next to Hong, prepared for whatever move he would make. He tried to think of what to do, but he was too blinded by his rage to think straight. He rushed the two girls with demonic speed as he let out a vampiric shriek.

Marisa sighed. "Well ain't he the stubborn one? Time to nip this in the bud, ze." She said as she pulled out a wooden, octagonal shaped object from under her hat. "MASTEEEEER, SPARRRRRK!" She shouted with a booming voice.

Sakuya and Hong both jumped out of Skyler's way as he tried to ram into them. He went to give them chase, but stopped and turned around when he saw a light from the corner of his eye.

"Wha? What… is that…?" Skyler said as he watched a large, rainbow colored beam rip through the air towards him.

Skyler jumped into the air to dodge the powerful beam, but was kicked right back down into the beam's path by Sakuya who teleported above him. The beam hit him with all of its power, causing him to cry out in pain as the beam slammed into his body. When the beam ended, he fell to the ground as a smoke covered husk. He hit the ground with a thud and laid on his back, too exhausted to get back up as his mad power rush came to an end. Remilia walked up to him and stared down at him.

"Have you had enough?" Remilia asked.

"God… My head burns…" Skyler complained as he held his head and squirmed on the ground.

"That's what happens when you get over excited just because you have a little power." Remilia said then sighed. "Your power is just like my sister's. Pointlessly destructive and uncontrollable. Such a troublesome child you will be."

"Mistress!" Sakuya exclaimed. "I'm so glad you are alright. Please forgive me for not finding you sooner." She said with a bow.

"It is fine. I am glad you found me when you did." Remilia said.

"I'm sorry too, Lady Remilia." Hong said. "It took us a while to get out of Gensokyo and find you're whereabouts. We only managed to find you just now because we sensed yours and Miss Flandre's power. But…" Hong started to look around the area. "Where is Miss Flandre?"

"She is still being held captive. Finding her is our top priority." Remilia said.

"Meaning it wasn't the little sister's power that we sensed..." Marisa said as she looked over Skyler.

"Get me something for this headache will yuh?" Skyler asked. "Ah man… I'm thirsty again also…"

"Nor did you sense my power. Unfortunately they somehow suppressed my powers." Remilia said.

"And that's where this comes in, ze." Marisa said as she pulled out a small vial from her pocket then tossed it to Remilia.

"What is this?" Remilia asked as she looked at the vial full of a light blue liquid.

"Miss Patchouli made that. It is to cure you of the effects from whatever it is those people from the outside world injected you with in order to capture you." Sakuya said.

"They got me with the same stuff also." Hong said with a forced smile as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"You will need to tell me what happened exactly. But first we find Flandre." Remilia said then popped the top off the vial and drank the fluid. "Bitter…" After only a few seconds, she felt a sudden rush of her power run through her, causing her to flinch in pain a little. "Err… Much better. Being powerless is quite the bother."

"Just don't go all out for a little while until the cure fully removes all traces of that stuff from your body. Says Patchouli." Marisa said.

"Mistress… About this boy… Did you… um…" Sakuya hesitated to ask her question.

"I did not. Those bastards somehow managed to turn him using my blood." Remilia said, causing Sakuya to sigh in relief.

"Don't lie. You just wanted to have a male at hand for whenever you were in the mood, ze." Marisa said with a mischievous grin.

"Keep your comments to yourself, witch." Remilia said while giving Marisa a menacing glare.

"But how is that possible?" Hong asked.

"I don't know. But I fear what else they could do with my family's blood." Remilia said.

Skyler slowly got up from the ground while still holding his head as it continued to burn with pain. "_That was one hell of a rush…" _He thought as he looked around him at all the wreckage and corpses. "_I think I went a tad overboard there… Then again they did attack me first." _He thought. "Who the hell are these girls?" He asked.

"These two here would be my loyal servants. My maid, Sakuya and my gate guard, Hong." Remilia said. Hong smiled happily at Skyler while Sakuya simply gave him a cold glare. "Oh… and this would be the village thief." Remilia said as she presented Marisa.

"My name is Marisa and I'm not a thief!" Marisa exclaimed.

"What the hell did you hit me with back there?" Skyler asked of Marisa.

"What?" Marisa asked.

"That frikin colorful blast of energy." Skyler said.

"Oh that? That was my Master Spark, ze." Marisa said proudly.

"Master… Spark?" Skyler said while looking a bit confused.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, we need to find Flandre." Remilia said.

"We were able to… 'interrogate' one of those people of the outside world, but all he gave us was this map." Sakuya said as she handed Remilia a folded up piece of paper. Remilia unfolded it then began to study it.

"Wait a minute. Back up a second. If these three ain't vampires then what the hell are they?" Skyler asked.

"I told you that I am a human being." Sakuya said without giving Skyler any eye contact.

"Me too, ze!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I'm a youkai." Hong stated with pride.

"Bullshit." Skyler said as he pointed at Sakuya and Marisa. "And what the hell is a youkai?"

"It's true. We come from a place called Gensokyo where there are a large number of powerful beings, some humans included." Remilia said.

"Gensokyo? What country is it located in?" Skyler asked.

"Japan." Sakuya answered.

"On the other side of the frikin world?" What the hell…" Skyler said while looking a bit disheartened.

"Yes, so don't let all that power go to your head. There are plenty of others besides myself that are more powerful than you. Besides, that power isn't even yours. It is mine and my family's power. Not. Yours." Remilia said while glaring deeply at Skyler. "I did not choose you to be honored with my blood so do not think for a second that I will let you do whatever you want with it. That power is mine and thus it will be used according to my will. You WILL do as I say if you wish to not meet your final death."

"Piss off you little twat." Skyler said angrily while flipping off Remilia. "You'd still be lying naked on a table in some underground lab if it wasn't for me."

"And for that I will give you the option of living. You either do as I say and continue living or I have Sakuya put a special knife through your heart. The choice is yours." Remilia said.

"Human blood or not, I should just drain you dry right here and now." Skyler said while glaring at Remilia.

"Watch what you say, boy." Sakuya sneered.

"Okay. How about we concentrate on finding the little sister before we continue this discussion, ze?" Marisa asked.

"I-I agree!" Hong stuttered, having grown nervous from the hostile atmosphere.

"You are right. We don't have time to argue with the baby vampire." Sakuya said.

"What did you say?" Skyler sneered.

"That is enough." Remilia said. She then handed Skyler the map. "You would understand this better than any of us. Tell me what it says."

Skyler glared at Remilia for a moment then snatched the map from her. He studied the map for a minute before speaking. "It has locations that a regular map doesn't have. I'll just assume these locations are hidden military bases. This is the town we were just in and if I remember right we came from this general direction, from this base here." He said as he pointed at a spot on the map. "I say you check this base. It looks like it ain't that far from here and it's the only one circled besides the one we might have come from."

Remilia took the map back then gave it to Sakuya. "Then that is where we are going." She said.

"I don't think we can trust his judgment." Sakuya said.

"Then don't. I don't care what you do." Skyler said.

"That is where we are going. But first…" Remilia said. She then gestured to Sakuya, waving her to come near. Sakuya nodded then kneeled down. She held Sakuya then slowly bit down on her neck with a trickle of blood running down it. Skyler became excited from watching the blood drip down. After a moment, she released her. She then let out a sigh of relief. "That was nice. Feels like it has been ages."

"You barely drank any…" Skyler said. "And you better share."

"I am a light eater and no you do not get to drink from my maid." Remilia said. "Marisa, on the other hand, is all yours…"

"Oh no! I need all my blood in order to make big Master Sparks." Marisa said.

"Come the frik on. I'm dying of thirst already." Skyler said as he slowly approached Marisa.

"Uh uh!" Marisa said while shaking her head.

"Marisa." Remilia said.

"Yeah?" Marisa said.

"You know those special books Patchouli keeps locked away below the library?" Remilia asked.

"Sure do, ze! I haven't been able to break the spell on them in order to borrow the books inside." Marisa said.

"How about I have her let you borrow one of them if you give Skyler a little of your blood?" Remilia asked.

"What? Really?" Marisa asked while looking surprised.

"No." Remilia said bluntly.

Suddenly, Skyler bit into Marisa's neck from behind. "ZE!" Marisa cried out.

After a small scuffle, Skyler, Remilia, Sakuya, Hong, and Marisa all traveled south through the air across the badlands. Hong carried the dizzy Marisa and Skyler. After about an hour they came to a small, fenced off building in the middle of nowhere. They landed outside of the fence and observed the surroundings.

"This doesn't look like a base of any kind." Hong said.

"Most of it is underground probably." Skyler said. "Not that I mind hanging off of you, but I should be taught how to fly like the rest of you."

"I'll be glad to help you. That is if the mistress will let me, of course." Hong said.

"I'll think about it." Remilia said. "You lead the way." She said to Skyler.

"Yeah I figured you'd be too scared." Skyler said before jumping over the fence and landing on the other side.

"Of course I'm not. You are our meat shield." Remilia said as she followed Skyler with the others right behind her.

"If this is a base, shouldn't there be guards or the like?" Sakuya asked.

"If they did, then it would obviously be some kind of base from satellite view." Skyler said.

"Satellite?" Hong said while struggling to pronounce the word.

"Does this Gensokyo have any kind technology?" Skyler asked.

"Only what the kappa make." Marisa said as she tried to walk straight.

"The what?" Skyler asked.

"Concentrate on finding Flandre. I am sure these people already know that we're here so be on guard." Remilia said.

"Just stay up here. I'll do a quick sweep of the place and see if our princess is in this base or another one." Skyler said. "_I'll quickly find her precious little sister so she and her cute girl parade can go back to whatever hole they crawled out from then I can be left alone to my own device."_

"No. We all go. I do not want you touching my sister." Remilia said. "They managed to capture both my sister and I so stay vigilant."

"If you weren't stupid you wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place." Skyler said.

"Shall I?" Sakuya asked of Remilia while holding a knife.

"Just ignore him. My sister is here. I know it." Remilia said.

The group led by Skyler cautiously entered the seemingly abandoned building. They walked down a flight of stairs then decided to split up to search the empty halls. All the rooms were empty and looked like whatever was in them was quickly taken by whoever inhabited the place.

"Alright. I found nothing." Skyler said.

"Nada, ze" Marisa said.

"Same here." Hong said.

"Likewise." Sakuya said.

"Damn it. Where is she?" Remilia said while looking upset.

"Obviously not here." Skyler said.

"No. She is here. I know she is here." Remilia said.

"It looks like they picked up and left. If she was here then they took her with them." Skyler said.

"On the contrary, young man, we didn't take her with us." An older man said. The group quickly turned around to face the source of the voice.

"_I have a strange urge to salute him…" _Skyler thought.

"Who are you? Speak." Remilia said.

"You may call me Giovanni, Miss Scarlet." Giovanni said. "It is nice to meet you."

"Giovanni? Let me guess. You are in charge of all of this?" Remilia asked.

"You could say that. I was Commander of the force that was led into that backwater world that you call home." Giovanni said.

"So you were the one who dared to kidnap milady? I will not give you the time to beg for your life." Sakuya said as she pulled out some knives.

"Hold on, Sakuya." Remilia ordered. "What was your goal in capturing me and my sister? What were you trying to achieve with turning this boy into a vampire?" She asked of Giovanni.

"That, my dear, is my little secret." Giovanni said before turning his gaze towards Skyler. "It looks like those scientists' worry was misplaced. You seem to be doing just fine. Tell me… How does it feel to be more than a human?"

"Invigorating." Skyler replied. "Not that I'm going to thank you. You still did something to me without my consent and thus I think I'll beat your ass down."

"Do you not remember? It was you who volunteered for the experiment in the first place. You were in such a rush to prove your worth." Giovanni said.

"What? Bullshit! I don't remember agreeing to anything!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Enough of that. Tell me where my sister is or death will not come quickly to you." Remilia said in a menacing voice.

"Oh? She is right here." Giovanni said. "Come here, my dear." He called out. From the shadows behind him came a little girl in a white one-piece.

"Flandre!" Remilia exclaimed, but Flandre was unresponsive.

"Would you ladies mind being a part of a little experiment?" Giovanni asked.

"Flandre. Come here." Remilia said, but again Flandre did nothing but stare at her with empty red eyes.

"I want to see how well this new serum will work. If she destroys her family and friends without hesitation then we can consider the serum a success." Giovanni said. "Oh, and young man, please do join in the experiment. You won't grow into a powerful vampire unless you engage other powerful beings in battle." He said. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have other matters to attend to."

"You are not going anywhere." Sakuya said then threw a knife at the Commander as he casually walked off, but the knife was stopped when Flandre held her hand in the air, letting it pierce it. "Miss Flandre?" She exclaimed.

"Flandre. This is your sister, Remilia. Say something." Remilia pleaded.

"Hey! Little Flandre! It'sa me! Marisa, ze!" Marisa said in an Italian accent.

"She looks completely emotionless…" Hong said with concern.

"I haven't seen her like that since before the shrine maiden and witch showed up." Sakuya said.

"I have seen her like that too many times. I had wished to never see her face like that ever again. They will all suffer for doing this to my sister." Remilia said as she clenched her teeth, trying not to let her anger overcome her.

"Can I leave now?" Skyler asked.

Flandre held her hand out to the group while a small orb that looked like glass filled with a red energy formed in front of it.

"Flandre!" Remilia yelled.

Flandre then clenched her hand, shattering the orb.


	6. Chapter 6 Clash in the Desert

Sorry if the gap between updates gets bigger in the future. Work is kicking my ass and eating away my free time.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Giovanni fast walked out of the building and headed for a humvee with another military officer waiting for him. The lieutenant saluted him before speaking.<p>

"Sir. We are ready to move in on command." The lieutenant said.

"That won't be necessary, lieutenant." Giovanni said.

"Sir?" The lieutenant said while looking confused. Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard from below. The ground shook as it rose then collapsed into a large crater, nearly taking the military officers and the humvee down into it. "Jeezus Christ! What was that?" He shouted in shock.

"Phew. Perhaps I should have had her wait a few minutes before attacking." Giovanni said as he looked where the building use to be.

"But, sir." The lieutenant said as he tried to regain his composure. "Isn't it the mission to capture the escaped prototype? Not only that, but is it wise to let the other vampire go? We don't know how long that serum will work on her. We might end up losing all three vampires at this rate."

Giovanni climbed into the passenger seat of the humvee while the lieutenant jumped into the driver seat. "Don't worry about them. They have served their purpose." He said.

"But we're going against a direct order from the pre-"

"I told you not to worry about them, lieutenant." Giovanni said, interrupting the lieutenant. He then reached his hand behind him to a scientist who was working on a laptop computer. The scientist then handed him a vial of red fluid. "This here is more important now." He said while he marveled at the red fluid. "_I'm rather shocked they managed to get some of that woman's blood. I was sure that mission would have failed. I only sent them in on a whim… That is what happens when those youkai look down on humans. Looks like fate has finally smiled upon me."_

"That cost the lives of a lot of good men and women and the rest were driven out of that place." The lieutenant said as he started up the humvee and started to drive.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Giovanni said. "We don't need a presence there anymore now that we got all of the pieces."

"Quite… but I am still not sure about leaving those other vampires back there. We spent a lot of resources to capture those and even more to create that prototype." The scientist said without his eyes leaving the screen of the laptop. "This sudden change of plans will have the higher ups in an uproar. They won't be too happy with you, commander."

"We don't need them. This here will fill in the gaps." Giovanni said. "And don't worry about the high ups. Their authority doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They proved weak when they hesitated to send troops into that world."

"I am not sure how it will. That's not even vampire blood." The scientist said.

"Right you are." Giovanni said as he continued to stare into the vial of blood. "This here is something much greater. With this, we can break down any barrier that stands in our way." He said with a dark smile. "_With this, that woman will regret having ever said 'no' to me."_

Back where the building use to be, Remilia and Sakuya floated in the air above the crater, watching the humvee speed off into the distance.

"I will go after them." Sakuya said.

"No. We will deal with that man later. We first need to bring Flandre back to her senses." Remilia said.

Down below, Skyler, Marisa and Hong were climbing out of the ground, gasping for air.

"Hey!" Marisa shouted. "You could have teleported us as well you know!" She yelled while shaking her fist at Sakuya.

"What the hell just happened…?" Skyler said as he stood in a daze.

"That's Miss Flandre for yuh." Hong said as she brushed dirt off of her.

Flandre flew up from the ground with sparks of colorful energy circling around her prism shards. She still held a lifeless expression as her hair danced in the wind. She stared at Remilia with her empty eyes.

"Flandre. Listen to me. I am Remilia, your elder sister. Cease your attacks right now." Remilia commanded. Flandre held her hand out to her then clenched it, creating another large explosion with Sakuya teleporting her away from it. Remilia bit her lip as she watched Flandre as she turned to face her again. "We are going to need to fight her. Get her to waist her energy until she can't attack no more, but please… be careful not to hurt her more than necessary." She said.

"Of course, mistress." Sakuya said.

Flandre rushed for Remilia and Sakuya with and outstretched arm, her nails extended and ready to tear flesh. They dodged her rush and the swipes of her claws. She spun in the air with her arms held out to her sides, sending out chaotic sparks as her claws tore at the air. Remilia and Sakuya scattered then both pulled out a spell card.

"Strange Art 'Illusional Misdirection'!" Sakuya called out.

"Dark Sign 'Scarlet Netherworld'!" Remilia called out.

With both of their spell cards declared, the entire sky was filled with red danmaku and small blades. Flandre quickly went on the defensive, dodging and weaving through the sea of red. The knives were directly aimed at her while the red bullets scattered across the sky randomly. She outlasted the spell cards without getting hit then pulled out a spell card of her own.

"Forbidden… Barrage… 'Catadioptric'…" Flandre slowly said.

Flandre began firing large blue danmaku that were trailed by smaller blue danmaku at Remilia and Sakuya in rapid session. They quickly started dodging the storm of blue danmaku with Remilia carefully making her way into melee range with Flandre. Sakuya teleported behind her then threw a barrage of knives. She quickly turned around and swatted the knives out of the air then held her hand out at Sakuya. Before she could clench her hand, Remilia fired a stream of red bullets at her, hitting her in the back. She turned around, showing no expression that would indicate that she was harmed by the attack.

"Keep your eyes on my, Flan." Remilia said. She went to confront Flandre in melee combat, but stopped when Flandre's prism shards suddenly pointed at her. "Eh?"

Suddenly, powerful beams of energy fired from each prism. The color of each beam matched the prism it was fired from. Remilia tried to dodge the attack, but one of the beams struck her in one of her wings, blowing it clean off and causing her to yelp in pain.

"Mistress!" Sakuya shouted. She rushed to aid Remilia, but was obstructed by Flandre who grabbed her by the throat then threw her to the ground below with her great strength.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Hong said as she went to catch Sakuya, but failed when Sakuya came crashing down upon her. "Ow…" She said as she laid on the ground with Sakuya on top of her.

Marisa ran to the downed girls and helped them to their feet. "Well, damn, ze." She said as she watched a trickle of blood run down Sakuya's forehead. "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'll be fine." Sakuya said as she pulled out a handkerchief then wiped off the blood. "Let's go, Hong. Lady Remilia isn't at full strength right now so she will need our help."

"Roger!" Hong exclaimed. Sakuya went to fly, but instead fell down to her knees while holding onto her pained head. "Ah! Miss Sakuya!"

"Looks like you hit your head harder than you thought, ze." Marisa said.

Sakuya moaned from the throbbing pain in her head as Hong helped her to her feet. "Miss Marisa. Please go and help my mistress in my place until I recover." She said.

"I would like to, but I'm having trouble keeping my vision clear as it is, no thanks to the newborn." Marisa said as she pointed at Skyler who was busy watching the fight that was still taking place in the air. "I still feel a bit woozy, ze."

"Don't worry, Sakuya. We'll be able to bring Miss Flandre back to her senses. Somehow…" Hong said while forcing a smile.

"Ooohhh Jeeeeze!" Skyler yelled.

Sakuya, Hong and Marisa watched Skyler make a run for it then looked up into the air, noticing the storm of different colored beams heading their way. In a panic, the girls scattered to avoid being hit. The energy beams pelted the land, causing large explosions that shook the ground.

Remilia was put on the defensive as she desperately tried to evade Flandre's relentless attacks. "_I need to create an opening…" _She thought to herself. One of the beams nearly made a direct hit, but she burst into a swarm of bats that then made their way to Flandre who continued to fire at the bats, incinerating many of them. The bats covered Flandre, with Remilia reforming behind her. She then latched onto her. "Hong!" She cried out as Flandre struggled to break free.

Hong was making her way to Flandre when she pulled out a spell card. "Attack Sign 'Roc Fist'!" She yelled. A flame of many different colors wrapped around her fist as she flew towards Flandre. "Forgive me, Miss Flandre!" She yelled as she went to strike Flandre, but before her fist connected, Flandre turned into a swarm of bats, causing her to strike Remilia instead.

"Gah!" Remilia cried out as she was struck in the stomach.

"Wha! Lady Remilia! I'm sorry!" Hong quickly said in a panic.

The swarm of bats then formed not into one Flandre, but four. They all rushed for Hong then started to pummel her with powerful punches and kicks. Hong tried to defend herself, but she was quickly overwhelmed. The four Flandres kicked her around like a pinball several times before one of them kicked her straight to the ground. Remilia shrugged off the pain in her stomach then pulled out a spell card, followed by the four Flandres.

"Scarlet Sign 'Scarlet Shoot'!" Remilia shouted.

"Taboo… 'Four… of a kind'…" All four Flandres said in perfect union.

The sky was once again filled with danmaku of different shapes and colors. Remilia and the Flandres would occasionally cease their spell when they got into melee range, only to start up their spell again when they broke away from their melee clashes. The sound of danmaku firing and claws clashing against one another echoed across the barren landscape.

Skyler was completely dumbfounded as he watched the vampires clash with one another. "Holy shit. How is that even possible?" He said.

"Cool, huh?" Marisa said. "I'd show you some cooler danmaku if you hadn't taken a bite out of me, ze." She said as she rubbed her sore neck.

"Quit complaining." Skyler said while his eyes were still glued to the ongoing fight in the air. "_I should be able to do shit like that also… Oh man. Mom will freak when I show her."_

"Anyways. You should help out too." Marisa said.

"He stays out of this." Sakuya said.

"I think I'll take the maid's advice and just sit back and watch." Skyler said.

"No no no no no no, ze. You can definitely help." Marisa said while giving Skyler the thumbs up.

"Uh huh… And how do you suppose I do that?" Skyler asked.

"Easy. Just do what you did to those poor saps a bit ago." Marisa said.

"I don't even remember how I did all of that. It just happened. My body moved on its own and shit happened." Skyler said.

"You were out of control. That's what happened." Sakuya, who had an injured Hong over her shoulder, said. "And that is why we can't have him getting involved. He'd cause more harm than good."

"Naaaah. He'll be alright." Marisa said before facing Skyler again. "Just concentrate. Your will power is what controls your power. Imagine how your attack will look like then make it happen."

"Yeah. No idea how to do that." Skyler said.

"Come on! You can do it!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Don't encourage him." Sakuya said.

Skyler sighed. "Alright. Whatever. I'll give it a whirl." He said then focused his sights on the battle in the air.

Skyler tried remembering what he had done to the soldiers earlier, but only managed to make himself sick. He was about to quickly give up when he saw the curious black dot in front of him. He then slowly reached out for the dot, feeling a strange sensation swelling up in him. The dot then began to grow in size, reaching to about the size of a small marble. A trace amount of blue and red energy swirled inside the glass-like orb.

"See, ze? You can do it." Marisa said while patting Skyler's back. Sakuya only shook her head in disapproval.

In the air, the Flandres were getting the upper hand over Remilia, getting in the occasional physical strike and danmaku shot.

Skyler's lips formed into a smirk as he felt the power in him energize his body. He grabbed a hold of the orb then crushed it, creating a large explosion in the center of the midair fight. Marisa and Sakuya covered their faces to block the blast of air. The explosion knocked Remilia and the Flandres out of the air sending them to the ground and causing the three Flandre clones to vanish in a puff of smoke when they hit the ground.

"Daaamn! That was sweet!" Skyler exclaimed. He then shook his head, keeping the sudden high at bay. "_Jeezus… It feels like I'm drunk when doing that… It's hard to control. Of course it had to be. Couldn't just be a simple 'point and shoot' power without side effects now could it…?" _He thought.

"Nice one!" Marisa exclaimed.

"You almost hit them both, you fool!" Sakuya shouted as she dropped Hong to the ground then ran to Remilia's aid, but was once again obstructed by Flandre who had quickly recovered. "Damn." She said as she pulled out a spell card preparing to defend herself. "Illusion Image 'Luna Cl- Gaah!" She tried to declare her spell, but the throbbing pain in her head grew to unbearable levels when she tried to channel her magical energy. She was then hit square in the chest by a red energy blast from Flandre, sending her flying across the ground.

"Uh oh." Skyler said as Flandre advanced towards him and Marisa.

"Oh well. Can't be helped." Marisa said as she pulled out the wooden, octagonal shaped object from under her hat then took aim at Flandre. "MASTEEEEER, SPARRRRRK!" She shouted. Flandre stopped her advance when she was suddenly hit in the chest by a small, harmless beam of light. "Eh…?"

"What happened to the one you hit me with?" Skyler asked as he slowly began to walk backwards when Flandre continued her approach.

"Ah, damn…" Marisa said as her legs wobbled and her vision blurred. "I'm still not feel'n too well..."

Flandre made a vampiric dash for Skyler. "Why me?" He cried out as he prepared himself. Flandre went to claw him, but he managed to catch her by the wrist. She tried to slash him with her other hand, but he caught it as well. "Ha! Now what?" He said with overconfidence. Flandre then started to overcome him with her massive strength, pushing him as he tried to push back. "What the hell? You can't do that! You're only half my size!" He exclaimed as he desperately tried to push back, but his feet merely slid backwards across the ground. "This ain't fair I tell yuh!" Flandre broke out of his grip then punched him in the chest, shattering a bunch of his ribs and sending him flying. After tumbling across the ground for several yards, he finally came to a stop. He held his broken chest as he moaned in agony. "It… hurts…" He quickly looked up to see Flandre sprinting towards him. "Ahhh! Stay away!" He yelled out as he held up his hand towards Flandre. Suddenly, a blue and red energy attack in the shape of a double helix shot from his arm, catching Flandre off guard and hitting her dead on, engulfing her in an explosion. He was speechless as he watched Flandre go tumbling backwards from the blast. "Uh… cool?" He said before realizing the burning pain running down his arm. "Err… That hurt… a lot…"

Flandre looked dizzy as she struggled to get back to her feet. She shook off the dizziness then held her hand out towards Skyler with an orb forming in front of her hand. "Break…" She said softly. She went to crush the orb, but stopped when Remilia suddenly appeared behind her and hugged her. "Re…Re…" She tried to speak.

"Playtime is over, Flan. Now sleep." Remilia said as she hugged Flandre tighter. Scarlet Sign 'Red the Nightless Castle'!" She shouted, engulfing her and Flandre in a burning red aura in the shape of a cross. After a brief moment, the aura faded and an unconscious Flandre fell to the ground, with Remilia falling on top of her in exhaustion.

"Mistress!" Sakuya shouted as she dragged herself to Remilia.

Remilia panted heavily as she struggled to her feet, ignoring the burning pain in her muscles. "I didn't want to use that on you, but I had no other choice, dear Flan." She said.

"Are you okay, mistress?" Sakuya asked.

"I am fine. Tend to yourself and Hong." Remilia ordered.

"Yes, mistress." Sakuya said then went to help Hong.

"Well this has been a fun trip, ze." Marisa said.

"You could have helped a little you know." Remilia said as she picked the unconscious Flandre up.

"Hey, I tried." Marisa said.

"Whatever. Let us get back to Gensokyo so I can forget this entire ordeal ever happened." Remilia said.

"What about that one guy? You know the one who captured yuh." Marisa said.

"I will deal with that man another time. Making sure Flandre is alright is more important right now. His punishment can wait." Remilia said.

"Well, flying back to Gensokyo won't be quick. Took us forever to even get all the way to this place, ze." Marisa said.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" A woman's voice said.

"Eh?" Marisa said as she looked in the air to spot a woman with long, blond hair sitting on some kind of gap in space. She had purple eyes and wore a pink mob cap and a purple dress. She held in her hand a parasol. "Oh. It's just you, Yukari."

"Nice seeing you again as well, Marisa." Yukari said. She then fell backwards into her gap, appearing out of another one next to Marisa.

"You now decide to show yourself?" Remilia said with a bit hostility.

"It looked like you had it all under control. I did not wish to get in your way." Yukari said with a cheerful smile. "So tell me, Miss Scarlet. How was your time in the outside world?"

"This would not have happened if you did your job for once and actually prevented outsiders from getting through the barrier." Remilia spat.

"I enjoy watching these outsiders enter Gensokyo in one of their… expeditions. There is always some group of humans from the outside world who try to get their hands on things they do not understand. It is quite amusing seeing them try time and time again." Yukari said. "But it seems they actually managed to cause a little harm this time around."

"Do not find enjoyment at our expense!" Remilia shouted angrily.

"I was rather surprised when they actually attacked my home. Even more surprised to hear that you and your sister were captured by them. Tell me… How did a bunch of humans manage to capture the Scarlet Devil and her sister?" Yukari asked with a slight smirk.

"Do not test me, youkai." Remilia sneered.

"I apologize. I will admit that they did catch me off guard as well." Yukari said.

"Let me guess. Sleeping?" Marisa said.

"Indeed. Ran was out on some errands at the time and Chen was simply overwhelmed by those stubborn humans." Yukari said. "The poor dear just didn't know how to handle the humans and their technology, but it was a great learning experience for her." She said with a smile.

"So where is your shikigami?" Marisa asked.

"Home. Cleaning the mess she made." Yukari said. "I really need to do something about that temper of hers."

"I see." Marisa said.

Remilia let out a sigh. "Just take me home. I can't stand being in these clothes for a second longer." She said.

"But you look so cute in those. Perfect for someone with a body like that. Who picked them out for you?" Yukari teased.

"That is none of your concern." Remilia said while hiding her annoyance. She then looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Marisa… Where is he?"

"Who?" Marisa asked.

"Skyler!" Remilia yelled.

"Oh! Him! He took off after you brought Flandre down, ze." Marisa said.

"That disobedient little…" Remilia said while looking upset.

"Oh? You mean this boy?" Yukari said. Suddenly, a gap opened up in the air with Skyler falling out of it and to the ground with a thud.

"Oh god! I'm tripping balls!" Skyler shouted as he shook his head in disbelief. He then opened his eyes, realizing where he was. "W-Where did all the eyes go?"

"And where do you think you were running off to?" Remilia asked.

"I was going home, god damn it. You got your sister back now leave me alone." Skyler said as he rose to his feet.

"My, my, my." Yukari said as she looked Skyler over. "And here I was led to believe you were incapable of turning someone. Was that just a lie?" She said to Remilia while still eyeing Skyler.

"Because of your messing around, those humans somehow used my blood to turn this boy." Remilia said.

"An artificial vampire, huh?" Yukari said as she got closer to Skyler, causing him to back up cautiously.

"Artificial?" Sakuya said. An injured Hong hanged over her shoulder.

"It is amazing how fast human technology advances. I can hardly keep track of their progress anymore." Yukari said. "I am Yukari Yakumo. Pleased to meet you." She said to Skyler.

"Skyler. Keese." Skyler said. "I take it you are from some place called Gensokyo?"

"That is right, young man." Yukari said.

"We still need to make sure those blasted humans don't create anymore vampires with my blood." Remilia said.

"Leave that to me. We can't be having a bunch of wild vampires running around out here now can we?" Yukari asked. She then opened up a gap. "I will have a little chat with the leaders of this nation. You can go home without worries, Miss Scarlet."

"Um… Yukari, right? Are you able to send me back to my home as well?" Skyler asked.

"You are coming with us." Remilia said.

"No!" Skyler said with as raised and angered voice.

"Or perhaps Miss Scarlet would like me to dispose of him?" Yukari asked.

"Oh come the frik on." Skyler said.

"No. You wouldn't even if I said yes." Remilia said.

Yukari chuckled. "You're right. I would have kept him for myself. I always wanted a pet vampire." She said.

"You will never have a vampire as a pet as long as my heart still beats." Remilia said.

Yukari turned to Skyler. "This is what I will do. You come and stay in Gensokyo for a while and maybe I will take you back home if you don't like it. How does that sound?" She asked.

"I don't want to." Skyler said.

"You don't have much of a choice, my dear. You need to learn your new position in the world. You won't be able to out here in the outside world." Yukari said.

Skyler sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while. Then I'm out of there." He said.

Yukari smiled. "It's settled then. Now. Off you go, children." She said.

Remilia, with Flandre in her hands, entered the gap with Marisa, Sakuya and Hong following right behind her. Skyler stopped in front of the gap and then turned his head to look at the barren lands.

"Hmm?" Yukari said. After a few seconds, Skyler shrugged his shoulders then entered the gap while trying to ignore the eyes within the gap that gazed at him. She closed the gap behind him. "Enjoy your new home, Skyler Keese." She said before opening another gap and disappearing into it.


	7. Chapter 7 Piece of Home

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The cloudless sky was filled with an abundant of stars and the moon that provided light within the darkness of the night. The wind blew casually across the surface of the lake. In the middle of the lake was a small island and on that island sat a grand mansion known in Gensokyo as the Scarlet Devil Manson. The owner of the mansion, Remilia Scarlet, sat at a table in one of the many fantastic rooms. She seemingly waited for something as she let out a sigh of impatience.<p>

"Where is she…?" Remilia said under her breath.

Not a second sooner after Remilia spoke, her maid, Sakuya, entered the room while carrying a plate with a cup and tea pot on it. "My apologies for keeping you waiting, milady. I had to deal with those fairies again." Sakuya said as she sat the plate on the table and then poured tea into the cup.

"It is fine. They would not be a problem if that damn gate guard would do her job properly." Remilia said then took the cup then placed it up to her lips.

"How is it, milady?" Sakuya asked.

Remilia removed the cup away from her lips. "Hmm… Different, but good." She said then took another sip of the tea.

"Will you be wanting anything else, milady?" Sakuya asked.

"No. I will be going to bed early tonight. All of this excitement has worn me out." Remilia said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"It has been quite uneventful lately."

"Indeed. Maybe I should invite Reimu over for a little match. It has been a while."

"It is getting her to except the invitation that will be the challenge."

"She doesn't need to accept it. I'll come to her if I need to." Remilia said then drank the last bit of her tea. "You may do as you please for the rest of the night, Sakuya." She said as she went to leave the room.

"Sleep well, milady." Sakuya said then went off to do whatever it is she does on her free time.

Remilia entered her bed chambers then proceeded to undress. She grabbed the nightgown made of a very light material that was laid out on her bed then pulled it over her small body. She then crawled into the bed and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling for a bit of time and then sighed.

"Another boring day…" Remilia said before closing her eyes.

Remilia laid awake in her bed for a couple hours, never managing to fall asleep. The moon was just now setting behind the horizon, with a speck of the suns light appearing in the opposite direction. The only thing she could hear was her own low, soft breathing until the sudden sound of movement somewhere in her large room. The sounds caught her ear, but she remained unmoving. The sounds could be heard for only a moment before vanishing for several minutes, only to be heard again for a split second. The sounds got closer and closer to her bed, but she remained where she was. She then spoke.

"To enter a ladies bed room uninvited, you sure have a lot of guts. Guts that Sakuya will soon have to clean off of the walls." Remilia said then slowly rose out of her bed. She smirked when she could feel trembling in the air. "Oh… Don't stop now. Come closer. You won't even have time to feel the pain. Well… Maybe." She said with a slight smirk. She looked around the dark room, trying to spot any hint of movement. After a few intense seconds, she spotted that movement. "I see yooouuu." She sung. The figure in the darkness panicked and then pointed a firearm at her, firing it immediately afterward. What fired from the weapon was a glass cylinder with a needle at the end, which she effortless caught before it could strike her in the chest. "Hmm? What is this?" She asked as she studied the cylinder.

"Shit… Abort! Abort! Abor- Erk!" The dark figure said before being struck in the throat by the tranquilizer Remilia had thrown. He fell like a log to the floor.

"My, my!" Remilia exclaimed then jumped out of her bed excitedly. "It appears we have some human visitors. And not the ones from the village either." She said as she studied the corpse. "My… What business could they possibly have here? Oh I sure do hope there are more of them!" She said while trying to contain her excitement then skipped out of her bed chambers. "Sakuya! I believe we have some company!" She shouted. Suddenly, a few small canisters flew from the darkness then landed in front of her before releasing a smoke screen. "Hmm? What is this supposed to do?" She casually stepped to the side to avoid another tranquilizer that was aimed at her.

"Shit! Just use live ammunition! To hell with the orders!" A soldier said.

"Hmm?" Remilia said as she peaked throw the smoke screen and down the dark hallway, spotting three soldiers. The soldiers took aim with their assault rifles then opened fire, illuminating the hallway. She made a toothy grin then ran down the hallway with her vampiric speed.

"Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea!" A soldier shouted then went to flee, but was impaled in the back by Remilia's arm.

"Going so soon?" Remilia asked before pulling her bloodied arm back out of the soldier, letting his corpse fall to the floor.

"Oh fu-" One of the other soldier's tried to say before being clawed across the face, his blood splattering across the wall.

"Damn monster!" The lone soldier cursed. "Eat this!" He shouted then tossed a grenade, which Remilia easily caught then threw it right back at him. The grenade detonated the second it came within an inch of his face.

Remilia took in the air around her through her nose then exhaled. "I sure do love the smell of blood in the morning." She said then began to lick the tips of her blood covered fingers. "Where is Sakuya? She should have been by my side by now." She said then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. More fun for me I guess." She made her way down the hall then went to walk down the stairs leading her to the main hall of the mansion, but stopped when she saw a large group of soldiers waiting for her. "This must be my lucky day." She said as she clasped her hands with glee.

"Open fire!" The leading soldier commanded.

Remilia took flight then swooped down into the crowd of soldiers, never minding the hail of bullets that came at her. She landed right in the center of the crowd, forcing the soldiers to cease firing in fear of shooting their own comrades.

"Good morning, gentlemen, and welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I am Remilia Scarlet and I will be accompanying you during your stay." Remilia said as her nails slowly extended. "Be content with your end, for dying at my hands is a far greater honor than dying for the country you serve."

"Cocky little bitch!" A soldier yelled as he pulled out a combat knife then went to stab Remilia, only to have his arm sliced into four pieces. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards to the floor.

"Don't be afraid to make the first move, boys. Girls like men of action." Remilia said with a grin.

Three of the soldiers charged for Remilia, but each had their stomachs sliced open. Their guts spilled to the floor, causing the other soldiers to panic more and some to become sick. She then gave them a dark smile before beginning her slaughter. Most of the soldiers stood helplessly as she quickly sliced the throat of another soldier that foolishly tried to attack. One soldier panicked then fired his assault rifle. She jumped into the air, causing him to gun down two other soldiers. She landed on his shoulders then jammed her nails into his skull. She jumped at another soldier who tried to shoot her then eviscerated him, followed by another who tried to assist his comrade. One by one the soldier's numbers quickly dwindled as Remilia filled the halls with their screams and painted the floor red with their blood. After the short bloodbath, she stood in the center of a large pool of blood.

"That was fun." Remilia said as she stretched her arms out high above her head. "Didn't expect much from them from the beginning, but it was still a nice little work out in the end." The ground suddenly shook slightly. "Hmm… Bastards dare to bother my sister as well? No matter… I am sure they will entertain her as they did me, though a lot more shortly…" She said. She was just about to scout around the mansion before she noticed one of the soldiers were still alive. One of his legs was gone and he desperately tried to crawl away. "Oops. Missed one." She causally said then walked up to the scared soldier.

"G-Get away from me!" The soldier exclaimed. He grabbed a nearby gun then turned around and fired the weapon. A tranquilizer fired out and hit Remilia in the chest. "Gotcha!" He said excitedly.

"So you did." Remilia said with a bored expression. She then pulled out the tranquilizer and walked closer to the soldier.

"Wha? It ain't working?" The soldier said as he started to panic once again.

"Did you really thing your little human technology would ever have any effect on a great vampire such as myself?" Remilia boasted as she stood over the terrified soldier. She was a small girl, but from the soldier's current perspective, she looked tall and monstrous. "Now before I kill you, would you mind telling me why you humans decided to raid my mansion?" She asked sweetly.

"S-Screw you!" The soldier exclaimed.

Remilia's lips curled into a dark grin. "Guess we will have to do things the hard way." She said then flicked the end of the needle of the tranquilizer.

"W-Wait a minute…!" The soldier panicked then tried to crawl backwards away from Remilia.

"Sorry. You had your chance, little man." Remilia said. "Then again… I probably wouldn't have let you die easily anyways." She said then giggled. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" The soldier burst into a panic then tried to get away from her. "Stop your sniveling. It ish unshightly." She said. The soldier looked at her with a confused look. She quickly realized her mistake then cleared her throat before speaking again. "As I said… It ishh uhn." Remilia grew angry then shook her head and tried to talk again, but she could only get out inaudible sounds. "_What is going on? Why can't I speak? And my vision… It's… growing dark…" _She thought as her vision and mind began to fade. Soon, her entire body went numb and her consciousness was lost. She fell right on top of the scared and confused soldier.

"It… worked?" The soldier said as he stared at the unconscious vampire. He then smiled with glee. "Thank you god!" He shouted as he stared up at the ceiling with clasped hands. Suddenly, a knife flew through the air and struck him in the side of the head, killing him.

Sakuya appeared and ran to Remilia. Her clothe were ragged and dirty, showing that she had recently been in combat. She breathed heavily and was sweating as she laid Remilia on her back. "Lady Remilia! Wake up!" She shouted. "Damn it… Her too?" She said as she winced a little from a wound in her shoulder. Blood slowly flowed from it as she tried to keep pressure on it. She jumped to her feet when she sensed someone's presence. Before she could catch a glimpse of the person, a black canister landed in front of her and detonated, letting out a bright flash and a loud bang. "Gaaah!" She cried out as she covered her eyes with her hands. She desperately tried to rub the whiteness from her vision, but she was struck in the head by the butt of a soldier's gun, knocking her out.

A military officer followed by two other lower ranking officers walked out into the dim light coming from a nearby window. "See? Now was that so difficult?" The aged commander said. He held his hand to his bloodied face where a cut was present. It ran diagonally across his face. "Damn girl..."

"Commander, we need to get out of here. There is still one more youkai unaccounted for." The lieutenant said.

"She was last seen in the library. We lost her after she blew up a few of my men. We need to hurry before she catches the rest of us." The major said.

"Of course we need to get out of here. We should have been out of this place twenty minutes ago and we would have if it wasn't for that damn colonel." Commander Giovanni said in a slightly irritated tone.

"About him, sir… What do we tell high command?" The major asked.

"Tell them he was hit by friendly fire and nothing else." Giovanni said.

"They will not be happy to hear the casualty report." The lieutenant said.

"They won't care once they see the two gorgeous vampires we bring back to them. Once they see them then those damn cowards might finally grow a spine." Giovanni said as he lifted the unconscious Remilia up into his arms.

"What about this girl? I think she did more harm than any of these monsters." The major said as he pushed the unconscious Sakuya over onto her back with his foot.

"Forget about her. We came for the vampires and that we did. Now let's get the hell out of here." Giovanni said and with that, he and the officers, along with what remained of their troops, made a full retreat from the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Back in the present, Remilia sat at a table in the dining room of the Scarlet Devil Mansion with her head hung low. "Enough, Sakuya. Enough. You said enough." Remilia said. "It is all coming back to me now… Damn those humans." She said as she tried to hide her anger and failing miserably.

"No one would have suspected that those from the outside world were able to make something that could incapacitate a vampire. Especially one of your caliber, milady. So please, do not let it bother you so much." Sakuya said as she tried to comfort her mistress.

"They made me look like a fool. I should go right back out into the outside world and show them what happens when one crosses a Scarlet Vampire. I swear… If I see that man again I will slowly pull his intestines out then hang him from a-"

Before Remilia could finish, she was interrupted by a sudden sound of a window breaking. From the window came Skyler who had flown through it. He crashed right into the marble floor face first and slid a few feet before stopping.

"Ow… My nose broke… Oh hey, it healed…" Skyler said in a muffled voice.

"That is the third time you have broken that window in the last…!" Remilia yelled then fell silent.

"Two hours." Sakuya said.

"Two hours!" Remilia shouted.

Skyler got back up to his feet and brushed small shards of glass off of his clothe. "Well I'd break a different one, but that's like the only damn window in this firkin mansion." He said.

"This is a house for vampires! What do you expect?" Remilia shouted. "And why are you out in the sunlight without any protection?" She asked. Skyler simply pointed at the shades on his face.

"Skyler! Are you okay?" Hong called out as she entered the room from the now open window.

"Hong! I thought you said you were going to teach him to fly?" Remilia said while giving Hong an angry stare.

"I-I-I am, mistress!" Hong panicked. "He has actually improved quite a bit."

"How do you call this improving?" Remilia asked as she pointed at the broken glass.

"Um… Well it has been an hour since the last time he flew into it." Hong said while trying to look as innocent as she possibly could. A sweat drop formed then ran down the side of her face when she noticed a red aura forming around Remilia. "I was kidding, milady. Honest…" She said as she slowly backed away.

"How can y'all fly so easily? I get my feet off the ground a couple of inches and suddenly I'm in the damn lake." Skyler asked. "And what the hell is up with these clothes? They look like something a butler or something would wear."

"They are. You will be living here, but not for free." Remilia said.

"Hell. No." Skyler said. "I don't even want to be here. I'm only here because of that lady. After a few days of hanging around here, I am having her take me home."

"You still do not understand the situation you are in…" Remilia said as she rubbed her temple, trying to stave off a headache. She got up out of her seat and walked up to Skyler, staring up into his eyes. "Forget about your human life. This is your new home now."

"Look. I may have forgotten some things already, but there are some things I will never forget. Okay? I got a mother I need to look after and god damn it I will so help me god." Skyler said as he glared angrily at Remilia.

A door to the hallway opened up, gaining everyone's attention. In the doorway was Flandre in a nightgown. "What was that crashing sound…?" She asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, Flandre. You shouldn't be up yet." Remilia said as she ran up to her sister then hugged her. "And you shouldn't be walking around in just that."

"But I'm hungry…" Flandre moaned.

"I will get you something, Lady Flandre." Sakuya said with a smile, earning a smile from Flandre in return.

"Speaking of food… I need another one of those blood packs. I said I wouldn't ask where you get them so just get me one." Skyler said.

"You have drank more than what I do in a week since you got here already…" Remilia said.

"I'm like ten times bigger than you!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Who's he?" Flandre asked.

"Oh… him. Well you see Flandre…" Remilia said as she tried to think of an answer.

Flandre ran up to Skyler with eyes full of curiosity. "Hi! I'm Flandre. Who are you?" She asked happily.

"Hey. I'm Skyler." Skyler answered. "You feeling alright, kid?"

"Yup! I don't really know what happened, but I feel fine now." Flandre said.

"Good. Good." Skyler said happily then placed his hand on Flandre's head then shuffled her hair. "Nice to know you ain't mean like your sister."

"Hehe!" She giggled while her wings fluttered. "Are you a human from the village that will serve here?"

"Nope. Actually, I'm a-"

"That's enough." Remilia said, interrupting Skyler.

"Wait… Your eyes… They look like mine and elder sister's… And you have fangs like me and elder sister… That means…" Flandre said. After thinking for a few seconds, her jaw dropped and her face turned beat red. She then looked at Remilia as if demanding an explanation.

"No, Flandre. Whatever it is that you are thinking, that is not it." Remilia said. "Those bad humans I told you about… They somehow used our blood to turn this boy. That is all."

"Then that means…" Flandre said then went into thought. Her face brightened and then she pointed at Skyler. "You're our little brother!" She said excitedly.

"Eh?" Sakuya and Hong said while Remilia face palmed. Skyler simple shook his head.

"No… No I'm not…" Skyler said.

"Of course you are! You have our blood in you!" Flandre said excitedly. "Don't worry! Your elder sisters will take care of you!" She happily proclaimed then hugged Skyler.

"No! Absolutely not!" Remilia shouted then attacked Skyler.

"What the hell?" Skyler exclaimed as he jumped away to avoid Remilia's punch while Flandre still hanged off of him.

Sakuya and Hong both watched the small scuffle between Skyler and Remilia. "It looks like the Scarlet Family has grown." Hong said with a smile. Sakuya bit her lip then pulled out a knife then threw it at Skyler before heading to the kitchen.

"Gaaah! Right in the eye!" Skyler shouted before being kicked between the legs by Remilia and falling to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 Friction

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>No clouds filled the sky, letting the sun bathe the land with its warmth. On the island of the Scarlet Mansion, Hong walked along the edge of the lake as she searched for something.<p>

"He fell around here somewhere…" She said as her eyes continued to scan the lake. She jumped in surprise when someone suddenly shot out of the water and onto the lake shore. "Oh! There you are!" She exclaimed then rushed to help pull the boy up shore.

"Son of a…" Skyler said then coughed up some water. "Bitch…" With Hong's help, he pulled himself out of the water then sat down.

"Well… You are getting better. You were in the air for a good forty five seconds that time." Hong said then sat down next to him.

"That's a whole five seconds longer than last time… I'm a regular flying prodigy…" Skyler said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry… I'm not the best teacher around…" Hong said while looking a bit gloomy.

"No, no. You're doing fine. I'm just having a real hard time producing what you tell me I need to do. Once I get five inches off the ground, I end up going everywhere wildly. I've been at this all morning and it hasn't gotten any easier." Skyler said then looked down at his soaked clothes. "And I still can't get over how stupid I look in this outfit."

"It's what noble male vampires wear from what Lady Remilia said." Hong said then looked away from Skyler as her cheeks redden. "I think you look handsome in it."

Skyler chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Heh. Thanks. I needed that."

"A-And I'm not the only one. Lady Flandre thinks so as well."

"Yeah… Guess I should thank her for getting me these clothes. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be in that dumb butler outfit." Skyler said. He then let out a sigh as he laid on his back. He then noticed the maid of the mansion standing behind him and Hong.

"Oh! Hello, Miss Sakuya." Hong said with a cheerful smile and a wave.

"You know. If you step forward a bit more, I'll be able to see up your skirt." Skyler said.

Sakuya ignored Skyler's words and focused her attention on Hong. "Hong. You have neglected your duties for long enough. Get back to your post." She ordered.

"Oh… Okay." Hong said then stood up.

"Just tell her to piss off, Hong." Skyler said.

"Well, I am the Gate Guard of the mansion. It's my job to stand guard. Oh, and attend the gardens." Hong said. "Y-You could join me if you'd like."

"Nah. I think I'm going to go raid the pantry again." Skyler said then jumped up to his feet.

"If you are thinking about getting more blood packs, you can just forget it. You have had more than enough for one day." Sakuya said.

"I'll drink as much as I want." Skyler said then headed for the mansion's entrance.

Hong followed Skyler. "Skyler. I'm sure if you asked Miss Sakuya nicely she'll get you one." She said.

"Hey, Sakuya. May you get me one of those blood packs?" Skyler asked.

"No." Sakuya said bluntly.

"See?" Skyler said then made his way inside the mansion.

"Concentrate on your duties." Sakuya said to Hong then went inside the mansion.

"Yes…" Hong said then went to the gate.

Sakuya quickly made her way to the kitchen. She went into the back then into a large refrigerator to find Skyler taking packs then sticking his fangs into them, draining them of their contents.

"How many of those do you need before you will be satisfied?" Sakuya asked.

"This is like the most advanced thing you have in this entire building. What's the deal with that?" Skyler said then bit into another plastic bag of blood.

"Of course. We were outfitted with it by Miss Yukari. The blood must be stored in cold temperatures to keep them from spoiling."

"Yeah. I know." Skyler said then fed from yet another blood pack.

"That's your fourth one in the last two minutes!" Sakuya exclaimed then reached out for the pact Skyler held, but he moved back to avoid her.

"So what?" Skyler said then made his way out of the refrigerator, but not before grabbing a hand full of the blood packs, nearly depleting the entire refrigerator.

"So you cannot have anymore. A couple of blood packs a week should have been enough for you."

Skyler ignored her as he tossed an empty pack to the floor then started to drink from another pack. Sakuya lost her patience then tried to snatch the pack from him. He swatted her hand away and when he did, a blue crescent shaped energy attack admitted from his hand that nearly hit Sakuya and smashed into the wall of the kitchen, breaking cabinets and shattering fine china.

"Shit!" Skyler said in surprise. "That… was totally not on purpose." Sakuya moaned as she stared at the mess he had created. "You know what… I'll just leave a few of these here as my way of saying sorry. So…" He said while a sweat drop ran down his forehead. "Oh, god…" He said when he noticed Sakuya pulling a knife from the holster on her thigh. She quickly threw the knife at him which he ducked to avoid being hit. The knife then began to ricochet off the walls of the kitchen, bouncing around wildly. "Holy hell!" He exclaimed then bolted out of the kitchen. He ran down the hallway then around the corner only to run into someone. She yelped when he crashed into her and sent her to the ground. "Crap! I'm sorry!" He quickly said. "YOUCH!" He shouted as he shot up straight and dropped his stash from a piercing pain in his behind. He grabbed a hold of the knife and yanked it out then looked at it. "Jeezus… Right in the cheek. Deep too…" He said then dropped the knife.

"Ah! Miss Patchouli!" Sakuya exclaimed as she ran down passed Skyler and to the fallen mage.

"Patchouli? Oh, the one I plowed over. Sorry." He said to Patchouli as Sakuya helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it." Patchouli said as she got to her feet. Her hair and eyes were both purple and she wore a strange pajama-like outfit.

"_By the gods she has a pretty face." _Skyler thought. He looked up and down Patchouli's figure. "_I bet you there's an awesome body underneath those."_

"If you are done goggling over me, may you please hand me my cap that is under all of your stuff?" Patchouli asked.

Skyler grew embarrassed. "Oh. Yeah. Sure." Skyler said then bent down to pick up Patchouli's cap. He handed it to her while trying not to make eye contact.

"Thank you." Patchouli said then placed the cap on her head.

"No problem." Skyler said, still embarrassed that he was caught staring.

"Sorry, Miss Patchouli. I will get your snacks for you right away." Sakuya said.

"It's alright. I see you are having fun with this new vampire." Patchouli said.

"Hardly." Sakuya said.

"I'm Skyler." Skyler said as he held out his hand.

"I know. Remy told me about you early this morning before going to bed." Patchouli said then shook Skyler's hand. "As you heard, I'm Patchouli. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Skyler said.

"Now that you have had your fun, the mistress had told me to give you some chores to do." Sakuya said.

"Uh huh." Skyler said while not really paying any attention.

"You will begin by cleaning all of the windows, inside and out. Then you will-."

"Hey, Patchouli. What do you do? You don't live here do you?" Skyler asked, interrupting Sakuya and causing her to become more frustrated. She bit her lip as she tried not to lose her temper.

"I do. I spend most of my time in the library below, hence why we hadn't met yet." Patchouli said.

"Going by your hair color, I assume you ain't human."

"I'm not. I'm a magician."

"And that's different from being a human?"

"It is."

"So that other one who claimed to be a magician but also a human ain't really a human?"

"Wrong. That one would be a human, but a magician by profession."

"That's… confusing…"

"Don't think about it too much."

"Oh, I won't."

Sakuya cleared her throat. "You chatted long enough. Now get to work." She said.

"Mind if I check out this library of yours?" Skyler asked.

"As long as you don't make a mess of things and disturb my reading, I won't mind." Patchouli said.

"Awesome." Skyler said.

"Then follow me." Patchouli said then headed back down to the library. Skyler picked up his packs of blood then followed her.

Sakuya sighed in frustration. "If only Lady Flandre hadn't made that absurd declaration." She said to herself then went back to work.

Skyler and Patchouli arrived at the large door that led into the library, with Skyler opening it up.

"Thank you." Patchouli said then made her way into the library, with Skyler right behind her.

"Holy mother of… This place is huge. But… How? There's no way the ceiling could go that high. We didn't go down that deep." Skyler said as he admired his surroundings.

"I did this, with the help of Sakuya of course." Patchouli said. She went over to a table that had stacks of books on it then sat down in one of the chairs. She grabbed one of the books then immediately sunk her eyes in it.

Skyler dumped his hand full of blood packs on the table then started to drink from them one after another while looking down the many aisles of the library, astonished at how long they were. "God damn. You could get lost in here." He said.

"It's not that big of a problem as you think." Patchouli said without her eyes leaving the book.

"Heh." Skyler chuckled slightly, still not quite able to fathom the size and greatness of the library.

Skyler sat an empty pact on the table then searched for a full one, but found none. He grabbed one of the empty pacts then tore it open. He licked the insides clean then did the same to another empty pact then another. He searched for another empty pact to clean out, only to find he had cleaned them all. He dug his fingers into the table in frustration. Patchouli moved her attention from the book to see that he was growing angry and started to pant.

"Are you alright?" Patchouli asked.

Skyler snapped out of his frustrated trance. His angered expression faded. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He said then wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"That was nine packs of blood in less than five minutes. Far more than a vampire you're size should need." Patchouli said with a hint of concern evident in her voice.

"I was always a big eater. Don't worry about it." Skyler said as he picked up the scattered empty packs and placed them in a pile on the table.

"Lady Patchouli. I found it." A girl said as she appeared from one of the aisles. She had long, red hair and a pair of small bat wings sticking out of the sides of her head. In her arms was a book.

Skyler turned around to see whose voice it was. His face turned red the moment he caught site of her. "Oh, hell yeah…" He said under his breath.

"Oh! You have company. My apologies." The girl said when she spotted Skyler.

"It's alright, Koakuma." Patchouli said then held out her hand. Koakuma walked over towards her and handed her the book she was carrying. "As you might have guessed, this boy is Skyler."

"Hello, Skyler. I'm Koakuma, Lady Patchouli's assistant. It's really nice to meet you." Koakuma said with a radiant smile.

Skyler returned the smile with a smile of his own. "Same here."

"Koakuma. Will you show Skyler around the library?" Patchouli asked.

"Of course!" Koakuma said. "Just follow me." She said to Skyler, earning a nod from him. They both headed down one of the aisles, leaving Patchouli to read her books in silence.

"So… You're like a librarian, right?" Skyler asked.

"Yes. I tend to the library and assist Lady Patchouli." Koakuma replied.

"And you're obviously not human."

"No. I'm a devil."

"A devil? That's cool."

"Is there anything specific you wanted to see? This is a library so there isn't really anything here other than books and shelves. Is there a certain type of book you wanted to read?"

"Nah. I just wanted to walk around it some to get a feel on how big the place really is. I'm still amazed by it. I can't imagine how hard it is to find a specific book in this place." Skyler said then stopped to look at a few books on the shelves.

"It's not that hard. I remember where most of the books are, as does Lady Patchouli. Even the ones that are… missing."

"Missing?" Skyler asked as he returned a book to its place on the shelf.

"Yes. We have a thief that occasionally shows up and steals some of Lady Patchouli's books."

"Oh, really? You know what he looks like by any chance?"

"SHE looks like your typical western witch."

"Witch? You mean a girl named Marisa?"

"So you've met her? That would be her."

"I guess Remilia wasn't kidding about her being a thief."

"Not at all." Koakuma said. She then thought to herself. After a short moment, her face lit up as she got an idea. She smiled then walked up to Skyler, getting rather close to his face. "Skyler… Would you mind doing me and Lady Patchouli a favor?" She asked.

"Uh, depends on what it is." Skyler said as his face turned red slightly.

"Could you steal her books back from Miss Marisa and return them to us? We would really appreciate it and I'm sure she will reward you. Or maybe I can find something of worth to you." Koakuma said as she drew closer to Skyler, staring at him with pleading eyes.

Skyler's face grew redder. "I can do that, but probably not until after I learn to fly. She would easily catch me then blast me with that insane attack of hers." He said.

"Oh? You can't fly yet? That's a shame… I'm sure you will learn how to soon." Koakuma said then stepped back, giving Skyler his breathing room.

"And then I will get those books back the first chance I get." Skyler said while giving Koakuma a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Koakuma said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Skyler replied.

"Skyler! You down here?" A young girl's voice echoed from somewhere in the library.

"Oh jeez…" Skyler said while looking a bit worried.

"That sounded like little Flandre." Koakuma said.

"Yup. I think I should get going now. See you around, Koakuma." Skyler said then ran down the aisle.

"Bye, bye." Koakuma said as she waved Skyler off. "_I hope he doesn't get lost on his way out…" _She thought.

Skyler ran down the aisles of the library as he searched for the exit. "_I'm lost already! Shit!" _He quickly placed his back up against a bookcase when he spotted Flandre flying above the large bookcases. "_I don't dislike her or anything. I just don't feel like listening to her ramblings about us being siblings." _He stealthily walked down the dark aisles as he tried not to be spotted by Flandre. "_If I can just remember which way we came…" _

"There you are!" Flandre shouted when she suddenly appeared from around the corner, frightening Skyler.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" Skyler exclaimed.

Flandre giggled. "Sorry." She said.

Skyler placed his hands in his pockets. "So what you up to?" He asked as he casually began to walk.

"Looking for you! I wanted to see how you were doing." Flandre said as she walked beside Skyler.

"I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Flandre. Thank you for your concern."

"Call me big sister."

"No."

"Come on! You need to respect your elder sister."

"No."

Flandre puffed her cheeks at Skyler. "You're such a stubborn little brother." She said.

Skyler let out a sigh. "I need a drink…" He said.

"Okay! Let's go ask Sakuya!" Flandre said excitedly.

"I doubt she'll give me anymore."

"Of course she will. Let's go!" Flandre said then grabbed Skyler's hand, pulling him forward. She led him out of the library and back up to the first floor of the mansion.

Skyler and Flandre both entered the kitchen where Sakuya was cleaning up the mess Skyler had made before. She noticed the two then bowed to Flandre while giving Skyler an unkindly glare.

"Good afternoon, Lady Flandre. You are up quite early today." Sakuya said.

"Hi, Sakuya! Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see Skyler." Flandre said. Her words caused Sakuya to bite her lip while Skyler held in a chuckle. "Could you get us something to drink, please?" She asked.

"And make that two blood packs for me." Skyler said while grinning at Sakuya. Sakuya's body tightened up as she grew nervous.

Flandre looked up at Skyler with a confused look on her face. "Huh? Blood packs? Why would you want one of those?" She asked.

Skyler now looked confused as well. "Umm… To drink from." He said.

"Why would you want to drink one of those?" Flandre asked.

"You're joking with me, right?" Skyler asked.

"Lady Flandre. Why don't you go get Skyler something to snack on while I get the drinks ready? They're right in the pantry." Sakuya said.

"Okay!" Flandre exclaimed then ran off to the back room of the kitchen.

Skyler and Sakuya stood in silence in the kitchen while Flandre hummed to herself in the pantry as she looked for something to snack on. Sweat ran down Sakuya's forehead as she tried to think of something to say. She also avoided the glare Skyler was giving her.

"She doesn't know?" Skyler said in a low voice.

"It is something Lady Remilia would rather not have Flandre know." Sakuya said, being sure to keep her voice down.

"Then how the hell does she get blood?" Skyler asked.

"I put blood in the food I make for her. That is all." Sakuya said.

"Pardon my language, but that is fucked up."

"It is none of your business."

"No. That kid needs to know what you have been putting in her food and that she needs it in order to survive. It is sick to do that without her knowing."

"She does not need to know. They have been around much longer than you and things have been fine this way."

"I don't care. I'm telling her."

"No you will not."

"You tell her then."

"I will do no such thing! Lady Remilia forbids it!" Sakuya said in a slightly raised voice.

"Then move it. I'm going to tell her right now. It is cruel and unusual not to." Skyler said then went to go to the pantry, but was obstructed by Sakuya. He glared angrily at her. "Move it."

"It is not your place to decide what she should and should not know. That is milady's concern. Not yours." Sakuya said as she glared right back at Skyler.

"I'm not afraid to put a hole in that pretty face of yours if you do not move out of my way."

"I refuse." Sakuya said then pulled out a spell card.

Skyler paid no attention to what he saw as nothing but a scrap of paper. He and Sakuya continued to glare menacingly at one another as they waited for the other to make the first move. The air around them became dry from their hostility towards each other.

"Ah! I couldn't figure out what you might like so I just grabbed a little of everything. I'm sure there's something in here you will like, little brother." Flandre said as she came out of the pantry with a basket full of different snack foods. Skyler and Sakuya both backed down. "Eh? What's wrong, you two?" She asked. She then spotted the spell card Sakuya still held in her hand. "Oh? A danmaku duel? I wanna play!" She shouted in excitement.

"A what?" Skyler asked.

Sakuya put away her spell card. "No. I was just… showing him what a spell card looked like." She said.

"Oh that's right! He doesn't know about danmaku. I will teach him the rules then help him make his own spell cards. Then we can play all the time!" Flandre shouted out with glee.

"No, Lady Flandre. I don't think that would be a good idea." Sakuya said.

"Huh? Why not? It's my duty as his elder sister to teach him the rules of Gensokyo." Flandre said while trying to look mature as she said it.

"I think you should wait for Lady Remilia to wake up and ask her first." Sakuya said.

"I don't need her permission for everything. I'm old enough to make my own decisions you know." Flandre said while glaring at Sakuya.

"You tell her!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Lady Flandre… I really must insist that you ask your sister first." Sakuya pleaded.

"Sakuya… You will not question my motives. Do you understand?" Flandre ordered. Her expression was stern.

Sakuya was shocked at Flandre's manner of speech. "B-But Lady Flandre-"

"No buts! I am your mistress as well. I am not a child." Flandre said.

"That's right." Skyler said while wearing a grin. "As a grown girl, they're also things that she should know. Right, Sakuya?" He asked. Sakuya started to sweat even more and her legs shook.

Flandre grabbed Skyler's hand. "Let's go outside, little brother." She said.

"Stop calling me that." Skyler said.

Sakuya stood speechless as she watched Flandre lead Skyler out of the kitchen. "Wait!" She shouted after finding her resolve. "I'm sorry Lady Flandre, but I can't let you-"

"I won't say anything." Skyler said, surprising Sakuya. "For now."

"Huh? Say what?" Flandre asked.

"Nothing. Just boring stuff. Don't worry about it." Skyler said.

"Oh… Okay!" Flandre said cheerfully.

Flandre led Skyler out of the kitchen by the hand, leaving Sakuya alone. Sakuya let out a big sigh then pulled out a handkerchief, wiping her sweaty face with it.


	9. Chapter 9 Defiance

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Flandre walked around the forest close to the Misty Lake while carrying a parasol to protect her from the hot, summer sun. She looked around worriedly as she searched for someone.<p>

"Skyler! Where are you?" Flandre shouted with only the calm wind blowing through the trees answering back. "Skyler!" She called out again. Suddenly, Skyler fell out of one of the trees and to the ground. "Ah! There you are!" She exclaimed then ran over to Skyler who remained on the ground in fetal position. "Are you okay?"

Skyler groaned. His hands were between his legs and holding onto his groin. "I'm… fine… Just landed on a branch a bad way that's all…" He said.

"You're hurt? Tell me where it hurts." Flandre pleaded.

"I'll be fine in a minute. Just leave me be."

"No! Tell your sister where it hurts. I will kiss it and make it all better."

"Heh heh… No. Just no."

"Whenever I would get hurt, Sakuya would kiss my booboo. I will do the same for you too!"

"Then get HER to do it."

"No! I'm your sister so I need to care for my injured little brother."

"Oh look, pains gone…" Skyler said then struggled to his feet.

"Flandre puffed her cheeks out at Skyler. "You're so stubborn, little brother…"

"Stop calling me that." Skyler said then brushed himself off of dirt. "Anyways, I think that was my best time and best height."

"You're doing really good!"

"Thanks. Probably could have stayed in the air longer if I didn't freak out. Didn't realize how high I was…"

"Just remember to stay focused. Soon you won't even have to think about it!" Flandre said then started to fly around. "See? Like this!"

"Wish I had your mentality…"

"My what?" Flandre asked as she landed back on the ground.

"Nothing…" Skyler said then adjusted his sunglasses.

"Do you want to try again?"

"You mentioned something about dan… maku and spell cards earlier. What are those?"

"Oh! Danmaku is a very fun game here in Gensokyo. It's also used as a way to settle disputes, says Remy."

"Pfft. Remy…" Skyler said while trying not to chuckle.

"And these are spell cards." Flandre said then pulled out a few cards from her skirt pocket then flashed them before Skyler. "They make a lot of different kinds of danmaku!"

"Uh huh. Now tell me… What's a danmaku?"

"I'll show you!" Flandre said excitedly as she flew back into the air while holding a single spell card. "Taboo "Cranberry Trap"!" With her spell declaration, numerous amount of round, blue and purple danmaku formed all around her and Skyler.

"What… the…" Skyler said as he looked around him, completely stunned from the sight.

"These are danmaku. There are many different shapes and sizes of danmaku." Flandre said while holding her pointer finger in the air. "Now for your first lesson in danmaku. Dodge!" She shouted then sent the mass amounts of danmaku towards Skyler.

"Wait! I said nothing about wanting to learn how to play!" Skyler yelled as he panicked.

"Dodge!" Flandre shouted.

"Oh god…" Skyler said before being bombarded by all the danmaku.

"Ah! Skyler!" Flandre cried out. She ended her spell card early then rushed to aid Skyler. When the smoke cleared, Skyler was laying face first on the ground. He was covered in dirt and smoke rose from him. "Are you okay?" She exclaimed as she shook Skyler.

"Just… peachy…" Skyler mumbled.

"You were supposed to dodge…"

"How the hell am I supposed to dodge all of that?" Skyler said then stood up. He looked at himself, surprised at the damage he took. "I was expecting to lose a few limbs from that… Hell, all it did was sting."

"Danmaku isn't meant to break people. At least it's not supposed to. Besides…" Flandre said then started to fidget. "I would never break my little brother."

"Uh, guess I should be thankful for that." Skyler said then took his sunglasses off and cleaned them with his shirt before putting them back on.

"How about I teach you how to make your own danmaku? Then I can show you how to dodge."

"That sounds better. So where do I start?"

"Here!" Flandre exclaimed then handed Skyler a blank spell card.

Skyler simply looked at the card Flandre held out to him. "It's just a piece of paper…" He said.

"You use these to make spell cards with. You start by pouring your power into it and imagining what your attack will look like. Then you give it a cool name!"

"Is it really necessary to use these?"

"Of course it is. It's the spell card rules."

"I don't care about rules. I just want to be able to do what I did before… Without making a mess that is…"

"Before? What do you mean?"

"Nothing…" Skyler said then took the blank spell card from Flandre. He held it in his hand and stared at it. "Imagine how my attack will look like, huh?" He asked. Flandre smiled and nodded.

Skyler closed his eyes then began to concentrate. He tried to imagine something then began to let out a little of his power. To Flandre's surprise, the trees around them started to die. Leaves fell off of them and the bark peeled off. Before she knew it most had all turned to crumbling ash, along with the blank spell card that Skyler had in his hand. He suddenly grabbed a hold of his head as a burning pain surfaced.

"Skyler, what's wro- Ouch!" Flandre said as she reached out for Skyler but retracted her hand when it was suddenly burned. She looked at her now unusually white hand then watched some color return to it. "Ow…"

"Damn! Damn this hurts!" Skyler yelled. A glow of a blue and red tie-dye color formed around him as his power swelled out of control.

"Ah! Calm down, Skyler!" Flandre cried out.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Skyler shouted back.

As quickly as the blue and red aura formed around Skyler, it just as quickly flew off of him with a loud metal-like bang. The aura hit Flandre, knocking her down while blowing away her parasol and the ruined trees in the area like burnt paper.

Skyler quivered as his power quickly receded. Flandre slowly got back up onto her feet, wiping dirt off her skirt. "Skyler- Youch!" She cried out in pain then wrapped her arms around her then began to shiver from an unnatural cold.

"Uhhg… That was not pleasant at all…" Skyler said as he fell down to his knees, still holding onto his pained head.

Flandre let go of herself as the warm summer air slowly returned. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression as she knelt down in front of Skyler.

"I'll be alright. Just need to let this headache go away. God damn it… This really isn't easy." Skyler said. Flandre grabbed his hands then pulled them down away from his head. "Huh?" He said as he looked up. Before he knew it, Flandre had placed her lips on his forehead, giving him a small kiss. He said nothing and remained perfectly still as his cheeks reddened a little.

Flandre parted her lips from his forehead then smiled at him. "Is the pain gone now?" She asked.

Skyler remained silent for a few seconds until he realized he was being spoken to. "Oh. Yeah it's gone. Uh, thanks for that…" He said as he stood back up. "You really are a nice kid you know that?" He said with a smile as he placed his hand on Flandre's head then shuffled her hair.

"Uu… I'm not a kid…" Flandre said as her face turned a little red. "I'm your older sister."

"You're older than me in that you've been around longer but that's about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flandre shouted then puffed her cheeks at Skyler.

"Uh, um.. Nothing. Nothing at all…" Skyler said nervously then started to look around. "Jeezus… Look at this…" He said as he looked around him in bewilderment at the damage he caused to the trees and land.

"Don't you worry about this. You'll get better at controlling your power real soon with my help." Flandre said cheerfully and with confidence.

"It's not that I'm worried. I just still can't believe I'm able to cause this in the first place."

"Is it really that strange?"

"Of course it is, Flandre. It's not normal for someone to be able to completely steamroll an entire god damn battalion." Skyler said with a heightened and angry voice. Flandre flinched then looked to the side towards the ground to avoid his angry gaze. "For the love of god, Flandre. Look at this." He looked around him then spotted some undamaged trees not too far away. He then held his hand off to the side then swiped it in front of him, sending out a blue crescent shaped energy attack that tore through the trees. He winced in pain as blue sparks ran up and down his arm before disappearing. "A battalion? Shit… The entire frik'n military wouldn't be able to stop me… If I can do this, I can't imagine what you can do. Or your sister or that witch. I mean… What other powerful people are there in this closed off world?"

"Um… Well there's-"

"What the hell do you people do with yourselves here?"

"W-Well… We play danmaku and… uh…"

"Waste your lives away basically is what you're telling me." Skyler said then sighed while Flandre kicked at the dirt. "You could start World War Three but instead you play some dumb game here in a place most people don't even know exists…" He let out a big sigh. He then noticed the sad look on Flandre's face as she continued to stare at the ground. "Oh I'm sorry Flandre… I shouldn't be yelling at you. I'm just frustrated that's all. I guess I'm still a little overwhelmed with this vampire thing."

"It's okay… I'm sorry I don't really understand how you feel. I don't know much about the outside world."

"I bet. You probably were locked up in the basement most of your life by that mean sister of yours, huh?" Skyler said as he chuckled a little.

"Yeah…" Flandre said with a gloomy expression.

Skyler looked at her with confusion. "Wait… You were?"

"But she didn't do it because she was mean. She did it to keep me safe and to keep me from breaking others." Flandre strongly insisted.

"From breaking others? What do you mean?"

"I had the same problem as you do now with your power. It was hard to control… Made me do things… Bad things…" Flandre said. "That's why I can help you control yours. I know what it's like."

"Well… I can't say that I don't want your help."

"Of course." Flandre said then hugged Skyler. "Big sister will help her little brother whether he wants it or not."

Skyler smirked as he shook his head from side to side. "Yup. You're a strange one." He said as he hugged her back. He then looked down at her wings that fluttered. "Hey, Flandre. Been meaning to ask yuh… Why are your wings different from your sister's?"

Flandre let go of Skyler then looked at her wings. "Oh, that's because my wings disappear when I'm in this form, but I wanted to have wings even in this form like Remy so I had these made." She said.

"Is that right? Who helped you make them?"

"My mom." Flandre said.

"Your mom, huh?" Skyler said. "I think I already know the answer, but, um… Is she still around?" He asked, with Flandre shaking her head as an answer. "Hm… That's what I thought." He placed his hand on her head. "You miss her?" Flandre answered with a slow nod. "Well now we have something else we can relate to. You miss your mom and I miss mine."

"You have a mom?" Flandre asked while looking a bit surprised.

"Of course I do."

"Is she gone too?"

"Nope. Mines still alive and kicking. Though she is sick." Skyler said then started to walk towards the lake with Flandre right behind him, stopping at its edge and looking out at the mist. "That's what I'm really frustrated about, Flandre. I'm stuck here while my mom is probably worried sick about me. That and my past memories are slowly eroding away."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault. It's your damn sister's fault."

"Please don't hate her. She really is a good elder sister."

"A good older sister doesn't lock her little sister up in a god damn basement, Flandre. If the little sister has problems, the older sister should help solve them. Not push them under a rug to be forgotten. And certainly not keep things from her that she should know about herself."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Ask your sister…"

"Tell me!" Flandre exclaimed angrily.

Skyler let out a sigh. "Forget it. I'm getting mad just thinking about it." He said then looked across the lake. "To forget about it, I'ma try flying again back to the mansion."

"O-Okay…" Flandre said. "Just do as I said before. Okay, little brother?"

"Yeah, yeah and don't call me that." Skyler said as he started to float in the air. "So far, so good." He said as he floated to his desire height.

Skyler took off, flying across the lake at a decently fast speed with Flandre flying by his side. After making it over half way across the mist covered lake, Skyler grew confident then picked up speed.

Skyler looked over at Flandre. "Flandre… I can fly!"

"You're doing it, Skyler, you're doing… Wha! Skyler watch out!" Flandre cried out.

"Huh?" Skyler said then looked in front of him, barely spotting a building past the mist. He grew wide eyed.

"Stop!" Flandre shouted then stopped in midair, almost on a dime.

"That's what I've been having problems with!" Skyler shouted as he continued towards the mansion at a fast speed. "Ooohhh this will not end well…." He said seconds before smashing through one of the windows of the mansion.

Flandre sighed. "You got overconfident. Silly brother…" She said. She then grew worried. "Wait… That's the window of… Uh oh…" She said then flew towards to broken window.

Inside the mansion, Skyler was lying in a fantastic bed whose legs were now broken thanks to him. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Ow. Well I could have hit the brick wall so that wasn't all that bad." Skyler said as he looked around the room whose only light source was from the single window he just came through.

"Maybe you should have…" Said the voice of a young girl.

"Huh?" Skyler said then noticed he was on top of someone. "Oh! Remilia! Um… Hi. Yes, well…" He said nervously. Remilia was under the blankets, exposing only her bare shoulders and up. She clenched the blanket, making sure to hold it over her chest. She glared angrily at him. "Before you get mad about me breaking the window, just be happy that it wasn't the same one this time." He said with a nervous smile. Remilia punched him in the face, sending him into the wall behind him. He hit the wall with a grunt then to the floor. He covered his nose as blood gushed out. He quickly jumped to his feet "Was that really nec… essary…" He started to say loudly but his voice slowly came back down as he noticed Remilia was now standing in front of the broken bed. She held the blanket up in front of her with one hand and held a glowing red spear in the other. She stared menacingly at him. "Hey, hey, hey! Remember who saved you!" He said while trying not to sound as nervous as he was.

"Oh I remember." Remilia said as she held up the spear. "I wish I didn't!" She yelled then went to throw the spear.

"Hold it!" Flandre shouted as she flew into the room from the window, causing Remilia to cease her attack. "I'm sorry, Remy. I was teaching him how to fly."

"Well teach him how to fly OUT of my room." Remilia said angrily. She then noticed Flandre was staring at her. "What is it now?"

"You're so tanned, big sister…" Flandre said as she marveled at Remilia's skin. "You look so sexy! I want to have a tan too!" She shouted excitedly.

"No you do not, Flandre!" Remilia shouted.

"Of course I do!" Flandre shouted back. "Besides, I don't need your permission anyways. Hmph!" Flandre said then walked over to Skyler's side. Leaving Remilia stunned.

"How… How dare you speak to your elder sister like that." Remilia said as she glared angrily at Flandre.

"Don't get me wrong, Remy. I still respect you as my elder sister, but that doesn't mean I need to obey your every command. I'm a young lady too you know." Flandre said.

Remilia grew tense as she tried to hide her anger. "Yes… Yes you are. But that doesn't change the fact that I am the older sister. You still need to do what I say and I say you are spending too much time with this boy." She said.

"Hmph. And If I said I don't care what you say?" Flandre said as she glared at Remilia.

Remilia grew wide-eyed in surprise then started to grind her teeth in anger. She inhaled then exhaled as she tried to calm herself. "Flandre… you are still a child whether you want to be or-"

"I am not a child!" Flandre shouted, interrupting Remilia.

"You are and you will do as I say, Flandre! Now come over here right now!" Remilia's voice boomed throughout the mansion, sending chills up Flandre's and Skyler's spine.

Flandre quivered a little as she tried to stand strong. After a moment she faked a smile. "Yell all you want, big sister, but I have things to do. Like take care of our little brother." She said then grabbed Skyler's hand then went to leave the room, angering Remilia even further.

"He is not our sibling, Flandre. No matter how much you want him to be." Remilia said.

Flandre stopped at the door. She went to say something, but instead let Skyler's hand go then ran out of the room.

Skyler sighed. "Now look what you did. I think she was about to cry." He said.

"She needs to learn not to disobey me." Remilia said then walked up to Skyler. "And you need to stay away from her. She did not start acting up until you came into our lives." She said as she glared at him.

"Do NOT lay this on me. I wouldn't have even known you existed if you didn't get yourself caught by those people." Skyler said as he glared back.

"Enough. I do not want to argue with you now." Remilia said then looked away from Skyler. After a moment she looked back to see that he was still staring at her. "What is it now?"

"I'll be honest. You do look nice with that tan." Skyler said.

"It's because of you that I have this tan." Remilia said as she stared menacingly at Skyler.

"You're welcome."

"I'm not thankful! I liked my white skin!" Remilia shouted.

"Well whatever. I think I'll go raid your refrigerator again then fly around the mansion for a while." Skyler said then went to leave the room, stopping at the door. "Oh. Tell your sister that vampires require blood to live will yuh?" He said then left, with Remilia wincing at his words.

"Idiot…" Remilia said.

After a couple hours of flying around the mansion and practicing his ability to stop, Skyler decided to bathe in the mansion's elaborate baths. He hummed to himself as he sat in the bath.

"_Man… What a bathroom…" _Skyler thought as he looked around the room. "_This place really is nice. Mom would kill to have a bath like this." _He cupped his hands then splashed some water on his face. "_Which reminds me… I'm out of here if that one woman doesn't show up tomorrow. I'm tired of waiting for her. I finally got good enough at flying to leave. I need to leave and just forget about this place." _He sighed to himself. "_And I'll have to make sure I leave without Remilia knowing… Or Flandre…" _He heard the sound of a door opening behind him.

"Skyler! You in here?" Flandre called out.

"Yes Flandre I am so wait a few more minutes. I'm about done in here." Skyler said without turning his head to face Flandre.

"I'm here to help you wash, little brother." Flandre said as she entered the room. She wore a towel wrapped around her body.

"Very funny. Now get out before Remilia finds out you're in here with me. Don't feel like dying quite yet…"

"I need to make sure you are cleaning yourself properly."

Skyler let out a big, disgruntled sigh. "You know what? Fine. Are you covered at least?"

"Of course!"

Skyler turned around then pointed at a nearby towel. "Toss me that." Flandre did so. He took the towel then wrapped it around his waist before getting up out of the bath. He sat on one of the stools then Flandre began to scrub his back.

"Is this too hard?" Flandre asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Hm…"

Skyler and Flandre remained quite as she continued to scrub his back. After she finished, she took a bucket of water then dumped it on his back, washing away the soap.

"Thanks, Flandre. I'll be getting out now." Skyler said.

"Hey Skyler…" Flandre said.

"Sup?"

"Do vampires really drink human blood?"

"_She actually told her? Huh…" _Skyler thought. "Yeah. They do."

"We have to hurt others… in order to live?" Flandre said as she clenched Skyler's shoulder. "I don't like hurting others…"

"I know you don't. That's why you're a good girl, Flandre. And vampires don't necessarily need to hurt others in order to live. I mean… Those blood packs I keep steal… err… getting is donated. No one was hurt to get that blood."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Flandre rested her forehead on Skyler's back. "That's good…"

"How'd she break the news to you?"

"She said 'vampires drink human blood and now you know', then just left…"

"_Stupid idiot. Frik'n learn how to explain things."_ Skyler thought. "Oh…"

"I love my sister. I know she loves me. I know what she does is because she cares for me, but…" Flandre clenched her teeth in frustration. "Does she really need to keep those kinds of things from me? Why can't she just trust me…? Why can't everyone just stop treating me like a child…?"

"Hmm…" Skyler struggled to think of something to say, ending up saying nothing at all.

"You wouldn't lie to me… Would you, little brother?"

"Flandre…" Skyler said as he turned in his seat to face Flandre. "Why do you keep insisting that I'm your little brother and treat me so nicely. You barely know me."

Flandre looked down at the floor with a sad expression. "I… hate being called the little sister all the time. I always wanted to have a sibling that was younger than me. Someone to call ME elder sister… Someone for me to take care of… Like how Remy cares for me… I think you're really nice so I like you." She said. Her expression grew sadder. "Do you hate me…?"

Skyler placed his hand on Flandre's cheek, bringing her eyes up to him. "Flandre. I've been trying to hate everyone in this place the moment I arrived. I've been failing miserably. Especially when it comes to you." He said with a smile, bringing a smile to Flandre's lips.

Flandre grabbed the hand that caressed her check then kissed it. "What about elder sister?"

"Well…" Skyler thought to himself for a moment before speaking. "I won't say I like her, but I won't say I hate her either."

"I know she can be hard to like, so I won't ask you to. Just please… Don't hate her…" Flandre said then continued to kiss Skyler's hand.

Skyler leaned over and placed a small kiss on Flandre's cheek, making her smile brighten more. "I've been trying really hard to hate her since I met her. Haven't succeeded yet." He reassured. Flandre leaned over and stole a kiss from his lips, causing him to quickly lean back. "Woah! And since when did siblings kiss like that?" He said with a slight hint of red in his cheeks.

Flandre giggled. "All the time!"

"So you kiss Remilia like that?"

"Of course! I love kissing my cute elder sister and she likes kissing me! Sometimes when I'm sleeping, she'll sneak into my bed then start kissing me and wake me up."

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then… Then what…?" He hesitated to ask.

Flandre's face started to redden. "W-Well... She'd slowly kiss down my neck then to my b-b-breasts as she lifts up my nightgown then-"

"Enough. Enough." Skyler said, his face now deep red. "_That is not the mental image I need right now…" _He thought as he felt blood rush down to his groin. "Okay. Time to leave. I've been in here long enough." He said as he stood up to leave.

"W-Wait!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Hm? What is it?" Skyler said.

"Tomorrow… How about I help you train to better control your power? After you get better at it, I can teach you how to make spell cards." Flandre said then started to fidget. "Then we can play together all the time."

Skyler let out a sigh. "Flandre… About tomorrow…"

"You're leaving…" Flandre said as her expression turned gloom.

"_She suspected it, huh?" _Skyler thought. "Yeah… I told you before. I got a sick mother I need to take care of."

"I… don't want you to leave…" Flandre said as she wrapped her arms around Skyler, hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry Flandre, but my mom comes before all else." Skyler said in a stern voice then started to leave the bathroom.

"I know. You miss her a lot. I know how that feels so I'll..." Flandre said.

"Hm?" Skyler stopped then looked back at Flandre whose arms were shaking at her side.

"I'll take you back… To your mom that is…" Flandre said with a fake smile.

"It's fine, Flandre. I can find my way now that I can fly half decently."

"I know where the weakest spot of the barrier is. Marisa told me about it. I'll need to show you the way."

"_Barrier? Oh… Yeah, I should have known there would be something like that that hides this world from the outside. Good thing she said something. I was just going to try and fly out of here."_ Skyler thought. "Are you sure about that, Flandre? I don't want to cause further strife between you and your sister."

"You are my little brother and I will help you in any way I can." Flandre said with a determined expression.

Skyler smiles then nods to Flandre. "Alright. I'll hang out with you all day tomorrow, but that night… I need to leave."

Flandre nodded with a forced smiled. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10 Rising Strife

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Skyler laid in the bed of his windowless room with his light breathing and the occasional murmurs from dreaming being the only sounds. He laid on top of the blankets in only his boxer shorts. He let out a disgruntled groan as he was half awoken by a sudden pressure on his stomach. He tried to force himself back into sleep, but suddenly felt something touch his lips.<p>

"_Jeezus Christ… Let me sleep…" _Skyler thought to himself. "_What the hell is it?" _He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes shot wide open once he saw who was on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips. "Ahhhh!" He yelled.

Flandre sat back up while wearing a big smile. "Morning, little brother!" She said cheerfully.

"Fla… Flandre! Please don't wake me up like that." Skyler said with a flushed face.

Flandre giggled. "Why not? Me and Remy wake each other up with a morning kiss all the time!" She said.

"Oh no no no no. That's fine to do with your sister, but not with me."

"Huh? How come?" Flandre asked as she slightly tilted her head to the side while wearing a curious expression.

"Um, because I'm a guy, Flandre…"

"So?"

"Oh jeez…" Skyler said while face palming. "Anyways… Why are you here?" He asked while his hand remained on his face.

"To wake you up of course. I want to spend as much time with you as I can today before I take you home."

"_Oh that's right. I did say I'd hang out with her for the day, huh?" _Skyler thought. He let out a sigh. "Alright… What do you want to do first?"

"Give my little brother lots of kisses!" Flandre declared happily then went to kiss Skyler. He stopped her advance by placing his hand on her forehead.

"You kissed me enough for one day. Choose something else. Something that won't get me killed preferably." Skyler said with a sweat drop running down his forehead.

Flandre giggled. "You're so shy, little brother. Not wanting to be kissed by his elder sister." She said. She grabbed Skyler's hands and overpowered him then started to kiss him all over his face.

"Ah! Stop! Flandre stop!" Skyler exclaimed as he tried to force Flandre off of him. He shook his head from side to side to avoid being kissed on the lips.

Flandre sat back up, giving Skyler the chance to breath. "Hee Hee! You're so cute." She said as she playfully fought with Skyler while he tried to push her off. "You can't beat me, little brother."

Skyler grinned "Wanna bet?" He asked.

"Wah!" Flandre cried out when Skyler suddenly forced her off of him, pushing her to the side. She laid on her back with Skyler now over top of her.

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" Skyler said triumphantly. His proud expression disappeared when he looked into Flandre's alluring scarlet eyes. His face reddened a little as he continued to stare into the beautiful set of eyes.

Flandre turned her face to avoid his gaze as she blushed. "You shouldn't look at your older sister like that…" She said as she started to fidget.

Skyler snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah… Sorry…." He said as he sat up and looked away from Flandre. "_Very cute kid…" _He thought as he felt his cheeks become warmer. He then noticed someone standing in the doorway. "Oh shi-"

"Oh hi, Sakuya!" Flandre said as she sat up on the bed. "I didn't think you would be up quite yet. Could you fix us some breakfast please?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

Sakuya gritted her teeth in anger. "How dare you try and taint the young mistress with your vile touch!" She shouted.

"This isn't what it looks…! Err… Why even bother trying?" Skyler said.

"Wait! Sakuya!" Flandre cried out when she saw Sakuya pull out a spell card.

"Wound Sign "Inscribe Red Soul"!" Sakuya shouted.

"Hold on a second!" Skyler exclaimed as he held out his hand. Suddenly, a glowing blue and red double helix spiraled around his arm then towards Sakuya. She teleported away to avoid the spiraling attack. The attack tore through the doorway and into the wall of the hallway. It continued on its course, puncturing through wall after wall. Skyler stared dumbfounded at the damage he had done. "Whoa…"

"That was so cool!" Flandre shouted in excitement.

"You damaged milady's mansion!" Sakuya exclaimed angrily.

"Now just hold on a minute. Let me try that again. I think I'm on to something." Skyler said then walked out of the room, causing the fairy maids that were trying to clean in the hallway to blush.

"Put some clothe on first you idiot!" Sakuya shouted.

Skyler looked around him for a moment then sat his eyes on the ceiling. He took aim then thrusted his arm forward, sending out another blue and red double helix. The attack pierced through the ceiling all the way to the roof.

"That is wicked…" Skyler said as he gazed up at the hole in the ceiling and at the clouds that hovered in the sky above.

"Will you cut that out?" Sakuya shouted.

"Just a second." Skyler said then thrusted both of his hands forward, firing two double helixes down the hallway. The fairy maids barely had enough time to jump out of the way as the attack shredded the hallway. "Man this feels good!"

"Knock it off!" Sakuya commanded. She pulled out some knives then threw them at Skyler's back. He quickly turned around and swiped his hand through the air, sending out a blue crescent energy attack that destroyed her knives. She teleported to dodge the attack. "You're leaving me with no choice." She said as she pulled out a spell card.

"Yeah, throw some more stuff at me. I really think I'm getting the hang of this." Skyler said.

"I'm not trying to help you!" Sakuya yelled angrily.

"You're doing really great, Skyler! I'm so proud of you!" Flandre exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Aww thanks, Flandre." Skyler said as he scratched the back of his head as he felt a little embarrassed.

"Illusion Sign "Killing Doll"!" Sakuya declared. Numerous amounts of knives circled around her then fired at Skyler.

"Holy hell!" Skyler exclaimed as he panicked.

"Dodge!" Flandre shouted.

Skyler sporadically started to dodge and roll out of the way of the incoming knives. Despite moving around quickly, he still wasn't fast enough to avoid all of the knives and took quite a few to the chest.

"Ouch! These damn things hurt!" Skyler complained as he pulled out the knives then threw them to the ground, wincing in pain with each one he pulled. His pained expression turned to shock when he noticed Sakuya sprinting down the hallway with a knife in each hand. "Oh jeez!"

Skyler jumped back when Sakuya tried to slash his throat. She swiped her leg under him, sending him to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud then quickly rolled away when she tried to stab him with the knives. She missed him and ended up breaking the knives off the stone floor. Skyler jumped back to his feet only to be kicked in the stomach. Sakuya followed up with an uppercut to his chin, causing him to bite his tongue.

"Gaaah! You bitch!" Skyler cursed as blood poured from his mouth. "If you wanna dance then bring it!" He threw his fist towards Sakuya's face, but she caught it then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his arm. "I can see your panties!" He said before having his arm pulled out of his shoulder. "Ah, damn!" His arm dangled at his side after Sakuya let go. It didn't take long for it to snap back into place on its own. "Damn it… That still hurts."

"Keep at it, Skyler. This is all about the training." Flandre said.

"I'm pretty sure she's trying to kill me." Skyler said.

"That is correct." Sakuya said in a cold voice then threw one of her knives.

Skyler caught the knife with his teeth then spat it out. He lunged towards Sakuya with his hand reaching out for her. She jumped backwards, but he still managed to grab a hold of the front of her uniform. He went to throw her, but she jumped up and kicked off of his chest, causing him to rip her uniform. Skyler tumbled backwards a little before getting his balance back. He tossed the piece of the maid's uniform to the side then prepared to attack again, but stopped as his face turned red. Right where he had ripped Sakuya's uniform, her breasts were completely exposed.

"Oooh momma…" Skyler said as his sight remained glued to Sakuya's chest.

Sakuya was about to resume attacking, but stopped when she noticed Skyler's gaze was set on her chest. She looked down at her chest. "Ahhh!" She cried out then instantly covered her breasts with her arms. She glared angrily at Skyler as her face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

An upset Flandre walked up to the bewitched Skyler with her cheeks puffed out. She grabbed his arm then yanked him down to her level and bringing him out of his trance. She bonked him on the head. "You naughty boy…" She said.

"Uh, wait! That was an accident!" Skyler exclaimed.

"That will be the last mistake you ever make." Sakuya said as anger swelled up within her. She pulled out a spell card while using her other arm to keep her covered. "Scarred Soul "Soul Sculpture"!" She called out. A knife formed in her hand then began to glow an ominous red.

"Oh shit! Kill her before she kills me!" Skyler exclaimed as he panicked.

Skyler pushed Flandre to the side then reached out for Sakuya. A small black dot appeared in front of his hand then quickly grew into a black orb filled with a spinning red and blue color. His blue and red aura formed around him then began to be sucked into the orb. His skin started to crack as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Ah! Skyler, no! That's too much!" Flandre exclaimed.

Sakuya launched herself towards Skyler with the glowing knife in her hand. She let out an angry roar as she prepared to unleash her attack. Once Skyler's aura was completely consumed by the chaotic orb, he clenched his hand over it, shattering it like a glass.

Meanwhile, outside the mansion, Hong was standing guard at the gate. Her head bobbed back and force as she was on the verge of falling to sleep. Just as she was about to take a snooze, a large explosion erupted from within the mansion, forcing her awake.

"Yikes! What was that?" Hong asked as she turned towards the mansion. She saw fire from some of the windows where the explosion originated from. Some fairy maids laid on the ground after having been thrown out of the windows by the force of the explosion. "Uh oh… Lady Remilia is going to be in a very bad mood today. I better let Miss Sakuya bring me my food today…" She said before nodding to herself in agreement.

Back in the mansion, Skyler stood in silence in the devastated hallway. He was coated in black soot as his body smoked. Smoke came out of his mouth as he coughed. Sakuya, with Flandre in hand, reappeared next to him after having teleported.

"Skyler! Are you okay?" Flandre asked worriedly as she shook Skyler's arm, causing soot to fall off of him.

"I… totally did not mean to do that…" Skyler said as he remained standing in a daze.

"You damn fool. You nearly hit Lady Flandre." Sakuya said angrily while still covering her chest with her arms.

"It's okay, little brother. I know you didn't mean to do that." Flandre said as she tried to comfort Skyler.

"Don't… call me that." Skyler said.

"I am sure you have awoken the mistress so I better go and attend to her immediately." Sakuya said.

"You might want to change first- Gah!" Skyler said then ended up with a knife in the eye.

After Skyler had cleaned himself and dressed, he and Flandre sat in the dining room as they waited impatiently. They said nothing to one another as they stared at the door. After a while of waiting, the door opened.

Remilia appeared in the doorway. Just as she entered the doorway she went to speak but was interrupted when a bucket of cold water landed on her head, drenching her. Skyler and Flandre immediately burst out laughing. Remilia shivered a little while standing silent with a bucket over her head.

"I… I can't believe it worked!" Flandre exclaimed while still laughing.

"Such an old trick yet still hilarious." Skyler said as he started to tear up from laughing so hard. "I didn't think it would work either to be honest."

Remilia slowly pushed the bucket off of her head, revealing her angered expression as she gritted her teeth. Skyler and Flandre looked away to avoid her angry glare. They whistled softly as they tried to play dumb.

Remilia struggled to suppress her anger. "So… Skyler… I believe I have you to thank for not only waking me up, but for causing excessive damage to one of the floors of my mansion." She said as she still shivered a little from the cold water.

"Yeah. Was messing around with my power a little bit. Got a little carried away. Sorry about that." Skyler said.

Remilia glared over at Flandre. "And you, Flandre… What were you doing in his bed room so early in the morning?" She asked.

"Waking him up with lots of ki- Umph!" Flandre went to say before having her mouth covered by one of Skyler's hands.

"She wanted to wake me up. No big deal." Skyler said as a sweat drop ran down his forehead.

"I see. But from what Sakuya told me you were," Remilia clenched her fists as she tried to hide her anger. "On top of Flandre in only your… your…" She clenched her fists harder with her nails digging into her palms.

"It was frik'n hot last night and we were only messing around. Give me a break." Skyler said.

"I don't know about that. You were looking at me rather strangely, little brother." Flandre said with a mischievous look.

"Flandre! This is not the time to be joking around." Skyler said as he grew nervous, making Flandre giggle.

"Flandre. Please leave the room." Remilia said.

Flandre looked up at Skyler who simply nodded at her. "Oh, alright…" Flandre said then headed for the door, but not before stopping to kiss Remilia on the cheek, causing them to redden a little.

"_Cute…" _Skyler thought.

Flandre went to leave the room but stopped and turned to face Remilia. "Let's eat breakfast outside. The weather is perfect for it." She said.

"I'll think about it." Remilia said while still glaring at Skyler. Flandre smiled then left the room.

Skyler made sure to avoid Remilia's glare as they both stood in silence. After a moment, Remilia walked up to him.

Skyler sighed. "Alright… Say what you want to say already." He said. Suddenly, Remilia grabbed onto his groin and started to squeeze his family jewels. "Yow! What the frik? Let go!" He demanded as he tried to break her grip.

"If you ever touch my little sister again, I will rip these right off again and again until they stop regenerating. Do you understand me?" Remilia said in an angry tone.

"God damn it, Remilia. I told you I didn't do anything." Skyler said as he continued to squirm in pain.

"I know that you kissed her while in the bathroom. If it wasn't for Flandre liking you, Sakuya would have pierced your heart that very second."

"It was on the cheek and besides, she's the one who came in while I was bathing first."

"I don't care!" Remilia shouted. "I don't even want you in sight of her. Because of you she thinks she doesn't have to listen to me now."

"That's not it at all. She just wants some independence from you and you can't fault her for that." Skyler said as he continued to try and tear Remilia's hand off of him.

"It's still your fault!"

"It is not! She probably always wanted to act more independent before I came along. She just didn't have the courage until I showed up."

"Whatever the reason, I still do not want you spending time with her." Remilia said then released Skyler, causing him to sigh in relief. "Her pretending you're her little brother has gone far enough."

"Damn that hurt…" Skyler mumbled. "She just wants to play the role of older sister. Like how you are to her. Goes to show how much she respects you. Why is beyond me…"

"I know she can be affectionate towards those she likes, but I want you to refuse her affection." Remilia said as she pulled out a handkerchief from one of her dress pockets then wiped her hand on it.

"Like hell I'll reject her affection." Skyler said angrily. "I thought she was being a little too affectionate, but now I think I'll go ahead and let her. Hell… I'll even be affectionate to her if she wants it."

"Don't you even dare!"

"Oh, calm yourself, little Remilia. I won't do anything to her that you already have."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Remilia asked as she blushed a little.

"Heh… From what I heard from Flandre, you seem to give her all kinds of affection after sneaking into her bed." Skyler said.

"What? She didn't!" Remilia exclaimed as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Not like I care. You're vampires so I guess that kind of thing is normal, even between siblings."

"WE are vampires."

"Oh? Are you trying to imply something, Remilia?" Skyler said as he smirked.

The redness in Remilia's cheeks grew deeper. "N-No! That's not what I meant! I'd kill you if you ever touched Flandre… Or me!" She shouted while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Calm down. I was only kidding. I don't plan on doing anything to you or your sister. I don't even plan on sticking around long enough to get the chance. I told you already. Once that lady shows up, I'm having her send me right home. That way we can forget about each other and pretend this whole thing never even happened."

Remilia let out an aggravated groan as she rubbed her forehead. "You stupid fool. You still don't get it do you?" She said.

"I told you already I'm not giving up on my human life."

"If you think a vampire can continue living their old human life then you truly are stupid. Your old memories are being forgotten for a reason. To help you better cope with your new vampire life."

"Once I'm back with my real family and in familiar surroundings my memories will return to me. I will not forget those important to me."

"You will because they are no longer relevant to your vampire life!" Remilia said with a raised voice.

"I don't get why you are trying to keep me here. We don't like each other and didn't you say you didn't want me anywhere near your sister? So why keep me here?"

"I will not let you run wild with that unstable power."

"Don't worry about that. I've gotten a better grip on it so I'll be fine. I don't plan on using it extensively anyways."

"You stupid child! You have no idea what you are talking about. A better grip on it? HA!"

Skyler gritted his teeth. "Who are you calling a child you damn brat? Not only did your body stop ageing when you became a vampire but your mind as well. So as far as I'm concerned you will remain an immature little girl for as long as you exist." He scowled.

Remilia stared at Skyler with surprise and shock, only for her expression to change to fury. "How dare you! I am your sire! Your master! You should not be speaking to me like this!" She screamed.

"Deal with it! I should be the one calling the shots in this place since I'm the oldest vampire mentally. Why that maid and anyone else in this place listens to a child who only tries to act like an adult is beyond me."

Remilia bit her lip and drew blood as she tried desperately to keep her temper in check. "To say things like this to me… The Queen of the Night… It's unforgivable…" She said as her fists shook at her sides.

"Go cry about it then you little runt. I'm done talking with you. Move it." Skyler said as he shoved Remilia out of the way and made his way out of the dining room.

"You… You…" Remilia said as her rage reached its limit. Skyler stopped at the doorway, but did not turn to face her. She held her hand up above her head then began channeling her magical power into it. A red spear started to form in her hand as she continued to pour her power into it while taking aim at Skyler's back. "You… disrespectful… CHILD!" She screamed then whipped around, throwing the spear at the dining table that sat behind her, destroying it and setting the room ablaze with an explosion.

Skyler did nothing but stand where he was, not bothering to turn around to see the room Remilia had just destroyed in her rage. He listened to her as she panted in exhaustion for a few seconds before leaving.

Remilia stumbled to the floor. "Idiot… What do I have to do to get you to listen to me…?" She said as she remained seated on the floor. She looked around at the burning room then sighed. "Guess we'll be eating outside…"

Skyler made his way down the hallway. He let out a sigh. "_Probably shouldn't have said those things. I let my anger get the best of me…" _He thought. He continued down the hallway lost in thought before being stopped by a voice.

"Skyler…" Flandre said.

Skyler looked to his side to see Flandre standing in the doorway that led to another room. "Oh. Hey, Flandre. I ditched your sister so we can do whatever you want now." He said with a weak smile.

Flandre walked up to him with an upset look. "You got into a fight with Remy didn't you?" She asked with eyes that demanded an answer.

Skyler faked a laugh. "No. No of course not. We were just… um…"

"I'm not stupid." Flandre said as she continued to glare up at Skyler.

Skyler sighed in defeat. "No… No you're not…" He said.

"You don't have to now, but I want you to apologize to Remy, okay?"

"She frik'n started it…"

"It doesn't matter who started it or who was in the right or wrong. You still have to apologize to her." Flandre said as she kept a strong composure. "She's your sister."

"Flandre… She's not my," Skyler went to say but stopped when he was caught in Flandre's gaze. He then sighed to himself. "Never mind…"

Flandre then beckoned Skyler to her. He complied and lowered himself to her level. She placed her hands on the sides of his face then pulled him closer to her. She placed her lips on his forehead, giving him a small kiss. His face quickly turned red.

"You're so stubborn, little brother." Flandre said.

"Stop calling me that." Skyler said as he stood back up, his face still a little flushed.

Flandre giggled. "Let's go get some breakfast!" She said cheerfully then grabbed Skyler by the hand then led him outside to where breakfast would be served. Skyler simply nodded and let himself be led.

Grey clouds covered the sky, signaling the possibility of rain. Skyler, Flandre and Remilia ate quietly out in the garden with Patchouli joining them later and Sakuya standing nearby on standby. The atmosphere remained rather tense but it didn't diminish the quality of Sakuya's masterfully prepared breakfast. After they were finished, Skyler and Flandre left to play for the day, pulling pranks on the fairy staff and Hong. Remilia and Patchouli remained out in the garden to enjoy the weather.

"It seems the child vampire is being quite a hand full, Remy." Patchouli said, breaking the silence. Her eyes remained glued to an open book.

Remilia sighed. "I just don't get it, Patchy. A newborn vampire is supposed to be obedient to the one who sired them. Yet he doesn't even think twice before going against everything I say." She said then sipped on some tea before speaking again. "It usually takes decades before a newly created vampire becomes independent from their sire."

"Well he wasn't created naturally you know. That's more than likely the reason." Patchouli said.

"Yeah… You're right." Remilia said then gritted her teeth. "Damn those humans…"

"Speaking of those humans… Has the gap youkai taken care of them?" Patchouli asked.

"I don't know. That blasted woman hasn't bothered to take the time to stop by and give me a report on whether or not she got everything taken care of."

"She's probably having fun in the outside world somewhere."

"Of course she is. That is all she ever does. Screw around when we have a serious crisis on our hands." Remilia slammed her fist on the table in anger, spilling her tea. "Damn it…"

"Please ,milady. Do not let it concern you so much. I am sure the gap youkai has taken care of it. Humans having the capability of creating vampires is not in her best interest either." Sakuya said as she started to clean up the spill Remilia created.

"She better have." Remilia said while still sporting an angry look. "I should be the one who disembowels that damn human for shaming me."

"I agree with Sakuya. I believe you should worry more about the child. His power just might be wilder than even Flan's." Patchouli said. "His thirst might also prove to be a problem."

"Indeed…" Remilia said. "Sakuya."

"Yes, mistress?" Sakuya answered.

"What is our current inventory of blood packs?" Remilia asked.

"Umm…" Sakuya said as she became nervous. "I am afraid to inform you that we have none left."

"What?" Remilia said in surprise.

"He must have finished what was left during the night." Sakuya said.

"That damn boy! Now we'll have to wait for that damn youkai to restock us!" Remilia yelled in anger.

"Mistress, you and Lady Flandre still have access to my blood." Sakuya said.

"That is not the problem." Remilia said.

"Indeed. That boy seems to grow unstable whenever he can't satisfy that monstrous thirst of his." Patchouli said.

"That damn boy… He's brought me nothing but one problem after another." Remilia said.

"I don't know about that." Patchouli said, earning a surprised look from Remilia and Sakuya.

"You cannot be serious, Patchy." Remilia said.

"If Flandre wasn't hogging him so much, I could have had myself a second assistant." Patchouli said then turned a page in her book. "Speaking of Flan, she's been acting quite dignified lately since he started living here. I guess she feels a need to be mature around him. Having him around might actually be a good thing."

"No! She can learn to be a proper lady without him!" Remilia exclaimed.

"She could use some male interaction every now and then. She's a growing girl too you know." Patchouli said.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not let her with that dog!" Remilia shouted as her face turned red from anger.

"That's not what I was talking about, Remy…" Patchouli said as she sighed.

"Anyways… I am her elder sister and I say she's spending too much time with him." Remilia said as she stood up then left with Sakuya right behind her, leaving Patchouli alone with her book.

Throughout the day, Skyler and Flandre spent most of their time playing, with Flandre trying to help Skyler control more of his power every now and then. Hong ended up joining them every once and a while, only to be scolded by Sakuya and sent back to her post. The summer heat died down a little as the sun began to disappear over the horizon.

Night had come and right outside the wall of the mansion, just as the sun's light had vanished into the darkness, Skyler was standing in wait. He looked around him cautiously, listening closely to the summer wind running through the trees. After a while he heard the sound of footsteps. He raised his guard as the sound came closer. Soon, Flandre appeared from behind a tree.

Skyler let out a sigh of relief. "What took you? Was beginning to think you got caught trying to sneak out." He said. "Was easy for me, but with you coming from the basement, it must have been tough."

"Hee hee. This isn't the first time I've snuck out, little brother. It just took me a while to find something." Flandre said.

"Don't call me that." Skyler said. "Let's not waste time. Lead the way to where ever we can get out of this world."

"Okay. Just follow me." Flandre said.

With Flandre leading the way, she and Skyler both flew off into the night. After a while of flying, they both came to a shrine.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Skyler said as he nearly fumbled his landing. He then looked around the area. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Shh!" Flandre said with her finger up to her lips.

"Oh, sorry." Skyler whispered.

They both snuck around to the back of the shrine. Skyler stopped when he saw a small girl with long, ginger colored hair and horns sticking out of her head sleeping on the porch. She held a gourd close to her chest. She mumbled in her sleep.

"What the hell? Are these horns on her head?" Skyler asked as he went to touch the horns, but was stopped by Flandre when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't wake her." Flandre whispered.

"Jeez she reeks of alcohol." Skyler said as he was pulled away.

Further behind the shrine, Skyler and Flandre both stopped at what appeared to be a wall. The wall took on a strange transparent watery look. Skyler looked on with astonishment. He held his hand out then started to run his hand through the wall, creating ripples much like those seen in a pond.

"Cool…" Skyler said in his amazement.

"The barrier is supposed to keep people on the outside out and us inside." Flandre said. "Marisa said this is the weakest spot."

"Apparently it didn't do its job very well." Skyler said. He then noticed the sad expression on Flandre's face. "What's wrong, Flandre?" He asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Are you really going to leave? I was having so much fun playing with you. Weren't you having fun also…?" Flandre said as she looked down at the ground.

Skyler sighed. He lowered himself to Flandre's height then held her chin, bringing her sad eyes to his. "Flandre… I had loads of fun. But… I have another life that I can't just forget about. I belong out there. Not here." He said.

Flandre took Skyler's hand and kissed it. "But I don't want you to go." She said.

"I know you don't, but that's just how it is."

"Will you come and visit?"

"I… I can't promise that." Skyler said, causing Flandre to frown more.

Flandre let go of Skyler's hand then reached into her skirt pocket. She pulled out a silver, chain necklace with a shining silver cross dangling from it. "I want you to have this." She said as she placed the necklace in Skyler's hand.

"What? What for?" Skyler asked as he marveled at the silver cross.

"To remember me by…"

"_Dang it kid. You're making this harder than it already is." _Skyler thought. "Flandre… I can't take this. I don't need it to remember you by." He said.

"Please! Please just take it." Flandre said with pleading eyes.

Skyler sighed then nodded. Flandre took the necklace then attached the necklace around his neck. He looked at the cross for a moment. "Heh… This does look kinda cool on me." He said.

"My mom gave it to me when she was still around." Flandre said as she gazed at the cross. Skyler looked at her in surprise.

"If it belonged to your mom then are you sure you should be giving it to me?" Skyler said. Flandre then placed her lips on his, causing him to fall backwards on his butt in surprise. "Hey!"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you, little brother." Flandre said as she smiled cheerfully at Skyler.

Skyler covered his face with both of his hands as he started to blush. "_She's just too adorable." _He thought. "Don't call me that…" He said then stood up then turned away from Flandre and towards the barrier to hide the redness in his face.

"Are you going now?" Flandre asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah…" Skyler said as he stared at the barrier. He continued to stare at the barrier for some time with him and Flandre not saying a word. After several minutes he let out a big, drawn out sigh then spoke. "Goodbye-"

"Wait!" Flandre yelled, interrupting and surprising Skyler.

Skyler turned around to face Flandre. She looked down at the ground while she fidgeted. "Wh-What is it, Flandre?" He asked.

"Um… um…" Flandre continued to fidget as Skyler waited for an answer. Flandre then looked at Skyler with a stern expression. "Take me with you." She said.

Skyler looked at Flandre dumbfounded for a moment. "What? No! Hell no! Your sister would find us then kill me!" He exclaimed.

"I just want to see where you grew up, that's all." Flandre said.

"There's no way. It's dangerous for you to go out into the outside world."

"Please? I won't stay long and I'll return directly here." Flandre said with pleading eyes.

"I don't know… It's just too risky…"

"Please, Skyler?" Flandre asked again as she walked up to Skyler.

Skyler looked down directly into Flandre's pleading eyes as he started to think. "_Damn it. Why is it so hard just to say no to this girl?" _He thought. After a few minutes of thinking, he let out a drawn out sigh. "Fine… but I'll be bringing you back here myself." He said, bringing a bright smile to Flandre's face. She then jumped up into his arms them planted her lips right on his. He quickly forced his face away from hers. "And only if you stop that." He said with a red face.

Flandre giggled. "Now you know I can't do that!" She exclaimed happily.

"Jeez…" Skyler said as he sat Flandre back on the ground. He then turned to face the barrier. He took out his sunglasses from his pant pocket then sat them on his face. "Alright… Better get going before someone finds us."

"Yaaay! To the outside world!" Flandre exclaimed as she ran passed Skyler, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her through the weak spot of the barrier.

"There's no need to rush!" Skyler exclaimed as he was pulled through the barrier.

Back at the Scarlet Mansion, Remilia was sitting on the balcony, enjoying the night breeze and some tea.

Remilia took a sip from a glass cup then sat it back down on a small plate. "_Maybe it is time to let Flandre start doing her own things. She's done well ever since meeting with the shrine maiden and that thief. Letting her go to that thief's home on her own would be a good start, perhaps." _She thought then took another sip of her tea. "_It's not like I was never going to be lenient with her. It's just my hand is being forced now. If I don't show her I'm willing to give her a little more freedom now, I'll run the risk __of pushing her closer to that boy. And speaking of that boy… The idiot judges me by my looks. I will __need to somehow teach him not to judge a book by its cover…" _She finished what was left of her tea just as Sakuya and Hong walked onto the balcony. Sweat poured down their faces. "I did not ask you to bring Hong, Sakuya. I had asked for Flandre." She said.

Sakuya tried in vain to not shake from nervousness. "Yes, mistress, but," Sakuya said before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her face with it. She put the handkerchief away then went to continue speaking, but no words came out of her mouth.

Concern began to appear on Remilia's face. "Sakuya… Where is Flandre?" She asked.

"I… I do not know, mistress." Sakuya said reluctantly.

"You do not know?" Remilia said as her concerned expression slowly turned to anger. "Is she not in her room like she was supposed to be?" Both Sakuya and Hong shook their heads from side to side. "Perhaps she is hiding somewhere in the mansion, playing one of her silly games with Skyler?" Sakuya and Hong shook their head again. "Maybe they are on the lake's banks without permission?"

"Milady…" Sakuya said with a dry mouth. "We looked everywhere for them. I even checked as far as the Human Village."

"I-I-I h-helped…" Hong said as she shivered in fear.

Remilia clenched her teeth as her eyes glowed an ominous scarlet red. With her temper at its limit, she swatted the table out of her way then rushed for Hong. Hong cried out then went to flee, but Remilia caught her then threw her off the balcony with great strength.

"Sorrrryyyy!" Hong yelled as her voice slowly disappeared into the distance.

Remilia then grabbed the front of Sakuya's uniform then pulled her face down to hers. Sakuya shivered as she felt the angered breath of her mistress hit against her face. "Sakuya… You better put your ability to manipulate time to good use and postpone morning as long as you can because if Flandre and Skyler are not before me by then, I'm going to suddenly get a very large appetite and from what you said before, we have no more packs of blood." Remilia sneered.

"Y-Y-Yes, Lady Remilia. Of course. I promise I will find them." Sakuya quickly said out of fear.

"Then go." Remilia said as she released Sakuya and with that, Sakuya quickly vanished. She walked over to the balcony's edge and grabbed a hold of the stone railing with both of her hands then began to squeeze, causing it to crack. "_How dare they go so far from the mansion without even so much as ask for my permission." _She thought as she continued to squeeze the railing in frustration. Her angered expression then turned to dread for a moment then right back to anger. "_They couldn't have…" _She thought as she squeezed the stone railing harder, breaking it.


	11. Chapter 11 Bonds Broken

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>After hours of flying through the night, Skyler and Flandre made a landing in what appeared to be a park, with Skyler botching up his landing. He hit the ground hard then tumbled several feet before crashing into the trunk of a tree. He groaned in pain as he held the back of his head.<p>

"Skyler!" Flandre cried out as she ran to Skyler.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Skyler said while still holding onto his pained head.

"You hit the ground pretty hard though." Flandre said as she helped Skyler to his feet. "And you look pale…" She said as she observed his face with a worried expression.

"We flew over a frik'n ocean so I'm exhausted. I haven't drank any blood in a while either so that's not helping." Skyler said.

"Why didn't you say so? We could have gotten you some of those blood thingies before we left." Flandre said.

"Because there's none left. I kinda drank them all the night before…"

Flandre let out a groan. "What am I going to do with you, little brother?"

"Stop calling me that." Skyler said. He then pulled out a folded up map from his pant pocket. He unfolded the map then began to study it.

"You shouldn't have stolen that. Stealing's bad."

"I don't exactly have money on me at the moment." Skyler said. "_Man I feel horrible, but I can't let it show or she'll just worry. Need to feed on someone the second I get the chance." _He thought. He looked around him then at a nearby sign. "Alright, cool. We're in the right place. Pretty easy to find your way around when you can fly."

"So we're close to your home now?" Flandre asked while trying to hide her excitement.

"Well… No. Not exactly." Skyler said then folded the map up and placed it back in his pocket.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really remember where I live. Or anything before I became what I am for that matter."

"Yeah. I only remember one thing before becoming a vampire."

"And what's that?"

"When my mom gave me that cross when we were still humans." Flandre said as she pointed at the cross that dangled from a chain around Skyler's neck.

"I see…" Skyler said as he looked at the cross.

"I've asked elder sister what things were like before then, but she only remembers one small thing as well. She says that it's best not to remember our human lives."

"Yeah I heard." Skyler said then glanced over at Flandre's wings. "Is there any way you can hide those?" He asked, with Flandre shaking her head as an answer. "Darn. Well anyways. I got this address from someone. We'll go there and see if I can get some answers."

"Okay!" Flandre said cheerfully.

"And don't say anything to anyone until I say you can. Going to be hard to explain why I'm with a little girl as it is." Skyler said as he began to walk.

"I'm a young lady!" Flandre exclaimed angrily as she followed Skyler.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do as I say while we are in the outside world, okay?"

"Fine…" Flandre said while puffing her cheeks out at Skyler.

After a half an hour of walking down empty streets of a neighborhood, Skyler and Flandre came to a house. The house sat on a hill with a bit of a walk from the street. The house itself was just your typical modern American house.

"Finally… Well I think this is the place." Skyler said then started the walk up the driveway towards the house.

"Are you sure? It looks so… plain." Flandre said.

"No shit. This is the twenty first century." Skyler said with Flandre puffing her cheeks out at him.

They made it to the top of the hill, with Skyler immediately heading for the front door of the house and Flandre stopping to inspect the vehicle that sat in the driveway.

"What's this?" Flandre asked as she studied the machine.

"A car so don't…" Skyler said then noticed Flandre had lifted the vehicle up in order to get a better look under it. "Put it down!" He shouted, startling Flandre and nearly causing her to drop the car.

"Fiiine…" Flandre said as she sat the car down.

Skyler wiped the sweat from his face then knocked on the door. After hearing no response he knocked again. He ended up knocking several times before finally getting a response.

"Hold on a minute!" A girl yelled from within the house.

"You need to learn to be patient, little brother." Flandre said.

"Shut it." Skyler said, upsetting Flandre once again.

After opening the door, a girl appeared in the doorway. Her long, dirty blond hair was slightly wet, showing it had been washed just moments ago. She wore a long, white skirt and a dark blue t-shirt. She was a few inches shorter than Skyler. Her at first angry expression instantly turned to surprise and glee once she saw Skyler.

"Oh my god! Skyler!" The girl shouted before jumping into Skyler's arms then planting her lips on his. Flandre grew angry as she puffed out her cheeks and her face became red.

Skyler quickly pushed the girl off of him. "Woah! Hold up!" He exclaimed then wiped his mouth, his cheeks a little red.

The girl glared at Skyler angrily. "I haven't seen you in months and this is how you greet me? You call me saying you were coming over then you never show up then don't even bother to call again. Where the hell have you been? You have any idea how worried I was? I thought something might have happened to you with that small mutiny with those officers where you were last stationed. I thought you might have stupidly gotten yourself involved somehow and what the hell is up with those sunglasses? It's nighttime so take those damn things off." The girl said then went to take off Skyler's glasses before being stopped by him.

"Will you hold on just a second? I've kinda been through a lot lately." Skyler said.

"Get your ass in here." The girl said then grabbed Skyler, dragging him into the house with Flandre right behind them.

"Start explaining. Starting with that medieval get up you got going there." The girl said once she got Skyler in the house.

"Better yet. Explain who you are to me." Skyler said.

"Stop being stupid and just tell me where you've been." The girl said then crossed her arms in front of her.

"I'm being serious here. Who are you?"

""Why won't you just tell me where you have been?" The girl asked with Skyler face palming then began to think to himself. She then spotted Flandre who was staring at the floor with an upset look on her face. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, gaining Flandre's attention.

"Oh… Her… She's…" Skyler said as he struggled for an answer.

"I am Flandre Scarlet. Skyler's older sister." Flandre said as she slightly lifted her skirt at the ends as she bowed. The girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Damn it Flandre…" _Skyler thought. "She's a friend of mine…"

"A friend? Skyler? Seriously?" The girl said.

"Alright I'll cut the bullshit. You know me but I don't know you. Kinda lost my memories and am trying to get them back." Skyler said.

The girl glared angrily at Skyler. "What is your problem, Skyler? Why are you trying to piss me off after so long?"

Flandre pulled on Skyler's shirt. "We should leave, Skyler. I don't like her." She said.

"And I don't like you you little tramp." The girl said angrily then turned to Skyler. "Seriously, who the hell is she?"

"You both are pissing me off." Skyler said. "Answer me this. Do you know who my mother is?" He said to the girl.

"Of course I do. Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"I came here to see if you know where she lives. Do you know her address?"

The girl looked at Skyler with shock and appall. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked.

"Just answer the damn question!" Skyler said with his anger making its way into his voice.

The girl's alarmed face then turned to dismay. "Oh my god… Please tell me you are joking." She said.

"I'm not so will you please just answer me already?"

The girl then placed her hands on Skyler's face. "What happened, honey?"

"Can't explain. Now just tell me where my mom lives so I can get moving." Skyler said as he pushed the girl's hands away.

The girl hastily pulled a ring off of her ring finger then held it up to Skyler's face. "Do you remember what this is?" The girl asked as her eyes began to water.

Skyler sighed. "I don't."

The girl then threw the ring to the floor in a fit of anger. "It's our fucking wedding ring!" She shouted. "How can you not remember proposing to me?"

"I uh…" Skyler said, not knowing what else to say.

The girl then pointed to the couch in the living room of the house. "Do you see that?" She asked with Skyler nodding his head to answer. "We had sex for the first time on that couch! Tell me you remember that!" She yelled.

"Uh, I…" Skyler struggled to answer.

"How do you forget that?" She shouted.

"I can't explain how! I just can't remember!" Skyler shouted back. "_Wish I could remember that." _He thought. "Now tell me where I can find my mom's house."

"Skyler… Let's forget about this place and just leave. Let's go back to Gensokyo." Flandre said with a worried expression.

"Will you shut your damn mouth already?" Skyler said angrily, causing Flandre to look down at the floor to avoid his glare.

The girl stumbled backwards as tears started to run down her face. "You gotta be kidding me… This can't be happening. Please tell me this is just some joke you are playing on me." She said in her confused state.

Skyler walked up to the girl then grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Last time I'm asking. Where is my mom?" He said with an angry expression.

"What the hell happened to you…?" The girl asked.

Skyler pushed the girl away then looked over towards Flandre. "We ain't getting anywhere. Let's just go." He said with Flandre nodding to him. He then went to leave the house while trying to contain his anger.

"She… She passed away." She said, forcing Skyler to stop where he was and to turn back around to face her with a surprised look on his face. "She died the day before we graduated."

"Is that the truth?" Skyler asked, with the girl nodding to him.

"She was sick and-"

"Yes I know she was sick that's the whole reason why I…" Skyler said then turned away from the girl as he tried to hide his frustration. "I just wanted to be there. That's all."

"But you were there. We all were…" The girl said.

"And I can't remember one damn bit of it. Damn it…"

"Skyler, honey… We can get you help, okay? I'm sure you're just having temporary amnesia, that's all." The girl said as she grabbed Skyler's hand to try and comfort him.

"That's what I thought it was. Stupidly thought it was…" Skyler said as he clenched his fists at his sides as a painful sensation grew in his stomach. "I need to leave." He said then went to walk out the door.

"No, wait! Skyler!" The girl shouted then grabbed onto Skyler's arm, stopping him from leaving. "Wait. All you need to do is stay here for a while. Right where you belong. I'm sure your memories will come back to you in time."

"I thought that too." Skyler said then tried to leave again, but the girl still held onto his arm.

"No! Stay here. I still love you, honey." The girl said as she held Skyler's hand up then started to kiss it, angering Flandre further as she looked away with disgust.

"That's just the thing." Skyler said as he pulled his hand away from the girl. "I don't love you." He said, bringing immense shock to the girl's face.

The girl tried to wipe the tears that flowed from her eyes with her arm. "Please don't say that, honey."

"I'm sorry. That's just the way it is. Uh… Um…" Skyler said then sighed. "I don't even remember your name."

"Cassandra." The girl said as she continued to wipe tears from her face.

"Hmm… Nice name…" Skyler said then started to walk towards the door. "I don't belong here. So just forget about me. Like I… forgot about you." He said then walked out the door.

"No! Please don't go!" Cassandra cried out as she went to give Skyler chase, but was obstructed by Flandre. "Move it! I need to go to him! He needs me!" She yelled.

"He doesn't need you! He needs me!" Flandre shouted angrily then shoved the girl, sending her to the floor.

"Ouch!" Cassandra exclaimed as she landed on her butt. She watched Flandre storm out of the house. She went to get up to give chase, but instead collapsed back to the floor. She planted her face in the carpet then broke down into tears.

Outside the house, Skyler was fast walking down the driveway. Flandre quickly caught up to him.

"Skyler, wait." Flandre said as she ran to Skyler's side.

"Leave me alone, Flandre." Skyler said as he continued to walk down the street. "I'm a god damn idiot."

"No! I will not! Not while my little brother is in pain." Flandre said. "I'm really sorry about your mom."

"Don't be. I'm actually kinda relieved to hear that she's no longer suffering."

"What was wrong with her?"

"Just really sick. Damn doctors only gave her a few months, but she lasted for about a year apparently. She was a tough bird. I knew she just wanted to make it to my graduation. She nearly made it…" Skyler said as he and Flandre headed down the dark, empty street.

"What are you going to do now?" Flandre asked.

"I have no idea anymore."

"Then come back home with me."

"No frik'n way." Skyler said. "No way can I face your sister now…" He mumbled angrily under his breath. The painful burning in his stomach suddenly started to grow, causing him to clench his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Flandre asked.

"_Shit… Can't stand this feeling. Feels like I died from thirst… but I'm still alive." _Skyler thought.

"What's wrong?" Flandre asked again as she shook Skyler's arm.

"Hold on a second. I need some blood." Skyler said as he raced down the street as he looked for someone to feed from with Flandre trailing behind him.

"Wait! Let's go back home then. We can get you some there." Flandre said.

"I can't wait that long. My head already feels like it's going to explode. I thought I was going to lose it and tear that girl's throat out as it was."

"Then where will we find some?" Flandre asked.

Skyler searched franticly for someone. After a little bit of running, he spotted a man walking down the street. A dark grin formed on his face. "Perfect timing…"

"Ah! Will he know?" Flandre asked when she saw Skyler running towards the man.

The man stopped walking when he spotted Skyler running towards him. "Woah, buddy. If you think you can rob me then I hope you're ready for an ass woop'n." He asked as he stood his ground. Skyler said nothing and grabbed a hold of his neck, lifting him off the ground. He started to flail around franticly as his throat was being crushed.

"Skyler! What do you think you're doing?" Flandre exclaimed.

"What do you think I'm doing? Feeding." Skyler said.

"But you said we didn't need to hurt people to get their blood."

"Well desperate times call for desperate action." Skyler said. He then opened his mouth with his fangs protruding outwards as he prepared to impale them into the man's neck. The terrified man started to flail even more from seeing the fangs and the red glow coming from beneath Skyler's sunglasses.

"Stop!" Flandre shouted just as Skyler went to bite the man. His muscles locked up on him with his fangs just barely touching the man's neck. "You let him go right now, Skyler!"

"Flandre… I'm not going to kill him. Just want a little of his blood." Skyler said as he glared menacingly at Flandre.

"I don't care! Put him down!" Flandre commanded.

Skyler dropped the frightened man as his body went against his will. "What the hell?" He shouted angrily then went to grab the man again, but the man managed to slip from his grip this time and began to flee. "You ain't getting away!"

"Stop it!" Flandre screamed. Skyler froze where he was, watching as his prey scurried off.

"Damn it, Flandre! Shut your god damn mouth! I need to drink! I feel like I'm going to lose my frik'n mind!" Skyler shouted as his anger turned to rage.

Flandre stood silent for a moment as she started to fidget. "Th… Then drink some of mine." She said with a slightly red face.

Skyler looked blankly at Flandre then face palmed. "Flandre… I need HUMAN blood."

"My blood might at least calm you down until we can get you one of those blood thingies."

"No. I don't want your blood. I don't want to accidently hurt you."

"Drink it!" Flandre shouted. She pulled down her shirt off one of her shoulders to better expose her neck.

Skyler's heart made a loud thump sound as his eyes became fixated on Flandre's neck. "No! I'll find someone else to drink from." He said as he tried to look away from Flandre.

"Do what your elder sister says!" Flandre yelled.

"You are not my older sister!" Skyler yelled back as he began to walk towards Flandre, his eyes glowing red.

"Yes I am!" Flandre yelled.

"You are not!" Skyler yelled as he inched closer towards Flandre.

"Am too!"

"Are not!" Skyler yelled then shoved Flandre up against a tree, causing her to yelp.

Flandre fell to the ground with her back up against the tree. She closed her eyes then tilted her head, exposing her neck to Skyler. He tried to speak but was too tormented by his bloodlust to say anything. He struggled to keep his body under control but it betrayed him. His mouth slowly opened, exposing his fangs that lusted for Flandre's neck. He tried to push himself away from her but his desire for blood pushed him forward. Flandre's cheeks became red as she felt Skyler's panted breathing on her neck. He held her close as he panted heavily. His fangs slowly pierced into her neck, causing her to wince in pain. He lost himself the moment her blood hit his tongue and started to slowly drink form her. Her face became flushed and she squirmed beneath him. He moved his fangs around within her neck, causing more blood to pour into his mouth.

"Ah! Ah! Nn!" Flandre panted as both pain and pleasure ran down her neck. "Uh! Sky… Skyler! Ah! This feels… strange!"

Skyler pressed down harder on Flandre's neck, causing some of her blood to run down her chest. He mindlessly pulled on her shirt, pulling it further off her shoulder and nearly exposing one of her small breasts. She dug her nails into his back, tearing through his shirt and drawing a little blood.

"Ha! Ah! Ah! Sk-Skyler… No… No more!" Flandre cried out.

The moment Skyler got enough blood to lift his bloodlust just a little, his senses returned. He quickly realized who he was feeding from and quickly moved to remove his fangs from her neck. He jumped backwards away from Flandre in shock.

"Shit! Flandre! Flandre, are you alright? I'm so sorry, kid. I couldn't control myself." Skyler said as he panicked. He then noticed Flandre was staring blankly out into nowhere. Her face remained flushed. "Oh god… I drank too much. Please tell me you're okay." He said as he grabbed hold of her shoulders then slightly shook her. "Come on say something, please!"

"Mmm… That felt nice…" Flandre mumbled as she continued to stare out into nothing.

"Come on, Flandre. You're mumbling." Skyler said as he shook Flandre slightly again. "_Damn it! You drank way too much from her! Frik'n idiot! Can't control my power. Can't control my thirst. Damn it all!" _He thought.

"Huh?" Flandre said then looked at Skyler. Her dazed expression faded as her senses came back to her. "Ah! Yes! I-I'm fine!" She exclaimed with her face becoming even redder.

"Jeezus… I'm really sorry, Flandre. I just get so thirsty sometimes… I just couldn't help it."

"It's okay! Really! I told you to drink some of my blood so it's fine."

"No it's not. I didn't want to drink from you yet I still did." Skyler said then gritted his teeth. "I can almost see why your sister doesn't want me running around out here…"

Flandre then grabbed Skyler, pulling him into her chest as she hugged him. "It's okay… I won't let you break anyone accidently." She said as she caressed his head.

"Th… Thanks…" Skyler said as his cheeks reddened a little. "_For vampire's blood… Hers was actually pretty good…" _He thought.

"Speaking of sister… We should go back now." Flandre said.

"No way." Skyler stood up then helped Flandre to her feet.

"Then what will you do?" Flandre asked as she fixed her clothing.

"I… uh…" Skyler looked around him as he tried to think of an answer.

"You can't stay here. Come back home and… stay with me…" Flandre said as she stared at Skyler with pleading eyes.

"_This damn kid probably knew all along I would never get my memories back. Probably the real reason why she wanted to come out here with me. Now I feel like a moron…" _Skyler thought. "No." He said then started to walk down the street. "I'm not going back there. I'll stay out here and figure something out…"

"No! You're coming home with me!" Flandre shouted angrily, causing Skyler to freeze in place.

Skyler stood in silence for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine… Not like I have a real choice… There's nothing here for me now. Your sister wasn't kidding. Like you two I only remember one little thing from my human life and that thing is gone from this world now. I can't even remember her funeral or the person I was supposed to love… I'm a damn vampire now so there's no point in me staying here. But how the hell am I going to admit that to her…" He said.

"I know it'll be hard to admit that you were wrong, but you will need to tell her and get it over with." Flandre said. "You still need to apologize for fighting with her also."

"Like hell." Skyler said. "Let's just go. I'm tired of being here." He said, with Flandre nodding in agreement.

During their long flight back to Gensokyo, neither Skyler nor Flandre said anything, instead remained silent as they flew. After a few hours, they made it back to Gensokyo and immediately made their way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The sky was completely covered in clouds, making it hard to tell it was close to morning. They both landed a bit away from the gate.

"Alright. Can you make it back inside without being seen?" Skyler asked.

"Of course, but what about you?" Flandre asked.

"I think I can manage. Got out alright. Might be a little harder getting in."

"That's not what I mean. I mean are you going to be alright about not ever remembering your past?"

"Oh… I'm just not going to think about that right now."

"I know you're still upset. You can sleep with me tonight so if you ever feel the need to cry I'll be right there for you." Flandre said with a smile.

"Nope. Not going to happen."

"Don't be so stubborn. You don't need to keep it bottled up. It's okay to cry."

"That's not the problem…"

"Huh?"

"Just concentrate on getting inside without being spotted. I don't want your sister to know we were gone. I want to pretend like we never even left the mansion. Got it?"

"Lady Flandre! Sir Skyler!" Hong called out as she appeared from the darkness, making Skyler face palm.

"Oh hi, Hong!" Flandre exclaimed happily as she waved.

Hong ran up to Skyler and Flandre. She was completely soaked. "I'm so glad I finally found you two."

"Did it just rain?" Flandre asked.

"Oh, no." Hong said as she chuckled a little. "I was… um… kinda thrown into the lake again by the mistress… But anyways, where were you two?" She asked.

"I take it she already knows we were gone?" Skyler asked while not looking happy at all.

"Yes I'm afraid." Hong said.

Skyler let out a disgruntled sigh. "Let's just go." He said as he headed for the mansion with Flandre and Hong right behind him. "_Really don't want to listen to her bitch but oh well. Nothing I can do about it now…" _He thought.

Once the three were inside the mansion, they immediately ran into Sakuya.

"You found them! And right on time too!" Sakuya exclaimed as she ran up to the group. "Where have you been, young mistress?" She asked of Flandre.

"I was just out for the night with Skyler. That is all you need to know, Sakuya." Flandre said.

"Yes, but we have been worried sick about. You're sister especially." Sakuya said. "Why is there blood on your dress?" She asked Flandre as she glared angrily at Skyler, with him glaring back at her.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about. I can take care of myself you know. I don't need you two to hold my hand where ever I go." Flandre said then walked passed Sakuya. "Where is my sister? I assume she wants to have a word with me."

"Y-Yes. Please, right this way." Sakuya said nervously then led Flandre, Skyler and Hong down the hallway, only to stop once she saw Remilia standing at the end of the hallway. "Oh! Lady Remilia, we have found-"

"I am not blind, Sakuya." Remilia said. Deceptively, she looked only slightly upset. She walked up to Flandre then started to fix her shirt. "You need to keep a clean appearance at all times if you want to be treated like a proper lady."

"Good morning to you too, Remy. We had a long flight so forgive my appearance." Flandre said while wearing a stern look.

"Oh? A long flight you say?" Remilia asked. "Where was it that you went off to?"

"To the outside world." Flandre said, causing Skyler to face palm.

"_Idiot!" _Skyler thought.

"I see. So that was where you went off to. Can't say I'm surprised." Remilia said then pointed at the blood stain on Flandre's shirt. "May I ask what happened while you were in the outside world?"

"Skyler needed some blood so…" Flandre said as her glance wondered to the side.

"So you gave him some of yours?" Remilia asked then glared at Skyler.

"Hey don't look at me. I wanted to feed from someone else but she wouldn't let me." Skyler said.

"Y-Yes." Flandre said as she tried to stare back into Remilia's oppressing eyes.

"I see… So… How exactly did you give him your blood?" Remilia asked as her hands shook as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"Well… We need to bite someone to feed right? So I let him bite me." Flandre said.

"On the neck?" Remilia asked as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Yes." Flandre answered and with that, Remilia slapped her across the face with great force. Flandre held her pained cheek as she stared at Remilia in shock. A tear started to form in one of her eyes.

"Now that was just uncalled for." Skyler said while wearing an upset expression.

Flandre's shocked expression then turned to anger as she gritted her teeth. She then slapped Remilia across the face. Remilia stared at her with greater shock, only for her expression to quickly turn to near rage.

"How dare you…" Remilia said angrily.

"Hold it. Let's stop this before it turns into anything more." Skyler said as he stepped in between Remilia and Flandre.

"Y-Yes! Siblings shouldn't fight!" Hong exclaimed nervously, only to earn a disapproving stare from Sakuya.

"You… Even after I gave you the chance to live. Gave you the chance to integrate yourself into the Scarlet Devil Mansion peacefully…" Remilia said as she walked up to Skyler, forcing him to walk backwards as she stared into his eyes with great intensity.

"You keep forgetting that I was the one who saved you from being a lab rat somewhere." Skyler said as he glared back, but continued to walk backwards away from Remilia as he couldn't help but shake a little from her deathly glare.

"As your master, it is your duty to serve me. To do as I say, but yet you continue to defy me. You even took MY sister to the outside world." Remilia said.

"Well if you don't like it then you can just drop dead!" Skyler yelled, earning a ball of red energy to the chest. He was sent tumbling down the hallway from the blast.

"Skyler!" Flandre cried out then went to aid Skyler, but was stopped by both Sakuya and Hong.

"Please, young miss. Let the two of them sort it out." Sakuya said.

"Yeah. I don't think it's a good idea to get in Lady Remilia's way right now." Hong said nervously.

"I can't!" Flandre said.

"You stay out of this, Flandre." Skyler said as he stood up clenching his injured chest. "Your sister needs a reminder that she's just a damn spoiled brat!"

"How dare you think of me as just a child." Remilia said as she slowly rose into the air with her wings spreading out, revealing their menacing size. "You have crossed me for the last time, Skyler Keese. Now learn the hard way why everyone fears the night." She said as a red aura formed around her. Her power sent a chill down the spines of all those who felt it. The mansion itself began to shake as the walls began to crumble under the weight of her vampiric power.

"You expect me to just grovel at my feet and beg for mercy?" Skyler said as he stood his ground in defiance.

"No, Skyler. I expect you to die." Remilia said as the entire hallway was further illuminated by a nearby lightning bolt from outside.


	12. Chapter 12 Fate vs Obliteration

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Rain poured from the dark heavens with unending relentlessness while thunder roared in the distance. The occasional lightning bolt shined light on the Scarlet Mansion, freeing it from darkness for a moment. From within the mansion an explosion could be heard. Suddenly, a person came crashing through the front doors of the mansion, destroying them in the process. The figure rolled several times across the wide open yard before coming to a stop.<p>

"Errrrraahh…!" Skyler let out a loud growl as he held onto his crushed chest. "Charging head first into an angry vampire girl sure as hell ain't the best decision I've ever made…" He said as he struggled to his feet.

From the broken entrance of the mansion appeared Remilia. She stepped out into the pouring rain as her burning red aura helped prevent her from becoming drenched. The rain sizzled as it hit her, creating an eerie mist around her. She held a stern expression as she stood with the posture of a noble.

"It seems like you won't even begin to listen to me until I have beaten you to the inch of your life. So be it." Remilia said.

"I'll die before I listen to anything you have to say you brat!" Skyler yelled.

"That can be arranged you stubborn fool." Remilia said. "After all of the troubles you have caused me, you deserve to die."

"Yeah. Sorry for saving your ass."

"You still continue to think your will is your own? How far do I need to go to convince you that your human life is no more?"

"I don't care about that life anymore. I know I'm stuck here for a good long time, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

"Oh? So your little adventure to the outside world with my sister proved fruitful? Good. Very good. Now that is one less thing I need to convince you of."

"Oh yeah? Then what's the other thing?"

"That I am your lord and master!" Remilia shouted as her red aura grew in intensity.

"Like hell you are. Vampire or not, I still have my pride as an independent being. No frik'n way will I ever obey someone who looks like a child." Skyler said as he prepared to defend himself.

Remilia chuckled a little. "Fine. This is fine. Then I will have you show me just how much control of your power you THINK you have. Come, little Skyler. Dance with the Queen of the Night!" She yelled then took off into the air before immediately diving for Skyler.

"Shit!" Skyler exclaimed as he dove to the side, barely avoiding the explosion created by Remilia's dive bomb. He jumped back to his feet in time to catch Remilia's fist to his jaw. "Gaahh!"

Remilia kneed Skyler in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to hunch over in pain. She then grabbed him by the hair then held him up straight. She then delivered two merciless slaps across both of his cheeks. She hit him with enough force to send blood flying out of his mouth. Skyler then let out a furious roar, along with a burst of energy, forcing Remilia back a small distance.

"Sorry, but little boys who show disobedience deserve to be slapped." Remilia said with a smirk.

Skyler roared angrily then rushed for Remilia. "_Come on! Remember what you did before! If you can take out a battalion of soldiers, then she should be no different. Just don't lose your mind this time!" _He thought.

"_He's awfully quick to anger. He has already lost." _Remilia thought as she casually stood her ground.

Skyler threw a punch at Remilia's head, which she effortless avoided by swaying to the side. She countered with a powerful punch to Skyler's side, breaking some of his ribs.

"Ahhhggg!" Skyler held onto his injured side as he wobbled backwards. He then let out a vampiric roar then drove his fist into the ground. He sent a burst of energy into it, causing the ground to explode underneath them.

Remilia jumped into the air to avoid the explosion, but was then struck in the chest by a blue, crescent-shaped energy attack, her aura just barely able to absorb the impact. She grunted in pain from the blow but shrugged it off. She spotted Skyler flying towards her with a rage filled expression. She formed a red ball of energy in her hand then tossed it at him. He dodged it then swung at her the moment he reached her. She caught his arm then threw him over her shoulder, sending him back towards the ground. She formed another ball of energy and blasted him in midair. Skyler hit the ground with a loud thud, but managed to quickly get back onto his feet.

"It is vampires like you that so very few of us remain." Remilia said as she held a spell card that flapped in the strong winds. "Thinking you can survive on your own without a master… Nothing but fools." She said. "Night Sign "Queen of Midnight!"." She declared. She held her palm out in front of her then unleashed a torrent of large red danmaku that were trailed by smaller red danmaku.

Skyler sneered as he watched the barrage of danmaku descend upon him. He watched each danmaku closely then started to move. He rolled to the side to avoid a danmaku blast then did a back flip to dodge another. He jumped into the air then kicked a danmaku ball away before dropping to the ground to dodge several more. He immediately hopped back onto his feet then continued to weave around the numerous danmaku.

Remilia looked on as she studied Skyler's movements. "_Impressive." _She thought. Her expression then turned to that of surprise when she spotted a blue crescent attack flying towards her, slicing the danmaku that got in its way. She ducked to avoid being decapitated, only to be surprised further by more blue crescents heading towards her.

Skyler was on the ground swiping his hands across the air in furious motion, throwing out many of his blue cutters at Remilia without abandonment. Remilia formed a large glowing red spear then started to swing at the countless blue crescents, smashing them to pieces one after another. Just as she destroyed the last blue cutter, Skyler appeared in front of her, surprising her.

"Gaaahhh!" Remilia screamed as she was smashed in the head by Skyler. The force from his punch sent her flying to the ground. She landed on the ground on her feet then quickly stood up straight, but was suddenly impaled by Skyler's arm when he drove his fist into her gut. She spat out blood then growled angrily before grabbing his arm then tearing it off.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Skyler let out a painful yell as he held onto where his arm use to be, coating his only hand in blood.

"Unlike me, you are not use to this kind of pain." Remilia said as she tossed Skyler's severed arm and let the hole in her gut heal. "So when I do this," She grabbed a hold of Skyler's other arm then tore it clean off, causing him to howl in more pain. "You cannot help but lose concentration."

"This… This is nothing!" Skyler yelled through the pain as his arms regenerated.

"There is more pain waiting for you if you continue to defy me." Remilia said.

"Screw you!" Skyler shouted then thrusted his arm forward, sending out a blue and red double helix.

Remilia dodged then extended her nails into deadly claws. She swiped at Skyler, slicing his chest. He growled in pain but endured it. He tried retaliating with a punch, but Remilia dodged then sliced his chest again. He let out an angry roar then slammed his fists to the ground, sending a shockwave that rippled across the ground. Remilia jumped over the ripple that ran across the ground then flew towards him, spinning in the air as her aura spun around her, making it look like a drill. She smashed into his chest and sent him flying backwards. He bounced across the ground several times then crashed into the wall that surrounded the mansion, breaking through it. He tumbled a bit further before coming to a stop. He struggled to his feet then caught sight of Remilia diving from the air towards him. He then took off into the air and away from the mansion.

"Giving up already, Skyler?" Remilia shouted then gave chase.

"_God damn it! I can't get more of my power to come out. I know it's there. I can feel it for sure. I won't be able to win if I can't draw it all out." _Skyler thought as he flew above the Misty Lake. "Oof!" Remilia quickly caught up to him then tackled him in midair.

"You are going to need to be a lot quicker if you want to run from me." Remilia said.

"Who's running?" Skyler sneered.

Remilia and Skyler both scuffled with one another in the air as they flew out of control. They both fell towards the dark forest on the lakes edge. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Remilia grabbed Skyler's head then smashed it face first into the ground. Skyler skidded across the ground dozens of feet while Remilia rode on his back. They came to a stop when they hit the trunk of a tree. Skyler gurgled under the mud.

"Done already? I was kind of expecting more from you, Skyler. What a shame." Remilia said as she remained seated on Skyler's back, sporting a bored expression. "Wha!" She exclaimed as she was knocked off of Skyler when he suddenly unleashed a shockwave of energy. She fell backwards into the mud. "Bleh!" She flung mud off of her hands then stood back up.

Skyler slowly rose from the muddy ground. A blue and red aura started to form around him. He turned around to face Remilia, glaring at her with his glowing vampiric eyes. The mud on his face dried up before crumbling away. His skin cracked and his aura became larger and more wild as his power began to force its way out.

Remilia chuckled. "Well now. Finally got more of your power to come out?" She asked. "Tell me. Still think you have a better 'grip' on it?" She asked with a smirk.

"Go to hell…" Skyler said. He drew heavy breaths as his rising power made it hard for him to breathe.

"Did you really think you could achieve any control over a power you have just come to possess? Really now. How foolish can one person be?" Remilia asked. Skyler then charged for her in his blind rage. He swung a fist at her, but she leaped into the air then delivered a kick to his face, sending him backwards and to the muddy ground. He held his injured face as he growled angrily. "Your power has more control over you if your short temper is any indication. How do you expect to beat me in such a state?"

Skyler rolled around the ground, moaning in agony as his power pushed itself out further. The trees in the area began to decay and crumble away. The warm, morning air was replaced with an unnatural chill. A chill cold enough to make even the dead shiver.

Remilia wrapped her arms around her as she grew cold. "_His stubbornness is amazing. Even that power is having problems getting past it. I was expecting it to get loose by now, but it shouldn't be much longer. Only then will he realize he has no control over it." _She thought.

Skyler's agonizing moans ceased. He then crawled up to his feet then stared down Remilia. His eyes were clouded with a haze of obliteration. "No… I will not… be controlled by my own damn power… I'll show you I can control this thing just like Flandre can." He said, his voice slightly warped.

Remilia sighed. "You have a strong will. I'll give you that, Skyler." She said. "But… you are going to need to realize that you cannot control that power by sheer will alone. You need something else. A master."

"Not happening." Skyler said.

Remilia let out another sigh. "Fine. I have fought with Flandre's out of control power countless times over the centuries. I am more than prepared to fight yours!" She shouted as she prepared to attack.

"Then bring it!" Skyler yelled.

Back in the Scarlet Mansion, Sakuya and Hong were desperately trying to keep an angry Flandre inside.

"Lady Flandre, please. It is pouring outside and you know how rain affects your health." Sakuya pleaded as she stood in Flandre's way.

"I don't care about a little rain! Now move out of my way! That is an order from your mistress!" Flandre yelled angrily.

"Please, Lady Flandre. They need to settle their problems on their own. We can't just let you run out there and get in between them. You could get hurt." Sakuya said as sweat ran down her forehead.

"That's right, Lady Flandre." Hong said as she tried to hide her nervousness with a stern expression. "Just think of it as a fight between siblings. It will end soon."

"No!" Flandre screamed, causing Sakuya and Hong to flinch. "I can't let them fight. I haven't taught Skyler how to control his power yet. He could lose control and really hurt Remy. He could lose control and… and…" She said then her eyes began to water. She then pulled out a spell card and glared at Sakuya and Hong. "If you two continue to disobey me, then I'll punish both of you!" She yelled, causing them to panic.

"W-W-Wait, mistress!" Sakuya insisted.

"Don't do anything rash!" Hong exclaimed.

"Yes. Please calm down, Flandre." Another girl's voice said, gaining everyone's attention. Patchouli appeared while holding a book at her side.

"Miss Patchouli?" Sakuya said in surprise.

"Oh thank god." Hong said as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"I'm busy right now, Patchy. Please leave me alone." Flandre said.

"I cannot do that, Flan." Patchouli said as she walked up to Flandre. She held the hand that held the spell card then lowered it. "If we would to let you go out there, would you have a plan ready?" She asked.

"I would… um…" Flandre said as she struggled for an answer.

"His condition is a bit different from yours, Flan. He wasn't created naturally like you or Remy. He was not sired and thus has no master to help direct his power. Newly born vampires without masters tend to die rather quickly, whether it be because of their own actions or the simple lack of understanding vampires. What is worse, he has developed an unnatural thirst for blood, which is further causing chaos on his mind. As you can imagine, it wouldn't take much for him to accidently destroy others or even himself with that radical power." Patchouli said, with Flandre nodding in agreement.

"This is why I need to be the one to help him control it!" Flandre exclaimed.

Patchouli shook her head. "You can't help him. Not in his current condition. His power and his thirst have too much hold on his mind and I'm sure he is still angry about losing all of his memoires of his human life. He needs a wakeup call and to realize the nature of his power and the only way to do that is to coax his power out to the point where it nearly destroys him." She said.

"No! I won't let that happen! It's too risky!" Flandre cried out.

"Indeed. He could very well destroy himself. But remember who he is fighting with." Patchouli said.

"Remy…" Flandre said.

Patchouli nodded with a smile. "She's definitely an expert on this kind of thing. She has her destructive little sister to thank for that." She said with Flandre puffing her cheeks out at her. Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard in the distance. The entire mansion shook violently, nearly making everyone fall to the floor.

"I'll go look from the roof!" Flandre said then hurried to the roof of the mansion.

"Wait, milady! It's pouring out!" Sakuya exclaimed then chased after Flandre.

In the forest beyond the lake, a large cloud was rising from within to the dark sky. A large crater was created from the explosion from before. In the center of the crater were Remilia and Skyler, locked hand in hand as they tried to overcome one another. Both of their clothes were shredded, with Skyler's shirt barely holding on. Large cracks ran across his body with a burning haze of red and blue emitting from them.

"You… stubborn jackass…!" Remilia said as she struggled to push Skyler away.

"Look who's talking… bitch!" Skyler said as he fought desperately to push back.

"Look at you… Your body is coming apart the further you force your power out." Remilia said. "Are you trying to destroy yourself before I can?"

"Whatever I need to do to get you off my back." Skyler said.

"And how do you think Flandre would feel if you destroyed yourself?" Remilia asked.

Skyler became surprised from the question. "Huh? Oh… um well…" He said as he tried to think of an answer. The second he lost focus, Remilia pulled him towards her. "What the?" He exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. She then performed a suplex on him, slamming him into the ground and burying him head first up to his chest.

Remilia stood up straight then brushed her hands off one another. "You can't even think straight right now. Think about others besides yourself." She said.

Skyler pushed himself out of the ground then fell to the ground on his back. "I don't want to hear something like that from you." Skyler said as he panted from exhaustion. "And I do think about others."

"No you don't. You stubbornly try and control a power you have no knowledge about without thinking of the consequences you could bring on yourself and those around you." Remilia said.

"That's why I will have Flandre help me." Skyler said as he stood up, but ended up falling back to his knees then vomiting blood. He let out a painful groan as he held onto his stomach.

"And how do you expect her to help you when she herself doesn't have control over her power?"

Skyler looked up at Remilia in surprise. "What?"

"Yes. She does have more control than you do, but she is far from having complete control. It has taken her five hundred years to get to where she is at now and she just may never gain complete control. Your powers have a mind of their own and they will use everything against you in order to project their destructive nature out."

"Like hell!" Skyler exclaimed. His heart then made a loud, painful thump, forcing him to clench his chest and to cry out in agony.

"Don't you get it? You are just an infant with the power to obliterate everything and anything." Remilia said as she watched Skyler groan in agony. She then grinned. "Oh that's right…" She said then walked over towards him. She then crouched down in front of him. "It has been a while since you drank human blood hasn't it?" Skyler kept his eyes to the ground as he tried not to show the distress he was in. "I almost forgot about that unnatural thirst of yours." She softly grabbed hold of his chin then lifted his eyes to hers. "Would you like some of my blood, Skyler." She asked sweetly. He clenched his teeth angrily then shook his head. "Come on now. I know it isn't human blood, but then again that didn't stop you from drinking Flandre's blood now did it? In a lewd way none the less."

"I didn't drink from her because I wanted to." Skyler said.

"Oh? So you lost yourself in your bloodlust and just went for the nearest person?"

"No! That's not it!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Right. You just couldn't resist her cute neck now could you?"

"She told me to, alright?"

"Well now I'm telling you to drink from me." Remilia said then pulled down the collar of her dress, exposing her neck. Skyler's heart once again made a loud thump as his eyes became locked onto her neck. "I know you are just dying for some blood. So here you go, little Skyler. You will see that I am a kind master and wouldn't let her little servant go thirsty." She said with a smug look.

"You are so god damn full of yourself." Skyler said.

"Come now, Skyler. I'm giving you a grand opportunity here. Male vampires would kill for the opportunity to bury their fangs into my gorgeous neck and here I am offering myself to you freely."

"Take your blood and shove it!" Skyler scowled.

"Stop being so stubborn. I'm allowing you to pleasure me and sedate your thirst. You cannot resist my words. Now drink!" Remilia demanded, with Skyler shaking his head in defiance. "Drink I said!" She shouted then slit the side of her neck with one of her nails, drawing a little blood.

"Hellll… Nnoooo…" Skyler struggled to say.

"Stop torturing yourself and just drink!" Remilia yelled as she started to become frustrated. Skyler then smacked her hand away then crawled backwards to create some space between them. She gritted her teeth. "What the hell? I know Flandre's neck is hard to resist but so is mine!"

"I don't want your blood!"

Remilia stood up. "Not only can you not control your power but you can't control your thirst either." She said. "They both are wreaking havoc on your mind."

"Yes… Yes I can!" Skyler said as he fought to contain both his power and his bloodlust.

Blood poured from one of Skyler's glowing eyes while the cracks in his body grew even larger. He groaned in pain before letting out a vampiric howl, along with his raging power. His blue and red aura turned into a raging inferno that swallowed him.

"No… You cannot." Remilia said. "Your fate dictated that you would destroy yourself, but with my power I will change that. For Flan." She said as she readied herself. "As hard as it is for me to say, she has developed a great interest in you. I can't risk you doing something stupid and destroy yourself. I couldn't bear to see the pain she would be in."

Skyler stood up then glared at Remilia with his insane eyes. They glowed a fierce red as small sparks of red shot out from them periodically.

"I expected you to lose it much sooner, but you have proven yourself to be truly stubborn." Remilia said. "I'll end this quickly."

Skyler held up both of his hands towards Remilia then clenched his hands, blowing up the entire area once again. Unable to avoid the blast the conventional way, she transformed into a swarm of bats then reformed in the dark forest outside the crater.

"Blasted… He killed quite a few with that one. He'll wake up all of Gensokyo if he hasn't already." Remilia said. She then caught sight of Skyler flying out of the rising smoke from the crater. She pulled out a spell card as he flew towards her. "My Heartbreak!" She declared.

Two grand spears made from Remilia's aura formed in each of her hands as well as many others around her. She unleashed the spears, firing them all at Skyler. In his mad state, he didn't try to avoid the horde of spears and thus was promptly shredded to pieces. Remilia clicked her teeth as she watched his ruined body quickly regenerate. Skyler flew like a giant blue and red fireball then went to slam into Remilia, but she burst into a cloud of bats that scattered. He crashed into the ground, creating a large explosion and destroying countless trees. Large fissures formed from where he struck the ground.

"Mindless idiot." Remilia said as she reformed above the impact area. "There'll be nothing left of the forest if this keeps-" She said before being engulfed by an explosion. She flew out of the smoke with half of her upper body missing. "Bastard." She said as she healed.

Skyler flew up from the ground like a rocket. Remilia formed a red spear then held it above her head, ready to slice him. Just as he got within reach, she swung the spear down on him, but he managed to grab the spear by the handle with both of his hands.

"Impudent little…!" Remilia said in shock.

Skyler ripped the spear out of Remilia's hands then swung it at her. She leaned back to avoid being sliced but was still cut along the stomach. He went to impale her with the spear but she grabbed it by the upper part of the handle with one hand then punched him in the face with the other, forcing him to let go of the spear. She tried to slash him again with the spear, but he fired a blue ball of dense energy at her, hitting her in the chest and blowing her up into pieces. She quickly reformed with a furious expression present on her face. She extended her nails then sliced his left arm off, causing him to howl in pain. He roared angrily then went to claw her with his other hand, but with a few quick swipes of her hand, his arm was sliced into several pieces. Skyler let out a vampiric roar as his arms healed then unleashed a powerful burst of energy that sent Remilia flying backwards.

Remilia stopped herself then glared at Skyler. Her angry expression quickly turned to shock when she noticed a large number of blue energy balls floating around him. Skyler roared, sending the energy balls at her. Though tired, she easily dodged them one after another. The heavy balls of energy fell to the forest below, hitting the ground with great force. The entire forest shook violently from the bombardment.

Skyler was about to charge for Remilia when his chest suddenly pushed out from within, causing him excruciating pain. He hunched over as he held onto himself, moaning in pain. The small sound of a bomb going off could be heard when his chest pushed out again.

Remilia watched Skyler as he whined in agony. "See? Now do you get it?" She shouted. "Any further and you will only destroy yourself!"

Skyler growled angrily as he held his hand above his head. A green ball of swirling, chaotic energy began to form in his palm. His power tore further out from his body and into the chaotic sphere.

"You can still hear me can't you? How's it feel to be unable to stop yourself? That is exactly how Flandre feels whenever her power tears itself loose from her grasp!" Remilia yelled. She then pulled out a spell card. "Destiny "Miserable Fate"!" She called out.

Several chains made out of Remilia's red aura formed then flew towards Skyler. They wrapped themselves all around him, ensnaring him in a web of chains. Skyler lost hold of the green ball of energy as it slowly disappeared. He roared angrily as he tried to break himself free from the chains, but his struggling only caused them to constrict him more and more.

Remilia then hugged the struggling vampire. "Scarlet Devil "Scarlet Devil"!" She called out.

Remilia and Skyler became consumed in a giant, burning cross made from her aura. The force from the spell was enough to blast a hole in the dark clouds above, giving a glimpse of the blue sky. After the spell ended and the chains dissolved, they both fell to the ravaged forest below. Skyler hit the ground with a loud thud while Remilia just barely managed to land on her feet. She quickly fell back to her knees as she panted from exhaustion.

Skyler laid on the ground on his back. The red glow in his vampire eyes faded as he watched the blue sky disappear behind the black clouds. He coughed up a puff of smoke before speaking. "What… the hell… was that?" He asked as he drew shallow breaths.

"Do you get it now?" Remilia asked as she stood up and walked over to Skyler. She stood above him, looking down at him with and angry and tired expression. "Well do you?"

"What the hell even happened? It's all just a blur." Skyler said.

"That is why I keep her locked in the basement of the mansion. That is why I don't tell her certain things like vampires needing blood from humans." Remilia said. "It does not take much for your powers to go out of control and they don't need to be let loose for very log in order to cause serious damage. It takes time to create something, but to destroy it… It would only require an instant." Skyler said nothing, choosing only to listen as his eyes became locked on hers. "You have no idea how it feels to watch your only little sister go insane from her power." She said as her clenched fists shook at her side. "You have no idea what it's like to have watched your own little sister rip the heart out of your own mother."

Skyler's expression turned into dismay. "You're kidding."

"The moment you think you have control is the moment you have lost yourself."

"Does she know?"

"She had quickly forgotten the horrible act she had done. So if you ever tell her, I swear it, I will-"

"I won't. For the love of god I won't…" Skyler said.

"I don't care what you do anymore. If you don't want to listen to me and use your powers carelessly then fine, but stay away from my little sister." Remilia said then started to walk away.

"Remilia… You don't hate Flandre? Do you?" Skyler asked, causing Remilia to stop.

"Of course not. She didn't choose to have that power. Just as you didn't…" Remilia said then took off into the air, leaving Skyler in the ruined forest alone.

"_I know it's raining, but it almost looked as if she was crying. Now I really feel like an ass." _Skyler thought then let out a sigh. "_Being a vampire isn't all that it's cracked up to be."_

Shortly after Remilia left, Flandre appeared. She was completely drenched from the rain. She ran to Skyler then dropped to her knees next to him. "Skyler! Skyler are you okay?" She said worriedly as she shook him.

"I'm fine." Skyler said.

"How is this fine? You look really hurt." Flandre said as she looked over Skyler's body. "Can you move, little brother?"

"I said I'm fine so I'm fine. Now go to your sister. I think she needs you more than I do right now."

"But what about you? I need to get you back to the mansion." Flandre insisted.

"Damn it, Flandre, just do what I say without arguing with me. Please." Skyler said with a raised voice.

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Really. So go."

Flandre hesitated for a moment. She then leaned down and kissed Skyler on the forehead. She stood up then wiped her wet face and tried to put on a stern expression. "Okay. I'll be right back so please wait, little brother." She said then took off to find Remilia.

Skyler sighed. "_Good kid…" _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a girl wearing a red and white shrine maiden outfit landed next to Skyler. She had long, brown hair and had a red bow in it. She had a content expression as she looked down at him. "So you must be the new member of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." The girl said.

"Not really." Skyler said as he averted his gave from the girl's and back to the dark sky.

"Now don't be like that." The girl said then crouched down beside Skyler. "I am Reimu Hakurei. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Skyler Keese." Skyler said while keeping his eyes fixated on the sky.

Reimu poked Skyler on the cheek with her gohei. "I know that vampire can be a bossy little brat, but you shouldn't knock off everything she says. She is a vampire who's been around for hundreds of years. You're going to need to learn from her if you want to survive in Gensokyo." She said.

"Hmm…"

"Even though you caused a lot of damage to the forest, it'll heal in time." Reimu said. She then poked Skyler on the nose, causing him to return his gaze to her. "Try not to cause any more problems, okay? Because if you do… I'll kill you." She said with a smile.

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "Sure… No problem…"

Reimu stood up then started to walk away before turning back around towards Skyler. "Oh. Don't forget to stop at my shrine and donate regularly." She said then flew off.

"_Stop at what now?"_ Skyler thought. "_Weird girl. Cute though…"_

Skyler continued to stare into the sky. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted into sleep, just as the rain came to an end.


	13. Chapter 13 Uneasy Peace

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>After a couple days of rain showers, Gensokyo was once again basked in the sun's rays. As a result, the air had become hot and humid even when night was drawing near, bringing discomfort for many. In the Scarlet Devil Mansion, some residents stayed in the library for its relative coolness. At one of the tables sat Patchouli and Skyler. Patchouli's full attention was towards the open book in her hand while Skyler stared at the cup that was in his hand. His head slightly bobbed to the side occasionally.<p>

"Frik'n A, Patchouli." Skyler said. "I need to go back to that village place. That girl was frik'n gorgeous." He said then drank what was left of his drink before setting it down then pushing it to the side. He then sat his right elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Not that you ain't gorgeous or anything. You both are very pretty in your own ways. I mean, with you and your purple hair and her with her silver hair. Frik, what was her name again?"

"The woman that brought you back was named Keine, I believe." Patchouli said without her eyes leaving the book.

"Yeah… She was so nice too. I could have stayed in the village if the villagers weren't being such pricks." Skyler said as he fiddled with the empty cup with his left hand.

"They don't take kindly to vampires that try to feed on them. Not only that, they only knew of two vampires. So when a male vampire just suddenly appears, it's not surprising for them to become alarmed and hostile."

"They're still assholes and it's not like I killed anyone. I think I did a pretty damn good job not drinking too much from a person."

"Skyyyleerr!" A girl's voice sang, causing Skyler to turn his head towards the girl that now stood next to him. "I found a different kind for you to try." Koakuma said. She held a dark tinted glass bottle in her hand. She smiled happily at Skyler.

"Oh, cool! Yeah, pour me some of that. That last kind was pretty good too, by the way." Skyler said as he held his cup to Koakuma, who promptly began to pour wine from the bottle into it.

"That's good. I'll make sure to remember all the kinds you like for you, okay?" Koakuma said.

"That's awesome." Skyler said then took a drink from his cup. He then looked up and down Koakuma's body. "Damn it… You're very attractive you know that?"

Koakuma giggled. "Thank you."

"No seriously. I could be happy with just staring at you every day and night." Skyler said as he played with Koakuma's tail.

"Oh my. I'm very flattered." Koakuma said as her cheeks became pink.

"Koakuma." Patchouli said.

"Excuse me." Koakuma said to Skyler with a little bow, with him holding his cup up and nodding to her in reply. She then walked over to Patchouli's side. "Would you like some too, Lady Patchouli?" She asked with a smile.

"May I ask what it is you are trying to do?" Patchouli asked as she turned a page in her book.

"I wanted to help Skyler relax. I'm sure he's still a bit bummed out about losing to the mistress. He left without telling anyone after he had regained the ability to walk. He didn't even come back until that one lady brought him back this afternoon."

"By getting him drunk? Must I remind you what happened the last time you decided to give Flandre some sake?"

"I'm sure that won't happen with Skyler. He's a young man after all. I'm sure he can handle a few drinks." Koakuma said. She and Patchouli then looked over at Skyler in time to see him nearly fall off his chair.

"Whoa…" Skyler said as he repositioned himself on his seat.

"You've been giving him one cup after another." Patchouli said.

"I just want to find out what his favorite wine is." Koakuma said.

"You've been filling his cup from the same bottle for the past five cups now."

"He likes this flavor." Koakuma said with a smile.

Patchouli sighed. "I don't really care. Just take responsibility for whatever he does." She said then returned to her reading.

"Of course." Koakuma said. She then noticed Remilia had shown up with Sakuya right behind her. "Good evening, mistress." She said with a bow.

"Good evening. I see this child has come back." Remilia said as she looked over at Skyler who was stirring the wine in his cup with his finger.

"Huh?" Skyler said then finally took notice of Remilia's presence. "Oh… It's the small person with bat wings." He said then looked back at his drink. Remilia walked up to him then snatched his cup away. "Oh, now you're going to take what little joy in life I have away. Nice. Real nice."

Remilia sniffed the cup. "Alright. Whose bright idea was it to give this idiot alcohol?" She asked. Koakuma hid the win bottle behind her back and continued to smile.

Skyler snatched his cup back from Remilia. "It ain't blood unfortunately so why do you care?"

"I don't want you drinking any of the good kind!" Remilia shouted.

Skyler roughly sat his cup down on the table then stood up. "You know what?" He asked, while Remilia simply glared at him. He then fell back into his seat. "Never mind. Forgot what I was about to say." He said then drank from his cup.

"I had assumed the reason you left was because you still refused to acknowledge me as your sire. By the ice cubes chance in hell have you finally decided to obey me?" Remilia asked.

"I didn't want to come back. A beautiful girl brought me back. Damn she was pretty…" Skyler said then smiled as he thought about the girl.

"I have heard. I am surprised that woman didn't just kill you for feeding on some of the villagers." Remilia said.

"I didn't kill no one and that angel would never hurt me. After I told her my plight, she gladly escorted me here."

Remilia sighed. "Regardless. If you were to do something stupid it would be me who would be held responsible so I have no choice but to let you stay here."

"You mean you will get in trouble if I do? Two stones with one bird!" Skyler said happily as he nearly fell backwards off his chair before grabbing the table to catch himself. "These chairs suck by the way."

"Since you will be living here, you will start acting properly. The first thing you will do is start sleeping during the day. You are a vampire. Start acting like one." Remilia commanded.

Skyler went to playfully bite Remilia, but she slapped him across the face when he drew too close. "Ow…" He said as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm serious. I don't want to have to be up during the day just so I can keep an eye on you."

Suddenly, Flandre appeared while looking a bit gloomy. Her sad expression turned to excitement when she spotted Skyler. "Skyler! You're back!" She shouted then jumped onto Skyler's lap, hugging him.

"Dear god, Flandre. You're going to kill me." Skyler said as he struggled to get out of Flandre's strong grip.

"Why did you leave? I was so worried about you. I wanted to go find you, but Remy said you needed time to think alone." Flandre said as she continued to hug Skyler.

Remilia's annoyed expression turned to slight anger. "Flandre. Get off of him right now." She demanded.

"No." Flandre said.

"Do as I say, Flandre. I'm serious." Remilia said as she tried to keep her frustrations from showing.

"I don't know what the big deal is. There's nothing wrong with a sister hugging her brother." Flandre said as she glared at Remilia.

"Damn it, Flan. He is not family." Remilia said.

"Yes he is!" Flandre shouted. A mischievous grin then formed on her face. "Oh… I get it…"

"Huh?" Remilia said as she raised an eyebrow.

Flandre hopped off of Skyler then walked up to Remilia. "You're jealous!" She declared then started to laugh.

"What? That's absurd. You're crazy for even thinking that." Remilia said.

"You're jealous because I've been giving him more attention than you." Flandre said.

"Of course not! There's nothing in the world that idiot can make me jealous of." Remilia said as her face turned slightly red.

Flandre then sat back on Skyler's lap. "Fine then. Then you won't mind me sleeping with him tonight." She said as she snuggled close to Skyler.

"No!" Remilia and Sakuya shouted.

"Fine with me. I just want to go to sleep now." Skyler said as his head tilted from side to side.

"I'm tired too so let's go." Flandre said then helped Skyler keep his balance as he stood up from his chair.

"When I say no I mean it." Remilia said then grabbed Flandre by the hand. "You go to your own room. Sakuya will take him to his."

Flandre glared angrily at Remilia, but her face then quickly lit up when she got an idea. "Oh I know! How about all three of us sleep together tonight?" She suggested with a smile.

"Oh my." Koakuma said as her smile grew.

"Not a chance in hell." Remilia said.

"If it makes Flandre happy I say we just do it, Remilia." Skyler said.

"You shut up!" Remilia shouted.

Flandre giggled. "Don't be such a buzz kill, Remy. We could play that one game we play together."

"I'll bring some of that wine." Skyler said then was smacked over the head by Sakuya. "Ow!"

"That's enough talk." Remilia said with a red face. She then turned to Sakuya. "Take the idiot to his room."

"Yes, milady." Sakuya said with a bow. She then turned to Skyler. "Let's go."

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Skyler said with a smile then tried to put his arm around Sakuya's waist, only to have her smack him away.

"No! I'm taking him." Flandre said as she grabbed Skyler from Sakuya.

Remilia growled under her breath for a moment then sighed. "Fine. I'm tired of arguing with you. But Sakuya is going with you."

"Fiiine." Flandre said then led Skyler out of the library with Sakuya right behind them.

Just before they went to leave, Skyler looked back at Remilia, gaining her attention. He grinned mischievously then placed his hand behind Flandre's behind and pretended to squeeze it.

Remilia became infuriated as she pulled out a spell card. "You son of a-"

"Remy." Patchouli said, interrupting Remilia.

Skyler and Koakuma both chuckled to themselves. Flandre looked up at Skyler. "Huh? What's so funny?" She asked.

Skyler chuckled. "Nothing. Nothing. Let's just go."

Flandre smiled. "Okay!" She said then held onto Skyler's arm as Sakuya led the way out of the library.

Remilia let out a long, drawn out sigh then sat at the table. "Koakuma." She said, causing Koakuma to jump a little bit in surprise.

"Ye… Yes, milady?" Koakuma said while smiling nervously.

"Get me a cup and pour me some of that." Remilia said as she pointed at the bottle Koakuma held behind her back.

"Uh… Yes. Right away, milady." Koakuma said then left while a sweat drop ran down her face.

Remilia and Patchouli sat in silence for a few minutes before Patchouli spoke. "I think you worry about his power harming her too much." She said as she turned a page in her book.

"There is no such thing as worrying too much when it comes to powers like theirs." Remilia said as she stared at the table.

"What can you really do about it? He has no master to help control it and you certainly can't just kill him." Patchouli said. "You've already noticed it haven't you?"

Remilia said nothing for a moment before replying. "She gave him mother's memento…"

Patchouli closed her book then sat it on the table. She got up and walked over to another table that had a pile of books on it. "She's confused about the kinds of feelings she has for him." She said as she grabbed a book from the pile then returned to her seat.

Remilia sighed as she leaned back in her seat then stared at the ceiling. "Don't remind me."

"He has had too much on his plate right now to take notice. If he has, then he's probably just ignoring it."

"Of course he'd ignore it. He's too busy down here flirting with you and your servant."

Patchouli giggled. "That's true."

"He could end up hurting her in a completely different way. A way his power never could."

"There is always that possibility when it comes to that sort of thing."

Remilia let out a disgruntled sigh as she faced Patchouli. "Of all the people why did it have to be him?"

"Why not?"

"He could easily take advantage of her and her feelings."

Patchouli let out a slight chuckle. "He isn't that kind of boy and besides," She said as she opened her new book. "He's not the one I'd be worried about trying something."

"I don't even want to think about that." Remilia said.

"He has made a big leap in accepting the way things are after your fight. Now it's your turn." Patchouli said then began reading her book as Koakuma returned with a cup.

"Here you go, milady." Koakuma said as she placed the cup on the table. She went to pour wine into it, but Remilia grabbed the wine bottle from her then began to drink from it. Koakuma said nothing as a bead of sweat trickled down her face.

The next morning, the sun slowly rose from the horizon to once again blanket the land with its light and heat. There were no clouds to help block out some of the scorching rays.

In his bedroom, Skyler laid sleeping in his bed. The sounds of working fairy maids outside his door nudged him awake.

Skyler opened his eyes then yawned. He then winced slightly from the small pain in his head. "_So this is a hangover? Not too bad I suppose."_ He thought. "_Guess I'll get up and grab a bite to eat." _He moved his right hand over his stomach as a hint of pain appeared. "_I better ask Remilia what to do about getting blood." _He went to get up but noticed he had no feeling in his left arm. "_Damn it. Must have been sleeping on it." _He reached under his light blanket to shake his arm awake, but ended up grabbing something else. "_Huh?" _He then squeezed whatever was in his hand. He then heard a small yelp from under the blankets. "What the hell?" He said then pulled off the blanket, revealing a red faced Flandre. She wore a white, sleeveless nightgown. She sat up on the bed while covering her chest with her hands. "Flandre? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Flandre glared at Skyler. "You grabbed me…" She said.

"Huh? Oh… Oh! Sorry I didn't know you were sleeping there. Now tell me WHY you were sleeping there." Skyler said.

"I just wanted to sleep with my little brother for once." Flandre said as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"I'm not-" Skyler went to say but then let out a sigh instead. "Never mind…" He then noticed Flandre had her flushed face turned away from him slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked. He then looked down at himself, noticing he had no shirt on. "Oh… Well get out so I can get dressed."

"I'm still tired. Let's sleep for a little longer."

"No. I need to go talk with your sister."

"Remy? How come?"

"I just do."

"Uu… If you need to talk about something you could always talk to me you know." Flandre said while looking a little upset.

"Yeah, yeah I know that." Skyler said as he placed his hand on Flandre's head and shuffled her hair around.

Flandre giggled. "You're going to get knots in my hair if you keep doing that."

Skyler chuckled. "Well have fun getting those out." He said. Suddenly, he was struck in the chest by an intense pain. He covered his mouth as he began to cough uncontrollably.

"Ah! Skyler, what's wrong?" Flandre said worriedly.

"_What the hell was that? It felt like a frik'n bomb went off in my chest. I felt this before when I was fighting with Remilia. Probably just an after effect from that fight. I hope…" _Skyler thought.

"Skyler!" Flandre shouted, gaining Skyler's attention.

"Yeah I'm fine. A bug or something must have flown right into my throat."

"Too make you cough up blood?" Flandre asked as she held Skyler's blood covered hand up.

Skyler looked at his hand in surprise. "Oh wow. Um… Yeah I got no explanation for that one."

"I'll clean this up for you." Flandre said.

"No I got it." Skyler said, but Flandre ignored him then started to lick his hand.

Skyler's face became red as he watched her lick up and down his bloody hand. She placed each of his bloody fingers in her mouth then slowly pulled them back out one at a time until they were are clean of blood. She licked his palm to get the last bit of blood off then smiled at him.

"All done!" Flandre said happily.

"Yeah… Thanks for that…" Skyler said. "Now please leave for a second-" He went to say, but his lips were suddenly covered by Flandre's lips. He quickly pushed her back. "Didn't I tell you not to do that so suddenly?" He blushed.

"You still had some blood on your lips." Flandre said with a smile. "You're blood tastes good."

"Alright. No more blood so get going. I'll be out in a second." Skyler said. His eyes then ended up wandering from Flandre's face down to her lower body. His face turned redder as he averted his eyes.

Flandre quickly took notice then formed a toothy grin. "You like what you see?"

"Wearing black panties with a white nightgown like that ain't a good idea. Anyone could see them." Skyler said.

Flandre giggled. "Koakuma gave me these. She said you would think they were really cute."

"_What the hell, Koakuma?" _Skyler thought. "You have any idea what she meant by that?"

"Huh? You mean you don't think they're cute?"

"No it's not that. It's just…" Skyler said then let his sentence trail off when he noticed Flandre had lifted her nightgown, exposing her small breasts. "Jeezus!" He exclaimed as he jumped backwards then fell off the side of the bed.

Flandre laughed as she let her nightgown back down. "Marisa once told me guys act weird when they see a naked girl. I guess she was right. It's a little embarrassing, but I don't mind if you're going to react like that."

Skyler crawled back up on the bed while holding the back of his head. "That isn't funny. Now leave and get changed so I can change."

"Okay!" Flandre said cheerfully then hopped off the bed. She leaned over towards Skyler then planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're going to play with me today, okay?"

Skyler nodded. "Of course. After we eat breakfast we can."

"Yay!" Flandre exclaimed then left the room.

Skyler let out a drawn out sigh as he laid back down in his bed. "_That kid is too cute for her own __good." _He thought. He then started to think about Flandre in her nightgown. "_Damn girl has some curves on her…"_

After they both changed their clothes, Skyler and Flandre headed for the garden where breakfast was being served. Though they and Remilia ate their food in silence, the atmosphere remained tense.

"Flandre, dear." Remilia said, breaking the silence. "Sakuya said you weren't in your room when she went to went to deliver your clothe for the day. Where were you if I may ask?"

"Oh. I was sleeping with Skyler." Flandre casually said then took the last bite of her food. Skyler resisted the urge to slam his forehead on the table.

"I see…" Remilia said as she hid her anger.

"I'm going to grab my parasol then we can go play in the forest again." Flandre said to Skyler, who forced a smile and nodded. "Please tell Sakuya thank you for the food for me, Remy." She said then left, leaving Remilia and Skyler outside alone.

Remilia continued to eat her food while Skyler sat nervously. Sweat ran down his face as he stared at his empty plate.

"Uh… Any way I can ask a question?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know. I'm busy debating on rather or not I should curb stomp you." Remilia said.

"She snuck into my bed and that is it." Skyler said.

"Just ask your question." Remilia said.

"Was wondering if you have an emergency stash of those blood packs hidden away somewhere."

"No. We are supplied those by that worthless Youkai of Boundaries and I do not suspect her showing up anytime soon. Though I could care less if you died from the lack of human blood, I will come up with an alternative source for you. I do not want you sucking on Flandre's neck again."

"Can I suck on yours?" Skyler asked only to receive a menacing glare from Remilia. "I was just kidding… Jeez…" He said then averted his eyes back down to the table only to bring them back up when he noticed Sakuya appear along with another woman. "_Thank. You. God_." He thought as he quickly took notice of the blond haired woman.

"Ah, Sakuya. I see you brought company." Remilia said.

"Good morning, Miss Scarlet." The blond haired woman said. Her eyes were yellow and she wore a blue and white dress with a blue print on the front. Her short hair was blond and she wore a white two-tailed hat with many amulets on it. Behind her was a set of nine fox tails. "I am surprised to see that you are awake. I was thinking I was going to be late in catching you before you went to bed."

"Good morning, Miss Ran. Normally I would be turning in, but unfortunately I have a child that I must keep an eye on." Remilia said.

Skyler stood up from his seat then walked up to Ran. "I'm Skyler. I'll let you be the judge on who's the child." He said as held out his hand.

Ran shook Skyler's hand with a smile. "My name is Ran. It is nice to meet you, Skyler." She said.

"Likewise." Skyler happily said as his face reddened a little.

"You must be the new vampire created from the recent incident." Ran said.

"Yup and if it's okay for me to ask, what are you?" Skyler asked.

"I am a Kitsune, dear." Ran said.

"Kitsune? Not sure what it is but it sounds cool." Skyler said. "I know I shouldn't bother asking, but anyway I can touch one of your tails?"

Ran chuckled. "My… You seem quite fascinated with me."

"Heh heh. Is it that obvious? I've never seen someone so pretty as you before." Skyler said.

"I am quite flattered, but I am afraid I must deny you your request, young vampire. I cannot allow just anyone to touch my tails now can I?" Ran said with a smile.

"Enough goggling at her, Skyler. She came here to talk to me. Not you." Remilia said.

"Flandre was right. You are a buzz kill." Skyler said.

"Anyways. I am glad you came, Miss Ran. I have been wondering where your master was." Remilia said.

"And I regret to say that I have been wondering the same thing." Ran said. The look of surprise appeared on Remilia's face.

"Eh? You haven't spoken to her?" Remilia asked.

"Not since she left to bring you and your sister back here. I was hoping that by any chance you had spoken with her recently." Ran said.

Remilia shook her head then let out a disgruntled groan. "So she's still in the outside world? Damn that woman…"

"That is quite possible, but she would have told me if she was going to stay in the outside world for an extended amount of time." Ran said.

"She's probably too busy fooling around out there to take the time to tell you." Remilia said.

"That… Is possible. But this long without even a word from her has me worried." Ran said.

"Are you two talking about that other blond haired woman?" Skyler asked.

"Yes. My master is Lady Yukari." Ran said.

"If she wanted to play in the outside world she should have told me her report beforehand. It would take her only a second to tell me she had fixed her mess." Remilia said.

"I do apologize for my master." Ran said.

"No need to apologize. If she hadn't gotten caught in the first place then she wouldn't have anything to cry about." Skyler said.

"Shut up, Skyler." Remilia said as she started to get angry.

Ran chuckled. "And if she hadn't gotten caught, you wouldn't be here."

"Err… Yeah. You're right about that." Skyler said.

"Or are you not happy being here?" Ran asked.

"I'm as happy as I can be with little Miss Sunshine over there." Skyler said while gesturing towards Remilia.

"Don't make me kill you in front of my guest." Remilia said.

"Do you live in that village?" Skyler asked.

"You mean the Human Village? I do not. I, my master and my own shikigami live far from it." Ran said.

"Shiki… what now?" Skyler asked.

"My servant." Ran said. "Perhaps you would like to come and visit and meet my little Chen? She could use a play mate while I try and find my master. After what happened before with those fools from the outside world, I wish not to leave her alone if I can help it."

"That would be cool. I could use a change of scenery." Skyler said.

"He can't." Flandre, who had just returned with a parasol in her hand, said. She looked upset.

"What do you mean I can't? Visiting her would be nice. Been wanting to get out there and see what's in this world anyways." Skyler said.

Flandre ran up to Skyler. "I said you can't so you can't. You said you would only play with me, remember?" She said.

"What? I don't remember ever saying that." Skyler said.

"You would need my permission to go anywhere, regardless. And the answer is no." Remilia said.

"See how oppressive she is?" Skyler said to Ran.

"Let's go." Flandre commanded as she grabbed Skyler's hand.

"I can play with you another time." Skyler said as he pulled his hand away.

Flandre gritted her teeth in anger. "I'm your elder sister and I say you stay here!" She shouted, surprising everyone.

"What the hell has gotten into you? It would just be for the day." Skyler said.

"You are staying here and that is final." Flandre said.

"Don't start acting like your sister on me." Skyler said as he grew angry.

"Let's go." Flandre commanded.

"N-" Skyler went to speak, but nothing came out. Sweat ran down his anxiety filled face as he tried to speak.

Remilia raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Not going to argue with her like you do with me, Skyler?" She asked.

"Maybe another time, Skyler." Ran said. She then turned to Remilia and bowed. "I will let you know when I find my troublesome master."

"Thank you and do let her know that we are in dire need of more blood packs. A lot more." Remilia said, with Ran nodding in reply. "Sakuya, please escort Miss Ran."

"Yes, milady." Sakuya said then led Ran to the front gate.

"We're going to go play in the forest, okay Remy?" Flandre said.

"Stay near the lakes edge and go no further." Remilia said.

Flandre smiled at Remilia then glared at Skyler. "You made me mad so let's go blow up some fairies until I feel better." She said then grabbed Skyler's hand while he grumbled to himself.

Flandre and Skyler headed for the front gate, leaving Remilia alone. She drank from her cup then sighed. "What? Do I need to start acting all cute to get that idiot to do as I say?" She said to herself as she stared into the cup. A concerned expression then formed on her face. "Wait a minute…" She said as she started to think to herself. Her concerned expression then faded after a moment. "Hmph. Highly unlikely."


	14. Chapter 14 Bloodline Desecrated

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"You're being completely selfish right now." Skyler said as he was led down the main hallway of the mansion to the front doors by Flandre.<p>

"I'm your elder sister so you have to do what I say. Hmph." Flandre said as she tightly held Skyler's hand in one hand and her parasol in the other.

"I do not have to listen to you. I'm a grown man and if I want to go somewhere then I god damn will." Skyler sneered.

Flandre stopped then turned around to face Skyler and pointed at him. "The only one you are allowed to play with is me and that is final. I finally have a little brother and I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"For Christ sake, Flandre. You're being unreasonably jealous. I'm not going anywhere."

"I am not!" Flandre shouted. "Let's just go blow up some fairies." She said as she grabbed Skyler's hand then headed for the front doors.

"You can't be serious about blowing them up are you?"

"Of course. Blowing up fairies is loads of fun."

"What the hell? You told me you don't like to hurt people."

"Fairies aren't people so it's okay to break them."

"And who the hell told you that?"

"Elder sister. She said I can break any fairies I want. Just not the fairy maids."

"Well your sister is a cruel sadistic little bitch."

"Don't say such things about your older sister." Flandre commanded. "Breaking fairies is a past time in Gensokyo. Says Marisa." She said as she pushed the front doors to the outside open.

"Speak of the devil…" Skyler said.

"Sup all, da ze." Marisa, who was standing right outside the doorway, said.

"Oh hi, Marisa!" Flandre said cheerfully.

"Long time no see, Flan. Looks like you're doing good. Sorry I haven't stopped by sooner to check up on ya." Marisa said as she sat her broom over her shoulder.

"That's okay. I have my little brother to keep me company now." Flandre said happily. Her smile then flipped upside down when she looked back at Skyler. "Though he's being a bad boy now." Her smile then quickly returned. "Have you met him yet?"

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "Little brother?" She asked. She then chuckled.

"Don't laugh. Not in the mood right now." Skyler said.

"Sorry. I just forgot you have their blood in ya. So what she says has merit." Marisa said.

"That don't mean jack." Skyler said.

"Sure it does. Vampires of the same bloodline are considered family regardless of who their parents were." Marisa said.

"Yup!" Flandre exclaimed. "So what brings you here, Marisa?"

"Just returning a book that Alice had borrowed for her, ze." Marisa said.

"Want to play with me and Skyler? We're going to go blow up some fairies." Flandre said.

"Nah. Maybe some other time, kido." Marisa said as she patted Flandre's head.

"Speaking of books. I believe you stole some from Patchouli." Skyler said.

"You misunderstood. I don't steal. I borrow, da ze." Marisa said while smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"Not from what I hear." Skyler said. "I want you to give them to me so I can return them."

"Huh? Why?" Marisa asked. She then grinned. "Oh I get it. Trying to score some points with Patchouli aren't cha?"

"None of your business." Skyler said.

"I don't see why you need to when you have cute little Flandre here. Haven't you boned her yet, ze?" Marisa said.

"Why would you ask that right in front of her?" Skyler exclaimed.

"What does 'boned' mean?" Flandre asked curiously.

"Dear Christ you don't know?" A surprised Skyler asked Flandre, with her shaking her head to answer.

"Oh, it means that he takes his thing and sticks it in your-"

"Shut your mouth." Skyler said, interrupting Marisa.

"Is it fun?" Flandre asked. Marisa smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Flandre smiled cheerfully then turned to Skyler. "Let's do it!"

"Don't tempt me!" Skyler shouted, startling Flandre. "Doesn't your damn sister teach you anything?"

"I think you're the first boy she's seen in like forever so she probably saw no reason to, da ze." Marisa said. She then grinned mischievously. "But she doesn't need that stuck up vampire when she has you to give her hands on experience, ze." She said as she nudged Skyler's shoulder.

"Moving passed that." Skyler said as he tried to keep himself from blushing. "About Patchouli's books. I was asked to get them from you. Do you want me to go to your place and pick them up or what?"

"Oh come on. Don't be like that." Marisa said as she wrapped her arm around Skyler's neck. "You're not thinking outside the box here, ze."

"What you talk'n about, Marisa?" Skyler asked.

"I think we can help each other out here. You want to get on Patchouli's good side and I could use a little helper on the inside of the mansion, if you catch my drift, ze."

"You want me to be some kind of spy? Not happening."

"Don't just blow off the idea so quickly. Think about it."

"If you would let me drink from you whenever I need a hit then maybe I'd consider it."

"The last time you drank from me you nearly sucked me dry. I still feel it also." Marisa said as she rubbed her neck.

"I've gotten a lot better since then so I won't take much. Just a little at a time seems to be enough to keep my thirst at bearable levels."

"Hmm…" Marisa started to rub her chin as she thought herself for a moment. "You and I need to talk later, ze."

"What? You're actually considering it? Heh… You rubbed me the wrong way when I first met you, but I think we can get along."

"Of course. I'm Marisa. Everyone gets along with me, da ze."

"No!" Flandre exclaimed.

"What now?" An annoyed Skyler asked.

"If you need blood you can always drink from me. You don't need Marisa's." Flandre said.

"I told you before that I need human blood." Skyler said.

"I don't care! I hate the idea of you drinking from Marisa." Flandre said.

"I won't kill her. Have a little faith in me will you?" Skyler said.

Marisa giggled. "I get it." She said. She sat her hand on top of Flandre's head. "Don't' cha worry, kido. I won't take him from ya." She said, earning a smile from Flandre.

"Oh come on." Skyler whined.

"Sorry, bud. Them the ropes, ze." Marisa said. "Besides, you two can have loads of fun drinking from one another. You should try it."

"How on earth is that supposed to be fun?" Skyler asked.

"Two vampires biting each another's neck feels really good for them. It's a vampire thing" Marisa said.

"Huh? Really?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah. If she were to suck on your neck, it would probably be like if she was sucking on something else." Marisa said as her eyes wandered down to Skyler's lower body.

"What?" Skyler exclaimed as his face turned red.

"Sucking what?" Flandre asked.

"And if you were to suck form her neck, for her it would be like… Well you get the picture, ze." Marisa said with a smile.

Skyler face palmed with both of his hands, leaned backwards a little then let out a loud, exasperated grown towards the sky. "No wonder Remilia was so pissed about that." He said.

Marisa laughed. "So you already done it? Way to go buddy, da ze." She said as she patted Skyler's back.

"Forget it. Let's just go, Flandre." Skyler said as he pulled out his sunglasses from his pant pocket and placed them on his face.

"Okay!" Flandre said happily as she wrapped her arm around Skyler's.

"Don't be so reserved. This is Gensokyo, da ze. Just be careful when you put it in her the first time. She's only done that kind of thing with her sister as far as I know." Marisa said.

"I swear to god…" Skyler said in a greatly annoyed tone as he was pulled out the doors by Flandre then into the sky.

Skyler and Flandre landed in the forest on the edge of Misty Lake, not too far from the battlefield left behind by Remilia and Skyler. They walked around in the forest not far from the lake as they searched of some fairies.

"Where are they…?" Flandre said as she looked around trees and boulders impatiently.

"Doubt there would be any around here. I mean it's just a hop, skip and a jump that away where me and your sister destroyed a part of the forest." Skyler said as he pointed a thumb behind him. "Guess we'll have to blow up poor, defenseless little girls with wings some other time. Damn shame." He said sarcastically.

"They're just hiding. I bet if we made a loud boom they would come out." Flandre said as she continued her search.

"Hasn't this forest suffered enough?" Skyler asked.

"Come on and help me look. I'll let you break the first one we find."

"Is breaking things really that fun for you?"

"Uh huh. I like seeing things blow up into pieces. It's so cool to watch." Flandre said as she excitedly looked behind a mossy fallen tree trunk only to frown in disappointment when she found nothing. "Grabbing the eye of a thing and going kyuu is a lot of fun."

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "Kyuu? And what eye? Oh wait. Do you mean doing this?" He said then held his hand up in front of him and clenched his hand, causing a nearby tree to explode, sending pieces of burning bark everywhere.

Flandre started to clap excitedly as she laughed from the spectacle. "Yes! That's exactly it! It's so cool!"

Skyler chuckled. "Seeing you so amused by that is really cute." He said, making Flandre giggle as her cheeks turned pink. "I'll admit doing that feels great."

"See? I told you breaking things is fun. As long as we don't break things we're not supposed to." Flandre said as she ran up to Skyler and hugged him. "It's going to be so much fun with you here!"

"If you're so easily entertained then yeah it will be fun." Skyler said as he hugged Flandre back. "But Flandre…" Skyler said as his cheerful expression turned serious. Flandre looked up at him with a curious expression. "I wanted to ask you. Do you really have good control over your power?"

"Of course I do! I'm not a child anymore so I can control it really well!" Flandre strongly insisted.

"Hmm…"

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll help you control yours and protect you from it." Flandre said while giving Skyler a smile. He simply smiled weakly in return. She let go of him then ran off deeper into the forest. "You search in that direction and I'll look over here! First one to find a fairy wins!" She shouted as she disappeared into the forest.

Skyler chuckled. "Win what?" He asked, but quickly found himself alone in the forest. He shrugged his shoulders then walked off to find fairies to warn.

Flandre ran around the forest franticly looking for signs of any fairies. She picked up boulders to check behind them, only to toss them carelessly to the side once finding no one. She saw a tree with a hole in it and quickly investigated it by sticking her head in it. She pulled her head out to find a critter on her nose. She flicked the bug off then continued her search. She walked around the forest floor while gazing up at the trees to try and spot any fairies that could be hiding among the leaves. Her eyes were busy searching when suddenly the hot summer air was replaced with a sudden cold chill. She wrapped her arms around her when the cold air became even colder. Flandre shivered but she also grinned.

"I heard of an icy fairy before." Flandre said to herself. "Time to go kyuu!" She declared as she quickly turned around only to hit something that knocked her to the ground. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her bottom.

"Whoa there, little girl. Ya need to be a little more careful where ya go'n. You're liable to hurt someone, ya hear?" The voice of a man said.

Flandre looked up to see a man of average height standing before her. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties and had very short, brown hair. He wore sunglasses and a smug look was present on his pale face. The clothing he wore was a military uniform of woodland camouflage color. His boots were black. Footprints made out of ice were present where he had stepped.

Flandre looked the man over with great curiosity. "Hi! I'm Flandre! Who are you?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, well, well, well. Flandre is it?" The man said as the grin on his face grew larger. "Quite the surprise to find one of the vampires wonder'n out here all by her cute little self. May I ask why you're out here by yourself, little missy?"

Flandre stood up then spoke. "I'm not by myself. I'm playing with my little brother. We're hunting fairies." She said with a smile.

A slight hint of confusion appeared on the man's face. "Little brother? I thought there were only two vampires of the Scarlet family." He said.

Flandre shook her head. "Nope. My little brother is our new family member." She said.

"Hold on a minute. You're talk'n bout that prototype, Skyler, ain't ya?" The man asked then chuckled to himself. "We were begin'n to think he was killed off by one of the freaks of this place. What the hell is that boy do'n if he's still alive?"

"Playing with me!" Flandre said happily.

"Oooh I bet he is."

"Would you like to help us find some fairies?" Flandre asked. She then found herself shivering even more from the cold as the temperature around her suddenly became freezing. She was surprised to be able to see her breath. "Eh? Why is it so cold…?" She asked as she tightly hugged herself.

"Sorry, little missy, but I'm not here to play any games." The man said as he watched Flandre fall to her knees as her skin started to become blue. Frost quickly began to appear on her, as well as on the ground and on the trees around them. He bent down then grabbed a hold of Flandre's chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm here to kill you and your sister. Along with your so called little brother." He said with a dark grin.

Flandre's eyes widen in fear. "B-But wh-why?" She asked as her teeth chattered.

"Well I'm not under any orders to kill ya or anything. I just have a need to unleash this incredible power I now have. And what better way to use it than by killing the two worthless little shits that made it all possible along with the failure?"

Fear consumed Flandre as the man's freezing touch reached into her beating heart, but she managed to push away that fear as she gritted her teeth. "N-N-No! I w-won't l-let you touch s-sister or b-brother!" She shouted as she tried to fight against the cold. "I'll b-break you!" She raised her open hand then slowly closed it, but nothing happened. Her determined expression faded as she struggled to open her hand.

The man let out a sinister chuckle. "What's the matter, vampire? Have'n a little trouble move'n?" He asked. "Ya should already know that freezing temperatures like this is no place for a vampire. It slows their heart rate which means the flow of the blood that allows your undead bodies to move is slowed as well which of course means they become utterly weak." A tear formed in one of Flandre's eyes which instantly froze. She struggled to cry out for help, but the chilling air froze her throat. "So that makes someone like me who has the power of Hell's winter the perfect vampire killer." He gave her a small push, knocking her over on her back as she shivered uncontrollably. "You worthless vampires don't stand a chance against me. Heh. I bet even those other idiots wouldn't be able to bring me down. Not even the Commander. Well anyways. Time for you to have your final death." He said then started to examine Flandre's body with his eyes. His already large grin grew bigger. "Ya know what? How about we have some fun first? I'm sure ya already put out for that punk already, so I'm sure ya won't mind if I help myself." He said as he lifted Flandre's skirt. "Whoa ho hooo! Black panties? And stringed too? You just like to act innocent don't ya? You really shouldn't trick guys like that." He said then touched her panties, right where her precious spot was.

Flandre's eyes widened in shock and dismay. "S-Stop…!" She barely managed to force out. She tried with all of her might to move, but her body began to lock up as her blood began to freeze and her heart slowed to a near stop.

"I'll get the other kind of action from the older vampire after I tell her what I did to her little sister. Once I kick her little ass, I'll fuck it." The man said then started to laugh hysterically. "The best thing about all of this is that there is no one who can stop me!"

"Wrong." Skyler said as he appeared behind the man. He thrusted his arm forward in an attempt to pierce the man's back, but the man managed to avoid being stabbed by quickly rolling off to the side. He took the opportunity and grabbed Flandre then ran from the man and towards the lakes edge. "_I need to get her into the sun and fast." _He thought. "_What the hell was that guy? The second I got close to him my body went numb. And why is he wearing a military uniform?" _The second he got to the lake, he sat Flandre down. "Jeezus Christ I'm so sorry, Flandre." He said then hugged her as he tried to give her what little heat his vampire body could provide.

Flandre's shivering slowed a little as the sun's rays thawed her body. She started to cough as her throat was cleared up. "That person… That person wants to hurt Skyler and Remi. I won't let him. I won't let him! I WON"T LET HIM!" Flandre screamed furiously as she tried to get up onto her feet, but was held down by Skyler.

"Oh no you don't. Not while you still feel colder than ice." Skyler said as he struggled with Flandre.

"Just let me break him! Let me make him go boom!" Flandre said in furry as she thrashed in Skyler's arms.

"You need to calm down first, Flandre! Please!" Skyler begged.

Flandre ceased her thrashing. She panted from exhaustion as water began to flow down from her eyes. "He touched me. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all!" She shouted then buried her face in Skyler's chest.

Skyler hugged Flandre tightly. "I know. I'm so sorry for letting that happened. I swear to whatever god that is listening that I will bust that son of a bitch's balls." Skyler said then gritted his teeth in rage hard enough to crack a tooth.

"Big words coming from a punk." The man said as he stepped out from the forest.

Flandre glared at the man with hate then reached out for him and went to clench her hand, but was stopped by Skyler. "Hold on. I want to do that just as badly, but hold on just a second." Skyler said to Flandre. They both then stood up.

"Well ain't this just cute." The man said. "You must be Skyler."

"That's right. Now who are you?" Skyler asked.

"First Lieutenant Holm, but you can just call me Holm." Holm said.

"Now tell me what the hell an American serviceman is doing here and where you got that strange ability." Skyler demanded.

"I'll give ya a little hint." Holm said as he smiled, revealing two fangs. A red glow could be seen behind his sunglasses.

An appalling expression appeared on Skyler's face. "No damn way. That woman was supposed to have taken care of everything." He said.

"You mean that other freak? Well she did mess up some things, but we took care of her without too much trouble." Holm said.

"But why? Why the hell become a vampire?"

"Are you retarded, kid? You're a vampire too. Why even ask? It's the damn power."

"But what about your family? It's all gone now!" Skyler shouted in anger.

"Can't remember'em so I don't care." Holm said then smirked.

"You god damn prick." Skyler said as he tightened his fists.

"Ya the last person to talk, boy. You chose to become a vampire for a taste of the supernatural just like we all did."

"Bullshit! I didn't ask for this!" Skyler yelled out his rage.

Holm laughed, causing Skyler's temper to nearly hit its limit. "Of course ya did. We all chose. No one was forced in those experiments. No one." He said with a dark smirk.

"You're fucking full of it." Skyler sneered as his eyes glowed red and red and blue sparks started to run across his body.

"Whoa now, boy. I'd be careful if I were ya. You're not exactly the most stable creature here. More like a bomb whose fuse is slowly burning away."

"Fine by me. I'll just make sure you're sorry ass gets caught in the explosion." Skyler said menacingly then started to walk towards Holm with fists ready, but was stopped by Flandre when she grabbed his arm.

"No. Let me. It's the elder sibling's job to protect the younger siblings." Flandre said.

"No way. I need to tear this son of a bitch a new asshole." Skyler said.

"It looks like ya have quite the kinky relationship with that vampire, boy. No wonder why you haven't returned to the outside world like the Commander predicted. Why leave when you have a cute little vampire who's willing to ride your dick at the drop of a hat. I don't think I would wanna leave either. But I guarantee ya I'll have her face in the dirt and ass up after I freeze you in place. Wouldn't want ya to miss the show now would we?" Holm said then let out a loud laugh.

An expression of intense rage surfaced to Skyler's face as his fangs grew larger and more menacing. His skin started to crack under his clothe as the red glow in his eyes became more prominent. The sparks that danced around his body became far more fierce as the ground beneath him started to shake from his rising power.

"You… mother fucking prick… I will rip this entire planet apart before I let anyone touch this girl." Skyler said as he struggled to keep his over flowing power tamed.

"No, Skyler! Calm down! You need to calm dow- Ahhhhh!" Flandre begged then screamed when she was suddenly blown away by a sudden blast of air that was unleashed by Skyler's power.

Holm smirked as he held up his arms to shield his face from the sudden gust of wind. "I always did know what buttons to push." He proudly said to himself. "Come on, boy. Don't hold back for this backwater world's sake. Unleash everything. I wanna make sure ya gave it you're all before I imprison ya in a block of ice."

Skyler's rage reached its peak and was unleashed when he let out a furious, vampiric howl. Holm braced himself when Skyler's howl created a shockwave of destructive power that tore the ground beneath him and Holm.

"Shhhhiiiit!" Holm exclaimed as the ground beneath him crumbled beneath him. Skyler kicked off the ground with an explosion then rushed for him. He tried to react but was elbowed in the face. "Gaaahhh!" He cried out as he was sent flying backwards from the blow. He crashed through several trees before coming to a stop. He quickly got to his feet in time to see a blue energy ball heading for him. "Fuck!" He exclaimed then dove out of the way.

The energy ball exploded somewhere behind Holm, destroying several trees. He jumped to his feet, but Skyler was right there in front of him preparing to deliver a powerful punch. Skyler let out a roar as he swung his fist towards him. Holm gritted his teeth as ice quickly formed down his left arm, forming into the shape of a blade. He quickly swung the ice blade up, slicing Skyler's arm off before being struck.

"Gyaaa!" Skyler winced in pain then retaliated by delivering an uppercut to Holm's jaw sending him flying into the air then back down onto a boulder, smashing it to pieces.

Holm's legs shook as he got back up onto his feet. "Damn… Nearly tore my head off with that one." He said as he rubbed his chin.

Skyler quickly closed the distance between him and Holm. He swung a right hook, missing Holm when he ducked and hitting a tree instead, destroying it completely. Holm jabbed him in the side then followed up with an uppercut to his chin. He grabbed a hold of Holm by his shirt then threw him at a nearby tree, only to lose his arm again when it froze solid and remained stuck to Holm.

"Frik. That hurts." Skyler said as his arm reformed.

Holm stood up then tore Skyler's frozen arm off of him then crushed it, shattering it to pieces. "Now this is the life. Giving up that boring life for this was well worth it." He said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts you son of a bitch!" Skyler shouted then thrusted his hand forward, firing a red and blue double helix.

Holm used his vampiric speed to evade the attack then fired an attack of his own in the form of a freezing orb the size of his palm. Skyler dodged the freezing orb which hit a tree then detonated in an icy explosion that froze a large area. Frost formed on Skyler's skin from being near the cold blast.

"_Err! Frik'n frostbite!" _Skyler thought.

Holm got within melee distance with Skyler then threw out a couple jabs. Skyler blocked his punches then countered with a few jabs of his own. Holm bobbed and weaved through his punches then delivered a strike to his gut, freezing parts of his insides. Skyler formed a blue ball of energy then slammed it to the ground, creating an explosion that knocked both of them away from one another.

Skyler hit the ground then bounced back onto his feet. He wrapped his arms around him as he shivered. "_Damn this cold. I can't concentrate when I'm freezing so damn badly."_ He thought.

"Stop thinking and act, punk!" Holm shouted.

Skyler looked up in surprise when he saw Holm in the air right above him. He jumped out of the way to avoid being stomped on by Holm. Holm's foot pierced into the ground with his cold power, creating icy, spike-covered pillars that quickly sprung up from the ground. Skyler flew into the air to avoid the ice, but was stopped when Holm had jumped into the air and grabbed a hold of his foot.

"Get your ass back down here, boy." Holm said as his freezing touch started to freeze Skyler's entire leg. Skyler kicked him in the face and sent him crashing down into the ice below, but not without losing his frozen leg.

Skyler growled angrily in pain as his leg regenerated. "_I can't stay near him without almost freezing to death." _He thought then flew up above the trees of the forest.

"Come down here and face me ya chicken shit!" Holm yelled from the forest floor.

"Huh? The bastard can't fly? Well good then." Skyler said then held his hand above his head. "I'll just blow his ass up and be done with it. I'll deal with the consequences of damaging the forest later." He started to pour some of his power into the palm of his hand, creating a small sphere of swirling green color that slowly grew in size. "Easy does it. As much as I just want to blow this entire place up, I just need to hit him." Once the green ball got to about the size of a basketball he prepared to throw it. "Eat this you bastard!" Skyler yelled then throw the ball of destructive power. The ball hit the forest floor then exploded into a giant green fireball that rose high into the sky. Skyler was blown away by the gale of win created by the explosion. "Ahh! Too much!" He exclaimed as he recovered from the blast. He waited for the wind to die down and the dust to clear before descending back to the ground where a crater was now present. "Jeez. Still can't handle this damn power very well. At least the bastard is gone." He said as he looked around him for any signs of life. Worry then swelled up with him. "Shit. Please tell me Flandre wasn't near that. What the hell was I thinking using an attack like that when she's nearby?" He said. Suddenly, an icy blade pierced through his back and out the center of his chest. "Gah!" He let out a yelp of pain.

"Stop worrying about that little freak and keep your head in the game, punk." Holm said as he held is icy arm to Skyler's back.

"Damn… Bastard!" Skyler struggled to say. He went to retaliated, but found his strength was being sapped from him by the chilling cold. Ice started to spread across his chest from where the icy blade had pierced through. "Ahg! My entire chest…!"

"Have'n your heart frozen hurts like hell don't it?" Holm said. "Was meaning to pierce your heart but this works much better." He said then pulled out his icy blade from Skyler's back, letting him fall to the ground. "Ya almost got me there. Almost didn't form enough ice around me to absorb the explosion." He kicked Skyler onto his back. "You may have more raw power than any of us, but that don't mean squat. My power is much more versatile than yours is. It allows me to bring down a walking weapon of mass destruction like you with ease." He then held his hand out at Skyler. "Keep your eyes open. I want them open when I encase you in a block of ice so ya can watch me have my little fun with that little freak." He said as his cocky grin turned dark. Skyler stared dagger eyes at him. He went to freeze Skyler with his power, but caught a light in the corner of his eyes. "Huh?" He said as he turned his head. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a red ball of energy flying towards him. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he leaped backwards to avoid the ball.

Flandre appeared and ran to Skyler's side then glared intensely at Holm with her glowing vampiric eyes. "You hurt my little brother!" She shouted.

"Nice for ya to show up. Save me time in finding ya." Holm said.

"Fla-Flandre. I need let my body thaw so do me a favor and kick the bastard in the frik'n nuts." Skyler said as he tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

Flandre turned to face Skyler with a confused look on her face. "The what?" She asked.

"The nuts. Kick him in the nuts." Skyler said.

"Nuts?" Flandre asked.

"His balls, Flandre. Kick him right in the balls." Skyler said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Flandre said as she became flustered. Skyler face palmed.

"My balls will be smacking your behind in a minute, little missy." Holm said as he cracked his knuckles.

Flandre glared at Holms as she gritted her teeth. "You tried to break my little brother. Now I'll break you!" She shouted then pulled out a spell card. "Taboo "Cranberry Trap"!" She called out, unleashing a barrage of purple danmaku.

"Jeezus…!" Holm exclaimed as he became astonished from the sheer number of danmaku heading for him. He stomped his foot on the ground, creating a thick ice wall in front of him. Flandre's danmaku bombarded his ice wall, causing it to slowly crack. Suddenly his ice wall exploded, sending him tumbling backwards from the blast and into the trunk of a burnt tree. "Little punk." He said as he rubbed the back of his injured head. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Flandre flying towards him with a black, burning wand made from iron in her hands ready to smash him with. "Oh know you don't!" He yelled then flung a freezing orb at her. She swung her weapon, smashing the orb before it could hit her and unleashing a wave of fire. "Shit!" He quickly formed an ice barrier to shield him from the flames, but it was quickly shattered into pieces by a kick from Flandre.

Flandre jumped into the air then tried to smash Holm in the head with her wand, but he rolled to the side, causing her to hit the ground instead. The ground exploded when she hit the ground. Holm quickly jumped to his feet then punched her in the side of the head, sending her to the ground while leaving ice where he hit her. She recovered then pointed her wand at him. She fired a red beam of energy from the tip of her wand. Holm was unable to react fast enough and had his left shoulder blown off along with the arm.

"Errraahh!" Holm let out a pain filled cry as he grabbed hold to where his shoulder use to be. He glared angrily at Flandre. "Ya little bitch…! I'ma fuck ya so hard until you split in two." He sneered as his shoulder and arm regenerated. Just as his arm finished reforming, it suddenly exploded into pieces. "Ahhhh! What the hell?" He cried out. Flandre stood with her clenched hand held out in front of her. Her expression was dark. "How dare you!" He yelled. His arm reformed again, but before he could make a move, it was blown off again by Flandre. "Stop that ya bitch!" He demanded. Flandre answered him by blowing his other arm off while the other healed. "Gyaahh!"

Flandre's lips curled into a dark grin. She blew off Holm's arms over and over again every time they finished reforming. She soon started blowing up his legs as well then soon his head. His screams of pain echoed across the forest.

"Stop! Knock it off!" Holm commanded.

Flandre laughed. "You're a toy that repairs itself when broken. We can have a lot of fun with you." She said.

"Crazy little freak." Holm said as the sweat that formed on his face quickly froze. His stomach then exploded, splattering his guts across the icy ground. "Ahg! You… fucking… bitch…!" He said as he fell to his knees as he gave into the intense pain.

"Ahahaha haaa! This is what you get when you hurt my little brother." Flandre said in a warped voice. She continued to blow up parts of Holm's body over and over again as he regenerated.

Skyler appeared after his body had thawed. "Flandre! Oh thank god you're fine." He said.

"Hm? Well of course, little brother." Flandre said while not turning an eye towards Skyler. She continued to torment Holm by making parts of his body explode.

"The hell happened to your voice." Skyler asked. "Ah forget that. Just finish him off already."

"No way. This is too much fun. Look how he squirms when you blow a piece off him up. It's so funny!" Flandre said cheerfully then blew off Holm's head.

"You tortured him enough now blow him up completely so he doesn't come back." Skyler demanded.

"Uh-uh." Flandre said as she shook her head. "I want to make sure he pays for hurting my little brother." Flandre said as her expression became dark again.

"Just kill him, Flandre. Now!" Skyler commanded, only for his command to go unheard. He ran up to Flandre then grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked.

Flandre stared at Skyler with a blank expression. Her expression then turned to that of surprise. "Ah! Skyler! Are you okay?" She said in her normal voice as she checked his body for any wounds.

"The hell?" Skyler said as he raised an eyebrow. His eyes then widened. He quickly turned around to find no one behind him. "Damn it. That frik'n bastard got away."

"Huh? Oh that bad man. Don't worry about him. I won't let him ever hurt you." Flandre said as she hugged Skyler.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save back there. The son of a bitch caught me off guard." Skyler said as he hugged Flandre. A worried expression formed on his face as he looked down at the girl embracing him. "_You weren't kidding, Remilia… I can only hope that's as bad as I'll ever see Flandre and be spared seeing what you have seen." _He thought.

Flandre looked up to see Skyler's disgruntled expression. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just wish I tore that bastards balls off then fed them to him." Skyler said.

"What do you mean by 'balls'?" Flandre asked.

"Oh that's it. We're going back to the mansion to tell Remilia about that dude and after that, I want you to go to the library and find a book on human anatomy. Educate yourself." Skyler said as he grabbed Flandre's hand then flew off into the air with her and headed back to the Scarlet Mansion with ill news.


	15. Chapter 15 Chain of Obliteration

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>In one of the most elaborate bedrooms of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia stood in only her panties in front of a beautifully crafted mirror that was a bit larger than her. Her red dress lay across her large bed that sat in the middle of the room. She observed her reflection, tilting her head as she thought deeply to herself. She focused particularly on her skin. She turned around to glance at her backside then back around again.<p>

"Hmm… Beautiful I am still, but this tan is not to my taste." Remilia said to herself.

She continued to study herself in the mirror and at times running her hands down her body to feel her shape. Too immersed on the girl in the mirror, she was startled when the two doors to her bedroom were suddenly flung open.

"Remilia! We got a huge…" Skyler said as he barged into the room then upon seeing Remilia, quickly about-faced. "Oh jeez! My bad…"

Remilia, now with a flushed and angered face, had quickly covered herself with her wings. "You better have a good reason for barging into my room uninvited, Skyler." She said.

Skyler then turned right back around to face Remilia. "Ah who cares? I've seen you naked before. Now look. We got a serious-" He said then was blasted in the face by a danmaku shot from Remilia. He fell backwards to the ground, holding his face and groaning in pain.

Remilia gritted her teeth. "I don't care if you have seen me naked before! I don't want you to see my body ever again!" She shouted.

"What's going on?" Flandre asked as she entered the room then quickly spotted Skyler on the floor. "Skyler! What happened?" She asked as she crouched next to him then poked him with her finger. She then saw Remilia in her one piece of clothing. Her eyes widened in admiration as she stood up then ran up to her sister. "Wow, Remi! You look so pretty! I really do want to get a tan like you!"

"I told you before, Flan, that you do not need a tan. You're already pretty with your perfect white skin." Remilia said.

"I know that, but I want to look sexy like you also!" Flandre declared.

Remilia sighed. "Please just help me with my dress, Flan."

"Okay!" Flandre said then rushed for the dress on the bed.

"What brings you back so soon, dear sister? Bored with blowing up fairies already? It sounded like you found one and blew it up, along with the rest of the forest…" Remilia said.

"Actually that was me and it wasn't a fairy." Skyler said.

"Do not dare move until I get my dress on." Remilia commanded.

"I still have my face covered so calm down." Skyler said.

Flandre giggled. "Don't be so shy, sister. We're all siblings here. Besides, you should have seen how he reacted when I showed him my breasts." She said as she returned to Remilia's side with the dress.

Remilia slowly turned her head towards Skyler who was still on the floor with his hands over his face. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. "Oh? And when did this happen?" She asked as she continued to give Skyler a menacing stare.

"This morning when we woke up." Flandre said as she prepared to help Remilia with her dress.

Remilia sneered as she went to say something, but swallowed her anger then let out a sigh. "You know better than to let a boy see you, Flandre. So please refrain from showing him your precious body. It causes problems for him as well." She said, earning a thumbs up of approval from Skyler, which she ignored.

"Hmm? It does? How so?" A curious Flandre asked.

"That is a discussion for another time. For now tell me what it is you came here for." Remilia said as she stepped into her dress while Flandre held it for her.

"A bad man attacked us." Flandre said with a disheartened expression.

"What?" Remilia said with a hint of anger and surprise. "Skyler. Explain."

"Finish putting on your clothe and have a seat. You're not going to like this one bit." Skyler said.

"My dress is on so you may get up now." Remilia said after she finished getting her dress on.

Skyler stood up with a bothered expression present on his face. "The dude that attacked us was a military officer from the outside world." He said.

"And? Certainly a mere human from the outside world is no match for you, let alone you and my sister." Remilia said.

"Uh… That's kinda the problem…" Skyler said, hesitating to speak further.

Remilia became greatly disturbed by Skyler words. "What do you mean, Skyler? Speak." She said, fearing the answer.

Skyler remained silent, not wanting to bring pain to Remilia, but his silence began to clearly aggravate her. "The guy was a vampire." He said.

Remilia was quickly filled with dismay. "What?" She said as she slowly approached Skyler.

"You heard what I said, Remilia. The guy was a vampire." Skyler said.

Remilia stopped in front of Skyler, looking up at him with hurt filled eyes. Small tears could be seen forming in the corners. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive he was a vampire? He could have been something else." Remilia insisted.

Pain started to constrict Skyler's heart. "_Damn it. Don't look at me like a child who was just told they will never see their parents again." _He thought. Skyler got down on one knee to be at eye level with Remilia. "Remilia, I am positive he was a vampire."

The small drops of water in Remilia's eyes began to grow as she tried desperately to hold back the wave of shame she felt. "Are you telling me my blood, my noble lineage, my father's precious blood… Are you telling me it has been desecrated by those bastards out there?"

"Yes, but don't let it bother you. I swear I'll kill every one of those sons of bitches. Alright? I swear it." Skyler declared.

Remilia moved her eyes to the floor as tears began to run down her face. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her skin and drawing blood as she tried to suppress her anger and sorrow. She tried not to, but she let out a small whimper.

"Ah, Remi!" Flandre worriedly cried out as she stood behind Remilia and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Oh come on, Remilia. Don't do this." Skyler begged.

Remilia whipped around then wrapped her arms around Flandre and buried her face into her chest as all of her frustrations burst out in the form of tears. "Damn it! Damn it! That blasted woman said she would take care of them! She said she would! I trusted her! I trusted her!" She cried.

"Remi, please don't cry. It'll be fine. Really." Flandre said while she rubbed her hand down Remilia's hair as she tried to comfort her.

"Father hates me right now! I know it!" Remilia cried out.

"That's not true, Remi. Daddy doesn't hate you." Flandre insisted.

"He does! He detests his daughter!" Remilia shouted. "I am not fit to carry the Scarlet name!"

"Of course you are. Who else but you can?" Skyler said in an assertive voice.

Remilia pulled her face from Flandre's chest then pointed at Skyler. "You're not the one to talk!" She yelled.

Skyler stood up then walked over to the desk in the room to grab Remilia's cap that sat there. He picked it up then threw it at Remilia, who caught it. "You're right. I'm not, but damn it I am the one who will act. How about you? You just going to cry like a little bitch or are you going to do something?"

"How dare you! Of course I will act! I am the Scarlet Devil! No one shames my family and lives!" Remilia declared as she allowed Flandre to clean her face with a handkerchief. "Thank you, Flan. I'm okay now."

"_There we go. Back in spirit, thank god. She won't ever admit it but she still has a bit of a child in her." _Skyler thought. "Good. Now if you have calmed down we should leave now. I may not be as mad as you, but I'm mad enough to blow up an entire city." He said as he headed for the door, but stopped when Sakuya appeared.

"Hi, Sakuya." Flandre greeted.

"Hello, Lady Flandre." Saukya returned the greeting with a bow. "Is everything okay, mistress?" Sakuya asked Remilia.

"Everything is fine, Sakuya." Remilia said.

"I'll meet you out there. Look for the mushroom cloud." Skyler said then went to leave.

"Hold it, Skyler." Remilia said, causing Skyler to stop.

"Every second we wait means another vampire made using your blood." Skyler said.

"No one wants to cover the outside world in a mist of blood more than I do, but I have another problem to deal with at the moment that must be taken care of." Remilia said then gestured Skyler to her with her finger.

"What is it?" Skyler asked as he walked over to Remilia.

Remilia pointed at the large mirror. "You." She said. Skyler looked at his reflection. Sweat was pouring down his ghostly pale face. He panted in exhaustion as he fought to contain the burning sensation in his stomach that was trying to eat him from the inside out. "You are trying to hide it, but I noticed it the first thing this morning."

"I'm just hot from the sun. That is it." Skyler insisted.

"Stop taking me for a fool, Skyler." Remilia said. "You cannot hide it from me. Your hunger for blood is tearing you apart as you try to control it."

"Why didn't you tell me, Skyler?" Flandre asked.

"I am telling you I am fine. Really, I am." Skyler tried to reassure.

Remilia sighed. "Sakuya."

"Yes, mistress?" Sakuya answered.

"I wouldn't ask you of this unless it was necessary, but please, give Skyler some of your blood." Remilia said.

"Of course, milady. As you wish." Sakuya said.

"Oh wow. Am I really going to be allowed to drink from Sakuya? I'll admit I'm kinda thirsty." Skyler said then chuckled a little.

"I am only allowing you because my mistress has asked me to." Sakuya said.

"No!" Flandre shouted. "If you need blood you can drink mine." Flandre said to Skyler.

Remilia held Flandre's hand. "Flandre, he needs human blood. Another vampire's blood can only go so far. He must have human blood." She said.

"But…" Flandre said.

"Please bear with it, my dear sister." Remilia said as she placed her hand on Flandre's cheek. Flandre hesitated, but eventually nodded.

Sakuya walked up to Skyler then tiled her neck and pulled her hair away to better expose her neck to him.

"Thanks." Skyler said.

"Think nothing of it. I am doing this for milady." Sakuya said.

"I know. That's why I am thanking you for your dedication to her." Skyler said with a smile.

Sakuya smirked proudly. "Alright. Just refrain from killing me." She said.

"No problem there." Skyler said as he held Sakuya close to him.

"Is that necessary?" Sakuya asked.

"Just making sure you won't run away in the middle of it that's all." Skyler said as he grinned.

"Just drink her blood, Skyler." Remilia said.

Skyler chuckled. "Just trying to get her to loosen up a bit." He said.

Skyler glanced at Sakuya's neck. His thirst for blood began to boil, but he kept it in check as he slowly extended his fangs. He softly pushed his fangs into her neck in a bid to cause her the minimal amount of pain. Blood dripped down her neck as he began to drink, being careful not to lose himself as the taste of human blood rattled his lust for blood. Flandre cringed at the site. After a few moments passed, he pulled his fangs out and stepped back from Sakuya.

"Is that better?" Remilia asked.

Skyler drew shallow breaths and his face was consumed by vexation. "Uhh… No. No not really…" He said as he continued to sweat profusely.

"Was that not enough to sedate your thirst?" Remilia asked.

"If you need more then go ahead, but only a bit more." Sakuya said.

"I owe you." Skyler said as he again held Sakuya close to him then slowly, but with much less control, pressed his fangs into her neck, causing her to wince from the pain. He drank a bit faster than before and spilled more blood down Sakuya's neck. After a short moment he shoved Sakuya back. "Sorry…" He said as he panted.

"How do you feel?" Remilia asked.

Skyler stumbled backwards until he hit the wall, letting it support him as he leaned back on it. "Honestly? Worse… Much worse than I did a few minutes ago…" He said as he wiped his bloodied mouth on his sleeve.

"What's the matter, Skyler?" Flandre asked then went to go to Skyler's side but stopped when he held up his hand.

"Don't come near me right now, Flandre. I need room to breathe…" Skyler said.

"I was afraid of this." Remilia said.

"What? What is wrong?" Flandre asked worriedly.

"You were drinking the blood of five humans in a single day until you drained the stocks of blood packs. Since then you have been trying to get by by drinking a little at a time. The blood you have been depraved of is catching up to you." Remilia said to Skyler.

"Great… That's great…" Skyler said.

From the bedroom doorway entered Marisa and Reimu. "Hey, all. We heard talking so we figured we'd see what was up, ze." Marisa said.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Remilia." Reimu said.

"Hello, Reimu. Unlike the witch, you are always welcomed." Remilia said.

Marisa spotted Skyler. "Whoa! You look like crap. Flandre give you a run for your money?" She asked.

"I am glad the both of you are here." Remilia said.

"Huh? Even me?" The surprised Marisa asked.

"Seems like the blood you drank from those villagers wasn't enough." Reimu said while giving Skyler a disapproving look.

"Cut me some slack here." Skyler said.

Reimu faced Remilia. "You want Marisa and I to spare some of our blood? Seeing how he didn't get enough from Sakuya." She said.

"You are as sharp as ever." Remilia said. "I ask you to let him drink from you. Letting him go without enough blood any longer can be disastrous."

Reimu let out a sigh. "Yes. I've seen what damage he can cause when he isn't thinking straight." She said then turned to face Skyler. "You will be cleaning my shrine for a long time for this."

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. Just tilt your head a little." Skyler said, with Reimu complying.

"I don't mind because I'll be getting something out of Skyler also, but…" Marisa said then faced Flandre. "Are you fine with it, kido?"

"Erm…" Flandre fidgeted as she tried to answer.

"She will be fine. This is important." Remilia said.

"Getting to suck on the necks of a bunch of pretty girls is awesome. Just wish it was under better circumstances." Skyler said then weakly chuckled.

"Be thankful, okay?" Reimu said as she tilted her head and pulled her hair away from her neck.

"Yes. I owe every single one of you." Skyler said then pulled Reimu closed to him then sunk his fangs into her neck, causing her to yelp a little in pain.

"Oh, stop being a baby, ze." Marisa said.

"Sh-shut up!" Reimu said as her cheeks became pink. Skyler quickly drank from her. He quickly pulled out his fangs then pushed her away after he was finished. "Easy now!" She exclaimed when she nearly lost her footing. "Huh? Is that it? Well that wasn't too bad."

"My turn! And we can discuss the details on what I get in return later okay, Skyler?" Marisa said with a wink. She then noticed that Skyler was in pain. "Eh? You okay, bud?"

"Just stay away…" Skyler said as he took a few steps back till his back was against the wall again then fell to his knees. He cringed in pain as his lust for blood was taken its hold on him.

"Stay calm, Skyler." Remilia said as she ran to Skyler's side, only to be shoved with incredible force by him, sending her across the room then bouncing off the wall with a thud and landing on the floor.

"Remi!" Flandre cried out.

"Lady Remilia!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Uh-oh…" Marisa said.

"Looks like we have a vampire to tame. So troublesome…" Reimu said as she pulled out a few amulets.

The room started to shake as Skyler's power took the moment to push itself out. Skyler moaned in pain as he tried without successes to calm his raging power. His power soon blotted out his control. A red and blue fiery aura swallowed him while the room itself started to crumble away from the destructive energies. He slowly rose back to his feet, glaring at Reimu and Marisa with his glowing, demonic eyes. He then let out a vampiric roar that unleashed a force strong enough to nearly knock the girls off their feet.

"Get ready, Marisa!" Reimu shouted over the sound of the raging winds produced by Skyler's out of control power.

"I was born ready, da ze!" Marisa declared as she held onto her hat to keep it from being blown away.

"Skyler! Please get a hold of yourself!" Flandre cried out as she and Sakuya helped Remilia to her feet.

"Damn it. The worst time ever for this to happen." Remilia said as she took the cap handed to her by Sakuya then placed it back on her head. "Sakuya. Take Flandre to safety."

"Yes, milady." Sakuya replied.

"What? No! I need to stay and help him! He needs us!" Flandre said.

"Flandre, please! Do as your elder sister says and go!" Remilia demanded than ran off to Reimu's and Marisa's side. "Such a troublesome child, isn't he?" She said.

"Indeed." Reimu said as she kept a firm grip on her gohei.

"Lead him out of here. I do not want my room damaged more than it already is." Remilia said then took off out of the room's only window, with Reimu and Marisa right behind her, smashing through it. Skyler growled angrily then blasted off with the force of a hurricane after them, creating a larger hole in the wall when he went through the window.

Remilia, Reimu and Marisa stopped right above the Misty Lake. Skyler growled menacingly as he flew towards the girls at an insane speed.

"I got this!" Marisa shouted as she pulled out an octagonal block made out of wood from under her hat. She took aim at the fast approaching Skyler then called out her attack. "Masssteeerrr Spaaaarrrrk!" She unleashed a large, glowing beam of radiant colors that thundered across the sky. The beam hit its target, blasting Skyler out of the sky. Marisa raised an eyebrow. "Didn't even try to dodge?"

"He is more of an animal than a man right now. Fighting him won't be a problem. Getting him to calm down on the other hand is. Just keep him from damaging my mansion." Remilia said.

Skyler quickly recovered before falling into the lake. He growled angrily then resumed his flight towards the girls, firing a hail of blue energy balls from his hands at them along the way.

"Look out!" Marisa yelled. All three of the girls scattered to avoid the wave of blue spheres.

Reimu flanked Skyler from his right while Marisa flanked him on his left. They both fired a barrage of amulets and star bullets, respectively. Skyler held his hands out to his sides and fired two red and blue double helixes. His attack shredded the girls' bullets and nearly hit them, but they dodged at the last second.

"Look at me, Skyler!" Remilia called out, gaining Skyler's attention.

Skyler let out a vampric hiss at Remilia then blindly flew towards her. In her hand formed a large, glowing red spear which she then held above her head with both hands as she prepared to strike. As soon as Skyler got in range, she swung her spear down to slice him in two. He held up his right arm to block the spear. Once the spear's blade made contact with his aura-covered arm, it bounced off with the same force that Remilia had given it, causing it to fly back on its owner.

"Gyaa!" Remilia cried out when the blade of her own spear sliced down the middle of her head, sending blood everywhere.

"Ouch." Reimu said as she winced from the sight.

"Oooo, nice, ze!" Marisa exclaimed while holding a thumbs up.

Skyler opened his mouth wide, revealing his menacing fangs as he prepared to tear Remilia's throat out. Her head quickly healed as she grabbed hold of his jaw, digging her nails into his tongue before tearing his jaw off. She then clawed him across the face, tearing his skin off and chipping his cheek bone. Skyler retaliated with two vertical swipes of his claws down her face and chest. They both sliced each other relentlessly with their claws before blasting each other with energy, creating a little distance between them and giving them time to heal their wounds. Remilia quickly returned to attacking and went to claw him again, but Skyler grabbed her by the wrist with one hand then countered with a powerful punch to the head with the other, sending her spiraling into the lake. He roared as blue spheres of energy began to form all around him. He unleashed his barrage of energy balls into the lake, causing the water to rise up where an energy ball exploded underneath the surface.

"Didn't Remilia just say that fighting him won't be a problem?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah, I believe she did." Marisa replied. "But that's okay. We can have a lot of fun with him, da ze."

"We have more important things we need to attend to so let's finish this quickly." Reimu said.

"Party pooper." Marisa said.

"Shut up!" Reimu exclaimed.

"And here he comes!" Marisa shouted as she pointed at Skyler who was fast approaching her and Reimu.

Skyler went to claw Reimu, but she dodged then tagged him with an amulet just as he flew past her. He stopped then turned around with his claws ready. Just as he went to slice her, the amulet detonated, consuming him in an explosion. The explosion did nothing to halt his attack as his hand appeared out of the smoke, ready to slice Reimu.

"Shit!" Reimu exclaimed as she narrowly dodged Skyler's claw.

"Die die die die die!" Marisa yelled as she held her broom like a gun, firing a stream of star bullets from the tip.

Reimu jumped out of the way while Skyler took the brunt of the star bullets to the back. "Hey! Watch it!" She called out angrily to Marisa.

"Move out of the way faster if ya don't wanna be hit, ze!" Marisa yelled as she continued to fire her magical broom made gun. Her cocky expression vanished when she saw Skyler reach his open hand out to her. "Uh-oh!" She exclaimed then flew out of the way, avoiding the powerful explosion that went off where she had just been when Skyler closed his hand. "That was a close one, ze." She said as she looked back at where the explosion was. "Oof!" She said as she flew into Skyler. "Guh!" He grabbed her by the neck with one hand and started to squeeze. "Oh… Hey, Skyler… Didn't see you there, buddy. Hey… about them books… You can come by my place and get them… No strings attached…" She struggled to say while Skyler started to choke her.

Reimu appeared right above Skyler then kicked him on the head, making him lose his hold on Marisa and sending him to the ground at the lake's edge. She turned to Marisa. "Are you alright?"

"Could be better…" Marisa roughly said as she rubbed her neck.

Skyler landed on all fours when he hit the ground. He stood up straight then let out a vampiric shriek. Remilia suddenly burst out of the lake holding a spell card with her wings spread out.

"Heaven's Punishment "Star of-" Remilia said and then stopped in surprise when she saw Flandre standing in front of Skyler. "Flandre! Move out of the way!"

"Young mistress, please return inside!" Sakuya, who was flying in the air, called out.

Flandre faced Skyler with a stern expression. "Skyler. You need to get a hold of yourself. You'll get hurt if you keep this up." She said.

Skyler glared at Flandre with his rage induced eyes. He started to inhale a large amount of air, arching his back backwards as his lungs filled up. Once he drew in his desirable amount of air, he exhaled, unleashing a violent wave of chaotic green fire. Flandre prepared to defend herself, but a large, blue barrier suddenly formed in front of her. The wave of green flames crashed into the barrier. It cracked from the force of the fire then shattered to pieces. Flandre flew up into the air to avoid the green embers.

Floating up in the air, Reimu and Marisa observed Skyler. "Well looks like we can't hold back if he can break one of your barriers like that." Marisa said as an excited expression formed on her face.

Reimu sighed. "Seems like it. His power of obliteration is dangerous so be careful."

"Roger." Marisa replied.

Back on the ground, Remilia declared her spell card. "Heaven's Punishment "Star of David"!" She called out.

Red lasers bombarded Skyler. Where ever a laser hit, an explosion of blue danmaku was unleashed. He howled as he was overwhelmed by the attack. Remilia didn't wait for the dust to clear before rushing him with a red spear in her hand. She sprinted across the ground with her vampric speed, leaped in the air then swung her spear down as she landed. Skyler dodged to the side, avoiding her spear and the explosion created when she hit the ground with it. She pulled her spear out of the ground then swung her spear horizontally at Skyler who jumped to avoid her swing. She tried to spear him, but he leaped again, landing on the spear. He delivered a kick to her face, causing her to lose hold of her weapon and sending her bouncing across the ground a few times. Remilia hopped back to her feet, with Skyler ready for her. She braced herself as he held the spear he took from her above his head with the blade pointing at her. Just as he went to jam the spear into her, he stopped when Flandre shouted.

"Skyler, stop!" Flandre shouted.

Skyler froze where he stood. The spear shook in his hands as he continued to stare menacingly at Remilia.

Confusion appeared on Remilia's face. "Eh? He stopped?" She asked. She braced herself once again when Skyler went to move again.

"I said stop, little brother!" Flandre yelled, causing Skyler to freeze in place once again. She ran to Skyler's side then hugged him. "Calm down. Please calm down, little brother."

The rage in Skyler's face faded as did the spear in his hand. His arms fell to his side as his furious aura subsided. "I'm calm… I'm cool… I'm all good…" He said as he drew shallow breaths. He then winced in pain. "Who am I kidding? I still feel like I'm burning on the inside.

"At least your senses have returned." Reimu said as she and Marisa landed on the ground.

"Way to go, kido. I'm proud of ya." Marisa said to Flandre.

Confusion remained on Remilia's face. "_What just happened?" _She thought.

"Ugh… Everything is mostly just a blur…" Skyler said as he held his pained head. Flandre pulled Skyler down by the shirt then bopped him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a bad boy." Flandre said.

"I didn't mean to." Skyler said.

"I know." Flandre said as she hugged Skyler tighter. "Please don't scare me like that again…"

Skyler sighed. "I'm sorry." He said as he hugged Flandre.

"Well, Remilia. Must be tough having two trouble making siblings, ze." Marisa said. She then raised an eyebrow upon seeing the confusion on Remilia's face. "Eh? Wassup?" She asked, snapping Remilia out of her trance.

"N-Nothing. He's back to normal and that is all that matters." Remilia said as she regained her posture.

"Pretty amazing how the little sister's voice was able to reach you." Reimu said to Skyler.

"I tried really hard to stop myself, but hearing her voice was the only thing that made my body stop." Skyler said.

"Huh. That's weird." Reimu said.

"Yeah. Guess her cute voice can calm anything." Skyler said while giving Flandre a smile, who giggled.

"Now that this little incident is over, may we head back in so I can tell you what I came here to say?" Reimu asked of Remilia, who held an upset expression. "You okay, Remilia?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking of a few things." Remilia said. "Please go inside and wait while we change our clothe."

"Yeah we are kinda a mess, huh?" Skyler said as he looked at his torn clothe.

After Remilia and Skyler changed, the group gathered in the large lounge of the mansion. Reimu and Marisa sat in one of the couches while Remilia sat in a chair with Sakuya standing by her side. Skyler and Flandre sat at the marvelous piano, with Flandre playing a little music for him.

"Now, Reimu. Please make it quick. I have a crisis I must attend to." Remilia said.

"It's to do with that vampire dressed in a military uniform from the outside world, right?" Reimu asked.

"You saw him?" Skyler asked.

"Yes. He was passing by my shrine heading for the weak spot in the barrier. When I confronted him, the fool attacked me." Reimu said.

"You mean you didn't kill him?" Remilia asked as she gave Skyler an angry side glance.

"I tried to but he got away. Sorry…" Skyler said.

Remilia faced back to Reimu. "I assume you exterminated him?"

"No. I captured him. He's at my shrine being guarded by the oni, Suika. I thought maybe you would like to ask him a few questions first." Reimu said.

"I have only just met you recently, Reimu, but I think I'm in love with you now." Skyler said.

"Well that was quick." Marisa said.

Reimu chuckled. "Thank you for the sentiment, Skyler."

Remilia smiled. "Thank you, Reimu. I really would like to have a chat with the fool."

"I'm crushing the bastard's nuts afterwards." Skyler said.

"Let's get going then. I wanna see this other vampire." Marisa said as she stood up, followed by Reimu.

"Yes. Who knows what that oni is doing to the man." Reimu said.

"Something painful I hope." Skyler said as he and Flandre got up from the piano.

"Before we leave…" Remilia said as she stood up. She then glanced over at Flandre. "Come here, dear sister."

"Huh? Okay." Flandre said then walked over to Remilia's side.

"What ya do'n?" Marisa asked.

"I just need to confirm something before we leave." Remilia said as she led Flandre outside the lounge and into the hallway. "_That was just a fluke…" _She thought to herself.

"What is it, sister Remi?" Flandre asked.

"Flandre, I need you to do something for me." Remilia said.

"Sure!" Flandre said cheerfuly.

"I need you to tell Skyler to do something. No… I need you to command him to do something." Remilia said.

"Huh? But why?"

"No questions, Flan. Think of it as a game. Just command him to do something you know he would refuse to do. And be assertive about it."

Flandre looked confused but nodded her head anyways. She then thought to herself for a moment. After a few seconds her lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "Hee hee hee…" She chuckled sinisterly as she walked back into the lounge.

A drop of sweat formed on Remilia's forehead. "Something appropriate of course, Flan." She said as she followed Flandre.

"May we get going now?" Reimu asked upon seeing Remilia return.

"Please be patient, Reimu." Remilia said.

Flandre walked up to Skyler, still holding a mischievous smirk. "Umm… Sup?" Skyler asked worriedly.

"Skyler. I want you to kiss your elder sister, Remi." Flandre said then placed her finger on her lips. "On her lips." Flandre said.

"Heavens forbid, Flandre! I said something appropriate!" Remilia exclaimed as her face became red.

"Sit down, Reimu. This could get juicy." Marisa said as she and Reimu sat down in the couch, eagerly waiting for what it is to come.

Skyler stared blankly at Flandre for a moment before speaking. "Read my lips, Flandre. Not. A chance. In hell." He said, with Remilia letting out a sigh of relief.

"Do it! It can be your way to apologize to her for fighting with her." Flandre said.

"Nope. Not happening." Skyler said as sweat began to run down his face.

Remilia quickly took notice of the distress Skyler was in. "What is the matter Skyler?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Why you ask?" Skyler asked.

"I demand that you kiss her. I'll get mad if you don't." Flandre said in a more aggressive tone.

"Sh-Shut up, Flandre." Skyler struggled to say.

"Skyler… Is it painful for you to refuse her order?" Remilia asked.

Skyler faked a laugh. "Of course not. Why would it be?"

"Your face says otherwise!" Remilia replied.

"As your elder sister, I command you to kiss Remi." Flandre commanded. Skyler went to say something to her, but fell silent as he gritted his teeth.

"It hurts does it not, Skyler? It hurts to disobey her?" Remilia asked.

"Shut up. Nothing hurts, alright? It's just…" Skyler said then trailed off with his words.

"Eight thousand yen says he does it." Marisa whispered to Reimu. Reimu held out her hand to her, which she shook.

Shock appeared on Remilia's face as Skyler reluctantly approached her. "You are not actually considering it, are you, Skyler?"

"It's not that I'm considering it." Skyler said as his distressed face became red.

"You want to obey her. To disobey her is to feel painful stress." Remilia said as Skyler took a knee in front of her. "Even though you know what the consequences are if you so much as touch me, to say no to her is far more unbearable for you. Am I correct?"

"I… don't know, honestly…" Skyler said.

"You want to know why? Well I will tell you why." Remilia said.

"Kiss her!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Skyler Keese. Flandre Scarlet is your ma-" Remilia said before having her lips covered by Skyler's lips.

"YEAH, DA ZE!" Marisa screamed as she jumped out of her seat. Reimu's and Sakuya's jaw nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"He did it! He did it!" Flandre yelled as she jumped in the air in excitement while holding her rosy cheeks.

"Ster…" Remilia said as Skyler removed his lips from hers.

Skyler sat down as he lost strength in his legs. "I am… so sorry about that." He said with a heavy blush present on his face.

Remilia's face remained red as she cleared her throat. "Th-That is quite alright." She said as she tried to hide her embarrassment behind a stern expression. "I cannot expect a newborn to disobey an order from his master."

"I know a vampire is subservient to the vampire who sired them, but Skyler wasn't created naturally." Sakuya said.

"To my great displeasure… A link must have been created regardless." Remilia said.

"No idea what you mean." Skyler said.

"That means you must do whatever Flandre here says, bud." Marisa said.

"Oh, hell no." Skyler said as dread appeared on his face.

"Is that true? That's so cool!" Flandre exclaimed happily then tackled Skyler to the floor.

"Ow! You mind?" Skyler said.

"I told you that you needed to do whatever I say." Flandre said as she leaned over Skyler. She gazed into his eyes with her scarlet eyes while grinning mischievously, causing a bead of sweat to run down his cheek.

Remilia pulled Flandre off of Skyler. "You may be his master, but I am your elder sister." She said to Flandre.

"I don't believe a damn bit of this." Skyler said as he got up to his feet.

"Start believing it, Skyler, and be honored. Flandre being your master shows that the blood in you is not as tainted as I had originally thought." Remilia said.

"I am not honored." Skyler said.

"Should I call you Skyler Scarlet, now?" Marisa asked while nudging Skyler with her elbow.

"I swear to god I will blow you the hell up." Skyler said threateningly.

"Now, Flandre. Being a master of a newborn vampire requires a great amount of responsibility. Especially an unstable vampire such as Skyler." Remilia said.

"She's not my master just like you weren't." Skyler said.

"I will teach you how to be a proper master, but for now I must punish those who have shamed our family bloodline. Starting with the fool at Reimu's shrine." Remilia said to Flandre.

"I'm coming with you too you know." Skyler said.

"No you are not." Remilia said.

"I'm going too." Flandre said.

"Both of you will remain here in the mansion." Remilia said.

"Like hell I'm staying here." Skyler said.

"That's not fair!" Flandre exclaimed.

Remilia moaned in aggravation. "Please, Flandre. Just do as I say. I couldn't bear having those bastards taking you away from me again." She said as she hugged Flandre.

"Oh, Remi…" Flandre said as she hugged her sister back.

"And I can't bear having you out there without me when those assholes are running around." Skyler said to Remilia.

Remilia giggled then cupped Skyler's chin in her hand. "Aww… The newborn vampire wants to protect the elder vampire. How cute." She said.

Skyler smacked Remilia's hand away then stood up. "Don't mock me, Remilia!" He sneered.

"You will remain here in the mansion along with Flandre." Remilia commanded.

"Oh come on, Remilia! You know damn well I'm not going to stay here." Skyler said as he grew angrier.

Remilia faced Flandre. "Make sure he stays here with you. Take him to the library where you both will be watched by Patchouli."

"Flandre… If you tell me to stay here I swear to god I will hate you forever." Skyler threatened.

"This is for your own good, Skyler. You may have a master to help tame your unstable power, but she is inexperienced. You could still end up destroying yourself and anyone around you." Remilia said.

"She's right." Flandre said reluctantly. She looked up at Skyler with pleading eyes. "You… You have to stay here."

"What? No. No, Flandre, I will not stay here and let your sister go anywhere near those people without me." Skyler said as he quickly became enraged.

"You have to! Seeing you out of control makes me hurt right here." Flandre said as she placed her hand on her chest right over her heart. "I can't stand seeing my little brother like that." She said as her eyes started to water.

"For the umpteenth time, Flandre, I am not your frik'n little brother!" Skyler shouted, frightening Flandre. Sakuya went to put a stop to his yelling, but was stopped by Remilia.

"You are! And if you want to yell at your elder sister then you can stay in room!" Flandre yelled.

"Go to hell, Flandre. I'm out of here." Skyler said then went to leave the lounge.

"Stop right there, Skyler!" Flandre commanded, forcing Skyler to stop in front of the entrance. He tried with all of his might to move, but his body refused his control.

Remilia gestured Sakuya, Reimu and Marisa out of the room. They walked by Skyler in silence as they left the room. "Flandre, please step out for a moment as well." Remilia said.

"Okay…" Flandre said weakly then left the room, keeping her watery eyes to the floor as she walked by Skyler.

Skyler remained silent as he stood in front of the entrance of the lounge, his expression dark. Remilia remained where she was, not looking at Skyler.

"Skyler… Tell me how you feel about Flandre." Remilia said.

"I hate her." Skyler replied.

"No. Tell me what your true feelings are."

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know how I feel about her, Remilia. Why are you even asking me at a time like this?"

"Have you not noticed it?"

"Noticed what?"

"The feelings she has for you. That she is in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. We haven't known each other long enough for her to develop those kinds of feelings. She loves me because she thinks of me as her brother and that is it."

"Wrong. She is confused about her feelings for you. Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yes and I don't believe it happens."

"Well start believing it because my little sister is in love you. She's never experienced these kinds of feelings for someone before so she feels confused and lost. She can be easily heartbroken."

"And what do you want me to do about it? Just fall in love with her? Sorry, but it's not that simple."

"Of course it isn't."

"Then what, Remilia? Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it if it will make you happy."

"I do not know what you should do. There is one thing that she cannot force you to do as your master and that is to return her feelings. All I ask is that you do what you can to avoid causing her pain." Remilia said then headed for the entrance, stopping on the left side of Skyler. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but you must remain here with Flandre. I will go to the outside world and bring an end to this strife once and for all. As a reward for doing as I say and staying here, I will bring back an ocean of blood for you so please be patient." She said then left the room. The candles that lit it went cold, basking the room in darkness.

Flandre reentered the lounge. "Let's go to the library." She said.

"No. I'm going with your sister to stop those bastards." Skyler said, but he remained where he was standing, still unmoving and staring at the entrance to the room.

Flandre stood next to Skyler on his right then placed her hand in his and stood along with him in the dark room in silence.


	16. Chapter 16 Vampire Crisis

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Remilia, Sakuya, Reimu and Marisa walked up the stone steps to the Hakurei Shrine. Beads of sweat ran down each of their faces as the sun's heat served to oppress them. Marisa used her arm to wipe the sweat off of her face.<p>

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Marisa complained.

"It's just one of those summers." Reimu said.

"Indeed." Sakuya said as she handed Remilia a handkerchief to wipe her face with.

"We have other things to worry about than this heat." Remilia said.

"I remember gap woman saying she would take care of all that, ze." Marisa said.

"Well she obviously didn't do what she said she would do. I trusted her and more vampires being made with my blood is how I am rewarded." Remilia said as her anger began to boil.

"I can't help but wonder where that troublesome sage is now." Reimu said.

"Fooling around like the tramp she is. That blasted woman…" Remilia said as she gritted her teeth. "Where did you leave that little fool? I need to rip something apart to relieve some stress."

"Inside." Reimu said as she led the way to the front door of the shrine. She slid the door open then gawked in shock the second she entered.

"Wassup, Reimu? Don't just stand there in the way." Marisa said as she pushed her way into the shrine. Her eyes widened. "Oh… Oh man… Uh… Yeah, this can't be good." She said.

Remilia and Sakuya entered the shrine then stopped to look around. "Oh dear…" Sakuya said.

"Reimu… You said the fool was inside. But…" Remilia said. "Where is the other half of the shrine?"

The group stood at the front entrance of the shrine, which was rather intact while the other half of the shrine was completely gone, having been destroyed. Ice, burnt debris and scorched earth were all that remained of the rest of the shrine. Where the back porch of the shrine use to be, a large block of ice with a small girl incased inside sat in the sunlight that slowly melted away. Remilia approached the ice block to get a better look at the small girl with two straight horns and long, ginger colored hair. The girl was frozen while sitting and holding a large gourd to her lips.

Remilia sighed. "To expect an oni to do such a simple task such as guard a prisoner was even too much." She said.

The now infuriated Reimu stomped her feet as she walked up to the ice block. She kicked the ice block, shattering it to pieces and freeing the oni inside. She then grabbed the oni by the neck then started to strangle her.

"Damn you, Suika! Why did you let this happen?" Reimu shouted. "My shrine! Look what happened to my shrine!"

"But… I was… frozen…!" Suika struggled to say as Reimu squeezed and shook her neck.

"Like hell! You could have easily broken out of there!" Reimu yelled.

"Did I mention… there were two of them?" Suika forced out.

"Two of them?" Remilia asked. She then nearly fell to the floor as her legs became weak, but was held up by Sakuya.

"Mistress?" Sakuya said as she helped Remilia to remain on her feet.

"How many vampires did those bastards create using my family's blood?" Remilia asked with a disheartened expression.

"Just think of it this way, Remilia. The more they create means the more we get to blow away, da ze." Marisa said while giving Remilia a thumbs up.

"Marisa, you are not helping." Sakuya said.

After Reimu strangled Suika to unconsciousness she threw the oni to the side then began to pick up the pieces of her shrine with a lone tear in her eye. "The current incident is out of my jurisdiction. I can't help you, Remilia."

"I understand, Reimu. I wish to handle this myself anyways. This is my problem so I will solve it. I will be sure to send some of my servants to help repair your shrine when I return." Remilia said.

"What? Even after what they did to your shrine you don't want to go out there and kick their asses?" Marisa said with a confused look. "And what about when those one guys held you captive?"

"I trust Remilia will revenge my shrine for me and those soldiers treated me nicely." Reimu said. "I will remain here and clean up what is left of my shrine while taking my anger out on this worthless oni." She said as she kicked the unconscious Suika in the head.

"You may as well stay here and help her, witch." Remilia said.

"Hell na, da ze." Marisa said. "It's not every day I get to venture out into the outside world. I take every chance I get."

"Do as you please. Just stay out of my way." Remilia said as she headed for the weakest spot of the Hakurei border somewhere behind the shrine with Sakuya right behind her.

"Yeah, yeah." Marisa said as she quickly followed Remilia.

Reimu was left alone to tend to her ruined shrine while Suika remained knocked out on the ground.

"Oh yeah! Back to the outside world, da ze!" Marisa shouted excitedly as she ran passed Remilia and Sakuya.

"We are not going out there to have fun, witch." Remilia said. "We find that military officer and kill him along with all the vampires he has created."

"They have these things called air conditioners that would definitely help with this damn heat." Marisa said as she stopped in front of a transparent wall. "I'ma borrow one, ze." She said as she grinned.

"She has her own agenda it seems." Sakuya said to Remilia.

"Of course. You can't expect anything less from a thief." Remilia said.

"Let's go you slowpokes!" Marisa exclaimed. "Outside world, here we," Marisa shouted as she ran through the transparent wall, her eager expression vanishing the moment she stepped on the other side. "Come…?"

Remilia and Sakuya appeared from the transparent wall then stopped next to the bewildered Marisa. They all looked around them to see bodies of soldiers littering the area. Some seemed to have been frozen then shattered to pieces while others had been scorched nearly all the way to their bones. A few damaged vehicles were burning here and there.

"Well… At least we do not have to deal with them ourselves." Sakuya said.

"Good. I wish not to waste my time on worthless human beings." Remilia said.

"They all dead? Aww…" Marisa said in disappointment.

"Let us get going and find that man." Remilia said.

"Beings of Gensokyo! Return to your world at once!" A shout from a man could be heard.

"Looks like a few live." Sakuya said as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"From behind that thing." Remilia said as she pointed at a humvee that was damaged but seemed intact and operable.

"Turn back or we will open fire!" The man shouted.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and step out behind that machine?" Sakuya said.

"I can sense much fear in the air. He is not the only live one." Remilia said as she scanned the surrounding forest with her eyes.

"This is your last chance! Turn back at once!" The man shouted.

"As easy it would be for me to crush you with that thing you insist on hiding behind, I would rather not waste my time with a bunch of cowards." Remilia said. "Unless you want to lose the rest of your men, I suggest you step out and show yourself."

"Yeah. Just come on out, bud. We didn't come here to hurt ya." Marisa insisted.

Silence fell on the man behind the humvee. The girls waited patiently for him to answer, but Remilia's patience quickly ran out. "Nothing to say? Just like a dead man." Remilia said as she held her hand up above her head then started to channel her energy into her palm.

"W-Wait! I'm coming out!" The man shouted.

Remilia ceased channeling her energy then dropped her hand back down to her side. "Good. You cowards are not worth even the slightest bit of energy." She said.

The girls watched carefully as a young man in military uniform cautiously walked out into view with his hands up. He appeared fatigued and out of breath.

Remilia appeared slightly surprised yet disappointed. "You are a soldier? You look no older than Skyler." She said. "Put your arms down you fool and speak your name."

"I am Second Lieutenant Hill. Acting commander of what is left of this battalion." The lieutenant said.

"Come closer and tell me what happened here, boy." Remilia said.

Hill warily did as he was told then spoke. "We were pursuing a renegade soldier that managed to make it here to Japan." He said. "When he crossed into your world we stayed out here and waited for further orders on what to do. Before we got our orders the soldier came out along with another renegade soldier. We immediately opened fire and this is the result. Those godless abominations took out nearly all of my men."

"Careful with your words, boy." Sakuya said.

"It is fine, Sakuya. Human made vampires may as well be abominations." Remilia said.

"Were all of you westerners?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. We are a part of a special division in the United States Army." Hill said.

"From the same country that bastard is from. Giovanni. Tell me where that man is." Remilia said.

"Commander Giovanni? Um… I can't say, ma'am." Hill said.

"Oh, come now. If you don't tell me I'll become sad. You don't want me to be sad do you?" Remilia said in a slightly childish voice. She looked up at Hill with puppy eyes.

Hill was caught in Remilia's scarlet eyes. He shivered in fear from the death that poured from them and into him, but he stood his ground. "M-Miss… I'm sorry but I just can't tell you. I know you probably want to deal with that man for his crimes against you, but please let us deal with him."

Remilia giggled. "It looks like I was the fool here. I mistook you for just a boy, but it seems that you do have the spirit of a soldier in you. To stand defiant in the face of death, I commend you." She said then snapped her fingers. Sakuya pulled out a knife from the holster on her thigh. The lieutenant prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Hold it! Cease your attack!" A voice of another man shouted. The girls looked down the trail through the forest to see a group of soldiers led by an older man quickly making their way towards them.

"More bothersome soldiers…" Remilia mumbled.

The older soldier approached Remilia then held out his hand to Remilia, which she took with her small hand. "Remilia Scarlet, I am Lieutenant Colonel Kodo." The solder said as he shook her hand.

"If you are here to stand in my way then I suggest you save your breath." Remilia said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. At least not without air support and several armor divisions." Kodo said with a chuckle.

Remilia smirked. "It is nice to finally come across an outsider with some sense." She said.

"Now, Miss Scarlet. I am going against my superiors by coming to you, but it is quite certain that this crisis won't end peacefully if it is allowed to be drawn out any longer. That American commander, Giovanni, is an insane fool. " Kodo said. "He somehow has control over a couple of divisions of soldiers. We expect foul play."

"So he has his own little army? Nothing I cannot handle." Remilia said.

"Let us not forget how he had gotten a hold of your blood in the first place, Miss Scarlet." Kodo said.

"I will not fall for the same tricks a second time." Remilia said.

"I hope not. I dread to think what would happen if that man were to somehow gain control of a particularly powerful being such as yourself." Kodo said. "This crisis won't end unless the perpetrators themselves are killed. Do I need to ask you to do the honors, Miss Scarlet?"

"There will be no need. That fool will die slowly for using my family's blood for his own ends." Remilia said.

"I would offer you a plane to the States, but I'm afraid that won't be possible. All I can give you is this map showing the location of where the renegade base is." Kodo said as he handed a folded map to Remilia.

"This is fine. We prefer to fly ourselves anyways." Remilia said as she took the map.

"Ah crap I forgot about that big ocean we need to fly over. Going to be tiresome." Marisa said.

"End this quickly before that insane bastard causes any further strife. The longer this crisis lasts the more time for him to do something stupid. Good luck, Miss Scarlet." Kodo said.

"Of course." Remilia said.

Remilia, Sakuya and Marisa took off into the air as they began their journey across the Pacific Ocean and to the North American continent.

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Skyler was standing in front of the front doors looking out at the large yard.

"_I can still catch up to Remilia. All I need to do is walk out these doors. Nothing is stopping me. Just step outside and take off like a bat out of hell." _Skyler thought then went to walk outside but stopped. "_Ah, I can't do that. Flandre told me not to leave the mansion." _He went to make his way down to hallway but quickly turned back around. "_Wait a minute… To hell with what she said! I'm a grown man and I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm outa here." _He went to leave but stopped once again. "_Or not…" _He growled to himself in frustration before suddenly getting an idea. "I got it!" He exclaimed then leaned out the doorway. "Yo, Hong!" He shouted.

From behind the red wall that surrounded the mansion a figure leaped over it then ran across the large yard like the wind and stopped in front of Skyler.

"Yes, Sir Skyler?" Hong said.

"I got a favor to ask of you." Skyler said.

"If it's something I can do then I gladly will." Hong said cheerfully.

"Carry me outside." Skyler said.

Hong raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Sounds weird I know but just trust me on this." Skyler said.

"Well it is easy enough for me to do so…" Hong said then picked Skyler up. "And just take you out here?" She asked as she carried Skyler down the stone walk path.

"Yup. For one reason or another I couldn't walk outside myself, but having you carry me out seems to work just fine." Skyler said.

"Ah I get it." Hong said then giggled. "I heard from Miss Sakuya."

"Yeah it sucks…" Skyler said. "Right here is fine." Hong stopped in front of the gate then sat him down on his feet. "Perfect! I found a loophole. Thanks, Hong. I owe you. Now to go help out Remilia." He said. He stood in place for a moment without any movement.

"Um… Skyler?" Hong said as she placed her hand on Skyler's shoulder.

Skyler sighed. "Changed my mind. I think I'll just go back inside. Thanks anyways, Hong." He said then headed back inside with his head hung low in defeat.

"It's okay, Skyler. It's just how vampires are." Hong said as she waved Skyler off.

Skyler walked back inside the mansion while grumbling to himself. He walked around aimlessly before coming to a small reading room. In it sat a single chair with a table in front of it. A bookcase stood in the corner of the room. He sat in the chair and closed his eyes while he thought to himself in silence. After several minutes Flandre walked by the room, spotting Skyler inside.

"Ah! Skyler, there you are. I was looking for you." Flandre said as she entered the room. She leaned over the arm of the chair. "I'm bored. Let's go get Hong and play." She said but got no response from Skyler who remained silent with his eyes closed. She puffed her cheeks out as she grew upset. "I know you're not sleeping." She said and was again ignored. She then started to shake Skyler, forcing his eyes open in surprise. "Let's go play!"

Skyler pushed Flandre away. "I ain't going to play with you so leave me alone." He said as he stood up to leave, but was pushed back down in his seat when Flandre jumped on him.

"Play with me or I'll get angry." Flandre said.

"I'm already angry at you and I'll stay angry until you let me leave." Skyler said then went to shove Flandre off his lap, but she grabbed his hands by the wrists. He glared angrily at her. "I'm being serious, Flandre. Leave me the hell alone."

"Stop being angry at me!" Flandre commanded.

"Let me leave and I will!" Skyler shouted.

"No. I can't let you leave. You have to stay here." Flandre said.

"Fine. I'll just keep hating you then. You can't stop me from doing that."

"Don't hate me! Please don't hate me…" Flandre begged then buried her face in Skyler's chest. "I just don't want you losing control again that's all. If you lose control you… you might end up doing something you'll regret for the rest of your life… Like me…"

Skyler tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean by that, Flandre?"

"I… I'm the reason why momma isn't here now."

Skyler's expression filled with distraught. "_She knew? Remilia said she didn't remember." _He thought.

"Because I… couldn't control myself, momma isn't here and Remi hates me for it."

"Flandre…" Skyler said as he pushed Flandre from his chest, revealing the tears that ran down her face. "You're sister doesn't hate you for that. She understands it wasn't your fault, alright?"

"She does. I took momma away. Every time I see this necklace I remember momma's smiling face." Flandre said with a smile as she touched the cross that hung down from Skyler's neck. Her expression then became dark. "I also remember when I covered it in red…"

"Stop saying that, Flandre. You know Remilia doesn't hate you." Skyler insisted.

"I can't even be in the same room as her when she's looking at paintings of momma." Flandre said. "I know she loves me, but she can't forgive me for what I did. I don't want her to."

"Listen to me. She doesn't blame you for it. Don't beat yourself over something no one hand any control over."

"I don't want you to break someone you love or yourself. I want to spare you feeling the same regrets like me so please stay here with me." Flandre said then buried her face in Skyler's chest again.

"Oh, Flandre… You dumb dumb girl." Skyler said as he hugged Flandre. "_You must have the same worries for me as Remilia does for you."_ He thought.

"She thinks I don't remember what I did. So please… please don't tell her that I know. I don't want her to know so maybe she won't hate me as much."

"The shit you girls have been through your entire lives… I can't even begin to imagine." Skyler said. He then let out a sigh. "You win, Flandre."

Flandre pulled her face from Skyler's chest. "Huh?"

"No matter what I do I'll always be the younger vampire in this house. If I want to stay here and live happily with you then I'm just going to have to suck it up and listen to you as well as your sister." Skyler said then kissed Flandre's cheek, bringing a smile to her face. "You both are my elders and… I think I'm fine with that." He said with a smile.

Flandre wiped the tears from her eyes. "Of course we are!" She said cheerfully.

"Guess I'll just trust Remilia to get things done quickly and get her little ass back here. In the meantime, let's play some tricks on the fairy staff." Skyler said as he picked Flandre up then sat her gently on the floor.

"Okay! But first…" Flandre said then stared at Skyler's pants.

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Flandre. Any reason why you're staring at my crotch?"

"You told me to read a book on human anatomy so I did." Flandre said.

"Well good then. Now when I tell you to kick someone in the balls I expect you to do just that. Damn that bastard…" Skyler said then gritted his teeth as he remembered the icy vampire.

"Yeah, but the book didn't have any pictures so…" Flandre said then grabbed on Skyler's pants and tried to pull them down.

"Hey cut it out!" Skyler yelled then swatted Flandre's hands away.

Flandre giggled. "Don't be so shy, little brother."

"This isn't about being shy and don't call me that." Skyler said as he fixed his pants.

"I want to know more about the male body."

"Then go and ask Patchouli or Koakuma. I'm sure they can provide more books or something."

"Why can't you teach me? You're a boy."

"Because I don't want to now go." Skyler said then went to leave the room.

"Show me right now." Flandre demanded.

Skyler froze in place. "_Shit…" _He thought. Sweat ran down his face as he listened to Flandre giggle to herself behind him. "I can't say no to you, but there is something else I can do."

"Huh? What?"

"High tale it out of here!" Skyler yelled than sprinted out of the room.

"Hey! Come back!" Flandre shouted then ran after Skyler.

"_Damn kid is going to be the death of me. I need to get to the library and just chill with Patchouli." _Skyler thought. He ran as fast as he could to the library of the mansion, a gust of wind trailing behind him and nearly knocking some fairy maids to the floor. He burst through the doors then ran down one of the aisles. He stopped when he saw Koakuma putting books away.

"Oh! Skyler, you frightened me." Koakuma said.

"Close one…" Skyler said as he caught his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Koakuma asked.

"Nah not really. Say, you mind if I hang out with you for a while?"

"I don't mind. You can help me put these books away if you would."

"Yeah, no problem." Skyler said then started to help place books on the large bookcase.

"Lady Flandre was down here not too long ago. She said she wanted a book on human anatomy."

"Oh, yeah… I just wanted her to know a little bit more about males considering there's one walking around this place now."

"I see. I agree she shouldn't be ignorant about such things. Wouldn't be a good thing if she tried to do something indecent to you." Koakuma said then chuckled to herself.

"It's not something to laugh about." Skyler asked.

"I'm sorry." Koakuma said while still smiling.

"Skyler!" Flandre shouted as she ran down the aisle towards Skyler and Koakuma.

Skyler clicked his teeth in disappointment. "Didn't think you would find me so quickly."

"Why did you run off?" Flandre asked with an angry expression.

"Felt like going for a jog that's all." Skyler fibbed.

"What seems to be the problem?" Koakuma asked.

"I want to see Skyler's thing but he's being shy." Flandre said as she pointed at Skyler's groin.

"Oh so that's why you came running down here." Koakuma said while giving Skyler a sly smirk.

"Yes so will you please tell her she can't see anything of mine?" Skyler asked.

"Why not? She just wants to know what one looks like." Koakuma said.

"Yeah, show me!" Flandre said.

"Be serious, Koakuma." Skyler said as he grew nervous.

Koakuma grinned from ear to ear. "I have an idea." She said.

"What is it?" Skyler asked.

"I'll teach her about the male body." Koakuma said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll leave it to you then." Skyler said then went to leave, but was stopped when Koakuma grabbed his hand.

"And I'll use you as teaching material." Koakuma said with a mischievous grin.

Skyler became flustered as he stared at Koakuma. "W-What do you mean exactly?"

"Does that sound good to you, Miss Flandre?" Koakuma asked, with Flandre nodding happily.

"N-Now hold on just a minute." Skyler said nervously as Koakuma positioned herself behind him. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Teach her a few things about the male body, of course. She'll learn better if she is shown instead of just told." Koakuma said.

"Hold on! This is the exact thing I was trying to avoid!" Skyler exclaimed.

"I can explain things better than a book and…" Koakuma said then placed her lips close to Skyler's ear. "I'll even show her a few things she can do with it."

Skyler's face became red. "You… You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Remilia will kill us both if we did anything like that in front of Flandre."

"I don't know what you mean. All I am doing is teaching Flandre. There's nothing sexual about this. This is purely educational."

"You god damn liar. Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Of course not. I like you."

"Then can we do this in private?"

"It'll be fine. I'll be doing all of the teaching while Miss Flandre just watches. Right, Flandre?" Koakuma said.

"Right!" Flandre said cheerfully.

"This is totally insane." Skyler said.

"You have to help her teach, Skyler." Flandre commanded.

"Now now, Miss Flandre. If he doesn't want to help teach then we can't force him. He should be allowed to not go through with it if he wishes to. We won't coax him." Koakuma said.

"You're the one coaxing me right now." Skyler said.

Koakuma giggled. "So how about it? Would you like to help me teach Miss Flandre?"

"I know I already asked before but… What are you again?" Skyler asked.

"A devil." Koakuma said cheerfully.

"Damn frik'n right you are…" Skyler said.

Koakuma chuckled sinisterly. "I know." She hugged Skyler, pressing her breasts against his back and causing his body to tense up. She gave him a quick lick on the side of his neck.

"_And there goes what little self-control I had out the window…" _Skyler thought. "O-Only you do the touching, right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course." Koakuma said as she moved her hands up Skyler's shirt, feeling his abs.

"_Maybe I can hit Flandre over the head with a book hard enough to get her to forget whatever she sees." _Skyler thought.

"But if she wants to join in for some hands on experience then I won't be the one to stop her." Koakuma said as her mischievous grin grew bigger.

"_I'm so dead…" _Skyler thought.

Koakuma moved her hands down Skyler's abs and to his belt. She slowly unbuckled it to provide room for her to place her hand down his pants. Flandre watched intently while Koakuma slowly moved her hand down Skyler's pants, her smile growing ever bigger. Skyler shook nervously as she drew closer to his manhood.

"What are you three doing?" Patchouli asked when she suddenly appeared behind Koakuma, causing the three to jump in surprise.

"Ah, Lady Patchouli." Koakuma said as she turned her head to face Patchouli while still holding on to Skyler.

"Oh thank god a voice of reason." Skyler said with a sigh of relief.

"Koakuma is teaching me about the male body." Flandre said.

"Yes. Would you like to watch, Lady Patchouli?" Koakuma asked.

"Hmm…" Patchouli thought to herself for a moment. "Just a second. Let me go get a chair."

"Fffffuck…" Skyler cursed as his hopes disappeared.

"I'm just kidding." Patchouli said. "Koakuma, don't do anything that will make Remilia tear his heart out."

"But all I was doing was teaching Flandre." Koakuma said as she smiled innocently.

"I mean it. Finish putting these books away." Patchouli commanded.

"Oh, okay…" Koakuma said then returned to her work with a disappointed expression.

"Thanks for the save, Patchouli." Skyler said as he fixed his pants.

"Don't mention it." Patchouli said.

"But I didn't get to see anything." Flandre pouted.

"Let your sister teach you about that stuff." Patchouli said.

"Yeah." Skyler said. "I've had enough excitement for one day so I think I'll just chill down here and read. Got some books on vampires, Patchouli?"

"Of course I do." Patchouli said.

"Let's go play instead." Flandre said.

"I think you played around enough, Flan. Stay down here and read with us." Patchouli said.

"Oh, alright…" Flandre said then headed for the center of the library along with Skyler and Patchouli.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the western part of America in a dark, cold room with no windows sat Yukari in a metal chair. She was bound to the chair and had numerous medical tubes attached to her. Her cloths were ragged and torn and her hair dirty. She hummed to herself in boredom, not stopping until the door to the room opened.

Giovanni stood in the doorway. He wore his military uniform and a pair of shades. "Ah, Miss Yakumo. You're awake I see." He said.

Yukari smiled. "I have been awake for some time now. I almost thought you had forgotten about me. I was getting really lonely in here all by myself." She said.

Giovanni entered the room, revealing two black and sickly bat wings that sprouted from his back. One seemed to melt while the other appeared to be transparent as if not fully existing. Eyes seem to open then shut occasionally on them. He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Yukari then sat in it.

"Forgive me for that. I needed to take care of a few things." Giovanni said. "Things I wouldn't have otherwise needed to deal with if it wasn't for your little meddling.

"Please don't hurt me, mister. I really didn't think they would listen to a seventeen year old. All I did was ask them to stop. Honest." Yukari said as she played innocent.

Giovanni chuckled. "Not only did you cause me to lose all of the support I had finally gotten over the years but you also managed to destroy some of my hard work." He said.

"Did I do that? Oopsies." Yukari said with a smile.

"You forced me to rush experiments and to use unfinished blood on some of my soldiers. You really have thrown a wrench into my plans."

"And what were those plans if I may ask?" Yukari asked as she leaned over as close to Giovanni as she could, all too eager to listen.

"It is very simple, Miss Yakumo. You're kind have been a problem for humanity for quite a long time. Humans finally pushed them back into that backwater world of yours and soon forgot about them."

"I wouldn't say Gensokyo is a backwater. We do have our own form of technology."

"Exactly, Miss Yakumo." Giovanni said. "As I'm sure you already know there are quite a few people out here who would sacrifice millions to get a piece of the magic your world has for one reason or another. They are just spineless cowards who wouldn't dare walk into your world. Someone needed to help them grow a back bone."

"So that is what you did?"

"Yes, Miss Yakumo. I was able to convince some people to allow me to enter Gensokyo in hopes of gaining something to militarize. In the end I was able to get two beautiful vampires and their blood. Of course I took the opportunity to get someone else's blood."

"You could have just asked me you know." Yukari happily said.

"Heh, I'm sure I could of."

"But even after you lost support from your superiors, you defied them and continued on your work. Were you working for yourself this entire time even though you're a soldier?"

"Of course I was. Not that I needed to tell you that."

"So you wanted all of that power for yourself? Huh… You didn't appear to be the power hungry type." Yukari said as she looked up and down Giovanni.

Giovanni laughed. "Oh, no, Miss Yakumo. You got me all wrong. I never wanted to turn myself into this monstrosity. You merely forced my hand. I want something that will stay with me in life and beyond it."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Giovanni leaned closer to Yukari, his face close to hers. "You don't remember me do you, Yukari?"

"Can't say I do. That nose looks familiar though."

"Well it has been almost thirty years since the last time we met."

"Did we have sex?"

"No, Miss Yakumo, we did not."

"Really? Huh. Then why did we meet then?"

"I came to you, Miss Yakumo. I came to you with a small request. A request I didn't expect anyone, human or youkai, would deny." Giovanni said. "I asked you to save the life of a little girl and you said no. Bluntly if I may add."

Yukari grinned. "Oh… So that's how it is. You want revenge against little o' me." She said. "Was it your daughter?"

"Indeed it was. How you couldn't have used your wondrous power to heal a sick child baffled me and still does to this day."

"I have had so many humans hold grudges against me for one reason or another, but none actually ever acted out against me. I am legitimately surprised." Yukari said. "I am sure I told you when you first asked and I will tell you again. My powers do not work that way and even if they did… I would have still said no."

"Of course you would of. Can't expect much from a monster."

"So are you going to kill me now? I'm a busy girl you know."

"Killing you would defeat the purpose, Miss Yakumo. You let my world die in front of me so I'm going to do the same to yours while you watch."

"That is fine, but may I pee first? I really need to go."

"Keep thinking this as just a game, Miss Yakumo. We'll see who's laughing in the end." Giovanni said.

Giovanni and Yukari turned their heads when someone appeared in the doorway. "Sir." Holm said.

"Well hello there, lieutenant. How was the unauthorized visit to Japan?" Giovanni asked.

"Sir, I was just-"

"Save it, lieutenant." Giovanni said, interrupting Holm. "I got intel on some residents escaping from Gensokyo. Certainly you wouldn't have anything to do with that, hm?"

"Commander, I was just going to-"

"Thanks to you we now have an angry vampire heading our way. What little time I had to plan our next move has now been severely reduced. How are you going to amend for this, lieutenant?" Giovanni said.

"Sir, I apologize for going against your orders, but I did fine someth'n you might like to know." Holm said.

"Oh really now? What a surprise." Giovanni said with a lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"That prototype is still run'n around in that world." Holm said.

Giovanni's expression turned to slight surprise. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, sir. I fought with him myself."

"Well this is indeed a surprise." Giovanni said. "I was sure he would have come back here if that vampire hadn't killed him. I wonder what convinced him to stay there."

"He's getting himself some vampire pussy, that's why." Holm said.

"Keep your theories to yourself, lieutenant." Giovanni demanded.

"I agree with the lieutenant." Yukari said.

"Be quiet, Miss Yakumo." Giovanni said.

"Why ya even keep'n this bitch alive anyways? She killed five of the others." Holm said then began to squirm a little as if in pain. "And she kicked me."

"That is none of your concern, lieutenant. Get out and try not to wander off somewhere again." Giovanni commanded.

"Yes, sir…" Holm said then made his leave.

Yukari smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that Skyler is doing alright." She said.

"Indeed…" Giovanni said then started to think to himself for a moment. He then grinned. "It is perfect that he's still alive. I just might be able to salvage my situation. I just need to pay him a visit and… persuade him to assist me."

"I'm quite curious on how you are going to persuade him. I am sure he is content with where he is." Yukari said.

"I have my ways, Miss Yakumo. Now you just sit there and wait. I'll try not to be too long. I prefer to get others to do what I want done and I still plan on doing just that." Giovanni said as he stood up from his seat. A gap suddenly appeared in front of him. The gap looked like a slice in space and had glowing red eyes looking out from it. He disappeared into it, leaving Yukari alone.

Yukari sighed. "I still need to pee…"


	17. Chapter 17 Unholy Bond

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Skyler and Patchouli sat at a table in the library, both reading a book in silence. The silence was broken when Skyler suddenly jumped out of his seat and threw his book on the table, causing Patchouli to jump in her seat in surprise.<p>

"Don't scare me like that." Patchouli said as she glared at Skyler.

Skyler chuckled. "Sorry. This book just reminded me of something." He said.

"What would that be?" Patchouli asked as her eyes returned to her book.

"Vampires can shape shift right? I wanna learn how to do that." Skyler said. "Yo, Flandre!" He called out.

"So you're calling for Flan?"

"I remember her turning into bats one time. I'd ask Remilia but she ain't here."

"Then just wait for her to return."

"Nah. I want to learn to do new things right now. Turning into a horde of bats or something would be awesome." Skyler said while sporting an excited look. "Flandre!" He called out again.

"Shape shifting is a complicated ability to learn. Flandre won't be able to help you with that. You'll need someone with a better ability to teach."

"Really? Damn…" Skyler said then slouched back into his chair. "Then again I should have figured. Must be a weird feeling turning into something completely different."

"You would be surprised. Shape shifting produces a huge strain on one's mind more than anything which would make it even more difficult if not impossible for you to learn."

"Don't just shoot my hopes and dreams down like that, Patchouli."

"I'm just saying your unstable power would complicate things. An attempt at transforming into something else could easily make you snap."

"Figures…" Skyler said then propped his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair. "You able to do things like that?"

"I have a number of incantations that would allow me to change into a different form."

"Like?"

"Just your typical stuff. A wolf. Large eagle. An extra-dimensional alien horror. Things like that."

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh… Could I see that last one?"

"I can't shape shift do to my health."

"Oh that's right. You're not the most healthy one here are ya? That won't stop you from going swimming in the lake with me would it?"

"I'm not interested in swimming." Patchouli said as she finished her book then immediately started on another.

"Oh come on. We can get the others and chill out in the water." Skyler said as he got out of his seat then got behind Patchouli and started massaging her shoulders. "You can get out of those pajamas and into a bathing suit and into that nice cool water. Wait… You do have bathing suits here, right?"

"Of course we do." Patchouli said. "Move your thumbs in a little." She said with Skyler complying.

"Just making sure. Can't assume anything in this strange world."

"Though I don't think we have any for males. You will need to go to a special shop to get what you want."

"A special shop?"

"A shop that has things from the world you came from."

"Oh wow. That's cool. Let's go then. You could use some sun."

"I think I'll stay right here. You can take Koakuma with you. She'll show you the way."

"Eh… I don't think that would be a good idea. I'd probably rape her or something on the way for that little stunt she pulled earlier."

"Go ahead." Patchouli said as she reached into her pocket then started to rustle her hand around while Skyler watched curiously. She pulled out a small vial then tossed it up for Skyler to catch. "When you get her out somewhere just toss that at her. It'll immobilize her so you can do whatever you want to her. Try not to inhale the vapor yourself." She said then returned to her reading.

Skyler looked back and forth at the vial then Patchouli with his mouth wide open. He then slowly sat the vial on the table. "I was just kidding about that, Patchouli."

"Oh? Guess I'll have to punish her another way then."

"You were kidding too, right?"

"Was I?"

"I can see you smirking."

"Go back to massaging my shoulders."

"I'll massage your shoulders in the lake."

"I don't think swimming in that lake would be wise. Who knows what lurks beneath it. I'd have to suggest going to the ocean. There's nothing better than smelling the sea and looking out at the horizon." Another man said.

"I'm having trouble getting her out of the mansion and you want me to take her to the outside world? Or does Gensokyo have an ocea-" Skyler said then paused when he noticed Giovanni sitting at the table across from him and Patchouli. He immediately tensed up and turned hostile. "What the hell? How did you get in here?" He asked as he glared at the smiling military officer.

"Hello to you to, young man. I must say I'm surprised to see you alive and well. How is the life of a vampire treating you?" Giovanni asked.

"None of your business." Skyler sneered then took notice of the sickly bat wings that were attached to Giovanni's back. They twitched and shivered from time to time. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Became a monster just like you. That is all. You see, a little someone decided to botch my plans and now… Well to put it simply, I have become a little desperate to make sure I can still accomplish my goal."

"Haven't you fucked with Remilia's blood enough? I don't care what it is you're trying to do. I'll just do Remilia a favor and repaint the mansions red walls with your blood." Skyler said in a menacing manor. "Patchouli, leave so I can put an end to this bastard once and for all."

"Just a second. I'm almost done with this paragraph." Patchouli said as her eyes ran down the page of the book.

Skyler sighed. "Seriously, leave. This is the prick that kidnapped Remilia and Flandre."

"I know that." Patchouli said then closed the book and sat it down before placing her sights on Giovanni.

"Ah, Miss Patchouli Knowledge. How are you doing? It seems you and your friends have been treating Skyler well. I hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble." Giovanni said.

"Not as much as you have I will say." Patchouli said as she rose out of her chair. A spell circle formed underneath her and glowed a light red. Skyler looked at the circle in awe.

"Now now, Miss Knowledge. I didn't come here to fight with you again. I'm just here to speak with the young man." Giovanni said.

Patchouli narrowed her eyes at Giovanni. "You use my best friend's blood and defile it with that of another youkai then appear before me expecting no harm to come to you. You're a damn fool." She said.

Giovanni's eyes widened in surprise for a moment. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would be bitter towards me, but I will say it again. I'm here for Skyler. Not you."

"You have come to my library so you will have me." Patchouli said then held her hand in the air. Embers began to appear around her that were then drawn into her hand.

"Hold on, Patchouli. Don't bother wearing yourself down killing the guy. Let me." Skyler insisted.

"No. It would be a problem if your power were to surge out of control again. Just stand back and watch this man burn." Patchouli said.

Giovanni stood up from his chair while holding a grin. "I expected you of all the creatures in this mansion to be more inclined to diplomacy. Bad judgment on my part." He said.

"Tell me. Did you plan on living long when you turned yourself into a vampire using that mutated blood?" Patchouli asked.

Giovanni chuckled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Immortality is a dream for fools. This blood is nothing more than a tool."

"Calling my friend's blood a tool now?" The small flares that were gathering in Patchouli's hand burst into large, intense flames. A large fireball appeared in her palm and began to grow at a rapid pace. Skyler took a few steps back in order not to be burned. "This fire is a poor representation of the rage Remi must be feeling now, but it'll have to do." Patchouli said. "Sun Sign "Royal Flare"!" She shouted then hurled the burning ball of flame at Giovanni.

"Heh." Giovanni disappeared into a gap he formed underneath him, dodging the fireball.

"I'ma help you take him out." Skyler said.

"I told you to just watch. Care needs to be taken when destroying that man." Patchouli said.

"Huh? Why?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know how he managed to obtain it, but he has a power similar to the Youkai of Boundaries. If we destroy him we run the risk of unleashing terrible horrors." Patchouli said. "That damn man. Does he have any idea the nightmares he could accidently unleash?" She asked then flew up above the bookcases, leaving Skyler to watch from afar. She scanned all around her closely in search of Giovanni.

A gap appeared on top of one of the huge bookcases with Giovanni stepping out from it and onto the bookcase. "Miss Knowledge, please don't be so rash. I have no desire to fight you. Just calm down and let me speak with the boy." He said.

"Earth Water Sign "Noachian Deluge"!" Patchouli called out. She fired a stream of compressed water shots at Giovanni.

Giovanni sighed. "Very well then." He said.

A gap opened in front of Giovanni, swallowing the water shots. Once the last water shot disappeared into the gap, a stream of black water shots fired out from it. Patchouli formed a blue barrier in front of her, shielding her from the black water. She then waved her finger in the air. Large, purple crystals formed above Giovanni then rained down on him. Another gap formed above him, devouring the crystals.

"Do you feel better yet, Miss Knowledge?" Giovanni asked, receiving only a smirk from Patchouli. "Hm?" The bookcase he stood on suddenly began to shake. By the time he looked down at his feet, several purple crystals had ripped through the bookcase. He jumped backwards, narrowly dodging the crystals that had erupted from beneath him. "Clever girl."

Patchouli formed dozens of metal blades then fired them at Giovanni. He formed a couple gaps in order to consume them all, but was overwhelmed by their numbers, taking several in the chest. He growled angrily from the pain but quickly shrugged it off. A gap opened in front of Patchouli. To her surprise a black tentacle flew out of the gap towards her. She quickly formed a barrier, but it was shattered to pieces by the tentacle. It swiped her out of the air, sending her crashing into the bookcase below her. She spat out blood as she rose back to her feet.

Patchouli pulled out a spell card. "Fire Sign "Ring of Agni"!" She declared. Two large rings of fireballs formed on either side of her.

Patchouli took one ring of fire then tossed it at Giovanni. He easily ducked to avoid the fire. "Really now? Are you just wasting my time, Miss Knowledge?" Giovanni asked. His calm expression suddenly turned to surprise. He quickly turned around to see the ring of fire making its way back towards him. "Shit!" He exclaimed then dove out of the way of the fire. The second he got back on his feet he spotted that Patchouli had leaped from the other bookcase towards him, brandishing the two rings of fire around her arms.

Patchouli took both of the rings of fire and tried to smash Giovanni with them. He jumped back to avoid her attack then jumped again to avoid the wave of fire unleashed when she struck the floor with her rings. Patchouli engaged him in melee, seemingly dancing as she swung her rings of fire like weapons. His uniform burned as he desperately tried to avoid her swings. He leaped back several times to create distance between them. Patchouli then tossed one of her rings. It rolled down the top of the bookcase, leaving a trail of scorched wood in its wake. He leaped in the air to avoid the inferno, but was caught by surprise when it bounced into the air, striking him in the chest.

"Gyyyyaaaahhhh!" Giovanni cried out as his body was set ablaze. He quickly retreated into a gap then reappeared out of another one in front of Patchouli, no longer on fire but with smoke still rising from him.

Patchouli took her final ring with both hands and swung horizontally with it. Giovanni jumped over the ring then countered with a drop kick to Patchouli's face, forcing her to let go of her ring, letting it fly into the air.

"Gaahh!" Patchouli yelped as she was sent to the ground from the force of the kick. She bounced across the wooden floor a few times before stopping.

Patchouli quickly got up off the floor in time to defend herself from a kick to her side with a barrier. Giovanni swiped her feet from under her with his leg, sending her back down. He went to stomp on her gut, but stopped then looked up, catching site of the ring of fire that was coming down. He jumped back out of its way. Patchouli caught the ring of fire then crawled back up to her feet. She slammed the ring to the ground, sending out a wave of fire. Giovanni pushed through the fire then tried delivering a barrage of kicks, with Patchouli blocking each kick with her ring. She went to retaliate with another wide swing of her ring, but her weapon was caught by Giovanni.

"Eh?" Patchouli exclaimed in surprise.

Giovanni ripped Patchouli's ring of fire from her then kicked her in the gut, sending her tumbling backward. The ring of fire dispersed. Giovanni's badly scorched hands slowly regenerated. Panting heavily and bleeding from her bruised and broken nose, Patchouli struggled to her feet.

Giovanni stood his ground while still holding a grin. "Getting tired, dear?" He asked.

"You can say that…" Patchouli replied.

"Getting physical like that with a sick body isn't the best strategy to winning." Giovanni said.

"Wanted to get as close to that black heart of yours as possible in order to burn it away." Patchouli said as she wiped the blood that dripped down from her nose.

"Ah, I see." Giovanni said. "If you want to continue that's fine, otherwise I will go speak with Skyler."

"Alright. Let's talk."

Giovanni quickly turned around in surprise, only to receive a vicious punch to his head from Skyler. His head exploded into blood and gore while his now headless body was sent bouncing across the top of the bookcase then off the side. Skyler wiped his blood covered hand on his clothe.

"That's not enough to kill him, is it?" Skyler asked.

"It isn't." Patchouli said then sat down on the floor in order for her to catch her breath. "I thought I told you to just watch."

Skyler laughed. "You really think I was going to stay put for very long?" He asked.

Patchouli smirked. "Not really."

"Lady Patchouli!" Koakuma cried out as she flew towards Patchouli. She landed on the bookcase then ran to Patchouli's aid. "Look at you! How could you try fighting when you're not well?" She said then franticly started to wipe Patchouli's face with a handkerchief.

"That was some sweet moves though, Patchouli. Glad I got to witness it." Skyler said.

"Glad I was able to impress you." Patchouli said as she tried to shoo the worried Koakuma away.

"Skyler!" Flandre shouted as she, along with Hong, flew above the bookcases.

"Over here!" Skyler yelled while waving at Flandre and Hong.

Flandre and Hong landed next to Skyler. "What's going on? Are you two playing danmaku?" Flandre asked then noticed Patchouli's injured state. "Patchy!" She cried out worriedly then ran to Patchouli. "What happened?"

"Just another asshole from the outside world." Skyler said.

"Eh? But how did he get in? I've been guarding the mansion with extra effort today." Hong said with a bit of despair in her face.

"Who cares how he got in. Let's just make sure he doesn't leave the mansion alive." Skyler said. "Help me hunt him down, Hong. You take that side of the library and I'll take this side."

"You got it!" Hong said cheerfully then took off.

Skyler went to fly off, but was suddenly bound when an arm shot out from a gap behind him and grabbed him around the neck. "What the?" Another gap appeared behind his back and from it emerged another hand holding a syringe. The syringe's needle was jammed right into his side, causing him to yell out in pain. "Son of a bitch that hurts!" He yelled as he struggled to break loose the arm around his neck.

"Sir Skyler!" Hong exclaimed as she quickly returned. She grabbed the arm around Skyler's neck and broke its grip, freeing him. She went to grab the other hand with the syringe but it quickly retreated back into the gap. Skyler fell to the ground as his muscles began to lock up on him. "Skyler! Are you okay?"

"Little brother!" Flandre shouted then ran to Skyler's side. Skyler thrashed around as he suffered from a seizure. "What's wrong with him, Hong?"

"I-I don't know." Hong said nervously as she tried to get Skyler to stop moving.

Giovanni, now with his head back on his shoulders, appeared from a gap and stepped out onto the bookcase. "Did I just hear the young Scarlet call you 'little brother'?" He asked Skyler as he held in a laugh. "Don't tell me you have grown family sentiment for that girl?"

All the girls glared at Giovanni. "What did you do to him?" Patchouli asked.

"Nothing really. I just made the boy a tad more obedient that is all." Giovanni said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Patchouli asked.

"I think the Chinese girl here might remember my short lived control over the young Scarlet. Well…" Giovanni said as his smile turned dark. "Let's just say the serum I used on her was but a prototype. In order to make sure any new vampires I made wouldn't decide to go against my command, I had this serum created in order to make sure they stayed in line. As you already know, young vampires are usually under the command of the one that sired them, but since Skyler here and the others were created in a different way by yours truly, he or they never had one. This serum used with my blood creates that bond between newborn and sire."

"That's blasphemy against the entire vampire race!" Patchouli shouted out in anger then started to cough violently.

"Lady Patchouli, please don't exert yourself any further." Koakuma said as she patted Patchouli's back.

Skyler's seizures came to an end, leaving him to lay on the floor panting in exhaustion. "Frik'n hell… What the hell was that?"

"It's okay, little brother. I'm here now." Flandre said in a calming voice as she wiped the sweat from Skyler's face. He pushed her hand away then stood up with Hong's help.

"Now that the serum has settled in your system, let's see how well it works." Giovanni said.

"Go fuck yourself." Skyler said as he held his hand out towards Giovanni.

"Kill the mage, Patchouli Knowledge." Giovanni ordered.

Skyler went to clench his hand but froze still with terror consuming his face. His heart beat heavily in his chest.

Hong let out a laugh. "He wouldn't ever do that. Right, Skyler?" She said.

"Skyler? What's wrong?" Flandre said as she tugged on Skyler's shirt.

"Don't just stand there. Kill the mage now." Giovanni said in a raised voice.

Giovanni's order echoed in Skyler's mind, cutting the strings of his sanity. He slowly turned around to face Patchouli whose expression was now filled with fright. He tried to turn back towards the commander, but the more he tried to resist his command the more anxiety he felt.

"Kill her." Giovanni commanded.

Skyler's body shook as he a blue energy ball formed in his hand. He then tossed it at Patchouli. Despair consumed her face as she watched the energy attack fly towards her, but it turned to shock when Koakuma jumped in front of her, taking the attack to the chest. Koakuma was consumed in an explosion and blown off the bookcase and to the floor below.

"Koakuma!" Patchouli, Flandre and Hong cried out.

Skyler looked on in horror. "I… did not just do that… Did I?"

Giovanni let out a dark laugh. "So it works. Guess those scientists are good for something." He said. "Finish off the mage. Go ahead and kill anyone who gets in your way."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Hong yelled then quickly got Skyler into an arm lock. "Don't worry, Skyler. I'll keep you under control." She said, but Skyler quickly broke out of her hold then grabbed her by the neck and started to strangle her.

"I… I can't... stop myself…" Skyler said as tears ran down his face.

"There we go. Just like a good soldier." Giovanni said.

"Skyler! Let go of Hong right now!" Flandre yelled.

Skyler released Hong, dropping her to the floor. Hong coughed as she tried to breath.

"Wh… What?" Giovanni said with a confused expression. "I said kill anyone who gets in your way. Now do it!" He shouted.

Skyler turned to face Flandre. He slowly reached out for her. "I-I will n-not." He struggled to say.

"Do it!" Giovanni yelled.

Skyler went to grab Flandre, but froze still when she spoke. "Stop! I'm your elder sister. I'm the one you have to listen to, remember? You don't need to listen to a word he says." She said.

"_She still has control? He didn't steal her control just applied a new bond?" _Patchouli thought with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'm… feeling really sick right now…" Skyler said. His legs wobbled and sweat poured from his pale face.

"I don't care how you feel. Just kill that girl already!" Giovanni shouted, showing his frustration.

"No! Blow him up! Make him go boom!" Flandre exclaimed.

Skyler grabbed his aching head then started to shake it. "Just shut up already! I can't think!" He yelled as his skin began to crack along his face, releasing a small red and blue haze.

"Knock it off! You're going to drive him insane!" Patchouli shouted.

"What is the meaning of this? Skyler, I am your master. You do as I say. Not this girl." Giovanni said.

"So is Flandre." Patchouli said.

"What? How?" Giovanni asked.

"We don't know how but a bond was created between those two, with Flandre as the master." Patchouli said.

"The young Scarlet's blood did make up the majority we placed in him, but still…" Giovanni said then thought to himself for a moment before continuing. "Well if that's how it is then so be it. This should be interesting." He said with a grin. "Skyler, destroy her."

"No! Stop!" Flandre exclaimed.

"No, Flan! Don't command him to do anything. This is unheard of among vampire kind. A vampire receiving conflicting commands from two different masters could tear his mind apart and that bastard knows it." Patchouli said.

"But what do I do then?" Flandre asked with a worried expression.

"I can think of one thing." Giovanni said as his grin grew more sinister.

Tears continued to run down Skyler's pain consumed face. "I… I won't do it… No damn way will I ever listen to you…!" He shouted as he shook his head, his power slowly starting to seep its way out.

"Don't refuse his order, Skyler. If you drive yourself to disobey you might go berserk. Stay calm and let us handle everything." Patchouli said as she stood up.

"Calm? How… how the hell am I supposed to remain calm when… when my own body wants to do what he says. When I feel compelled to obey…" Skyler said as he struggled to control his body.

"It is the bond of blood. There's nothing you can do. Trust us to break that unholy bond that man has created." Patchouli said.

"This is bullshit. No… No way will I listen to him." Skyler said as he shook his head in refusal.

"You have no choice, young man. You were mine in the beginning and you are mine now." Giovanni taunted. "Kill Patchouli and anyone who gets in your way. That's an order."

Hong grabbed Flandre and ran to Patchouli's defense, standing between her and Skyler. "Don't worry, Skyler. We'll keep you from hurting anyone." Hong reassured with a weak smile.

"I… don't want to hurt any of you. I want to kill that bastard, but I just… can't…" Skyler said as he slowly stepped towards the girls. His eyes glowed a dark red as Giovanni's commands continued to torture him.

"We know, Skyler. I'll think of something. I'm your elder sister so I won't let you do anything bad." Flandre declared.

"_And WHAT exactly will you do, little Scarlet? What will you do when your so called little brother is on the verge of killing your friends? What will you do when he's gorging on your sister's beating heart?" What will you do when he's the one tearing your entire world apart?" _Giovanni thought with a maniacal smile.


	18. Chapter 18 Warped Scarlets

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Just when things were going great, life cracks me between the legs and knocks me down a few pegs.

For whatever reason I did think Hong was Meiling's first name. No excuse for that other than that I am dumb, but for consistency's sake, I'm going to keep it Hong for this story.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Patchouli, Flandre and Hong faced off with Skyler while Giovanni looked on in the distance. He stood while looking rather boastful.<p>

"Kill the magician quickly. We still need to get back to the states and deal with the older vampire." Giovanni said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"If she was here right now… She'd kick your ass so hard you'd be eating your colon." Skyler said as he slowly approached Patchouli, Flandre and Hong.

"Your mouth doesn't need to be moving in order to kill her. Just follow my orders." Giovanni commanded.

"Alright you two. I don't think I need to explain what we need to do in order to break that fools hold over Skyler do I?" Patchouli asked Flandre and Hong as she prepared herself.

Hong got into her fighting stance. "Of course, Miss Patchouli." Hong answered, smirking as her fighting spirit grew.

"Kyu his heart!" Flandre exclaimed excitedly.

Giovanni chuckled. "Such stubborn creatures. Feel free to try. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"You three better not hold back. As long as he's alive I'm an enemy too!" Skyler shouted then thrusted his hand forward, sending out a blue and red double helix towards the girls. The girls took to the air to avoid the spiraling energy attack. "I'll hold back as much as I can… if I can…" He said as the red glow in his eyes faded in and out.

"We'll be fine, Skyler. Just keep your head on straight." Patchouli said.

"Easier said than done." Skyler said then took off into the air with his eyes set on Patchouli. He held his claw out towards her, ready to rend her to pieces. Just before he could reach her, Hong moved in his way and grabbed his hand by the wrist.

"You can fight with me. Just think of it as another sparring lesson." Hong said with a smile.

"Heh… Yeah, sure… I'll try that…" Skyler said while not lookg particularly confident. He then pulled his hand away from Hong.

Skyler threw a punch towards Hong's face. She ducked to dodge then countered with a punch to his abdomen with her left fist followed by an uppercut with her right fist to his jaw. He grunted with each punch then growled angrily as blood dripped down from his lip. He threw another punch towards her chest. She crossed her hands then pushed down on his fist, causing her to leap over his strike. She went to counter with a kick to his face, but she was forced to sway to the side in order to dodge a sudden uppercut from Skyler that left a trail of crackling blue sparks in in the path of the swing.

"Jeeez!" Hong exclaimed as she narrowly avoided Skyler's blue aura covered punch. She went on the defensive as Skyler launched a barrage of powerful punches at her.

Patchouli and Flandre watched as Hong kept Skyler occupied. "Alright. I think she can handle him for a while. Enough time for us to cut the bond at the source." Patchouli said then looked down towards Giovanni who was still standing on top of one of the gigantic bookcases, watching Skyler's and Hong's fight with great interest.

"We just break him right?" Flandre asked as she pointed at Giovanni.

"Yes. Break him into pieces then break those too." Patchouli said.

Flandre grinned. "I'm good at that." She said. She and Patchouli both descended down onto the bookcase.

Giovanni gave his attention to the two girls and smiled. "Letting that creature fight my perfect weapon by herself are you? Do you think that is wise?" He asked.

"She can handle herself just fine. We'll going to find out if you can as well." Patchouli said as she pulled out a spell card.

"You can be my new toy! But I warn you, I have a bad habit in breaking my toys." Flandre said then chuckled.

"Heh. I'd rather watch my creation fight, but it looks like you two are bent on pestering me." Giovanni said.

"That's riiiight!" Flandre exclaimed cheerfully.

Patchouli held her spell card up then went to declare her spell, but caught sight of a blue energy ball flying towards her. She quickly formed a magical barrier around herself. The blue energy ball struck her barrier, swallowing her up in an explosion and knocking Flandre off her feet. When the smoke cleared, she was on her knees panting in exhaustion.

"Ouch. That hurt a little…" Patchouli said then started to cough.

"Patchy! Look out!" Flandre shouted. Patchouli looked up to see Skyler flying towards her at high speed.

"I'm sorry! He slipped away!" Hong cried out as she chased after Skyler.

"Damn." Patchouli mumbled. She gathered what strength she could then jumped backwards to avoid Skyler. He crashed right through the roof of the bookcase with an explosion. She struggled to not be blown away from the blast.

Giovanni laughed. "Don't forget, Miss Knowledge. You're his main target." He said.

Patchouli sighed. "Can't be helped." She said as Hong landed next to her.

"I'm sorry about that. He's as strong as the young mistress." Hong said.

"Flandre. Take care of-" Patchouli said before being interrupted by an explosion that erupted from beneath her and Hong. They both were blown off the bookcase and screamed as they fell to the floor below.

"Patchy! Hong!" Flandre cried out. She went to go to their aid, but stopped. She slowly turned around to face Giovanni. He stood while still holding his grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well that was mean of them. Leaving a little girl by herself with the big bad man." Giovanni said.

"I'm not a little girl!" Flandre shouted angrily.

"Oh? Was a mistaken? You did call that boy 'little brother'. So does that mean you fancy yourself as an elder sister?" Giovanni asked then chuckled. "Do you even understand the responsibility that comes with being an elder?"

"I do!" Flandre insisted.

Giovanni chuckled again. "Of course. Of course. I'm sure you will be able to make the hard decision when needed." He said.

"Huh? What hard decision?" Flandre asked.

Giovanni approached Flandre, getting within arm's length of her. "The one your sister couldn't make."

A puzzled expression formed on Flandre's face. "What do you mean?"

"I spent a good amount of my life studying your family and the vampire race as part of my work. I've learned quite a bit about your little family except one thing." Giovanni said as he held up his pointer finger. "What exactly happened to your parents?"

"Eh… Uh…" Flandre grew nervous and let her eyes wander to the floor. Giovanni got on one knee then cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"As far as I know they just dropped off the face of the earth, but I can speculate on what happened." He said. His grin then grew dark. "I think a little girl with an overwhelming power had a little accident and… broke mommy and daddy." A chill ran up Flandre's spine. She gritted her teeth in anger before swatting his hand away then backed away from him. He chuckled a little. "How close was I? You can tell me. Or do you not remember? It has been a while. Perhaps your elder sister knows? Oh I bet you she does." He said as his grin turned into a sinister smile.

"You shut up!" Flandre demanded. A tear began to form in one of her eyes.

"I really do feel bad for her. Must have been awful having to watch her little sister murder her parents."

"I said shut up!" Flandre screamed. She held onto the sides of her head as pain and dark memories began to surface.

"I bet you she needed to juggle with the idea of having to put down her cute little sister numerous times. I mean if you can kill even your own parents during one of your little episodes, who else could you kill? Elder sister?"

"Shut up shut up!" Flandre screamed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can see why she locked you up far below the ground. I wonder if she harbors any hate for you? I wouldn't blame her if she did. How she managed to live with the killer of her parents for so long… She's a much kinder sister than she lets on."

"Of course she is! She's the kindest elder sister in the entire world! Even though she hates me for what I did… Her heart is big enough to still allow love for me!" Flandre shouted.

Giovanni chuckled. "That's good to hear. I am happy for you. Really I am. It is why I regret telling you that the little family you have here won't last for very much longer."

"I won't let you hurt my family." Flandre said as she pulled out a spell card.

Giovanni shook his head. "I didn't say I was going to." He said. Suddenly, the entire library shook from a large explosion somewhere below them.

"And he won't either. I'll protect him and everyone else from his power." Flandre said. "Taboo "Lavatein"!" She declared. Fire swirled around her arm before forming into a black iron wand.

"And who will protect you from it? I bet you your elder sister wouldn't hesitate to destroy him in order to protect her only little sister."

"I'll never let it come to that!" Flandre declared then pointed her wand at Giovanni. A beam of red energy fired from it. He quickly leaped into the air to dodge the energy attack.

"Temper temper." Giovanni mocked. "I don't want to miss seeing your 'little brother' rip that mage apart so I'm going to have to deal with your temper quickly. Come, little Scarlet. Let me crush those naive dreams of yours." He said as he beckoned Flandre to him. She charged towards him with her wand ready in her hand.

Meanwhile in one of the aisles of the library at ground level, Hong was pulling herself out of a pile of books.

"Ouch… Miss Patchouli, do you really need this many books?" Hong asked as she pulled her cap out from under some books then placed it back on her head. "Miss Patchouli?" She said then started to look around. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a hand sticking out of another pile of books. "Miss Patchouli!" She shouted as she raced towards the hand. She grabbed the hand then started to pull. "Don't worry. I'll pull you out… Huh? When did you get such manly hands Miss Patchou-" She said before finding herself staring into two angry vampiric eyes. "Li…?"

"Hi, Hong." Skyler said.

"Hi, Skyler." Hong said with a nervous smile.

"Goodbye, Hong." Skyler said then delivered an explosive jab to her chest, sending her flying down the aisle. He pulled himself out of the pile of books the rest of the way then looked around him. "Hey, Patchouli! Come out will ya? I got a good way to get that kink in your neck out!" He shouted. He then spotted Hong sprinting back down the aisle towards him. "Damn it, Hong! Just stay out of my way!"

"Not a chance!" Hong shouted then leaped into the air. "Colorful Flip "Fluttering Petals and Falling Leaves"!" She shouted as she flew with a leg out towards Skyler. Her entire leg was enveloped in different colored flames that released a stream of colorful danmaku.

Skyler caught Hong's flying kick then dug his feet into the floor as he tried to stop her momentum. He skidded across the floor a large distance before coming to a stop. He took her leg than slammed her on the floor, causing her to yelp in pain from the impact. He went to blast her with an energy attacked, but she freed her leg from his grip then kicked his feet from under him, sending him to the floor. Hong quickly got up to her feet as did Skyler.

"Searing Red Fist!" Hong shouted.

Hong threw a fist covered in a colorful aura at Skyler. He caught her punch then went to throw her, but she quickly leaped into the air and wrapped her legs around his neck before he could. She made a quick and forceful twist around his neck, snapping it clean. She landed behind him then punched him the back with another aura covered fist, sending him to the floor.

Hong dropped her guard for a moment then started bend her back in order to crack it. "You really hurt my back with that one." She said.

Skyler stood back up then twisted his neck back with a snap. "Well at least I didn't just break your damn neck!" He angrily yelled.

"Heh heh… Sorry." Hong said as she tried to look innocent. "Oh jeeez!" She cried out in surprise when Skyler lunged for her. "Extreme Color "Colorful Light Chaotic Dance"!" She hastily called out.

Hong started to rapidly spin, creating a twister of brilliant colors around her. Skyler was quickly sucked into the colorful twister and was carelessly thrashed around. Hong spun him around dozens of times before launching him with great force. He was was sent flying into a bookcase, going through it and into another bookcase. He hit the floor with a number of books falling on him.

"God damn it!" Skyler angrily cursed as he threw books off of him. The floor beneath him suddenly began to glow. "Huh?" He stood up while he watched a spell circle form on the floor. "The hell is-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly forced to his knees as gravity suddenly intensified. He pushed away from the floor with his hands to keep his face from being smashed into it. "What… the hell…?" He shouted as he struggled to stand up.

Patchouli appeared from around the corner of one of the bookcases. Her clothes were ragged and burned and she was missing her cap. "Gotcha." She said.

Hong appeared from the hole in the bookcase Skyler hand been thrown through. "Did we get him?" She asked.

"Good work, Hong. Just remember you're going to have to help Koakuma fix the bookcases you just damaged." Patchouli said.

"Eeehhh?" But but-"

"No buts." Patchouli said, interrupting Hong.

"What… kind of frik'n spell… is this?" Skyler asked. He growled angrily as he continued to struggle to keep himself from being crushed into the floor by the intense gravity.

"A spell that will keep you immobilized until Hong and Flandre deal with that man." Patchouli said. She nodded at Hong who nodded back. Hong went to leave, but stopped when she heard Skyler laughing. "Hm? What's so funny?"

"Oh. Everything." Skyler said as he continued to laugh. He slowly began to rise from the floor.

"Um… Are you sure you put enough power into your spell, Miss Patchouli?" Hong asked as a sweat drop ran down her worried face.

"I've used this spell on Flandre before. It easily held her down even in her insane state." Patchouli said with uneasiness in her expression.

A wild blue and red aura formed around Skyler as he stood up straight. The spell circle beneath him started to lose its glow as it slowly deteriorated. The bookcases around him began to disintegrate, along with the books they held. He lifted his head up, revealing his dark expression.

"You know… Every time I wake up in bed, I need to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming or not. Then I spend the next couple of minutes convincing myself that the fantasy world I keep waken up into is real. I'm still a bit overwhelmed with the existence of this place." Skyler said as he watched red and blue sparks run up and down his right arm. "It wasn't even that long ago when I was just some normal kid. Now I'm fighting with mages, vampires and other strange beings with a power I can barely control. What does fate have in store for me by giving me this insane power?"

"We cannot answer that question for you. That's a question for Remilia and even she may not be able to give you a definite answer." Patchouli said. "A person's life can abruptly change without warning. That's life and the only thing you can do about it is adapt to the new challenges that were placed before you. You have an incredibly difficult challenge that lies within you, a challenge shared with Flandre. It's why she's attached to you and wishes to help you. On top of that, the first years of a newborn vampire are the most crucial and decide whether or not they can survive as a vampire. If you want to live in this world like I think you do, then you will need to face those challenges with everything you can muster head on. And of course," She looked over at Hong then back towards Skyler. "You have friends who are willing to help you." She said with a smile.

Skyler glared at the girls. "This world, huh?" He turned to the rotting bookcase to his right then placed his hand on it. The bookcase and the books it held started to slowly turn grey then, in an instant, collapsed into a huge pile of ash. "You mean this world that so easily breaks apart? What's the point of a world that crumbles with just a slight touch?" He asked then chuckled.

Patchouli nervously bit her lip. "Shoot. This isn't good." She said.

"And what's the point in having friends when they too crumble just as easily?" Skyler asked as he formed a dark grin.

"Wha? What are you saying, Skyler?" Hong asked worriedly.

"Listen to what you are saying, Skyler. You're power is influencing your way of thinking. You have to fight that influence back." Patchouli urged. Skyler replied by forming a psychotic smile.

"Uh-Oh. Uh, Patchouli? What do we do now?" Hong asked.

"That damn power won't fail to take every opportunity it gets to spring its ugly head up." Patchouli said.

"Oh… I almost forgot about something." Skyler said as he held his hand out towards Patchouli and Hong. In the palm of his hand formed a black orb. A green flame soon covered the orb. "I still need to kill you." He said in a warped voice then clenched his hand, shattering the orb.

High above the bookcases close to the ceiling of the library, Flandre was swinging her Lavatein wildly at Giovanni. With every swing of her iron wand a torrent of fire was unleashed. Giovanni dodged and weaved around her endless swings, holding a grin as if to mock her attempts to hit him.

"Come now, Miss Scarlet. I know you can do better than this. If you were serious then this entire library would be gone by now." Giovanni said. "Hurry and destroy me before your 'little brother' murders your friends." Flandre growled in frustration as she continued to try and land a hit on him. "Giving me the silent treatment now?" He asked.

Flandre pointed her wand at Giovanni then went to fire a blast of energy, but was interrupted by a massive explosion from below. She and Giovanni were hit by the shock wave released by the explosion and were thrown into the ceiling. They both grunted as they crashed into it.

"I'll be feeling that one in the morning." Giovanni said as he rubbed the back of his head.

A mushroom cloud rose from the center of a large crater that was now present in the middle of the library. Several bookcases were either destroyed completely or were consumed by a green fire.

Giovanni burst out into a laugh. "Now that certainly killed someone. Hopefully the idiot didn't just blow himself up." He said.

"Ah! He might be losing control!" Flandre exclaimed in a panic then took off flying to ground level, but was stopped when Giovanni grabbed her foot.

"Oh no you don't, young lady. You started this fight so you are going to need to finish it." Giovanni said.

Flandre quickly swung her wand at Giovanni. He blocked the swing with his free arm, but was instantly consumed in an explosion, forcing him to release her. Freed from the officer's grasp she quickly raced towards the crater, but was once again halted by the sudden appearance of several gaps opening around her. An eerie low-pitch shriek echoed from the gaps, causing her to shiver.

"Hmm…? What is that…?" Flandre asked as she curiously stared into one of the gaps while keeping her distance. To her surprise, a black tentacle suddenly burst out of the gap. She quickly dodged to the side to avoid being impaled by the tentacle. "Hey! Watch it!" She angrily yelled at the thing.

From the other gaps sprang forth more black tentacles that then tried to snatch Flandre from the air. She quickly started to fly around, slashing away with her wand at any tentacle that drew too close. A tentacle managed to grab a hold of her leg.

"Let go!" Flandre demanded then went to slash the tentacle with her burning wand, but froze when a sudden jolt of pain struck her heart. "Gaah!" She let go of her wand then clenched her chest as the pain quickly intensified.

A gap opened in front of Flandre and from it appeared Giovanni. "Being touched by something from another dimension can have all sorts of nasty effects. It looks like you are only suffering pain from it. You are a lucky young lady." He said. "Now you stay right here while I go see how things are going down there."

"No… You… do not go near… my family…!" Flandre struggled to endure the excruciating pain in her chest.

"Still going to resist I see." Giovanni said. He then snapped his fingers and if on command a second tentacle from one of the gaps wrapped around Flandre then started to constrict her.

"WWHHAAAAAA!" Flandre's painful cry echoed around the library.

"You wouldn't be feeling this kind of pain if you had just been a good girl and done what you were told. Now if you will excuse me…" Giovanni said.

"No! No no no!" Flandre yelled. A red aura began to form around her as she continued to squirm in the tentacles grip. She gritted her teeth as her anger and frustration slowly turned into rage. Her aura enveloped the tentacles that held her then seemingly caused them to dematerialize.

Giovanni grinned. "Decided to stop wasting my time and get serious, Miss Scarlet?"

Flandre glared at Giovanni with her glowing scarlet eyes. "You hurt me. Now I'll hurt you!" She shouted in a slightly distorted voice.

"Talk is cheap, Miss Scar- GUH!" Giovanni said then suddenly had Flandre's fist driven through his stomach and out his back. Blood splattered all over the front of his uniform and on the face of the girl whose arm was now through him. He looked down at the girl that was grinning at him mischievously. "Quick little devil, aren't you?" Blood poured out of his mouth as he spoke.

Flandre pushed her arm further into Giovanni's stomach then reached up behind him and grabbed the back of his head, her long sharp nails digging into his skull. She quickly pulled her hand out of the bloody hole, snapping the commander's spine in two as she pulled his head through his back then out his stomach. She tore his head off from his neck then crushed it between her hands, splattering even more blood over herself. She chuckled as she held her hand out at the mangled body then went to clench her hand, but was stopped when Giovanni's leg swung up and kicked her in the jaw.

"Gaaah!" Flandre yelled as blood flew out of her mouth.

Flandre took another kick to the stomach followed by a kick to the side of her head. The mangled body finished with a heel drop to the top of her head, sending her crashing to the floor below. She quickly got back up on her feet then watched as Giovanni's body landed on the floor in front of her. His body slowly regenerated, leaving him whole once again.

"Not done yet are you?" Giovanni asked with a cocky smirk.

Flandre growled angrily then pulled out a spell card. "Forbidden Barrage "Catadioptric"!" She declared. She started firing barrage of large blue circular danmaku that were trailed by smaller danmaku at Giovanni.

Giovanni created a large gap in front of him that devoured all of the danmaku. Flandre leaped high above him then rained more danmaku on him. He took off running down one of the aisles of the library while danmaku bombarded the ground behind him. He leaped into the air then faced the vampire chasing him by air. He opened a large gap and unleashed a barrage of large and small black danmaku. His black danmaku crashed with Flandre's blue danmaku, creating a cloud of small explosions in the air. Flandre flew through the explosions then tackled him out of the air. Just as they were about to hit the floor, she grabbed his head then smashed it into the stone floor, creating a small depression in it.

Flandre stood up over Giovanni then held up her hand in the air. Flames danced around her arm that then formed into her Lavatein. She looked into his eyes and grinned. "Boom!" She shouted in a warped voice then thrusted her wand through Giovanni's chest and into the floor, creating a large explosion that consumed them both. After the smoke cleared, she stood in place in her now burned clothe, looking down at the damaged floor. She started to giggle upon seeing no one at her feet. Her giggling turned into laughter as her red aura grew larger and more untamed. She swung her wand around in a playful manner, sending out blasts of fire and red sparks of energy everywhere, further damaging the library around her. "No more! No more! No more!" She shouted repeatedly as she danced around. Her laughter and wand swinging suddenly came to an abrupt end as her happy expression vanished. She let her wand drop to the floor then fell to her knees. She held onto her aching head and closed her eyes. She then started to whisper to herself. "Stop. Stop .Stop." She said over and over again.

"Oh, what's wrong, Miss Scarlet?" A man's voice asked.

Flandre's eyes shot open. She slowly looked up to see Giovanni standing in front of her with a smile on his face. She started to clench her teeth as she grew angry.

"Now don't look so disappointed. You were pretty close, but me being able to move through space gives me many ways to maneuver." Giovanni said.

Flandre slowly stood up then held her hand out to him with a small glass orb forming in front of it. Her red aura became more wild as it began to be sucked into the orb.

"Going to try again? By all means please do, but I must ask you to hurry it up. I still need to find out if that boy has done what I ordered without killing himself." Giovanni said.

Flandre's angered expression turned to fear. The aura around her suddenly became tame as the orb in her palm slowly vanished. She groaned in pain as she clenched her chest then fell back to her knees.

Giovanni grinned. "Control should be the last thing on your mind right now. You won't be able to stop me if you keep all of that wonderful power bundled up. Your little spells are weak without being empowered with that destructive energy." He said. "Just let it all out. You are only hurting yourself otherwise."

"No! I don't… need to go give in… in order to beat you!" Flandre yelled. Her aura started to act sporadic, going from tamed to wild and back again.

Giovanni sighed. "You are quite determined to not lose yourself to your power. Damn shame…" He said. A gap opened on both sides of him. "Was hoping to drive you into one of your episodes. Having two crazed vampires with such destructive power going at one another would have devastated this little world, but unfortunately you refuse to cooperate." He went to snap his fingers and unleash the tentacles that reside in the gaps, but stopped when a demonic tail wrapped around his arm. "What?"

"Ko-Koakuma!" Flandre exclaimed.

Koakuma stood behind Giovanni with her tail around his arm. Her clothes were torn, showing off her burned belly. "Young mistress, If Lady Remilia was here, she would be so proud seeing you control yourself so well and not giving in to this man's taunts. We're all proud of you." She said.

"Th-Thank you!" Flandre exclaimed happily. Her aura faded as she stood up. She grinned at Giovanni, causing him discomfort. "You're going to play danmaku with me and you'll keep playing until you break."

"Let me handle the old man, Flandre. You need to find the others and make sure they're okay." Koakuma said.

"Eh… Oh! You're right!" Flandre said then turned around and sprinted off down the aisle out of sight.

Giovanni let out a small growl of frustration. "You girls never cease in being an annoyance." He said. He grabbed a hold of Koakuma's tail, but as soon as he did, she tore his arm off with her tail. "Arrgh!" He yelped in pain then turned around, glaring menacingly at Koakuma.

Koakuma held a cocky grin as she held Giovanni's severed limb in her hand. "Now don't be like that. I'm about to give you some excitement you probably haven't had in years, old man. Be grateful." She said then tossed the limb to the side then prepared herself for a fight.

"Heh. Quite the sassy girl for a demon." Giovanni said as his arm regenerated. "I've grown tired of these games. I won't be going easy on you like I did the young Scarlet." He said then got into his fighting pose.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Koakuma said.

Meanwhile at the other end of the library, Skyler stood in a daze in the center of the large crater he had created. His pants were torn and burnt while his shirt had been incinerated, leaving his upper body exposed. His skin was cracking all around his body where his power was escaping, fueling the already violent aura that swirled around him.

"Wow… What a bang…" Skyler said, his warped voice echoing around him. He climbed out of the crater then started to search around for any life. He looked behind piles of rubble and toppled bookcases. After a short scan of the devastated area, he started to chuckle. "Well, damn. Didn't think I could do this kind of damage." He said. He fell to his knees and clenched his chest as pain beat within in it. "Patchouli is going to kiiiil me. Assuming she's still alive…" He said as he squirmed in pain. Suddenly, a magic circular saw blade came spinning through the air, slicing through his neck and becoming embedded in the floor. His head fell onto the floor and rolled a little. His head stopped so he could see into the air, spotting Patchouli hovering high above him. His puzzled expression turned to surprise. "Patchouli! So glad you're alive!"

Patchouli remained hovering where she was. She held a stern expression as she glared at Skyler. "How nostalgic. This reminds me of the days when it was just me and the sisters. Looks like you're going to be just as much trouble as Flan was." She said.

Skyler started to laugh hysterically. His body got up and picked up his head, placing it back on his shoulders. He held a dark smile as he gazed up at Patchouli. "I get why Flandre finds breaking things so much fun. It's so damn satisfying." He said then thrusted his hand forward, firing a double helix of red and blue at Patchouli.

Patchouli quickly moved to the side to avoid the spiraling beams. "Remember whose library it is you've damaged." She demanded.

"My bad!" Skyler exclaimed then fired a tri helix of red, blue and green at Patchouli. The second he fired his attack, his arm was blown off in a burst of green embers. "Arrhg! Ah, damn that hurt!" He shouted angrily.

Patchouli again moved to the side to dodge, but was burned by the raging energy of the attack. She winced in pain as she tried to shrug it off. "You need to get a hold of yourself. Even your vampire body can only allow so much of your power out at one time without being damaged." She said.

"It's not like I meant to do that!" Skyler shouted. He then took off into the air towards Patchouli.

Patchouli hastily pulled out a spell card. "Sun Sign "Royal Flare"!" She declared. A large fireball formed in her hands which she threw the moment it finished materializing.

Skyler inhaled then exhaled out a blast of green fire. His green fire breath collided with Patchouli's fireball, igniting into an explosion of green and red fire. She crossed her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the flying embers and wind. She quickly reached into her pocket when she saw Skyler still fast approaching her. She pulled out a small glass vile from her pocket and the moment he got close, she tossed it at his face. The vile shattered on contact, coating his face with the fluid it contained which quickly began to evaporate.

"Gyyaahh! God my eyes! The glass got in my eyes!" Skyler shouted as he thrashed in the air while he tried to rub the glass from his eyes.

"Skyler, do you feel weird at all?" Patchouli asked.

"Wh-What?" Skyler asked as he continued to rub his eyes.

"Do you feel weird at all?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Numbness in the muscles. Runny nose. Loss of appetite. Sudden erection. Anything? Anything at all?"

"What? No! Just eyes full of glass!" Skyler yelled as he glared angrily at Patchouli.

Patchouli sighed in disappointment. "Guess I'll need to go back to the drawing board with that potion."

"Don't use me to test your damn stuff!" Skyler shouted, causing Patchouli to look away while playfully sticking out her tongue.

Skyler swiped his hand in front of him, sending out a blue crescent-shaped energy attack. Patchouli formed a barrier in front of her, letting his attack break against it. She formed a circular saw blade in each of her hands then threw them at Skyler as he tried to get within reach of her. He swatted the blades out of the air then went to grab a hold of Patchouli. She swayed to the side to avoid his grasp then countered with a fire blast to his fast. He let out an angry roar then retaliated with an uppercut. She jumped back to avoid the punch. He went to deliver a jab to her chest, but suddenly had a large purple crystal fall on him, sending him on a crash course to the floor below. Patchouli then pulled out a spell card.

"Earth Metal Sign "Emerald Megalopolis"!" Patchouli declared.

Just before Skyler hit the floor, a group of light blue crystal pillars shot up from the floor, smashing into him and sending him straight back up into the air towards Patchouli. Patchouli then pulled out another spell card.

"Fire Sign "Akiba Summer"!" Patchouli declared. A whip made of crackling fire formed in her hand that she started to twirl above her head. Once Skyler got into range, she struck him with the whip, setting him ablaze and sending him spinning back towards the floor. She pulled out yet another spell card. "Fire Metal Sign "St. Elmo's Pillar"!" She declared as she held up her hands above her head. A burning mass of molten fire formed in her hands and once it finished growing to full size she tossed the molten ball at Skyler who was busy trying to rise to his feet. He quickly looked up to see the burning ball but had no time to defend himself thus taking the hit directly. The ground was engulfed in an explosion that unleashed splatters of molten fire everywhere. She breathed heavily from exhaustion as she slowly descended. "Darn children. Always being a pain." She said as her feet touched the floor. She continued to pant as she watched the fires she created continue to burn. She slowly relaxed her body, but quickly tensed back up from a sudden gale of wind. "Eh?" The smoke from the fires were quickly blown away, revealing Skyler standing with his hand held above his head with a green fireball growing in it. "Ah Jeez… I'm too tired for this." She complained.

Skyler held a dark smile, but his face distorted from pain as his power ripped from his body and poured into the green ball of flames above his head. "It'll be over in a second. Just… Just give me a minute." He said. The ball of flame started to slowly rotate into a spin. Before long it turned into a spiraling vortex of green fire. The vortex created a more powerful wind that sucked into the vortex itself, pulling books, broken stone and wood towards it and vaporizing them before they even got near it.

Patchouli's expression turned to fear. "Skyler! Stop right now! You won't just blow up my library with that but the entire island!" She shouted.

"I know." Skyler said then chuckled psychotically.

"Patchouli! Skyler!" A girl shouted.

Skyler's psychotic expression faded, being replaced with confusion. "Huh? Flandre?" He said.

Patchouli turned around to see Flandre running towards them. "Ah, Flan." She said as Flandre stopped next to her. "I'm glad you're alright. Did you take care of that man?"

"Eh… No. Sorry." Flandre said with a disappointed expression.

Patchouli placed her hand on Flandre's head. "That's okay, Flan. We'll just have to deal with him another time." She said.

"Koakuma is keeping him busy." Flandre said.

"That damn devil… No helping it. We'll need to use the time she's giving us to calm Skyler's power down." Patchouli said as she moved her attention back towards Skyler.

"Ah! Skyler!" Flandre exclaimed then ran to Skyler.

"No wait a minute!" Patchouli shouted as she tried to stop Flandre, but she dropped to her knees as she collapsed into a coughing fit.

Flandre ran up to Skyler, ignoring the painful burning sensation from his burning aura and the raging wind. "Fl-Flandre! What are you doing here? Get away from me!" Skyler demanded.

Worry appeared on her face. "Your voice is all weird and you look like you're breaking apart." She said.

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of the way or I'll end up hurting you. Now!" Skyler ordered.

Determination returned to Flandre's expression. "No! I'm the elder so I give the orders around here!"

"Damn you, Flandre! Does this serious look like the time to argue with me? Now get out of here!" Skyler yelled.

"You have to stop! You're breaking apart!"

"I… I know that, Flandre. But I can't! I just can't! I keep screaming in the back of my mind to stop, but I just don't! I just want to destroy Patchouli even though I don't want to and the frustration just makes me want to blow this whole place up!"

"Then don't! I command you not to hurt Patchouli and to calm down." Flandre commanded.

"Don't, Flan! His mind is already warped enough!" Patchouli yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Flandre… I'm really sorry, but I just can't control myself." Skyler said.

"Of course you can! Don't give up!" Flandre pleaded.

"Damn it, Flandre, I'm not as strong as you! My thoughts and emotions are all out of wack. I just can't keep this thing under control!"

"Yes you can! I will help you! You know I will!"

"You keep insisting that you're my elder sister, right? Well, Flandre, if you want to be one so badly then start learning to make hard decisions."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean you are going to have to do things you don't like for the good of your family. If I just keep losing control like this, then someone is going to get killed and I'll be damned if that one is any of you. Especially you or Remilia. I'd rather die than hurt one little hair on your heads just because I wasn't strong enough to contain this thing. I don't want to live with that regret."

"What are you trying to say?" Flandre asked in a worried voice.

"I'm saying to put a hole through my chest. Right through my heart."

Horror and anger appeared on Flandre's face. "No way. I would never do that. Remi never did that to me so I'll never do that to you. How dare you think I would!"

Skyler sighed. "Figures… You're such a stubborn sister you know that?" He said. He then winced in pain as his power tore further out of his body, further feeding the spiraling mass of chaos in his hand. "I can't keep holding this thing and it only gets stronger the more I wait." He said then looked over Flandre's head and at Patchouli. "I only need to hit one person with this." He said as the commander's command still lingered in his mind. "Forgive me, Patchouli!"

"Ah, fiddle sticks…" Patchouli said as she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket then placed it in her mouth. She snapped her fingers, creating a small flame on her thumb which she used to light her cigarette. The moment she inhaled, she started to cough and gasp for air.

"No! Don't!" Flandre pleaded.

"Out of the way, Flandre!" Skyler shouted then kicked Flandre to the side and to the floor. He held his arm back as he prepared to throw the burning vortex.

Flandre groaned in pain as she rubbed her hurt butt. She glared angrily at Skyler then stood up. "Don't kick your elder sisteeerrr!" She hollered as she swung her right foot back as far as she could then swung it forward with all of her strength. Her foot flew directly up between Skyler's legs, striking him in the groin with the tip of her shoe.

The wild winds suddenly ceased without warning, and the wild aura around Skyler slowly faded. The vortex in his hand slowly ceased its spinning then dissipated. Skyler remained in his throwing position in silence. His eyes began to water as he looked down at his pants, seeing Flandre's foot in his crotch. The crotch of his pants slowly became wet with blood. He went to speak, but nothing came out. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thud.

Flandre blinked her eyes a few times, unsure of what had just happened. "Uh… Skyler?" She said. She crouched down next to the unconscious Skyler then started poking his cheek. "Skyyyleerr." She poked him a few more times without a response. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh no! I broke Skyler!" She cried out. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders then began to shake him relentlessly. "Wake up, Skyler! I command you to be unbroken!"

"Flan, don't shake him like that or you'll really break him." Patchouli said as she rushed to Flandre's side. "He's a vampire so they'll be fine… I think…"

Dragging her wrecked body, Hong appeared from behind a still standing bookcase. She held onto where her right arm used to be attached to her shoulder with her left hand. "Am I too late?" She said as she limped towards Patchouli and Flandre.

"I thought I told you to rest?" Patchouli said as she glared at Hong, frightening her a little.

"B-But I still have one arm. I can still fight." Hong insisted.

"Well as you can see there won't be any need." Patchouli said.

Hong then noticed the unconscious Skyler. "Oh! You knocked him out. How did you manage that?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is I can take a breather now." Patchouli said.

Suddenly, a gap opened up beneath Skyler, sucking him into it then closing.

"Wh-What?" The confused Flandre said.

"Ah, crap. Forgot about that man." Patchouli said.

Another gap appeared and from it stepped out Giovanni. He held an unconscious Koakuma under one of his arms.

"Koakuma!" Patchouli exclaimed then started to cough. Hong quickly started to pat her back.

Flandre quickly stood up and stood her ground. "What did you do with Skyler?" She asked as she glared at Giovanni. He threw Koakuma to Hong.

"Watch it!" Hong exclaim as she just barely caught Koakuma.

Giovanni wiped some blood that dripped from his nose off with his hand. His expression showed he was irritated. "He was just about to send this island to the bottom of the lake but you just had to…" His fists shook at his side, but stopped when he held in his anger. "I'll be taking the young man back with me, but don't worry. I'll return with him very shortly once I take care of a bit of business back in the outside world."

Lavatein quickly formed in Flandre's hand. "No you don't! You're not going anywhere!" She shouted. She pointed her wand at Giovanni and fired a red beam of energy at him, but missed when he vanished into a gap that opened up beneath him. She clenched her teeth in anger.

"He's gone, Flan, but Remi will surely catch that man and bring Skyler safely back. We just need to be patient." Patchouli said as she tried to comfort Flandre.

Flandre squeezed Lavatein in her hand. She then slammed the ground with it in frustration, causing the entire library to shake. "Damn it!" She cursed.


	19. Chapter 19 Assault

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The hot air slowly faded as the sun began to dip behind the horizon, being replaced by a comforting breathe. As the light from the sun faded, a military installation remained lit by the many lights from buildings and street lights along the roads. Both inside and outside the base was occupied by many soldiers who were standing on guard as they waited for further orders. A distance away from the base in a woodland area, Remilia and Sakuya stood cautiously as they observed the base while Marisa was wiping her blood covered face with a handkerchief.<p>

"My nose still hurts. I think that bird might of broken it." Marisa said.

"I feel bad for that bird." Sakuya said.

"If you were watching where you were going instead of flying around like an imbecile you would not have ran into that bird." Remilia said.

"What can I say? My awesome speed gets the best of me sometimes, da ze." Marisa said. Once she was finished cleaning her face, she handed the bloody handkerchief to Sakuya. "Thanks."

"Just keep it." Sakuya said.

"Jee, thanks!" Marisa cheerfully said. She stuffed the handkerchief in her pocket then looked towards the base. "Sooo how we gonna do this? Run in brooms'a blaze'n?"

"This isn't Gensokyo, you fool. We need to try and keep the use of our powers to a minimum. Nothing too flashy. I do not want to draw any unneeded attention to ourselves. We simply go in, blast anyone who gets in our way, kill that bastard and any other scum he has created and get out as quickly as possible. This place is disgusting and I do not want to stay any longer than needed." Remilia said.

"Gonna be kinda hard without cause'n some flash. There's quite a lot of them in there from what it looks like." Marisa said.

"Sakuya." Remilia said.

"Yes, mistress?" Sakuya answered.

"Look for that officer while clearing out a path of those humans in a discrete manner. We will follow that path behind you. I would much rather not have to deal with any of these pests and just get to the source of the problem." Remilia said.

"As you wish, mistress." Sakuya said with a bow then vanished into thin air.

"Now that's just not fair, letting your dog have all the fun." Marisa pouted.

"Keep your mouth shut and fly low." Remilia said before taking off towards the base while flying low towards the ground.

"Hey wait!" Marisa shouted then followed Remilia.

Shortly afterwards, Sakuya appeared in a small alleyway within the base. She cautiously looked out towards the street and around the corner of the building. She quickly ducked back into the alley when she spotted a pair of armed soldiers walking down the street. She waited for them to pass by, and once they did, she reached out and grabbed one by the back of his collar. She pulled the soldier into the ally then stabbed him in the side with a knife. She tossed him to the side then quickly disarmed the second soldier that tried to assist his comrade. She went to subdue the second soldier, but stopped in surprise when she got a look at his eyes.

"_Pitch black eyes?" _Sakuya thought.

The soldier let out an angry growl then pulled out a combat knife. He tried to stab Sakuya in the chest, but she caught his arm then snapped it at the elbow, forcing him to drop the knife. The soldier showed no pain and quickly tried to tackle her to the ground, surprising Sakuya further. She leaped into the air, letting the soldier run beneath her then threw a knife down into his skull, killing him. She landed on the back of the dead soldier.

"_These humans are strange. Looks like they are being controlled somehow."_ Sakuya thought. The second she finished her thought, she quickly whipped around with a knife in her hand, throwing the knife at the soldier she had stabbed before who was about to shoot her in the back with his assault weapon, striking him between the eyes and killing him. "_They might actually prove to be a little more difficult than I had originally thought." _She thought. She poked her head out of the ally and made a quick scan before making her way down the street. She stayed in the shadows as much as she could, ducking behind buildings and teleporting from rooftop to rooftop as she searched the base.

Sakuya stopped on the roof of a building when she came to a small group of soldiers standing around a humvee with a heavy weapon mounted on it on the road below. She leaped off the building and pulled out a knife in each hand. The second she landed behind the soldier on the heavy machine gun, she drove her knives into both sides of his skull. She pulled them back out then threw them at the soldiers to her left and right, hitting them in the forehead. The three soldiers left standing quickly took aim at her before she instantly disappeared. They looked around confused with their black eyes. Sakuya reappeared behind one of them then grabbed her head then made a forceful twist, snapping the soldier's neck clean. The two other soldiers turned to take aim at her, but she was gone by the time they looked down their sights. She again appeared behind one of them then drove a knife into his throat. She pulled the knife horizontally along his neck, cutting it wide open as blood poured down his uniform. She teleported in front of the lone soldier then sliced his hand off before he had the chance to pull the trigger of his gun. The soldier snarled then tried to hit her with the assault rifle. She ducked to avoid the swing of the gun then sliced the soldier's stomach open. Despite blood gushing from the wound, he went to kick Sakuya only for her to catch his foot then twist it, causing him to fall to the ground. She twisted his foot a second time with more force, breaking his ankle. The soldier scampered to his feet, but was stopped when Sakuya jammed a knife into the back of his neck, finishing him off.

Sakuya continued her search while killing any soldiers she came upon. She hid behind a parked vehicle when she came to a building that was more heavily guarded than any of the others she saw. "_They surround the entire building. Don't think I can dispose all of them without someone taking notice. Then again, luring them all out here might not be a bad idea." _She thought. She shrugged her shoulders then stopped time. She flew into the air and began setting knives around, all aimed at the soldier's guarding the front of the building. Once her knives had been set, she resumed time, unleashing a horde of knives down on the unaware soldiers. All the knives struck a soldier in the head with some smashing through the window of the humvees where some of the soldiers sat. With the front doors clear, she made her way inside the large building. "_If I can quickly find the reason for these strange humans, maybe I can subdue them all at once."_

Sakuya quickly made her way inside. She hastily walked down one hallway after another, ducking into rooms to avoid being spotted as soldiers quickly made their way to the front of the building. She hid in a room that looked like a dining facility after hearing the sound of running from around the corner of the hallway. She closed the door and waited patiently for the soldiers to run by. Once the soldier's passed, she went to continue on her way, but tensed up when she heard a footstep from behind her. She quickly turned around then tossed a knife at the soldier behind her. The soldier shielded his face with his arm, taking the knife in the arm.

"Ah! Damn, lady!" The soldier shouted. He pulled out the knife from his arm then tossed it to the side. The soldier was a young man in his late teens, early twenties. His buzz cut hair was black and he had a set of red, inhuman eyes. "You didn't need to get all hostile on me like that."

Sakuya glared at the man. "A false vampire…" She said. "That is far from me being hostile. THIS is me being hostile." She said as her dark blue eyes suddenly turned red.

"Now hold your horses, ma'am. I have no interest in fighting with a girl." The soldier said. "Just calm down and tell me why you are trespassing."

"No interest in fighting me? That's fine. I'll be able to turn you to dust and be rid of having to look at a mockery of a great race for any longer." Sakuya said as she pulled out a number of knives in each hand.

The soldier's tense expression faded when he came to a realization. "Wait a minute. You're from that supernatural haven, aren't you? Yeah I saw pictures of you in the Commander's reports. Sakuya, I believe it was? You're quite the lovely lady, if I may say. I'm Private Foster." He said with a smile. His smile faded when Sakuya had vanished from his sight. "Huh? Where she…?"

"Thank you for your kind words." Sakuya said when she suddenly appeared behind the soldier. She tried to stab him with a set of knives aimed where his heart was, but he moved at the last second, taking the knives in the shoulder blade instead. The second her knives pierced his body, a sudden jolt of electricity ran down the knives then through her. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she was electrocuted. After a few seconds, she was blown backwards by an electrical burst, sending her crashing into a table.

"Miss!" The concerned Foster shouted as he ran to Sakuya's aid, but stopped half way when he was forced to duck below a few knives that were thrown at his head. He sighed. "Look. I know why you are here, but you can just forget it." He said as Sakuya slowly rose to her feet, her legs shacking from the recent current of electricity that ran through them. "I also know that one of the original vampires is here as well. The elder one. For your own good, take her and just go back to your own world."

Sakuya continued to glare at the vampire soldier. "Looking down on me is one thing. Looking down on my master, now that is another." She said.

"I'm not looking down on anyone. I just want to avoid any more unnecessary bloodshed. So please, get your master or whatever she is to you and just leave." Foster pleaded.

"You're a strange fellow. Far from what a vampire is. It was an insult to the mistress for me to think you were any sort of vampire. You're just a foolish human. A boring, dull, foolish human." Sakuya said then pulled out a spell card.

"Come on now, miss. I told you I don't want to hurt you, but I will defend myself if I need to. I only want to use my powers to help my fellow soldiers. Not hurt a beautiful lady such as yourself." The soldier said.

"Well you shouldn't have stolen that power from the wrong vampire!" Sakuya shouted as she held her spell card above her head. "Illusion Image "Lunar Clock"!" She declared then vanished from sight.

Soon after Sakuya had vanished, Foster found himself surrounded by a curtain of knives that were flying towards him. He Foster reacted quickly to the incoming knives and took off like lightning, smashing through the curtain of knives and tearing through some tables while leaving a trail of purple sparks. He stopped on a dime and hastily scanned the room with his eyes, determination present in his expression.

"I'll say it again. I don't want to hurt you, but my orders are clear. I don't agree with the Commander's methods, but he's still my commander." Foster said.

"I admire your devotion to your superior." Sakuya said when she appeared behind Foster. She made a vertical slash with a knife, but vanished instantly when Foster turned around and went to block the strike with his arm.

Sakuya appeared behind him at a distance then threw several knives at Foster's back. In a near instant, he ran around the knives then appeared in front of her. Sakuya's eyes widened in surprise before she teleported away, avoiding a punch to her abdomen. She reappeared with a spell card in her hand away from Foster, but he closed the distance between them in a flash and grabbed her wrist.

"_His reaction and speed are incredible!" _Sakuya thought as concern appeared in her face. Her determined expression quickly returned before she teleported out of Foster's grip then appeared above him. A knife appeared out from the heel of her right shoe, which impaled Foster's skull when she stomped on him.

"Arhg!" Foster reached up to grab her leg, but she sliced his skull in two with the knife on her shoe. He fell to the floor in a daze.

Sakuya went to stomp on Foster's back where his heart was to pierce it, but a sudden electrical current jumped from him and collided with her, sending her crashing into the ceiling. Stunned and disoriented, she fell from the ceiling. Before she could hit the ground, Foster quickly got up then grabbed her by the arm then threw her into a wall. She yelped from the impact then fell to the floor.

Foster wiped the blood from his face. "Are you done yet? I'll just tell the others you got away if you leave." He said.

Sakuya let out a little chuckle as she shrugged off the tingling sensation in her muscles and stood up. "I'm far from done. I merely underestimated you're ability to control your power." She said.

"It's not easy. Please just leave now before the others come wondering what all the commotion is about." Foster said.

"Where is your commander?" Sakuya asked.

"Jeezus…" Foster mumbled. "He's trying to defuse the situation with the government at the moment. He's certain he can with that terrorist captured and the prototype returned." He said.

"_Terrorist? Prototype?" _Sakuya thought as a drop of sweat rolled down her face.

"I answered your question so will you please leave now?" Foster asked.

"No." Sakuya said then pulled out a spell card. "Speed Sign "Luminous Ricochet"!" A knife appeared in her hand that starts to let off a blue glow. She tosses the knife at Foster which flies passed his ear.

"Dear Christ!" Foster shouted in surprise as he turned around to see where the knife went, just in time to see it flying back towards him after it bounced off the wall. "Shit!" He dodged with the speed of a lightning bolt then dodged again when the knife ricochet off a second knife Sakuya threw. "That's amazing!" He exclaimed as he ducked to avoid one of the flying knives.

"It comes with the job." Sakuya said then tossed a third knife at Foster followed by a fourth then a fifth.

Foster ran around the large room like an arc of lightning as he desperately tried to avoid the knives as they slowly increased in numbers. The room was quickly filled with sparks of electricity and knives that continued to ricochet off the walls and each other. Sakuya stood calmly despite the storm of metal and electricity around her. She held one knife at her side as she tried to follow Foster's movements and an opportunity to strike. Foster made an abrupt turn towards her. She acted quickly and threw the knife at him. He fired an arc of purple plasma from his hand that bounced off the floor and ceiling. The arc of plasma knocked the knife out of the air and nearly hit Sakuya, but she was able to dodge to the side in time. Forced from her safe spot, she was now forced to dodge the bouncing knives she herself had unleashed. She retreated through a set of double doors and into a kitchen. Foster pursued her and the second he ran through the doors, he tripped over her outstretched leg, sending him to the floor. He slid across the floor, smashing into the wall face first.

"Ah, frik that hurt." Foster complained as he quickly stood up, just in time to take a number of knives to the chest. "Gaahh!" Ahg…! That hurts worse!"

Foster closed the distance between him and Sakuya in an instant then threw a fist out towards her face. She narrowly managed to avoid the lightning jab by stepping to the side. She countered with an elbow to the side of his head, but was punched in the gut in retaliation then grabbed and slammed into the metal cabinets. With blood running down from her nose and some of the wind knocked out of her, she grabbed Foster by the head then slammed it into the already dented cabinets several times, denting them further. Foster sent a current of electricity through him then into Sakuya, electrocuting her and forcing her to let go of him. He went to punch the stunned maid in the chest, but she broke out of her stunned state quickly and grabbed his arm. She countered with a palm thrust to his nose, breaking it and causing his eyes to tear up. She followed up with a punch to his gut then pushed him. He stumbled backwards then fell into a large, water filled sink. His power went out of control the second he hit the water.

"Gyyyyaaaahhhh!" Foster cried out as he was electrocuted by his own power.

Sakuya took cover behind a counter to avoid all of the electric sparks. It didn't take long for the entire room to become filled with smoke. After several seconds, the flying sparks of electricity ceased as well as Foster's painful cries. Sakuya coughed from the smoke as she stood up. She found Foster on his knees on the floor as he struggled to get back on his feet. His uniform was burned and smoke emitted from him. He coughed out puffs of smoke every now and then.

"I've wasted enough time with you. Now tell me how you are controlling those other soldiers so I can dispose of you and be on my way." Sakuya said as she looked down at the trembling soldier. "For someone who claims to want to help his comrades, you'd think you wouldn't allow whatever it is you did to them."

"I… I didn't approve of it, but… but the Commander said it was only temporarily… After everything has been reconciled with the government, he'll have them released." Foster said as he panted in exhaustion.

"I don't really care. Just tell me how you are controlling them so I can end that control." Sakuya demanded.

"Trust me, missy. Ya don't wanna go near that nagging bitch." A voice of a man said from behind Sakuya. She quickly turned around with her fist ready. She tried to punch the man in the face, but he caught her fist. Her fist quickly began to freeze, causing her to yelp in pain from the freezing cold.

"Lieutenant?" Foster said as he slowly stood up.

"So you've been fuck'n around with this hotty this entire time without tell'n me?" Holm said. Sakuya struggled to pull her fist out of his grasp. She then went to knee him in the groin, but he blocked with his leg. "Feisty bitch." He said with a dark grin. He grabbed Sakuya by the uniform then tossed her, sending her crashing through the double doors of the kitchen and out into the dining hall. She hit the floor hard and rolled a few feet.

"Damn it all. Should have just killed that man when I had the chance." Sakuya said as she tried to break the ice around her hand.

Holm walked out of the kitchen with an exhausted Foster right behind him. "I can see why ya wanted her for yourself. I already got a boner just from look'n at her." Holm said.

Sakuya shattered the ice around her hand then quickly stood up. She pulled out some knives then went to throw them, but dropped them when a freezing pain started to run up her legs. She looked down at her legs to see the floor frozen and the ice climbing up her legs. Growing nervous, she tried to move her legs, but they remained frozen to the floor. She tried punching at the ice, but she started to grow weak as the temperature around her began to drop at an alarming rate.

"Jeezus…" Foster said as he began to shiver. He rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to warm himself.

"There we go. She won't be able to go anywhere." Holm said then walked up to Sakuya.

Sakuya started to franticly beat on her frozen legs as she grew desperate. The moment Holm got too close to her, she pulled out a knife then tried to throw it at him, but the knife froze to her hand. She then tried to slash him with it when he got into range. He caught her hand then crushed it, snapping her bones and causing her to let out a painful cry. She would have fallen to her knees if it wasn't for the ice keeping her legs locked straight.

"Just knock her out. I'll take her somewhere so she won't be any trouble while you go back to watching that prototype." Foster said.

"Last time I checked I was the officer here." Holm said. "That idiot is out cold and I ain't about to let you have all the fun with this maid." He said as he looked up and down Sakuya's figure. She punched him with her good fist in the face, but her punch had little impact, her strength having been sapped by the cold. "Our orders are to kill ya, but lucky for you, I'm a nice guy and gonna let ya live." He said to Sakuya with a grin.

"What are we going to do with her, sir?" Foster asked.

"What ya think?" Holm asked. He then grabbed Sakuya by the hair then forced her to bend over. She grabbed his hand and desperately tried to break his grip, but without success.

"Sir?" Foster said with a concerned expression.

"Well get over here, dipshit." Holm said. He reached over and grabbed Sakuya's skirt, pulling it up and exposing her white panties. Fear appeared on her face and she started to thrash around with all of her might, desperately trying to break the ice that held her, but only managed to tire herself out. "Well don't just stand there like a retard. Get over here. I know you wore her out the most so I'ma let you have the best part of her. I'll settle with her sweet lips." He said to Foster. He then grabbed Sakuya's chin and forced her to look into his dark, vampiric eyes. "You bite me and it won't be my cum going down your throat but a blade of ice straight down to your cunt." He threatened.

Foster looked on with shock and disgust. "Sir, you can't be serious!" He exclaimed.

"You some kind of idiot? Of course I'm serious. She lost fair'n square so we get to collect our just reward." Holm said.

"This is absurd! I won't allow you to just rape this girl!" Foster angrily shouted. "We didn't become vampires just so we can do whatever we wanted! We became vampires in order to be powerful assets to the military!"

"Oh dear Christ. Not another goody two-shoes. I'm really sick and tired of that bullshit ya know that?" Holm said. "Now get over here already. I got some pempt up frustration I need to release and this maid is gonna take all of it in the mouth."

"No. This is just sick." Foster said.

"Your loss. I prefer the warmth of her pussy anyways." Holm said as he got behind Sakuya.

"And I'm not going to let you! My superior or not, I'm not going to just stand here and let you do such a thing to her." Foster said as he glared at Holm. A sudden freezing sensation ran up his legs. He looked down to find ice quickly forming up his legs, reaching up to his waist. "Wh-What the h-hell?" His teeth started to chatter.

"If ya don't want any of this then just shut your trap." Holm said. He looked down at Sakuya's behind then grinned. "Now you be thankful that I'm going against my orders and not kill ya. Just enjoy yourself." He said then grabbed her butt.

"N-No! No y-you bastard!" Sakuya yelled as she shivered. She still tried to thrash around with what little energy she had.

"Sorry, didn't hear ya. Let's just get started shall we?" Holm said as his grin became darker. He grabbed Sakuya's panties then went to pull them down, but stopped when the entire building shook from a sudden explosion form outside. "What the fuck was that?" The surprised Holm asked.

"You damn idiot. Her friends are here also." Foster said.

"Shit… Forgot about em…" Holm mumbled unhappily.

Auto-machine gun fire could be heard outside the dining room. The noise got louder and louder until some soldiers could be seen out the window of the door to the hallway. They fired down the hallway with their assault weapons at an unseen target. Suddenly, the soldiers were consumed by a colorful beam of energy that also blew the door off its hinges. The building was once again shook from the explosion the beam created.

"Release me from this ice already, damn it!" Foster demanded.

"You shut your damn mouth, boy. I'll release you when and only when I feel like it." Holm said.

Remilia and Marisa walked by and peered into the dining room. They entered the room upon seeing Sakuya.

Marisa held an octagonal shaped wooden block up to her mouth then blew away the smoke that was coming from it. "Man I love being a witch, da ze." She said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Sakuya… I gave you a simple task. Explain to me why I had to carve out my own path here?" An upset Remilia asked Sakuya.

"I'm… I'm sorry, milady. I have no excuse other than my foolishness." Sakuya said.

Remilia looked up at the man still standing behind the bent over Sakuya and glared at him. "And you… What do you think you are doing with my maid?"

"Whatever it is it makes me wish that damn crow tengu was here, ze." Marisa said.

Holm gave Remilia a dumbfounded look for a moment then grinned. "Well, well, well. Why it isn't the elder vampire." Holm said. "I've been want'n to meet ya the most out of all these mystical creatures. Ya came right on time to take this bitch's place." He said then slowly approached Remilia.

"I am Remilia Scarlet, yes. Whatever business you had with my maid will now be taken up with me." Remilia said.

"Ya damn right. Ya interrupted my fun with the bitch so I'm gonna use your tight little ass to take out my frustrations on instead." Holm said.

"Well… He's quite up front with what he wants." Marisa said.

"Indeed he is." Remilia said.

"I almost had the pleasure of having your little sister's pussy around my dick, but that damn punk got in the way. You're gonna pay for the fun I lost then as well." Holm said.

Remilia flinched slightly from Holm's words then let out a chuckle. "Well this is quite the surprise. I was positive I was at the peak of my rage already, but you managed to send that rage beyond that peak. Congratulations. You get to live longer than any of these other fools. I will introduce you to a world of never ending pain." She said as she hid her anger behind a smirk.

"But first, I'ma blast you to the moon, because what you just said about little Flan just pissed me off." The enraged Marisa said then pulled out a spell card.

Holm let out a dark laugh. "Bitch, please. I'll show these idiots that the original vampires are just a bunch of long lived whores that hide away in some mystical wonderland with the rest of the freaks. I'll show whose the dominate vampire here." He said.

"Lieutenant Holm! The Commander told us to be extremely careful around the elder vampire if we crossed her." Foster said.

"I don't give a fuck what he said. He's just as weak as this little bitch." Holm said. The ice around Foster's legs broke, freeing him. "Kill the dumb blond while I have fun with this so called Scarlet Devil."

"I'll blast you both away, ze!" Marisa shouted. "Magicannon "Final- GYAAHH!" She went to declare her spell card, but her blood suddenly began to be torn out from her body. She screamed in agony as the blood ripped from her blood vessels and out tears in her skin. Remilia and Sakuya watched in shock.

"Marisa!" Sakuya shouted.

After having much of her blood taken from her, Marisa lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor. Remilia turned around to see where the blood was being pulled towards. Behind her was a young woman in her early twenties in military uniform with medium length blond hair. She was seated in a wheelchair with several soldiers behind her. A ball of blood floated in her palm as it sucked up the blood that was torn from Marisa. Her vampiric eyes had a faint glow to them.

"Sergeant Knoll! You shouldn't be here!" Foster exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up." Knoll said. "Was getting tired of watching that prototype and wanted to see what the hell all the ruckus was about."

"Hm? Prototype? Do you mean Skyler?" Remilia asked.

"Yup. The Commander captured him and brought him home." Holm said.

"What? That's not possible. How did he even get there and back so quickly?" Remilia asked as she started to let her anger show.

"He got himself a more creepy power than ours. The only one whose power comes close in creepiness is the bitch on wheels." Holm said.

"Go fuck yourself, Holm." Knoll said.

Remilia bit her teeth and clenched her fists as she started to lose hold of her anger. "That fool even turned himself into one… How many of you are there if I may ask?"

"Just us three, the prototype and the Commander himself. Some blond woman from your world killed the others." Holm said.

"We shouldn't be telling her all of this." Foster said.

Remilia started to chuckle. "Well now. So all of the mutant vampires save for one are all here before me. That makes it so much easier for me. I will be able to kill you all at once instead of hunting you down one by one like the rats you are." She said.

Holm laughed. "I'm more than enough to put ya down. What can ya do when there's three of us here, huh? Your friend there doesn't look like she's gonna get up anytime soon and your maid is out of commission." He said.

"You are quite confident for even a young vampire. Too bad you will never make it to your first year. You will all die here in your infancy by the hands of your elder." Remilia said as her wings spread out, revealing their menacing size.

"Big talk for someone who hides in a hidden fantasy world." Holm sneered.

"Sir, I strongly suggest we wait for the Commander to return before confronting her." The nervous Foster said.

"Oh, shut your fucking mouth already." Holm said.

"I say we let the prick fight her himself since he thinks he's such a big shot. I'm just interested in seeing what she can do." Knoll said as the ball of blood floated around her. "The Commander should be back soon anyways."

"Fine with me. Just don't come whine'n if you get hit in the cross fire." Holm said as he prepared himself for a fight.

Remilia let out a sinister chuckle. "So you wish to have a dance with the Queen of the Night? I will oblige you. In return you shall feed me your beating heart." She said as an ominous red aura formed around her. "Let us make this a fun night."


	20. Chapter 20 The Mission

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Within a secluded room, Yukari sat bound to a metal chair. She rested her eyes while her expression showed some discomfort. She hummed to herself as she let the time pass. After a while she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door when she heard someone stumble into the room. Skyler, now in a military combat uniform, fell to his knees as he entered the room. His uniform was covered in blood as well as his mouth. He panted in exhaustion and cringed from sudden bursts of pain in his chest. Yukari gave him an angry glare.<p>

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Yukari said in a raised voice.

"Jezus!" Skyler exclaimed in surprise as he fell back on his rear end. Once he saw Yukari, he placed his hand over his chest and calmed down. "Jezus, I didn't even see you there. Wait a minute… You're that one lady. Umm… Yukari, right?"

"I hope you have a good reason for keeping me waiting, young man." Yukari said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't even know you were here." Skyler said.

"Let us not worry about the small details." Yukari said.

"Yeah… Sure…" Skyler said as he stood up and approached Yukari. "I'll get you free. This might hurt a bit." He said as he started to pull medical tubes out from Yukari and to break off the straps that held her to the chair one by one.

"My hero." Yukari said with a smile. "So what brings you here to your old country?"

"I didn't come here because I wanted to. I… kinda got, umm… captured." Skyler said, mumbling his last few words.

"I didn't catch that last part." Yukari said.

"I said I got captured." Skyler said then sighed in disappointment.

"Oh my. Please tell me what happened." Yukari said while sporting a smile.

"I don't really remember in detail. It all happened really fast. Most of it is just a blur. I just know that prick did something to me and… made me almost do something bad." Skyler said.

"Oh my. Please tell me more."

"Well I remember Flandre showing up and then… pain… lots and lots of pain. Not exactly sure what happened, but the pain returns every time I try to remember. After that I awoke in a room like this one and now here I am." Skyler said. "What I do know for sure is that bastard is going to pay once Remilia finds the bastard. I think she found her way here. Heard an explosion and gun fire earlier."

"You mean that old officer? He truly is a wicked man. He has done such cruel things to little 'o me." Yukari said with a sad look on her face.

"Really? Like what?" Skyler asked as he finished freeing Yukari from the chair. Yukari quickly stood up and buried her face in his chest. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"He… Never fed me. Not once since I have been brought here. A bottle of water now and then, but who drinks plain water in this day and age?" Yukari said then started to sob.

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "I'm… sorry to hear that. Let's just get the hell out of here. You can eat all you want when we get back to Gensokyo." He said as he softly pushed Yukari away from his chest.

"I guess you are right." Yukari said as she wiped a lone tear from her eye. "Are you going to blow up that evil man before we leave?"

"I wish I could, but it feels like my blood is on fire and like I have something about to burst out of my chest. Trust me, if I wasn't afraid of exploding just from using a bit of this damn power I would have been long gone from here."

"My, my… That power of yours seems to have been causing you trouble."

"You have no idea. Let's just get out of here quickly before I pass out."

"Okay. Let us go then."

Skyler and Yukari stood staring at one another for a moment. "Uh… Can't you make one of those weird portals you used to send us to Gensokyo that one time?" Skyler asked.

"Oh that. I cannot. They used some strange fluid to suppress my powers. It also left my body all numb. See?" Yukari said then began slapping herself across the face.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Skyler said as he grabbed Yukari by the hands to stop her.

"You can slap me too if you would like. Anywhere on my body and I won't even feel it." Yukari offered with a smile.

"Uh I think I'll pass." Skyler said. He then sighed. "Damn. Well let's just try and sneak our way out of here. I already killed all of the soldiers who were guarding me so they probably know I'm running around."

"And here I was just thinking you got a little thirsty with all of that blood on your lips."

"I kinda did. Also needed some new clothes since my other ones were ripped and burned and barely stayed on me hence the uniform, but anyways… Let's blow this popsicle stand." Skyler said then ran to the door. Yukari ran passed him then placed her back up against the wall. She cautiously peeked out the door for a second.

"Before we leave. There is something we need to do."

Skyler sighed. "Is it important? I really need to get out of here."

"What is the rush?"

"I told you I feel like crap. Also I kinda don't want to run into Remilia."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Just because, alright?"

"Oh, you can tell me." Yukari said with a friendly smile.

"It's… I just don't want her to know I got my ass captured. I wouldn't be able to hear the end of it from her if she found out."

"I see. Then we will accomplish the mission quickly and successfully."

"The mission?"

"The mission."

"What the hell do we need to do?"

Yukari and Skyler fell silent when they heard footsteps from outside the room. The second a soldier appeared, Yukari reached out the door and grabbed him before throwing him into the room. The soldier stumbled into the room then was struck by a quick jab to his face by Skyler that crushed the front of his skull and sent him to the floor. A second soldier rushed in and was elbowed in the nose by Yukari. She then grabbed his head and with a quick twist, snapped his neck. She crouched down and pulled a pistol from one of the incapacitated soldier's holster along with some magazine clips.

"Well?" Skyler said as he continued to impatiently wait for an answer.

Yukari pulled back then released the slide mechanism of the pistol. "Before we leave, I have a question for you." She said.

Skyler sighed. "What is it?"

Yukari stood up and placed the ammo clips into her dress pocket before facing Skyler. "How is your new life as a vampire? Much less boring than your human life, right?" She asked while a smirk formed on her face.

"I remember practically nothing of my human life."

"Of course. Vampires forget their human life. I had forgotten." Yukari said then placed her back against the wall next to the doorway while holding her pistol at the ready. "I will ask this then. Do you like your current life?"

"Eh… It's alright. Some things about being a vampire kinda sucks, but… oh well."

"Would you return to being a human with all of your memories restored if given the chance?"

Skyler thought to himself for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm happy with my new life."

"I see…" Yukari said as she poked her head out into the hallway for a quick glance. She then let out a small chuckle. "You are much different than when you were a human. Much more alive you appear to be."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing. Just rambling." Yukari said. "But I will tell you this." She said then gave Skyler a heavy stare. "You will never be able to control that power."

Skyler's eyes widened in surprise. "Jee, thanks for the vote of confidence." He said.

"I am merely stating a fact, but that does not mean all hope for you is lost. You just need someone else to help control it, but if they fail," Yukari said then walked up to Skyler. She then poked his nose. "You're fucked."

"Great…" Skyler said as he let his shoulders slump.

"Don't look so discouraged. Those sisters have heavy regrets, regrets they hope to relieve through you. They will do everything they can to help you until they can do no more."

"I know that, but still. Ain't there anything I can do? I don't want to be a burden to them."

"Nope. At least not now. You are still an infant."

"Daaamn…"

"Cheer up. I am sure you will have a happy ending. Maybe." Yukari said with a cheerful smile.

"You're not exactly filling me with a lot of confidence here."

"Enough talk for now. We are now on a mission. Follow me!" Yukari said then bolted out the door.

"Oh my god, what mission?" Skyler shouted then chased after Yukari.

Yukari ran down the barely lit hallway then stopped at a corner with Skyler right behind her. She crouched down and peeked around the corner and down the next hallway. She spotted a number of soldiers running towards them. She leaned out and fired three shots with her pistol, striking one soldier twice in the chest and another in the leg. The soldiers stumbled from being shot a bit, but were otherwise unaffected. The soldiers stopped and returned fire with their assault rifles. Yukari quickly ducked back behind the corner.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" Yukari asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I'm just brimming with excitement here." Skyler sarcastically said.

"These enthralled humans will be a tad more difficult to get by with just this human weapon." Yukari said.

"Is that what is up with them? Was wondering why they're eyes were completely black." Skyler said.

"Yes. One of those artificial vampires is the cause. She has the capability of enthralling large groups of weak minded beings." Yukari said.

"Oh, so we're going to find her and kill her. That's the mission, right?" Skyler asked.

"Wrong." Yukari said then leaned back around the corner and fired at the soldiers, hitting one in the head and killing him. She ducked back then pulled out the empty magazine and replaced it with a full one. "These soldiers are of no concern."

"Then what are we going to do?" Skyler asked.

"What you are going to do is throw me down the hallway. I have not fired one of these kinds of weapons in a while so my aim is a bit off. I need to get close to them."

"Throw you? Why don't I just sprint down there and kill them all?" Skyler asked. A sudden burst of pain wracked his body and brought him to his knees. He hugged his chest as he let out a painful groan. "Errrraahh…! Damn it, this… sucks." He forced out.

Yukari chuckled. "Even with this numb body, I can still feel its burning rage." She said.

"Damn it. What the hell is up? I've had this pain before, but now it's happening constantly." Skyler angrily said as he struggled to suppress the pain.

"Oh my. Perhaps you need some blood? You should try my blood!" Yukari excitedly said then pulled down the collar of her dress to expose her neck. "Go on. Drink to your hearts delight!"

"Uh… Thanks, but no thanks. I'd probably accidently drain you completely like I did those poor bastards earlier." Skyler said.

Yukari's eager expression changed to disappointment. "Oh, you're no fun." She said. Suddenly, a grenade landed behind her. "Oh now they are throwing things at us. How rude."

"Look out!" Skyler shouted as he grabbed Yukari and pulled her away from the grenade. He shielded her with his own body before the grenade exploded. "Jeez, that was close." He said as he helped Yukari to her feet.

"Thank you, kind sir." Yukari said with a cheerful expression.

"Please get serious, miss." Skyler begged.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. Now if you may, please throw me towards those gentlemen."

"If you're seriously fine with that then okay." Skyler said.

Skyler grabbed Yukari by the arm then with his vampiric strength, swung her around the corner, sending her flying down the hallway towards the group of soldiers and through the hail of bullets they unleashed. She crashed into the group, knocking them down like pins. She quickly stood up with her pistol in her hand. She put a bullet in the back of two soldiers' heads before turning around and shooting a third in the forehead. One soldier scrambled for his gun before being stepped on by Yukari and taking a few bullets to the back. The last two soldiers raced to their feet then let out a loud snarl as they rushed for her with a combat knife in their hand. She jumped back as one of them tried to slash her throat then retaliated by shooting him in the knee. The other soldier attempted to stab her in the chest, but she stepped to the side and grabbed his arm. She then placed the barrel of the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. The bullet traveled through his mouth and into his brain. The last soldier pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin then tried to tackle Yukari, but was sent down the hallway and into the wall when Skyler appeared and struck him in the chest with a punch. The second he hit the floor, the grenade he still clenched onto blew up.

Yukari smiled at Skyler. "Thank you again, kind sir."

"No problem, but you've been shot. Several times." Skyler said then pointed at Yukari's front. Bloody bullet holes were present in her dress.

"Oh don't worry about it. I don't feel a thing."

"I know you're not human, but can't you still die of blood loss?" Skyler asked with a worried expression.

Yukari reloaded her pistol and placed it in her dress pocket before picking up a rifle from one of the dead soldiers. "That is not important. Let us go! Further behind enemy lines!" She shouted then ran off.

"We're already behind enemy lines you crazy woman!" Skyler yelled then ran after Yukari.

With an assault rifle in her hands, Yukari ran down the hallway. The second a group of soldiers appeared, she took aim and unleashed several bursts. Two soldiers took several hits while the others retreated down the hallway they came from. She dropped her rifle then gave chase, grabbing a grenade from one of the dead soldiers as she ran by and stuffing it into her pocket. She watched the soldiers run to a stairwell then up the stairs. She entered the stairwell then fired up at the fleeing soldiers, ducking under the stairs when they returned fire. Skyler entered the stairwell with an assault rifle in hand. He fired up at the soldiers, hitting one in the throat.

"I might be reluctant to use my power, but no reason I can't use one of these." Skyler said.

"That'a boy." Yukari said. "You just don't get this kind of excitement in Gensokyo."

"You live in a world where people shoot a fuck ton of magic at one another for sport. How the hell is this any more exciting than that?" Skyler asked as he released the empty magazine from his gun then placed a full clip in its place.

"Shooting a fuck ton of metal at people is a refreshing change."

"I guess I shouldn't question a youkai's idea of fun."

Yukari headed up the stairs with Skyler right behind her. They and the soldiers continued to take pot shots at one another as they ascended the stairs. Yukari hit a soldier in the head, causing his corpse to fall over the side of the stairs and down the stairwell. The soldiers exited the stairwell through a door and into another hallway, slamming the door behind them. Yukari kicked the door open then entered the hallway with Skyler. One of the soldiers stopped and turned around. He took aim at them with his rifle and fired a grenade from the grenade launcher. Yukari quickly grabbed Skyler then threw him into the grenade's path.

"What the fu-!" Skyler exclaimed before being struck by the grenade, engulfing him in an explosion and knocking him to the floor and leaving him disoriented.

Yukari fired her pistol, sending a bullet tearing through one of the soldier's eyes. "This is not the time to sleep. We must keep going." She said as she pulled Skyler back up to his feet.

"I don't care what Marisa said, Flandre. I'm not eating that mushroom…" Skyler mumbled in his dazed state.

"Speaking of your sister, how does she fair?" Yukari asked before continuing her pursuit of the soldiers.

"Huh? Oh, she's doing fine. Playful as always. Err… and she's not my sister." Skyler said with a slightly red face.

"Of course. Of course." Yukari said as she chuckled. "But if you find yourself not liking the Scarlet Mansion, you are welcome to live with me. I would be more than happy to take you in as my little vampire pet." She said with a smile.

"Um… No."

"My Ran could use a male companion as well. She works so hard that sometimes I don't think I reward her enough for it."

"I said…" Skyler said then started to think mid-sentence. He then shook his head, pushing away dirty thoughts. "No thank you. I like where I am now. When Remilia ain't riding my ass about not sleeping during the day or some other dumb thing that is."

"Sounds like you get along quite well with your older sibling."

"She's not my sibling."

"Really? Little Flandre seems to think otherwise."

"Why I still don't quite know. Her crush on me has her all confused as far as I know. Wait a minute, how do you even know about that?"

"You still have much to learn. A crush and love may as well be the same when it comes to vampires. If you live long enough you will understand."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"The little one always wanted a younger sibling to take care of. She just so happened to have gotten more than that. A bonus you could say."

"You make it sound like I'm just some Christmas gift she got or something."

"Something like that."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"No you may not touch Ran's tails."

"That's not what I asked!"

Yukari and Skyler came to a door at the end of the hallway. Yukari kicked it off its hinges then entered a large, open hall that was populated with a large group of soldiers, all who were pointing their weapons at her and Skyler.

"Oh my. I was wondering where they were running off too." Yukari said as she pulled out her fan then fanned herself with it.

"Ah, crap…" Skyler said.

The soldiers opened fire, unleashing a storm of metal. Yukari and Skyler both leaped into the air then into the center of the large crowd. Yukari sliced a soldiers head off with her fan then sliced another soldier down the center of his chest. One soldier struck her in the face with the butt of his rifle, breaking her nose. She glared at the soldier as blood dripped down from her nose. She licked the blood when it reached her lips then snapped her fan closed. She then jabbed it underneath the soldier's jaw before tearing it off. Three soldiers tried to attack her, but she put a bullet in between each of their eyes in rapid session. Several other soldiers fired their weapons at her only to gun down a number of their own comrades when she leaped into the air. She landed in front of one soldier then snatched his pistol from him before gunning him down. She duel wielded her pistols then began shooting at the soldiers around her, making quick, graceful steps with her youkai speed to dodge the barrage of bullets. Once she emptied the clips, she dropped the pistols then pulled out the grenade in her pocket. She pulled the pin with her teeth then lobbed it behind her. The grenade landed at the feet of some soldiers as they continued to fire their guns. The grenade detonated under their feet, sending them flying into the air. She opened her fan then threw it like a frisbee at a crowd of soldiers. The fan spun through the air, slicing through several soldiers before making its way back to its owner. Yukari closed the blood soaked fan then placed it back in her pocket before nodding to herself for a job well done.

Meanwhile, Skyler was using his assault rifle to hammer soldiers to death one by one. He swung his rifle like a baseball bat at one soldier, hitting him in the side of the head and sending half of it flying. He kicked another soldier's legs out from under him then shot him several times in the back before gunning down a soldier that went to stab him with a combat knife. He jammed the rifle into a soldier's chest then punched another, sending him flying into another group. A soldier began blasting Skyler in the back with a shotgun, causing him to grunt in pain with every shot. He growled angrily before tearing the soldier's arm off then ripping his throat out with his teeth. He grabbed a belt from a dead soldier that held a number of grenades. He pulled the pins from all of them then tossed the belt at a group of soldiers as they continued to shoot at him. The belt landed on the shoulder of one of the soldiers. He went to throw the belt back, but the grenades detonated before he could, engulfing him and his comrades in an explosion and leaving Yukari and Skyler the only people left standing.

Skyler fell to his knees in exhaustion. "Dear Christ, I'm tired." He said.

"Look alive. We have nearly completed our mission." Yukari said as she helped Skyler back to his feet.

"We have?" Skyler asked.

Yukari walked to a door with Skyler beside her. She then faced him. "It'll be just a second." She said then entered the room. Skyler, while looking puzzled, noticed a 'woman's bathroom' sign next to the door. He waited patiently, yet confused. After a little time, the door opened. "Damn bastards not letting me use the bathroom. How could they let a lady nearly pee herself?" She mumbled angrily to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. She then noticed Skyler giving her a deadpan stare. "I am done here so we can leave now. I hope you plan on carrying me back to Japan because I cannot fly in my current state." She said with a smile.

Skyler continued to stare blankly at Yukari. "That's it? That was the mission?" He asked.

"I really could not hold it in any longer. These people do not know how to properly treat a prisoner."

"Why didn't you just say so? There was a bathroom not even two doors away from where you were being held." Skyler said as his anger began to boil.

"Is that so? You should have spoken up about it. We could have avoided these soldiers if you had just said something." Yukari said, with Skyler face palming. "But it sure was fun was it not?" She asked cheerfully. Skyler said nothing, instead keeping his face buried in the palm of his hand. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard from somewhere in the building that caused the entire building to shake. "Hm, I wonder what that was." Skyler began running. "Where are you going?" She called out then chased after Skyler.

"To find Remilia." Skyler said.

"But I thought you wanted to avoid being seen by her here?"

"I don't care about that anymore. I know being weird is the norm in Gensokyo but… You're on a different level."

"Why thank you!" Yukari happily said.

"That wasn't a compliment." Skyler said. "Besides, I wanted to help Remilia tear that bastard apart anyways so I may as well go help since I'm here. I feel partly responsible for all that has happened for some reason and want to help end this."

"As you should, but perhaps it would be best if we just returned to Gensokyo. You seem to be barely holding yourself together right now and we wouldn't want to have an 'accident' out here in the outside world now would we?"

"I'll be fine."

Yukari chuckled. "It is your decision." She said. "Let us go see if Miss Scarlet could use some assistance then, shall we?" She asked with Skyler nodding to her in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21 Defanged

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Remilia and Holm stood silently as they waited for the other to make the first move. Knoll sat idly in her wheelchair while Foster nervously waited for the imminent battle. Marisa remained unconscious on the floor and Sakuya shivered from the ice around her legs that bound her to the floor. After only a few tense seconds, Holm made his play.<p>

A shivering blue aura surrounded Holm's fist as he clenched it. "Let's see how long your heart can last before it freezes from my power." He said with a cocky grin.

Holm punched the floor with his aura covered fist, sending out a freezing flash of blue light. Remilia quickly flew into the air and through the ceiling, avoiding the cold flash with the others not being so lucky. A few of Knoll's enthralled soldiers acted as her shield, being almost completely frozen from the flash. Foster through a table in front of him and Sakuya and Marisa were left in worse condition then they already were, blue skinned and frostbitten. Holm let out a dark laugh then followed Remilia by leaping into the air and through the ceiling. He jumped a few times before reaching the rooftop where Remilia was waiting.

"Where ya think you're run'n off to, huh?" Holm asked.

"It is such a nice night. It would be a shame to waste it in doors." Remilia said.

Holm laughed. "Don't look so calm, vampire whore. I'ma leave one hell of a load in your little ass after I'm done with ya." He said then began forming an orb of freezing death in his hand.

"Quite vulgar you are, even for a fool." Remilia said as she remained in her calm stance.

"Catch!" Holm shouted then tossed the freezing orb at Remilia.

Remilia's blood red aura grew in size and formed a fiery barrier in front of her. The icy orb detonated on contact, but the cold explosion was enveloped and nullified by the red aura.

Holm's cocky grin grew. "Yeah that's right. Don't let me fuck ya without a good struggle." He said.

"There is no vampire who has ever lived or will live who would give someone like you the gift of vampirism. What you have now is nothing more than a taint that I must cleanse." Remilia said while her menacing stare became more dark. "Oh how much I would love to make a man like you suffer, but I do not have that luxury. I will silence your heart and the hearts of your comrades quickly."

"Keep talk'n while ya can. Ya be too busy suck'n my dick later." Holm said.

Remilia pulled out a spell card. "Hell Sign "Mountain of a Thousand Needles"." She declared.

Numerous amount of red needle shaped danmaku formed around Remilia then instantly fired towards Holm. He stomped his foot, sending out a tidal wave of ice that was a couple times taller than him. The red needles broke against the wave as it traveled across the rooftop.

Remilia smirked as the icy wave quickly approached. "That's quite impressive." She said as she admired the rather beautiful looking wave as it sparkled in the dim moonlight.

Remilia hovered off the ground a couple feet then took off with great speed. Her aura spun around her like a drill, letting her puncture through the wave of ice as if it were in liquid form. Holm formed then tossed a few icy orbs at her. A spear formed from her aura which she used to slice the orbs while her aura protected her from the resulting freezing explosions. She took the spear in her hand then made a downward slash with it in an attempted to cut Holm in two, but he leaped backwards, leaving behind an ice sculpture of himself in his place. When Remilia's spear made contact with the ice sculpture, it exploded in violent ice-cold fire.

"Gyyaahh!" Remilia yelped in pain as her aura struggled to shield her from the freezing fire. She vigorously swatted the flames away with her spear as her skin turned blue where ever the blue flames touched.

"I knew you'd fall for that, ya dumb cunt." Holm boasted after he appeared behind Remilia.

Remilia quickly whipped around, swinging her spear with her. A thick block of ice formed from the ground, blocking the spear and preventing Holm from being cleaved at the waist. Holm performed a jab towards Remilia's face, which she blocked with the handle of her spear, then performed a round house kick. She ducked to avoid the kick then used her spear to swipe his legs out from under him. He caught himself with his hand then countered with a kick to Remilia's chest. His kick landed with a freezing impact, but she endured the hit. She grabbed his foot then twisted it with her vampiric strength, causing him to spin in the air several times before hitting the ground with a grunt. She grabbed him by the foot then proceeded to spin him around in circles. Just before she went to throw him, her now frozen hands broke off, forcing her to release him prematurely. Holm formed a wall of ice to keep him from flying off the rooftop. He hit the wall then kicked off of it right back towards Remilia.

Remilia quickly pulled out a spell card with her reformed hand. "Midnight Sign "Bad Lady Scramble"!" She called out.

"Your bullshit spells ain't gonna work here, whore!" Holm shouted. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs. Ice formed around him, turning himself into a cannonball of ice.

Remilia's power was absorbed into her legs as she bent them. Her aura began to furiously spin around her as well as grow in size. Once she was ready, she kicked off the ground and towards Holm, causing part of the rooftop she stood on to tear off into pieces. Remilia and Holm both collided with one another with a mighty explosion of red and blue flames along with shards of ice. Remilia was blown back from the explosion as was Holm, both hitting the ground with a thud. Remilia stood up, her legs shaking beneath her. Her skin was blue and her breath could easily be seen in the freezing air.

"Looks like the cold is get'n to ya." Holm said as he rose to his feet. He showed signs of pain and fatigue but still held a cocky grin. "How long can ya fight it, eh?"

"Your ability to control your power is impressive, but your mindless use of it will be your end." Remilia said.

"Yeah fucking right! Listen to ya. You things can't handle extreme cold. That little whore and that punk both fell easily to it. I would have had my way with that little cunt if I hadn't slipped up, but I promise ya I won't be slip'n up again. Once I mess ya up some more, the only warmth you'll be get'n is the warmth from the friction of my dick move'n inside ya."

"Hmph. You younglings are all the same. The second you discover your powers you think you are a god. Even Skyler was like that at first."

"Don't ya compare me to that limp dick."

"You are right. I would have an easier time comparing you to a pile of shit then to him."

"Still got plenty of fight in ya I see. That's fine with me. You'll be cry'n for me to be gentle after I freeze your heart."

Remilia's lips formed into a dark grin. "By all means do try and put out the raging fire in my heart. Your reward will be my body. A reward greater than entry into Heaven."

"Ha! I'm gonna love tearing that grin off your pretty little face!" Holm exclaimed then leaped into the air.

Holm formed a large freezing orb then lobbed it down at Remilia. She stood idly as she watched the ball of ice screech through the air towards her. The ball hit its target, engulfing Remilia in a large explosion of ice that shook the entire building. The explosion unleashed a gale of icy wind, coating a section of the base in frost. After the freezing winds died down, a large ice structure in the shape of a mushroom cloud was now present on the rooftop. In the center of the ice was Remilia, frozen in place and still grinning. Holm landed on the frozen ground with a puzzled expression.

"What the fuck? Did she just suddenly decide to give up or someth'n?" Holm asked. He started walking towards the ice structure to get a better look at the girl inside but stopped when he felt a small tremor. "Wha…?" He looked at the trembling ground then back up at the ice to notice that cracks were slowly forming across it. The tremor slowly grew in intensity as well as the speed the ice cracked. "No fuck'n way." He said as he slowly backed up away from the large ice block with a nervous expression present on his face.

Suddenly, the ice exploded from within, sending blocks of ice flying in every direction. One such shard flew and hit Holm in the face, tearing the top half of his head off. His body hit the ground as blood gushed from the wound. From the center where the ice block was, Remilia was slowly making her way towards Holm. Her aura was now much larger and more fierce. Sparks of red danced around the raging aura. Holm quickly scampered to his feet after his head regenerated.

"How the hell? Ya were trapped in too much ice to be able to break out of it like that." Holm said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Poor little thing. Yes, extremely cold temperatures are a problem for vampires, but a problem easily shrugged off by a vampire of my power." Remilia said then chuckled. "You fool. Did you really think your little power would be enough to silence my heart? How cute."

Holm gritted his teeth. "You're noth'n but talk. You've barely even felt the kind of cold I can bring. Ya don't even-" Using her vampiric speed, Remilia suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to choke on his words. She jumped up and cupped his chin in her hand.

"Oh? Did I speak too soon? Then show me, but do make it quick. I really must be going. Immortal I am, but my time is still precious." Remilia said.

Holm grew angry then tried to punch Remilia, but she vanished then reappeared several feet away. "Ya little cunt! Your ass is gonna be bleed'n when I'm done with ya!" He shouted in anger.

Remilia giggled. "Oh my. You have been spouting out a lot of hot air. I am beginning to wonder if you are trying to compensate for something." She said with a smirk.

"Better yet. I'ma freeze ya solid then have ya watch me fuck your little sister in every hole she has." Holm said as his fists began to glow an icy blue.

Holm punched the ground with both of his fists, creating dozens of pillars of jagged ice that shot up from the ground and into the sky. Remilia jumped up to avoid being impaled from below then landed on one of the spiky pillars. She easily balanced herself on the tip of the pillar as she patiently waited for Holm's next move. Holm ran up the side of the pillar she stood on then tried to uppercut her once he reached her. She hopped to another pillar to avoid being struck. Holm growled in frustration then jumped towards her, failing to stomp on her when she hopped to yet another pillar. He then started to lob orbs of ice at her in rapid session. Remilia leaped from one pillar to the next, giggling as she easily dodged the plethora of orbs that were thrown at her.

"Ya fuck'n whore!" Holm shouted as he continued to throw orb after orb. He stopped in shock when Remilia suddenly appeared in front of him.

Giving Holm no time to act, Remilia jammed her extended nails from both her hands into the center of his face. She then tore her hands apart, ripping his head in two and leaving his brain exposed as the two halves of his head flopped to the sides. He snarled in rage as his head rejuvenated. He let out a freezing flash of blue light, freezing the front of Remilia, but the ice quickly melted away from her intense power.

"Damn freak!" Holm shouted then tried to punch Remilia, but she easily avoided the strike.

Remilia moved with demonic speed, leaving an afterimage in her wake. She laughed mockingly as she danced around Holm, leaping from one pillar to the next and spinning playfully from time to time.

"Stop run'n around and fight me!" Holm angrily demanded.

"Well, if you insist." Remilia said when she appeared behind a surprised Holm.

Holm spun around with a round house kick. He struck Remilia in the side of the head, but the blow did nothing. "Wha-What?" He said as fear began to mix with his angry expression, Remilia's sinister presence fueling that fear. She grabbed his upper leg then tore his pant leg and skin off, leaving a bloody leg behind. "Gyyyyaaaahhhh!" He cried out from the intense pain.

Remilia uppercutted Holm, striking him in the chin and sending blood and several of his teeth flying into the air. She formed a red ball of energy in her hand then slammed it into his gut, blowing a hole in his stomach. She then delivered a powerful punch to his chest, knocking him off the pillar and down to the ice-covered rooftop. He quickly got back up on his feet as his wounds healed while Remilia slowly descended to his level.

"No damn way am I gonna lose to someth'n like you." Holm said while rage and fear rose inside him.

Remilia chuckled. "You already have."

Holm let out a rage filled roar. A freezing gale storm erupted from him, quickly covering any area that didn't already have any with ice. "Ya won't be able to move when I bring the temperature to absolute zero! Nothing will!" He yelled.

"What makes you think I am even going to give you the chance?" Remilia asked while her burning red aura fought to protect her from the agonizingly cold winds.

Remilia used her vampiric speed to run behind Holm then slash him across the back. He grunted in pain then turned around, throwing a ball of ice at Remilia. He growled angrily when the orb passed harmlessly through an afterimage. He took another slash to the back and another when he tried to once again hit her with a ball of ice. She went to slash him for a fourth time, but was grabbed by the neck.

"Gotcha!" Holm exclaimed.

Holm threw Remilia into the side of one of the icy pillars, destroying its base and causing it to fall over. Just as she stood up out of a pile of broken ice, her feet were frozen to the ground. Holm grabbed her by the head then slammed it into the ground. He forced her to her knees then let out a crackling laugh.

"Ha! Right where ya belong! I promise ya that ya won't enjoy this one bit!" Holm declared. The second he grabbed Remilia's dress to rip it off, her wings acted like scissors and cut him at the waist. "Fuck!" He cursed as his top half fell off. He hastily reattached his top half to his lower half then had his groin stomped on by Remilia. "Kuh!" Blood flew out of his mouth as he started to choke on it.

Remilia grabbed Holm's tongue then tore it out followed by effortlessly ripping both of his arms off. She finished up with a strong kick to his side, sending him tumbling across the icy rooftop. Exhausted and in severe pain, he struggled to his feet while holding his injured side. He breathed heavily as he glared at the grinning Remilia with intense rage.

"You… You winged… fuck'n whore…" Holm said in a shaky voice. Remilia then started to laugh, sending him further over the edge. "Ya think ya won? Ya think ya fuck'n won, huh?" He screamed. "I'll turn this entire fuck'n state into ice if I have to in order to kill ya!"

Remilia pointed at Holm as she tried to control her laughter. "Not in your condition you're not." She said.

Holm looked at his arms, noticing that they were both no longer made of flesh and bone, but of pure ice. "What the fuck? What the fuck is go'n on?" He asked. He then smashed them together. Once again his arms came back as useless arms of ice. "What the fuck!"

Remilia chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? You blindly charged into using your powers without giving your body time to grow accustom to it. Not only that, but you were created in such an unnatural way that there was bound to be complications with your vampire body." She said.

Holm continued to smash his arms over and over again, only for them to come back as ice each time. "God fuck'n damn it! Regenerate correctly ya mother fuckers!" He shouted.

"You thought to taint my blood and use it for your own purposes and this is the consequence." Remilia said. She shook her head in pity as she watched Holm break his arms off over and over again. "You sad little man. You should have just stayed a human and be content with what you had. Then again, a scumbag like you is unwanted by any kind of society."

"Fuck you!" Holm shouted.

Remilia suddenly appeared in front of Holm. "No. Fuck you." She said then jammed her hand into his chest, forcing him to spit up blood. She grabbed his cold heart and tore it from his chest then presented it to him. He stared at his own heart that beat in her hand in absolute terror. His eyes followed his heart when she tossed it into the air. She then pulled out a spell card.

"No…" Holm said in a stifled, fear filled voice.

"Divine Spear…" Remilia said as the spell card in her hand burned up in red flames.

"No…!" Holm shouted as ice cold tears ran down his face.

"Spear…" Remilia said as her aura danced around her arm, forming into a magnificent spear.

"No! No, please! Not like this! I can't die like this!" Holm yelled.

"The Gungnir!" Remilia shouted as she threw the spear at the airborne heart. The great spear tore through the sky before striking the heart, incinerating it in an instant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Holm let out a bloodcurdling cry as his body dissolved into ash, his cry slowly vanishing along with him.

Remilia stared at the pile of ash that was now at her feet, watching as the wind started carrying the ash away. "Give my regards to Hell, you son of a bitch." She said before spitting on the pile of ash and taking her leave.

Meanwhile within the ice infested building, Foster was rubbing his arms as he desperately tried to keep warm. Knoll shivered as did Sakuya. They stared up at the holes in the ceilings, trying to catch a glimpse of the sky. The enthralled soldiers stood mindlessly, but were otherwise shivering as well.

"Do-Do you think he g-got her?" Foster asked while he tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Doubt it." Knoll said.

"Then we need to assist him. A lot of the soldiers will die from hypothermia before their fight ends if we don't do something." Foster insisted.

"Then hop to it." Knoll said.

Foster looked confused. "Sergeant, won't you help also?"

Knoll glared angrily at Foster. "And how exactly do you expect me to get up there, dipshit?" She asked as she pointed at the wheelchair she sat on.

"Oh… Sorry about that. Wasn't thinking." Foster said.

"You seem to have trouble doing that." Knoll said then turned her head when someone entered the ruined dining facility. The soldiers took aim at the new arrivals.

"I win!" Yukari shouted triumphantly the second she entered the room with Skyler appearing shortly afterwards.

"I told you I wasn't racing you. Besides, something grabbed my leg and tripped me." Skyler said.

"Shit. This isn't good." Foster said as he got on guard. "Where the hell is the Commander?"

"How should I know?" Knoll said. "Just kill the kid and the bitch."

"What about the Lieutenant?" Foster asked.

"He can die for all I care." Knoll said.

Skyler quickly spotted the poor conditions Sakuya and Marisa were in then immediately became angry. He struggled to keep his anger from becoming uncontrollable rage. "Oh, you mother fuckers are gonna die so god damn quick." He threatened. "Hang in there a little longer, Sakuya."

"Easier… sa… said than done…" Sakuya struggled to say as she shivered to death.

Skyler turned to Yukari. "Take care of Sakuya and Marisa while I tear these assholes limb from limb. Get them away from here if you can." He said.

"Well, if I must. Make it quick. It looks like little Marisa is in critical condition." Yukari said then headed to Marisa's side.

"I can't let you do that, Miss Yakumo." Foster said as he stood in Yukari's way. He glared angrily at her as he tried to hide his fear. "I can't let a terrorist like you just walk around freely. Not only that, but you killed a good friend of mine. I won't forgive you for that."

"That's nice, dear." Yukari said, not paying much attention to Foster's words as she walked past him. She stopped only when Foster grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I wasn't kidding. You're going to pay for all of the lives you have stolen over the century." Foster threatened. He turned around after being tapped on the shoulder.

"The only ones who are going to pay are you and that commander." Skyler said as his eyes started to glow red.

Foster started to panic slightly. "No, wait. Skyler. Listen. This woman is an international terrorist. We were created to stop creatures like her. We need your help to stop monsters that try to harm humans." He said.

"Is that what that old man has told you?" Yukari asked as she chuckled. "Silly child."

"You're a moron for believing what that bastard has told you. Now shut up and die." Skyler said then jabbed Foster in the chest with a powerful punch, sending him flying through a wall and out of the room. Skyler clenched his chest when a sudden burst of pain emitted from his heart, sending a ripple of pain throughout his body. "Ffffrick… Come on, damn it. Chill out for five god damn minutes." He said as he tried to calm his power.

"Looks like the Commander was right. You can barely control your power properly." Knoll said then gestured with her hand for her soldiers to open fire.

Skyler quickly crossed his arms in front of him when the soldiers fired their assault rifles, pelting him with numberless amount of bullets that shredded both his clothe and flesh. Silence fell upon the room once the soldiers ran out of bullets. They quickly reloaded their guns as the bullets they just filled Skyler with were slowly pushed out of his body as his body healed. He slowly lowered his arms, glaring menacingly at Knoll with his glowing red eyes.

"Barely any is right, but I got just enough control to kill each and every one of you." Skyler said. "But before I do, I have a question… What the hell are you doing in a wheelchair? You're a frik'n vampire ain't ya?"

"None of your damn business now put up or shut up." Knoll angrily said.

"No, seriously. I'ma feel kinda bad attacking a cripple, vampire or not." Skyler said.

"Then just stand there and die!" Knoll shouted. The ball of blood that floated around her glowed as her eyes did. The ball floated atop the palm of her hand, which she then thrusted in front of her, turning the ball of blood into a destructive blast of life energy.

"Oh jeez!" Skyler exclaimed as he tumbled to the side, avoiding the red blast. The red blast flew past him, hitting a wall and erupting into an explosion. "That looked like your last shot." He jumped to his feet then sprinted towards Knoll. She held her hand above her head and when she did, blood tore from three of the enthralled soldiers. Skyler stopped and watched her drain the soldiers' dry of blood. "What the hell kind of power is that?" He asked as he watched in disgust.

"Not only do I feed on human blood, but I can control and utilize it as well." Knoll answered as three balls of blood formed around her.

"That's so messed up." Skyler said.

"Now I'll kill you with the very thing that you live off of." Knoll declared.

Knoll threw her three orbs of blood at Skyler, with each one igniting into a burning ball of energy. One orb flew straight towards him while the other two curved to his left and right. Instead of trying to dodge, Skyler covered his head and neck then braced himself. The three blasts of life energy smashed into him, engulfing him in an explosion that rocked the building.

"Huh? You some kind of idiot?" Knoll asked with a confused expression.

Skyler coughed from the smoke as he swiped it away from his face. "Bitch, I'm already in a lot of pain. I can barely feel those kinds of attacks." He said.

"Looks like I'll be doing you a favor by killing you then." Knoll said then began draining a few more soldiers.

"Too slow!" Skyler shouted then raced towards Knoll.

"Shit shit shit!" Knoll panicked as she tried to drain the soldiers faster.

Just before Skyler reached Knoll, Foster appeared then tackled Skyler with his lightning speed, sending both of them crashing through a wall. They rolled across the floor down a hallway before Foster quickly got to his feet then kicked Skyler into the wall.

"Gah! You son of a bitch!" Skyler angrily shouted before jumping to his feet then taking a swing for Foster's head, but missed when Foster quickly ducked then uppercutted him in the gut. The wind was knocked out of him, but he shrugged off the punch.

Skyler threw several powerful punches at Foster, but was unable to land a single hit as Foster used his incredible speed to avoid each blow and to counter with a few lightning empowered punches. Skyler became more and more frustrated every time he missed. His skin began to crack along his face, releasing a haze of red and blue. He gritted his teeth harder the angrier he became.

"You may be fast, but let's see you run away from THIS!" Skyler shouted in rage as he clasped his hands. He opened his hands, forming a chaotic green ball of energy in between them. He held the burning ball above his head as he prepared to through it to the floor.

"Don't you fool! You're blow up not just me but your friends also!" Foster hastily warned.

Quickly returning back to his senses, Skyler ceased his attack. "Damn it all…" He mumbled angrily to himself as the green ball of flame slowly dissipated.

Taking the opportunity, Foster grabbed Skyler then slammed him up against the wall. In a near instant, he ruthlessly kneed Skyler in the stomach several times before throwing him to the ground. He stomped on his chest then sent a current of electricity into him, causing him to howl from the shocking pain.

"I'm sorry, Skyler, but you're too dangerous to be kept alive if you can't control that power of yours. The Commander might not approve, but I need to put an end to you quickly before you really go off the wall." Foster said as he continued to electrocute Skyler.

"Whether he lives or dies is not yours to decide, youngling." A voice of a young girl said, causing Foster's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Wha-!" Before Foster could turn around to the sudden voice, a small arm pierced his back and out the left side of his chest, tearing right through his vampiric heart. "No! I wasn't… able to accomplish… anything…" He said as his body deteriorated into dust, his voice becoming dimmer until nothing but his uniform remained of him.

Remilia looked down at Skyler as he struggled to breathe. "Well well well. Did the great Skyler Keese manage to stupidly get himself caught?" She asked while wearing a cocky smirk.

"Totally… not… the time…" Skyler said in between stifled breaths.

Remilia looked up to see Knoll, with five spheres of blood hovering around her, being pushed down the hallway by her soldiers. The second Knoll saw her, she panicked.

"Oh, shit! Don't tell me that both of those morons managed to get themselves killed?" Knoll asked.

"Their deaths were already fated by me, just as yours is." Remilia said as she glared at Knoll with her ominous scarlet eyes.

"Like hell you little bitch!" Knoll shouted defiantly.

Knoll's five dripping blood spheres started to fuse into each other, creating one large ball of blood. She then threw the ball down the hallway towards Remilia. The large ball ignited in bloody red flames, burning the hallway as it traveled down it towards its target. Remilia held out her palm with a small, red spell circle forming in front of it. The burning red ball's velocity suddenly began to slow. Knoll watched in terror as her attack came to a safe stop in front of Remilia.

"Wha-What? But how?" Knoll asked as she began to tremble in her wheelchair.

Remilia chuckled. "Such a nice power you have, but unfortunately for you I too have that power in the form of magic. Blood Magic." She said. "You are centuries behind me in power over blood!" She yelled then fired the burning ball of blood back at its creator.

"Get me out of here you idiots!" Knoll shouted at her soldiers, but her command came too late and she as well as the soldiers were consumed in a powerful explosion that rocked the entire building.

The explosion left the hallway in utter ruin and once the smoke cleared, Knoll was laying on her stomach, her uniform torn and burned. Remilia formed a spear from her aura and walked towards her.

In pain and terrified, Knoll crawled across the floor with all of her might, desperate to get away from the Scarlet Devil. "This isn't fair. All I wanted was my legs back." She said as she started to cry. "I got them back, but they don't work. Why won't they work? Why? Why!" She whimpered then started to thrash around when Remilia stepped on her back. "No! Please!"

"You wanted your legs back so badly that you were willing to give up your humanity using that tainted blood? Pathetic. Truly pathetic." Remilia said then readied her spear. "You could have still lived a decent life without your legs, but now you get to die with the pair of useless legs you wanted so badly."

"Please d-!" Knoll yelled, but she began screaming in agony once Remilia impaled her in the back, striking her heart with her spear. She burst into flames and slowly disappeared, along with her wails.

The spear in Remilia's hand vanished. She let out a sigh then turned her attention towards Skyler, who jerked and twitched on the floor. A mostly red and blue aura with a hint of green in it was slowly forming around him. The stone floor and walls started to slowly crack and crumble. She ran to his side to see that cracks in his skin were covering his entire body as his power mercilessly forced itself out. The red glow in his eyes pulsated red, and at times green, as he gasped for air.

Remilia crouched down next to Skyler, ignoring the burning chill in her skin. "Skyler! Skyler look at me!" She demanded.

"This… really… really hurts!" Skyler forced out with what little air was in his lungs. "It feels like this damn power… is wrapped around my entire bone structure and… my muscles feel like they're made out of fire." He then suddenly arched his back. "Arrg! And something… feels like it's trying to rip out of my back! God! I can't stand this! I can feel it draining my conciseness!"

Remilia bit her lip in worry and alarm as she saw down Skyler's throat whenever he gasped for air, catching glimpses of a chaotic green glow coming from within. "Skyler, you need to calm yourself. You can't let your conciseness slip. You have to hold onto it, do you understand?" She said.

"I can't! I just can't!" Skyler exclaimed as blood ran down from his eyes.

Not sure what to do, Remilia watched as Skyler's obliterating power continued to consume him from the inside out, hope slowly draining away from her. Before all her hope was stolen, she gritted her teeth then grabbed Skyler. She pulled him into her chest, embracing him. His eyes widened in shock. The burning aura around him slowly receded as the cracks in his skin disappeared. Relieved of some of the pain, he breathed heavily as he slowly got his breath back.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Skyler asked as his face became pink.

"A simple hug would sometimes work on Flandre whenever she would have one of her episodes. It seems to have worked for you as well." Remilia said as she continued to hug Skyler's head to her chest. "Though I do wonder what exactly is going through your head right now."

"Nothing bad it's just… You caught me off guard that's all…" Skyler said. Both he and Remilia remained silent for a bit before he spoke again. "Hey, Remilia."

"Hmm?" Remilia waited patiently for Skyler to speak up.

"I give up controlling this thing."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah…"

"So you will let it fully control you?"

"No. No not that… I…"

"Yes?"

Skyler hesitated, but continued to speak. "I need help. A lot of help."

"Oh, but I thought you were just going to have Flandre help you."

"I do want her help, but not just hers. Also…"

"Go on." Remilia said as she edged Skyler on.

Skyler was reluctant to speak, but swallowed his pride and spoke. "I need yours mostly."

"Mine? But I thought I was just some dumb little girl who only acted like an adult."

"You're not… Not at all. I don't really know what you are honestly but… I want to live long enough to learn what you're really about. So…"

"So?"

Skyler took in a deep breath then exhaled. "Please help me."

Remilia formed a content smile. "Finally…" She said as she petted Skyler's head, causing him to blush more. "Such a stubborn child you are." She held his chin and brought his eyes to hers. "You are my younger kin. It is my duty as the elder to help you with all of my power. Your battle with your power is my battle as well. It would not have mattered how many times you refused me, I would still have been there, but… having you finally accept me means there is still hope for you yet." She said then playfully tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

"Yeah, I know I… have been an ass ever since you let me into your home. You had no reason to, but you did. You had the perfect opportunity to just off me like you did these bastards, but you didn't… You let me live. Gave me a place where I could live being the creature that I am, and what did I do? I spat in your face, took advantage of your little sister's crush on me and got in between the two of you. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. So sorry…" Skyler said as he looked down at the broken floor, shaking his head in guilt.

"You are a typical newborn, but unlike most you finally accept your limitations." Remilia said then placed her hand on top of Skyler's head. "I will accept your apology, but only under one condition… Skyler Keese, will you finally accept me as your master? Flandre may be your de jure master by blood, but I will be your de facto master. Will you accept that?" She asked, with Skyler nodding in agreement. "Good. You have proven to be capable of surviving as a vampire with just that decision. We vampires are a proud race yes, but we must be careful not to let that pride turn into blind arrogance. We'll make a noble vampire out of you yet now won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"It is 'yes' not 'yeah'. First think that is going to change real fast is your horrid manner of speech. You will also be sleeping during the day and awake during the night like a normal vampire."

"Whhhaaat? But I like being up during the day time. I'm a morning person." Skyler whined.

"Too bad. If you want to be a proper vampire then start acting like one."

"Oh for the love of… You're really going to bust my balls hard about this ain't ya?"

Remilia grabbed Skyler's chin then pulled his face close to hers. "You have no idea just how hard." She said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Crap…"

"Another thing is that you will also be a little nicer to Flandre. She is your lord by blood and deserves your respect."

"I will, I will. Just make sure she doesn't make me do anything weird. I don't care that you do perverted things to her, but I'd rather not." Skyler said. Remilia's face reddened then she bonked him on the head. "Ow! Sorry…"

"I am her elder sister and merely attend to her needs and desires. Hmph." Remilia said as she turned around with her arms crossed, still red faced.

"Werrriiidoooooo." Skyler whispered. Remilia quickly turned back around then smacked him over the head. "Ow! I was just kidding. Jees… Seriously though, about Flandre… You asked me how I felt about her, right?"

"I did."

"Well…" Skyler scratched the back of his head, his face slightly becoming pink. "I think she's a sweet little sister. A weird one, but sweet none the less and I'd like to keep it like that." He said with a smile.

Remilia returned the smile. "And that is fine."

Skyler stood up then held out his hand to Remilia. "Thank you for letting me into your family." He said. "And wearing this as well. I was sure you were going to flip when you saw I was wearing it." He held up the silver cross that hanged from a chain around his neck.

Remilia stared at Skyler's hand for a few seconds before smiling and taking it. "My mother gave that to Flandre. She may do whatever she wishes with it. And… thank you for rescuing me from those military men." She said as she shook his hand.

"Glad I did. Heh heh!" Skyler said happily. Suddenly, his happy expression was replaced with one of pain. He pulled his hand away from Remilia then fell to his knees, coughing and gagging before dry-heaving.

Remilia sighed. "I almost forgot about that monstrous thirst of yours. You were still created unnaturally, but I think we can handle your defect." She said.

"I'm fine, really…" Skyler said as he wiped drool from his face. "I drank from a couple of those mindless guys. That should have been enough."

"Are you thirsty?"

"Um… no?"

"If you are going to lie then don't say it as a question." Remilia said then sighed. "It can't be helped." She pulled down the collar of her dress, exposing her neck. "Make it quick. I still have one more tainted vampire to cleanse."

"I don't wanna."

"Do it. That's a command from your sire."

Skyler let out a sigh. "Damn…" He said. Suddenly, his red eyes glowed and he shoved Remilia to the floor.

"Goodness gracious, Skyler!" Remilia exclaimed in surprise. She then noticed the bloodlust in Skyler's eyes. "You hunger that badly?" She asked. Skyler did not answer her, instead jammed his teeth into her neck without hesitation, causing her to yelp in pain. "C-Control yourself, Skyler!" She winced in pain from the constant movement of Skyler's fangs in her neck as he gorged upon her, but the pain was slowly overshadowed by pleasure that ran down her neck. "Re-Remember who you are drinking from, you… you idiot! Ah!" She cried out as her face became red. Skyler bit down harder on her neck, causing loud yelps to escape her lips. "Ha! Ha! Nnnah!" She panted as the pleasure from being bitten slowly shrouded her mind. She dug her nails into his back, scratching at it as the pleasure increased. "Nn! Ah! Ah! Ha! E-Enough, Skyler! You had enough!" She shouted.

Skyler's senses returned and he quickly pulled his fangs from Remilia's neck. "Eeeyyow! You clawed the shit out of my back!" He exclaimed as he winced from the stinging in his back. He then looked down at the vampire underneath him. "Huh? Remilia, you alright?" He asked. Remilia's face remained flush as she panted in exhaustion, blood covering her neck and staining her dress. Skyler's face then became deep red. "_Ooohhh crap. Totally forgot about that whole biting thing…"_ He thought.

"Ha… Ha… You… moron…" Remilia said as she slowly recovered from dizziness.

"Woops! Looks like a drained a bit too much. My bad. Heh heh…" Skyler said as he faked a laugh. He then stood up. "Now let me help you to your fee-" He said then took a kick to his family jewels. "I deserved that…" He said in a high pitched voice.

Remilia stood up while she fixed her dress all the while glaring angrily at Skyler, her face still red. "Hmph. You deserve more than that. You damn animal."

"I seriously just think you and Flandre are masochists."

"Would you like to know how it feels to have another vampire drink form you?"

"What? Really?" Skyler asked as he became excited.

"Maybe as a reward if you show improvement in a decade or so."

"Or I could just ask Flandre."

"Or I could just kill you."

"I'll shut up now."

"Now that you have had your fill, I'll be going. You stay here and do not move until I get back. Do you understand?"

"Yea- Er… Yes."

"Yes, Lady Remilia."

"Huh?"

"I am your master so you will address me properly."

"Oh come on." Skyler whined.

"Just say it."

Skyler sighed. "Yes… Lady Remilia."

Remilia smiled. "Good. Now just sit put and keep yourself under control. I will find that fool and put an end to this once and for all." She said then went to leave.

"Just one last thing before you go." Skyler said, with Remilia stopping and turning around. "If I get so bad that you can't get me to stop… you'll put me down, right?" He asked with a serious expression on his face.

"I couldn't stop Flandre from killing our mother because I was weak. I am not a weak child anymore. This time I will turn fate my way." Remilia said.

"Oh yeah about that… I think you should talk to Flandre about it."

"You suddenly went mad. What a shame."

"Seriously, Remilia. I think it would take a huge load off both of your shoulders if you did."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because I… Just trust me, alright? If you were to ever only trust me once, this would be the time."

"Hmm… I'll think about it." Remilia said then took her leave.

Skyler sat down and leaned back against the wall. "Kick some ass, Lady Remilia."


	22. Chapter 22 Scarlet Nightmare

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>In one of the shattered rooms of the ruined building, a black slice in space opened and from the gap emerged Giovanni. Splatters of blood covered the front of his uniform. He looked angry and tired as he appeared to try and catch his breath. He looked around hastily as he searched for someone.<p>

"Well look whose back." A voice of a woman came from behind Giovanni, causing him to turn around. Yukari sat on a table with her legs crossed. She fanned herself with her fan as she held a cheerful expression before it became one of fake surprise. "Oh my! What ever happened at your little meeting with your old superiors? It looks like it did not go all too well."

Giovanni glared at Yukari. "You… Where are my men?" He asked. Yukari answered by holding up her palm, which contained a small pile of ash. She slowly tilted her hand, allowing the ash to dump to the floor. He greeted his teeth as he tried to hold in his anger. "Idiots… Worthless idiots…"

"I wouldn't say that. They were quite entertaining to watch get slaughtered." Yukari said.

"I assume it was that vampire." Giovanni said.

"Indeed." Yukari said. She watched with pleasure for a moment as Giovanni thought to himself as he desperately tried to formulate a plan. She smirked then hopped off the table and walked up to him. "You know, I did a lot of thinking." She said as she placed her arms on, Giovanni's shoulders, only to have them shrugged off. "I do remember when you came begging me to help your little girl. You were crying, pulling on my dress yelling 'Oh please, Yukari! Please help her! She can't die like this!'" She said, with her last phrase in a deeper voice, mocking Giovanni.

Giovanni took a swing at Yukari, but she quickly leaped back to avoid his punch. "You chose a bad time to anger me, youkai." He sneered.

"Do not think you were the first human to come to me begging to save the life of a loved one. I answered them the same way as I did you. Not sure what made you think I could use my power to help her, but even if I could have I still would have refused." Yukari said. "I will say this though… You were the first to go so far. Yes, the others held grudges towards me, but never has one come so far in acting their vengeance against me. Bravo to you, good sir." She said with a smile and a light clap.

"You say that as if you think this is all over. It's far from it. I don't need those bastards to burn your world to the ground. All I need to do is tear that barrier down and Gensokyo will be an open target. I still have that kid and my trump card to accomplish that." Giovanni said.

"Oh yes, that… Do be careful with that little trump card of yours. I really do not want to have to deal with that sort of thing."

"This is far from over, Yukari. Not while my heart still beats."

Yukari started to fan herself again, hiding her expression behind her fan. "You are right. This is yet over, but it does not end with you. You helped me give my little Scarlet Devil a chance to redeem herself from her past and for that I thank you."

"Still looking down on me. Always looking down on humanity."

"You are far from being a human anymore. You let yourself turn into a monster a long time ago before any of this. That is why I look down on you." Yukari said. "It has been fun spending time with you. Thank you for taking care of me while I stayed here, but I must now take my leave. Please do try and put up a better fight than the other ones." She said with a cheerful smile.

"I don't think so, Yukari. You are staying right here." Giovanni said as he approached Yukari. A gap opened on the floor behind her, which she let herself fall into, leaving him standing in surprise and anger. "Wha-What? Damn you, woman! This isn't over till I say it's over! You hear me?" He shouted.

"Oh, how wrong you are." A voice of another girl said.

Giovanni turned around to the voice, spotting Remilia standing in the doorway, her eyes glowing and sending a chill up his spine. He cleared his throat then nervously began to tug at his collar. "Miss Scarlet… Still beautiful even after having killed my men." He said.

"And now all I have left is to kill you. I have conserved all of my rage just for you. You... You who has brought so much shame upon me and my family." Remilia said as she glared menacingly at Giovanni.

"I apologize, Miss Scarlet. Everything that has happened to you was merely collateral damage. If I could have avoided causing you problems I would have." Giovanni said. His legs betrayed him and started to take steps backwards as Remilia drew closer.

"Save it. Looking at you is enough to make me sick. Listening to you only makes me even more nauseous." Remilia said. "I do not know what you intended to do by changing yourself into a defective vampire nor do I even care, but you will not get the chance to accomplish your goal. That I assure you."

"Yes. I already know negotiating with you is out of the question." Giovanni said. "It looks like I will need to get through you first before I can continue with anything, but I would like for you to answer one question for me if you will." Giovanni said. "Where is that boy?"

"His location should matter not to you. The only person you need to worry about is me." Remilia said. Her red aura began to appear around her, sparing no time from going to tamed to absolutely wild. She groaned and grunted as her wings pushed further out from her back, growing in size as did her fangs. The veins in her wings glowed red as her vampiric power surged through them. "You made a huge gamble on taking my blood. Now you will face everything that is the Scarlet Devil!" Remilia shouted then let out a horrifying shriek of a vampire that caused the very air to tremble.

Remilia took off with her demonic speed, leaving behind terrifying afterimages. She extended her nails then slashed upwards at Giovanni. He barely managed to step back in time to evade, but was slashed by the afterimages that came after the initial strike. He cried out in pain with every slash. Remilia followed up with a downward slash to his chest and down to his gut with her afterimages again hitting him with multiple slashes. She punched her hand through his gut and grabbed his intestines. She pulled his intestines out then wrapped them around his neck, strangling him. She held on tightly to the intestines then began to swing him around above her head wildly. She went to slam him to the floor, but a gap opened up on the floor, allowing him to vanish into it.

A gap opened away from Remilia where Giovanni reappeared. He clenched his chest and coughed up some blood. "Damn it… Dealing with you alone will be a problem, but it won't be if I can find that kid and force him to assist me." He said.

"Neither he nor God will be able to save you from me!" Remilia yelled before pulling out a spell card. "Curse "Curse of Vlad Tepes"!" She declared.

Numerous amounts of red circular danmaku and blood covered daggers materialized around Remilia before launching towards Giovanni. Two gaps formed around him with a single pure black tentacle appearing from each of them. They wrapped around him, forming as his shield. The danmaku exploded with furious power upon contact which caused the tentacles to squirm as if in pain. With an angry, alien wail from the gaps, the tentacles unwrapped themselves from Giovanni then whipped the danmaku that bombarded it, sending a hail of danmaku back towards Remilia.

Using her frightening speed, Remilia easily weaved through the hail of danmaku. She snatched a blood coated dagger from the air as she closed the distance between her and Giovanni. One of the two tentacles shot out towards her, but she leaped into the air then tossed her dagger down at it as it passed below. The dagger struck the tip of the tentacle and pinned it to the floor. The other tentacle tried to smash her from above, forcing her to jump back to avoid being turned into a bloody smear on the floor. The tentacle that was stuck to the floor quickly unpinned itself then wrapped around her and immediately started to constrict her. Just before it could crush any of her bones, she transformed into a swarm of bats. The bats swarmed the two tentacles and began to savagely bite and tear at them, causing them to swing around wildly.

"Blood sucking pests in the end you vampires are." Giovanni said.

A third gap appeared above Giovanni. From the gap a hideous scream came forth from it. The mind-shattering screech tore the fabric of space as it rippled through the air. Any bat that was struck by the sound blast shattered as if they were made of glass. The tentacles themselves were also shattered by the agonizing scream. What bats remained reformed into Remilia. She stood holding her head and moaned in pain as blood poured from her ears and nose. She wobbled from side to side in a daze. Just before she could recover, Giovanni appeared before her.

"You think I would have come this far just to lose to you, Miss Scarlet?" Giovanni asked.

Giovanni struck Remilia in the head with a right hook followed by a jab to the gut, causing her to hunch over and cough up blood. He grabbed her by the head then kneed her a few times in the face, smashing the front of her skull. He went to knee her again, but she grabbed his hands by the wrists and crushed them. She then leaped into the air and kicked him in the jaw before blasting him in the face with a ball of red energy. He flew backwards, hitting a wall with a grunt. He fell to the floor then went to get back up to his feet, but Remilia gave him no time to recover and grabbed the back of his shirt then threw him up against the wall. She then began to furiously pummel him in the chest and gut. The wall behind him cracked and crumbled from the powerful blows she landed on him. Blood poured from his mouth as he shouted in pain with every punch. After her last punch, Remilia grabbed him then threw him across the room and into another wall. He raced to his feet, but was struck in the chest by a flying jump kick from Remilia that sent him through the crumbling wall and into another room. He rolled across the floor several times before coming to a stop.

Giovanni barfed blood onto the floor then slowly rose to his feet. His eyes became focused on Remilia as she walked through the hole in the wall from the other room, a red ball of magic forming in her hand at her side. He stood then held his hand back and palm pointing up. His muscles tightened as his blue veins suddenly began to turn black. A small black dot appeared in his hand but it quickly grew to the size of a basketball. The black sphere looked nothing more than a blob of nothingness, but it pulsated with an alien energy. He and Remilia stood staring each other down for a moment before Remilia made her move. She ran across the room and prepared to hit him with her energy ball at point blank range. Just when she was about to hit him, Giovanni countered with his attack, hitting her energy ball with his.

The second Giovanni's and Remilia's attacks met, the entire room was engulfed in an explosion. The ravaged building began to give and started to slowly crumble away. The floors above where they were fighting collapsed, leaving the night sky exposed. After the smoke cleared and dust settled, Remilia was standing on top of a pile of stone and rubble as she patiently waited. Giovanni appeared on another mound of rubble from a gap, his uniformed burned and torn. He panted in exhaustion as he glared angrily at the merciless vampire. Remilia gritted her teeth as she tried to maintain a calm appearance while her hatred burned within her.

Giovanni spat blood off to the side. "You really do live up to the title of monster, Miss Scarlet. Why beings of such power like you exist is beyond me." He said.

"A tad funny coming from someone who themselves qualifies as a monster." Remilia said.

"I used your blood only as a tool. That was the only useful thing you could ever provide to humanity in your entire long life." Giovanni said.

"Nothing more to fight me with other than words? Those petty insults will do little to distract me." Remilia said. "I have let you live long enough."

Remilia raised her hand into the air. "Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir"!" She shouted. Her aura formed into a large and mighty spear that sat in the palm of her hand. "Be done!" She yelled then threw the spear.

Giovanni braced himself as the grand spear of pure energy thundered through the air towards him. Moments before the spear would have hit him, a gap opened in front of him that swallowed the spear. The gap closed, where several other gaps opened all around him.

"Hmph. Stubborn fool…" Remilia mumbled.

Spears of pure blackness fired from the gaps. Remilia ducked to dodge one spear then jumped to avoid another. She formed a red spear in her hand then swung at one of the black spears before it could hit her, smashing it to pieces. She quickly made her way towards Giovanni while avoiding the horde of black spears that continued to fire endlessly from the black gaps. She formed a second red spear in her other hand then tossed both spears at two incoming black spears, destroying them. Several black spears rained down towards her from gaps above her. She merely used her vampiric speed to avoid the barrage and to further close the distance between her and Giovanni.

Remilia formed a red spear then leaped into the air towards Giovanni. He dove out of the way to avoid being impaled. Remilia's spear pierced into the ground which she used to pump her power into, causing the ground to explode beneath them. Giovanni was sent into the air by the blast. Five gaps opened in a circle around him and from those gaps appeared five tentacles that wrapped around one another in a tight spiral as they flew towards Remilia. She dug her heels into the ground then used her spear to block the tentacles when they tried to impale her. She grunted as she tried to push the tentacles back with her strength. Suddenly from the gaps, a horrific shriek echoed out and down along the tentacles. Remilia yelped when the bloodcurdling echo collided with her spear, shattering it into pieces and sending her fling backwards. She bounced off the ground a few times before kicking off of it and into the air. The tentacles thrashed around wildly as they either tried to smack Remilia from the air or grab her in order to crush her.

A few more gaps formed around Giovanni. Blasts of echoing pain rippled forth from the gaps and towards Remilia as she made her way towards him. She dodged one sound blast then kicked one of the tentacles into the path of another. Another tentacle went to hit her, but she caught the black thing then ripped it in half. She used the detached tentacle to block an incoming sound blast.

"Just die you blood sucking parasite!" Giovanni shouted in fury.

Remilia extended her nails and with a few slashes, sliced one of the tentacles into pieces. With a clear path, she flew towards Giovanni with great speed, leaving afterimages behind her. Giovanni jumped to the side to avoid a downward slash from Remilia then countered with a spinning kick. She blocked his kick with her right arm then swiped horizontally with her left claw aimed at his waist. She missed when he jumped back then caught one of the remaining tentacles when it tried to crush her from above. She tore it from its gap then used it to hit Giovanni a crossed the face, knocking a few of his teeth out. The last remaining tentacle tried to impale her from behind, but she quickly leaped into the air, formed a red energy ball between her hands then threw it down at the tentacle, destroying it in an explosion. She gracefully landed on the ground then slowly began to walk towards Giovanni who was on his knees and covering his bleeding mouth with his hand.

Giovanni looked up at Remilia who now stood next to him, glaring down at him with her glowing, scarlet eyes. He looked up at her with both rage and fear. His rage was overtaken by fear when Remilia formed a dark grin. He went to attack out of fear, but Remilia delivered a haymaker to the side of his face, sending him crashing back to the ground and skidding across it a few feet. His bloodied jaw now hung from only a piece of skin from the powerful blow. He placed his jaw back in place for it to heal as he struggled to his feet, his fear filled eyes locked on the eyes of Remilia. Without warning, Remilia sprinted towards him with her horrifying speed. He went to punch her, but she grabbed a hold of his arm then easily tore it off, causing him to cry out in pain. Remilia slashed him across the chest several times like a ruthless beast before upercutting him into the air. She flew above him then kicked him back down to the ground. He hit the ground with a grunt then had the wind knocked out of him when Remilia landed on his stomach. He grabbed her by the leg with his rejuvenated arm to try and push her off of him, but she kicked his hand away then stomped on his head. His skull popped, spilling his brain and blood across the ground. Just as his head regenerated, she grabbed a hold of him and lifted him above her head. She slammed him to the ground, causing more blood to spill out from his already bloodied mouth. He rolled out of the way when she tried to stomp on him a second time then hastily got to his feet. He tried to kick her across the head, but she ducked, leaving an afterimage that appeared to act on its own. It grabbed a hold of his foot, holding him in place. Remilia appeared behind him then began to slash him across the back over and over again. He howled in pain as she ravaged his back. The second the afterimage vanished, he spun around and threw a punch towards Remilia's face. His punch went through what was an afterimage of Remilia. The afterimage grabbed his arm, digging its claws into his skin before ripping it off. The afterimage took his severed arm then impaled him in the chest with it before vanishing. He fell to his knees and vomited blood before fully collapsing.

Remilia stood above the panting military officer. His wings twitched and shook as he started to slowly crawl away. "It is done." She said.

"No…" Giovanni said as he continued to spit up blood. "Not yet… I did not… come this far just… to fail…" He said as he drew in weak and painful breaths. "So much work… just to have it all unraveled so fast…"

"Fool till the end." Remilia said. "I decided this fate for you the second we crossed paths. This was unavoidable." She watched as the officer pitifully crawled across the ground in a pointless attempt to get away. "You not only harmed me and my sister, but that of young people by fooling them with false hopes and promises. My blood is far from being a tool. It cannot be used to heal. It cannot be used as a weapon. It certainly cannot be used for the betterment of humanity and will backfire on those who use it to run from their past." She kicked Giovanni over onto his back then stared into his cold, red eyes with contempt. "And it cannot be used to fulfill ones desire for revenge." She said. "Your pathetic attempt to use my blood was beyond sick and profane and for that… you will die." A red spear formed in her hand. She held the spear above the mutant vampire's heart and prepared to deliver the final blow. The officer then began to laugh weakly. "Hmm?"

"You said you decided my fate, right?" Giovanni asked with a smirk. "Fine then… As hard as it is for me to admit, it is futile for me to fight it. I have no choice… but to accept it…" He said as his eyes closed. Remilia went to end his life, but stopped when he continued to speak. "But, Miss Scarlet… If I have to suffer this fate that you have… 'decided' for me…" His eyes suddenly shot wide open. "THEN SO WILL YOU, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" He screamed, his infernal voice echoing into the night sky.

Remilia gritted her teeth. "I have heard enough out of you. Now die!" She shouted then went to thrust her spear into Giovanni's wretched heart, but stopped when he suddenly began to twitch and jerk. "Huh?"

Blood began to overflow out of Giovanni's mouth as he thrashed around on the ground. The snapping of bones and the tearing of flesh could be heard from within his body. His sickly wings suddenly began to be sucked back into his back as his chest seemed to collapse in on itself. As with his wings, his arms and legs started to be sucked into his torso. He screamed in agony as Remilia watched in horror. His skull collapsed inward before being suck into his neck. What was left of his mutilated body disappeared into what appeared to be a small black hole of absolute nothingness.

"Wha-What?" Remilia panicked when a powerful gale of wind suddenly began to pull her towards the black hole.

Remilia tried to flee from the black hole, but its pull became increasingly powerful very quickly. Rubble from the damaged building began to fly into the black hole, vanishing upon touching it. She dug her fingers into the ground then desperately started to pull herself along the ground. Her cap flew off her head, disappearing into the black void along with chairs, tables and other things from the half-destroyed building. What remained standing of the building started to come apart as it too began to be sucked into the hole. She found herself struggling more and more to get away from the black hole as the strength of its pull became stronger.

"Curse that man!" Remilia shouted over the howling winds produced by the black hole. The ground she held onto was suddenly pulled out from the gravitational pull. "Wha? No! Nooooooo!" She screamed as she was pulled through the air towards the hole. Before she could be sucked into the infinite nothingness, she was caught in midair when Skyler appeared. The second she smacked into his chest he wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"Hold on!" Skyler shouted.

"Y-You idiot! I told you to stay put!" Remilia angrily exclaimed.

"Are you being serious right now or are you just fucking with me?" Skyler asked. With Remilia in his hands he tried to run from the black hole, but could only manage to slowly walk away from it, one foot at a time. "Crap… I'm exhausted already." He said.

"Keep going! That's a command!" Remilia shouted.

"You seriously don't need to command that!" Skyler exclaimed angrily.

The black hole's gravitational pull continued to grow in strength. What was still standing of the ruined building started to tip over as it was pulled towards the hole. Large chunks of stone began flying towards the hole and towards Skyler and Remilia.

"Ahhh craaap…" Skyler said as a large stone came flying towards them.

Remilia held her hand out then fired a red energy ball. To her surprise, the ball of energy barely flew before being sucked back by the black hole, causing the ball hit her. It exploded on contact and knocked Skyler off his feet as well as causing him to lose his hold on her.

"Gaah!" Remilia and Skyler bounced off the ground as they were pulled towards the black hole.

Skyler quickly punched his arm deep into the ground, using it as an anchor. He grabbed a hold of Remilia before she could be pulled out of his reach. The stone she had tried to blast flew right over them then vanished into the black hole.

"Brilliant, Lady Remilia. Fucking brilliant!" Skyler shouted sarcastically.

"Sh-Shut up! I intended that to happen!" Remilia yelled as her face grew red from embarrassment.

The ground around Skyler's buried arm began to crack. "Shit! I don't know if we're going to make it!"

"We have to make it! I can't leave Flandre alone!"

"Then think of something!"

"I'm trying!"

Skyler and Remilia held on for dear life as the black hole tried with all of its power to claim them. After what felt like forever for them, the black hole's gravitational pull suddenly began to die down. As quickly the strength of the pull grew, it just as quickly died down. Rocks and debris started to fall around them as they continued to hold on to one another. A minute after the gravitation pull ceased, they reluctantly let go of one another.

Skyler pulled his arm out of the ground then started to look around in disbelief. "Holy… shit…"

Remilia let out long sigh of relief. "I think I have had enough action for one night." She said as she rose to her feet while brushing off dirt from her dress.

"I can't believe it! We made it! We frik'n made it! Hell yeah!" Skyler shouted in excitement. He jumped to his feet then picked up Remilia. "Come here, you!" He exclaimed then went to kiss her, but stopped when she kicked him in the gut.

"Put me down, Skyler." Remilia calmly said.

"Sure." Skyler said as he slowly placed Remilia back on the ground. He then fell backwards onto his hind end. "That was too close for comfort. That bastard tried to take you with him." He said then started to grit his teeth in anger. Remilia placed her hand atop his head, calming him down.

"Forget about him. It is over." Remilia said.

"Heh… Yeah you're right." Skyler said. His body shivered as he wiped sweat from his forehead with his hand. "I really thought we were going to die there for a minute. I really frik'n did."

"Now is not the time to rest. We must find Sakuya and head back home. Your power continues to eat away at you from within. I can tell. Let us go home so we can deal with it."

"Just give me something that will put me out for a few weeks. That should do the trick."

"It is more complicated than that. I may need to ask Reimu to help come up with a seal for that power of yours. It is not going to be easy."

"Whatever you think needs to be done. I don't care what it is." Skyler said then looked down at the ground.

"Hm? What is with that gloomy expression? Let us get going."

"There's… still one thing I haven't apologized for." Skyler said.

"Is there? What would that be?"

"I was thinking… What if I wasn't forced to become a vampire? What if I had willingly became one for my own reasons? What if I'm no different than those bastards you've put down and that-" Skyler asked then was silenced when Remilia placed her finger over his lips.

"Skyler… I told you already. Your human life is absolutely meaningless to you now. That includes why you became a vampire in the first place. None of that matters now. But…" Remilia said then began making her way out of the ravaged building. "If it makes you feel any better I will forgive you, but only if you promise to behave yourself while under my care."

Skyler smiled. He then stood up and ran to Remilia's side. "I can only promise to try." He said. "I swear as soon as we get back I'm smothering Flandre with love then throwing myself into Patchouli's sweet bosom."

Remilia sighed. "Have fun with that."

"I'll also help Sakuya clean all the windows as an apology to her. All five of them."

"How about you just refrain from breaking them anymore?"

"I need to get Koakuma back for that one prank also now that I think about it." Skyler said then started to rub his chin. "Maybe I should take up Patchouli's offer. She is a devil after all. Would probably like it." He said then started to let his thoughts wander.

"Concentrate on learning how to control your power. That is your top priority."

"Yeah that too. You also need to tell Flandre she can't give me any orders, you know… To prevent anything bad happening."

"You are her servant as well as mine. She may do as she wishes with you. I just need to teach her the responsibilities first so she doesn't cause you to explode."

"You mean about my power or-"

"Shut up."

"Will do."

Remilia and Skyler were about to leave, but Skyler stopped after having looked back over his shoulder. Remilia stopped when she noticed he was staring at something.

"What is it, Skyler? Don't just stand there. I'm tired of breathing this dirty air. Let us get a move on." Remilia said.

"Stand back." Skyler said.

"What is it?" Remilia asked. She then looked to where Skyler was pointing.

"That black hole… It's still there." Skyler said. The black hole from before was still present, floating idly in space.

Remilia raised an eyebrow. "Why is that still there?"

"You tell me." Skyler said. "What should we do about it? I don't think leaving it there would be a good idea."

"Hmm…" Remilia started to think to herself.

Suddenly, from the black hole came an eerie screech. The hair on the back of Remilia's and Skyler's neck instantly stood up on end. Their blood ran cold as the eerie screech slowly grew louder. They grew pale as the light around them started to fade.

"What is that? What the fuck is that?" Skyler asked with a terrified look on his face.

"I… I do not know…" Remilia said as sweat started to run down her frightened face.

The light around Remilia and Skyler slowly faded, leaving them in what seemed like complete darkness. Everything around them save for each other had disappeared. As quickly as the strange darkness came, it left. Once the darkness vanished, Remilia and Skyler were left standing in front of something of great evil. Their eyes widened in absolute horror as their eyes became locked on the cosmic horror that was laid before them.

A giant alien horror was floating in the air where the black hole once was. Its head resembled that of a spider's and it appeared made from bone. Its six eyes were empty and lead to nothingness with blood present around the edges. Blood dripped from its two chelicerae and they moved as if it was speaking, but no sound came from it. Only the low pitched, mind-ripping shriek that echoed in Remilia's and Skyler's mind could be heard. From the head was its body that rose up into the air like a balloon. The fleshy, bloated body was black with stains of colorless smudges here and there. The body appeared to beat like that of a heart. The beating caused Remilia and Skyler to become sick to their stomachs. From underneath the body dangled a mass of pitch black tentacles that slowly waved around in haunting motion. The horror floated idly as Remilia and Skyler continued to stare unwillingly at the nightmarish creature.

"What… the fuck… is that…" Skyler said, the air from his lungs being sucked out with every word he spoke.

"I have no idea…" Remilia said as she slowly shook her head from side to side, unable to believe the thing in front of her exists.

"Dear Christ… We can't let… let something like that wander around here." Skyler said as tears mixed with blood began to run down his horrified face.

"I know that." Remilia said, nearly chocking on her words.

"We have to kill it. This thing shouldn't exist. It's not meant to exist. It can't exist!" Skyler shouted then, out of hysterical fear, attacked the horror.

"No, Skyler! You stay back!" Remilia shouted then ran to assist Skyler.

Skyler sprinted across the ground while he held his hands above his head. A blue ball of dense energy formed between his hands, which he threw at the monster with all of his might. The ball hit its target dead on, swallowing it in a powerful explosion.

"Take that you fucking thing!" Skyler shouted in triumph. Fear quickly returned in his expression as he watched as the explosion seemed to slow down to a halt as if it had stopped in time. "Huh? What the hell?" He asked in confusion. The explosion around the alien suddenly began to be sucked up into the alien's mouth, disappearing without a trace and leaving the monster unharmed. "Don't tell me that thing just ate my explosion." He said as he grew even more terrified.

Remilia ran in front of Skyler, her horrified eyes locked on the alien. "Get out of here, Skyler. You are not in any condition to fight something like this." She said.

"Like hell I'm going to let you fight that thing by yourself. Not a chance in hell." Skyler said.

"That was a command from your master. Now go!" Remilia demanded.

"No way! I can kill this thing with one fell swoop!" Skyler declared then held his arm back.

"No, you fool!"

Skyler thrusted his arm forward, unleashing a spiraling tri beam of red, blue, and green color. The force of the attack caused his arm to explode in green fire and to nearly burn Remilia before she could jump out of the way.

"Ooowww that hurt!" Skyler cried out as he held onto where his arm use to be before it grew back.

The destructive tri beam tore through the air before reaching the alien monster. A split second before it would of hit, the alien vanished, reappearing only after the tri beam had passed harmlessly by.

Skyler looked on with hopelessness as the alien creature further sapped his sanity. "That's not fair." He said in a trembling voice while his skin cracked around his face where his power began to leak.

"You will destroy us both before you even harm that thing!" Remilia snapped at Skyler then pulled out a spell card. "Divine Punishment "Young Demon Lord"!" She declared.

A large spell circle formed around her which spawned numerous smaller spell circles. The small spell circles fired blue beams and unleashed spinning waves of large blue danmaku. The alien being took the attack without any resistance, letting out a shriveling shriek of pain that caused Remilia and Skyler to clasp their ears shut with their hands. The horror's shriek slowly cut at the strands of their sanity, causing reality around them to slowly spin.

The alien horror went on the offensive while Remilia and Skyler remained immobilized from its shriek. It started to form what looked like a blood red bubble from its mouth. Once the bubble grew to a large size it detached from the thing's mouth then slowly floated upward. It floated high into the air before popping, sending down a rain of red droplets. The vampires quickly became covered in what looked like blood and soon felt a stab of pain in their hearts.

"Gyyyaaahhh!" Both Remilia and Skyler cried out in agony as the pain inducing rain ravaged their hearts and minds.

The alien thing used one its many tentacles to snatch up the stunned Remilia and draw her near its mouth in an attempt to devourer her.

"Like hell!" Skyler exclaimed. He fought through the painful rain then swiped his arm horizontally in front of him, sending out a large, blue, crescent-shaped energy attack. The blue cutter sliced off the thing's bushel of tentacles, freeing Remilia.

Remilia formed a red spear then held it above her head as she prepared to throw it. "Here! Eat this instead!" She yelled then threw the spear at the alien's head. The being vanished into thin air then reappeared behind her, avoiding being hit by the spear. "Damn you, you unholy creature!"

Petrified with fear, Skyler watched as the freakish creature quickly flew towards him. "This might hurt some." He said before being smashed under the massive creature, leaving him a crushed corpse on the ground.

The monster hovered back into the air then turned its attention back towards Remilia. Another swarm of tentacles appeared from underneath it that then shot out towards her. She quickly weaved in between the mass of tentacles as they tried to catch her. She flew through them then landed on the ground directly underneath the horror.

Remilia hastily pulled out a spell card. "Midnight King "Dracula Cradle"!" She called out.

Remilia's red aura viciously began to spiral around her with unending fervor. Using her power for a tremendous boost in momentum, she launched herself upward towards the under belly of the creature, incinerating any tentacles that tried to stop her. She collided into the alien thing, striking its belly with all of her power and causing it to let out an unholy howl. The force of the blow was enough to knock it into the air some, where Skyler appeared waiting.

Though scared, Skyler's power fed his rage. He harnessed that rage into his fist then drove it into the fleshy body of the alien horror. His fist broke through the flesh, allowing him to send a burst of energy directly into its insides. The being's body exploded from within, unleashing a violent explosion of green fire along with its internal fluids. The black and red ooze splashed all over Skyler. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the fluid burned away his clothe and flesh. He fell from the air as he desperately tried to remove the fluid.

On the ground, Remilia had quickly grabbed a large stone and used it to shield herself from the shower of alien fluid. The stone crumbled to pieces as the fluid disintegrated it. Upon seeing Skyler falling from the air, she quickly ran under him and caught him before he hit the ground then sat him down.

"Dear Christ, this fucking hurts!" Skyler shouted as he thrashed around on the ground, still trying to pull off the burning ooze from his body. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Calm yourself, Skyler! You need to stay calm!" Remilia exclaimed as she watched glowing green fissures slowly form all over Skyler's body. "Your body is coming apart! Don't let your power nor this thing consume your sanity!"

"That thing should be dead! I blew the fucker up, but I can still hear that god forsaken sound!" Skyler shouted as the alien's horrific shriek continued to echo in his mind.

"I still hear it too…" Remilia said then hastily started to scan the area around her. Her eyes widened in fear once she spotted the alien monster.

The extra-dimensional horror, reduced to only its head, twitched around on the ground. To Remilia's horror, spider-like legs sprouted from the back of the monster along with a tail that resembled that of a human's spine. The thing got up on its new legs then ran towards her with horrific speed. Remilia swallowed her fear then formed a red spear.

The alien horror leaped into the air then tried to pounce on Remilia, but with a vertical slash upwards with her spear, she forced the creature to perform a midair jump away from her. The thing landed back on the ground then ran away on its many legs.

"Don't you run away from me!" Remilia yelled angrily then gave the thing chase.

The freakish being ran away from, Remilia, but in an instant, changed its course and headed straight for her. She leaped into the air and over the creature when it tried to collide into her. She landed behind it then used her spear to block a tail whip from the thing's boney tail. The thing leaped towards her and attacked with one of its appendages, stabbing the ground when she rolled to the side. She sliced the appendage with a swing of her spear then thrusted forward with it towards the creatures head. The thing blocked her strike with two of its legs then swiped horizontally with a third leg, striking her in the side and sending her tumbling across the ground. She quickly recovered, but was sent right back to the ground when the thing quickly pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. It then began to mercilessly stab her to death with its spider-like legs. Blood poured from her mouth with every stab to her body. The alien thing continued to stab her, only stopping when its boney tail was grabbed by Skyler.

"Get the hell off her, you freak!" Skyler demanded.

With his massive strength, Skyler pulled the alien horror off of Remilia. He swung the thing above his head a few times before slamming it to the ground. He again twirled the monster above him then slammed it to the ground with as much force as he could muster. The thing whipped its tail, causing him to lose his grip on it. The thing then got on its hind legs as it prepared an attack. Skyler began to inhale, his back arching backwards as his lungs filled with air. Once he drew in enough air, he exhaled, unleashing a torrent of green, crackling fire. The freakish horror shot forward, unleashing its own attack from its mouth in the form of a wave of jet-black fire. The two walls of fire collided with each other, creating a violent pool of swirling liquid fire in the center. The alien showed no signs of fatigue while Skyler quickly began to run out of breath. He tried to keep his flame breath going, but it burned through his throat, causing him to choke on his own fire. The wall of black flames pushed through the green flames and smashed into him, sending him to the ground. Still chocking from the green fire, he covered the hole in his throat while green flames continued to shoot out from it and from his mouth uncontrollably. The alien monster then leaped on top of him before ferociously biting into his body.

"GYYYYAAAAHHHH!" Skyler screamed in horrible agony as his very soul was being drained away from him by the cosmic horror.

"No! Skyler!" Remilia shouted.

Remilia formed a red spear then threw it at the alien. The alien suddenly vanished then reappeared behind her. It went to stab her with one of its legs, but she ran around it with her vampiric speed, slashing it in the back with her claw. The thing shrieked then tried to whip her with its tail. She quickly formed another red spear then used it to block the swing of its tail. The force of the blow knocked her back, forcing her to somersault backwards several times away from the creature. The monster skittered across the ground with its nightmarish speed, disappearing only to reappear dozens of feet forward.

Remilia pulled out a spell card that burned with a blood red flame. "Scarlet Gensokyo!" She declared.

The second Remilia's spell card burned up, the sky above them turned red as it was filled with red, circular danmaku of varies sizes. The danmaku rained from the sky, pummeling the ground and whatever they hit with tremendous force. The alien monster ran across the ground as it tried to avoid the horde of danmaku, but was unable to avoid them all and started to take hits. Every time it would vanish to avoid a mass of danmaku, it would reappear only to be hit by another mass of danmaku. The thing began to wobble around as it was pummeled by danmaku over and over again.

"Now to end this once and for all!" Remilia yelled. She ran through the rain of danmaku, leaped into the air then landed on the stunned alien. She latched on tightly to the creature as it started to thrash about, trying to throw her off of it. "Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle"!" She called out. Her burning aura turned into a violent geyser that formed into the shape of a large cross. The cosmic horror let out a foul wail as it was burned by the furious aura. After her attack ended, she jumped off the creature and watched it shrivel up in spider-like fashion before it slowly vanished. Tired and out of breath, she stood looking where the creature had been while she caught her breath. After being sure that the creature was gone for good, she let out a sigh. "Finally…" She relaxed her muscles, but they tightened back up almost immediately afterward when she felt a cold, burning sensation in the air. She hastily looked around her. The rocks around her seemed to slowly crumble away, causing her expression to turn to that of dread. "Skyler!" She called out. She ran around looking for Skyler. She quickly found him and upon seeing him, gasped in shock. "By the lord…"

Skyler was thrashing on the ground, groaning in pain as his skin split apart and a green burning liquid seeped out from within. His eyes changed from a glowing red to a burning green then back again. He scratched furiously at his neck as his destructive energies assaulted his mind. The ground around him cracked and crumbled as it was slowly burned away into nothingness. He arched his back as intense pain pulsated from his back.

"No! No, not now! Not here!" Remilia exclaimed then ran to Skyler's side. She grabbed his hands in order to keep him from scratching his throat out. "Skyler, listen to me. Look at me, Skyler." She ordered.

"Get away from me! Get away! Get away! Get away!" Skyler yelled in a terribly warped voice. The blood that poured from his eyes quickly evaporated into the air.

"You have to get a grip on your power, Skyler. If you don't then your power could tear itself free too quickly and too forcefully, causing you to explode that will kill not just you but anyone else here, you understand me?" Remilia said as she ignored the pain from having her skin decay into ash from the destructive energy overflowing in the air.

Skyler began to let out a mixture of cries and desperate laughter. "I can't. I can't. No matter how much I try I just can't hold this thing back. All I can see now is all of you dead. Gone. Destroyed. And it's my fault. All my fault! I don't want that. I don't want it." He said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Damn you, Skyler, look at me!" Remilia commanded as she grabbed Skyler by the chin and forced him to look at her. "That's just your power toying with your mind. You can't let it win."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Remilia." Skyler said. "I really thought being your servant would of been kinda cool too." He said with a forced smile.

"I forbid you to talk like that!"

"Just kill me, Remilia. Don't let me accidently destroy you. I could never forgive myself or face Flandre if I did. Not in this life or the next."

"Flandre said the same thing to me once. I failed her because I was too weak then." Remilia said as she hid her fear behind a determined expression. "I sat and watched as my own sister destroyed the heart of my mother. Never again will I cower in fear of that power."

Skyler let out a painful chuckle. "You really are stubborn as all hell. God, I love it." He said before the pain all over his body grew more unbearable. "Ahhhg! Damn it, Remilia! If you're not going to put me down then get away from me!" He cried out.

"No! I will not let this happen again!"

"GET AWAY!" Skyler screamed in a voice warped beyond recognition. His booming voice let out a shockwave powerful enough to knock Remilia back dozens of feet.

Skyler turned over onto his stomach then pushed himself up, vomiting a pool of burning blood along the way. Red and blue sparks danced chaotically around his body as he managed to get to his knees. He groaned in agony as something pushed out from underneath his skin on his back. Two cracks formed where his shoulder blades were and from them burning green liquid poured out. His groans faded as all the air in his lungs vanished. Suddenly, like a volcano erupting, two black, demonic wings that were completely covered in roaring green flames erupted from his back. Remilia could do nothing but watch in terror as the wings on his back slowly unfolded, splashing liquid green flame onto the ground.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Skyler let out a loud, warped howl into the sky as his horrific power submerged his wrecked mind and filled his vision with nothing but images of destruction. His power let out a mind-bending wind that blew away dust from stone and other things that disintegrated under the weight of his power.

Skyler slowly rose to his feet as his entire body became covered in a burning green aura that waved around in fury. The red glow in his eyes vanished, being replaced by burning green fire. He looked at his hands like a confused child before a terrifying grin formed on his face, looking up at Remilia with psychotic glee.

Remilia slowly rose to her feet, clenching her fists at her side as she pushed her fear aside with great determination. "We were so close weren't we…" She said as she looked back at the vampire before her. "I have gotten Skyler to finally accept me as his master and now..." She formed a red spear from her aura which she then pointed at the Vampire of Obliteration. "It's your turn!" She declared, with her declaration being answered only by a dark and horrible laugh.


	23. Chapter 23 End of the Strife

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Remilia squeezed the handle of her burning red spear as she stood her ground. She watched as Skyler looked around him, mindlessly snickering as he observed everything around them crumble away from his destructive power that poured out uncontrollably.<p>

"This can end real fast and real badly if I provoke him too much." Remilia said to herself. "Can't waste time wearing him down, but I have no other way of calming his raging power without…" She said then shook her head, clearing away all distracting thoughts. "No. That is not an option. Unfortunately for you, Flandre keeps her heart open to anyone and you just so happened to stumble into it. I cannot have you dying and abandoning your responsibility. I too have my responsibility just as my mother did, but unlike her I will not fail." She twirled her spear over her head several times before pointing the tip of the spear at Skyler. "Come at me Skyler. This fight will solidify my position as your master… and your position in the Scarlet family."

Skyler looked back at Remilia then grinned psychotically. He held his right hand out towards her then clenched his hand. She took off into the air before she could become consumed in a violent explosion of green fire. He reached out to her with his left hand then clenched his hand, creating another explosion and again missing his target. He began alternating between his right and left hand as he clenched at the air, seemingly trying to catch Remilia in his grasp. His warped laughter was blocked out by the string of explosions that trailed behind Remilia as she climbed higher and higher into the night sky.

Remilia stopped high in the sky then looked down at Skyler as she pulled out a spell card. "Hell Sign "Hell Catastrophe"!" She declared.

A dark red light formed above Remilia, which unleashed rays of red light down upon the ground. Skyler looked around at the eerie lights with a curious expression. From the red sky poured down small blood red danmaku that quickly covered the ground below. Skyler snarled angry as he used his burning wings to shield himself from the dense rain of danmaku. With an angry roar and the flap of his wings, he sent out a powerful gust of wind that blew away the danmaku while sending out a splash of small green embers. He set his burning green eyes on Remilia then, with a vampiric roar, took off into the air after her.

"That's right, Skyler. Follow me." Remilia said then took off towards the dark horizon. "_I need to get him as far away from civilization as possible." _She thought.

Remilia flew through the sky while Skyler remained close behind her in hot pursuit. He formed blue spheres of dense energy in each hand then began to throw them at her one after another. Keeping her eyes looking forward, she swerved to the side to dodge a blue energy ball then ascended into the clouds to dodge another. She rose above the clouds and the second Skyler did, she turned around and threw her spear. He used his wings as a shield, letting the spear explode against them. Remilia let herself to free fall with Skyler growling angrily before continuing his chase after her.

Remilia turned her back towards the ground below, facing up at Skyler as he quickly approached. "God Devil "Remilia Stoker"!" She called out.

Remilia's red aura grew in size before unleashing wave after wave of red blasts of energy along with bat-shaped danmaku that homed in on Skyler. The blasts of energy smashed against his violent green aura while he clawed at the bat-shaped danmaku the second they drew too close. He then began to inhale, breathing in the burning green flames all around him before unleashing a torrent of green fire. Remilia rolled to the side to avoid the fiery breath attack then stretched out her wings that helped to greatly reduce her falling speed. Unable to slow down or stop himself in time, Skyler continued on a collision course with her. Just before he could fly into her, she moved out of his path then stuck out her arm, striking him in the neck and nearly ripping his head off of his shoulders. He spun around in the air dozens of times uncontrollably before finally stopping. He held onto his throat as he chocked and gagged before taking a powerful kick to the back of the head. Remilia followed up with an elbow drop to the top of his head then kneed him in the back, snapping his spine in two. She grabbed him by his wings then spun him around several times before launching him into the sky. She clasped her hands together then pulled them apart, forming a medium sized ball of pulsating red energy. She tossed the ball at Skyler, but it exploded harmless against his wings after he managed to stop himself in midair.

Remilia clicked her teeth. "Damn. Looks like I was being too easy on you if you are still able to block so easily." She said.

Skyler scowled angrily at Remilia. His angered expression then faded when he spotted numerous small lights and the silhouette of buildings in the horizon behind Remilia. He stared at the lights for a moment before a grin formed on his face. He then took off towards the lights in the distance, leaving Remilia baffled.

"Eh? And where the hell do you think you are going, huh?" Remilia shouted. Her expression turned to dread when she spotted the lights in the distance that Skyler was flying towards. "Shit!" She exclaimed then chased after him.

Skyler flew as fast as he could, soon appearing over the skyline of a city. He looked down at the skyscraper directly below him then grinned. He let out a sinister chuckle as he held his hand above his head. Before he could gather any energy into it, Remilia grabbed him by his wrist.

"Oh, no you don't. This is not for you to destroy." Remilia said. Skyler looked back at her with his grin growing larger. "Eh?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

Before Remilia could react, Skyler grabbed her by the front of her dress then, with his tremendous strength, tossed her down towards the skyscraper. She smashed through the roof of the building and then through the floors one after another, causing panic among the people who dwelled within. After nearly being thrown half of the way down the building, she finally came to a stop.

"Oof!" Remilia grunted as she landed on her back on one of the floors of the building. The people on the floor panicked and fled while some watched stunned as she rose to her feet. She looked up at the hole in the ceiling that led up to the night sky. "Damn boy." She said.

"Dear, Christ." A frightened woman said as she cautiously walked up to Remilia, looking up at the hole in the ceiling then back down at her in bewilderment. "How on earth…" The woman said, still stunned and confused from what she had just witnessed. She dropped to her knees in front of Remilia. "Honey, are… are you alright?" She asked. Remilia then grabbed her. "What are you-" She forced the woman to tilt her head then sank her fangs into her. She screamed and flailed around as Remilia drank some of her blood. Once she had her fill she shoved her aside.

"I am now." Remilia said as she wiped her bloody mouth on her arm.

"Y-You bit me. You just b-bit me…" The terrified woman said as she slowly crawled away while holding her bleeding neck.

Remilia watched as Skyler descended from the hole in the ceiling then landed in front of her. People watched in horror at the sight of the burning vampire. Before they could flee, they slowly decayed from Skyler's power, collapsing to the ground into piles of dust.

Remilia glared at him as he chuckled in a depraved manner. "This place is much too crowded don't you think so, Skyler? Why don't we go someplace else so we can be alone?" She asked. Skyler continued to laugh, but he suddenly cringed in pain and clenched his chest. She watched as the cracks around his body began to split open further, letting out the raging green inferno that lied beneath his skin. He groaned in pain as his body broke down further. Her expression then turned to fear. "Skyler! Skyler d-" She shouted, but then was blown out a window after Skyler unleashed a sudden burst of energy that engulfed the entire floor in an explosion. She stopped midair and watched as green fire consumed the floor of the building. "Damn it all. I need to get him away from here as quickly as I can." She said.

Skyler quickly flew out of the green fire and out of the building towards Remilia. He took a swing towards her head that left a trail of chaotic blue and red sparks in the arc of the swing. She narrowly managed to duck then countered with an upward slash of her claw. She sliced the front of his body, but caused burning red blood to splash out from the wound, covering her face.

"Gyyyaaahhh!" Remilia cried out as she tried to wipe off Skyler's burning blood off of her face.

Skyler grabbed a hold of Remilia then threw her down to the ground below. She crashed into the concrete with great force, creating a small crater in the middle of the road and causing the traffic of vehicles to abruptly stop. Skyler formed a blue ball of energy then tossed it down into the crater. Remilia leaped out of the crater in time to avoid being consumed in the explosion. She formed a red spear then tossed it at Skyler who used one of his wings to swat it away, sending the spear into a vehicle, destroying it and the people within it. He landed on the grown and grabbed a car before chucking it at Remilia. She quickly formed another red spear then sliced the car in two, letting the two pieces fly passed her on either side of her. She leaped in the air toward Skyler then performed a downward slash as she landed. Skyler used his wings to block the strike then countered with a jab wrapped in green fire. She tried to block the punch with the handle of her spear, but he broke through it then struck her in the face, sending her flying backwards. She bounced off the ground several times before crashing into a vehicle. She jumped out of the crushed vehicle in time to be hit by another vehicle that had been thrown at her. The vehicle crashed into her then into the wall of a building.

Remilia crawled her way through the pile of broken brick and crushed metal then back onto her feet. "Damn all of this smoke from these blasted machines." She said as she coughed.

Skyler laughed hysterically as he formed a blue ball of energy before chucking it at Remilia. She quickly formed a red spear then used it to swat the ball harmlessly into the air. Skyler threw two more at her which she bounced into the air with her spear, followed by three more energy balls then four. Remilia found herself swatting one energy ball into the air after another in rapid session. Skyler stopped then formed a green ball of burning green energy between his hands, still laughing mindlessly as he slammed it into the ground at his feet.

"Crazy, fool!" Remilia yelled as she hastily took off into the air before she could be consumed by the large explosion that swallowed the entire street below and incinerated any human being unable to get away in time. She stopped then turned her gaze to the sea of green flames below. "Idiot's power doesn't even care if it destroys itself… Now where did he go?" She asked as she quickly scanned the area with her eyes. Suddenly, two green fireballs that spiraled around one another were launched from within the sea of flames. She watched as the fireballs flew right passed her and into the side of a few-story-high building, engulfing it in a giant explosion. Her angry glare snapped back to the ground below. Skyler was standing amongst the fire, letting out his warped laughter. "Focus on me, damn you!" She yelled then flew towards Skyler.

Skyler grinned then ran up the side of a skyscraper with his vampiric speed. With every step he took an explosion was created under his foot that sent stone and shards of glass raining down to the streets below. Remilia landed next to him then started to run alongside him while slashing furiously at him with her extended nails. He blocked using his wings and with slashes of his own claws. Every time their claws would clash a small shockwave would be unleashed. They continued clawing at one another as they quickly ascended up the tall building, the vicious swings of their claws not ending even when they reached the rooftop. Skyler reached out to grab Remilia, but she grabbed a hold of his arm then tore it from his shoulder, unleashing a burst of green fire out from the wound. The fire formed into the shape of his arm which he used to deliver a heavy downward punch to her head. The blow sent her through the rooftop and down into the floor below. He then formed a green ball of energy and prepared to throw it down into the hole of the roof. Remilia flew up through the roof behind him before jamming her nails into the back of his skull, causing the ball of energy in his hand to explode that sent them both flying off the roof.

Skyler and Remilia grabbed hold of each other as they tumbled through the air. Remilia slammed Skyler against the side of the stone building, only to have him grab her by the head then smash it into the building, leaving a streak of blood down the side of it as they continued to fall. Before her face was completely torn off, she pulled her face away from the building then headbutted Skyler in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to growl angrily as his eyes watered up. They both went to punch one another, but slammed into the concrete ground at the foot of the building.

Remilia slowly rose from the small crater she made while holding her pained head. "Oooowww… Ground looked further away than it was." She said.

Skyler rose from the crater he made while moaning in pain. His pained expression turned to anger before turning into rage. He let out a warped roar as his burning wings began flapping wildly. With each flap of his wings, a powerful blast of wind was created that shattered windows and cracked stone in a large radius. Burning green embers flew off from his wings that ignited anything they landed on. Remilia tried to shield herself with her own wings, but they became immolated by all of the green embers. She hastily flapped her wings in a bid to put them out, but was thrown into the wall of a building by a powerful shockwave unleashed by Skyler. She grunted when she hit the wall then again when she fell to the ground. She quickly got to her feet then pulled out a spell card, but was stopped when Skyler suddenly grabbed a hold of her then started to slam her repeatedly against the ground. After smashing her against the concrete ground several times and creating a large crater, he grabbed her by the head with both hands then started to viciously headbutt her over and over again, caving in the front of her skull. She managed to deliver and upward kick, hitting him in the jaw and forcing him to let go of her. Just as she tried to follow up with and uppercut, Skyler let out a booming roar, unleashing a powerful shockwave that sent her flying backwards into a tanker truck that exploded the second she hit it, sending a fireball into the air. She crawled out from the burning wreckage then to her feet, coughing and gagging from all of the smoke. She wiped the black soot from her face then watched as Skyler continued to roar angrily into the sky. His wings continued to flap without end, sending out rain of green embers and stone-crumbling winds.

"Throwing a temper tantrum just because you hurt yourself now? You only have yourself to blame so don't take it out on this human city." Remilia demanded, with her words falling on deaf ears.

The winds created from Skyler's wings suddenly began to twirl around him, sucking up his green aura and forming it into a ball of fire directly above him. The wind made the fire ball spin, turning it into a spiraling vortex of destruction that only grew larger as it was fed more green fire that tore out from within Skyler's body.

Dread quickly filled Remilia's expression. "No! No, you idiot!" She shouted. "_Shit! He can destroy a large portion of this city with that if not more. If he does then the consequences will surely follow us back to Gensokyo."_ She thought then pulled out a spell card. "Scarlet Sign "Bloody Magic Square"!" She called out. She unleashed several streams of red circular danmaku that spun around in a tight circle around one another. The danmaku flew towards their target then began to shatter one after another as they crashed into the violent vortex. "Eh?" She cried out as she began to panic. "I need to empower my spell cards more, but I'll just wear myself out before wearing him out, leaving me at his mercy. Damn it… Think."

Remilia desperately thought to herself as she tried to quickly come up with a plan while Skyler's chaotic vortex grew in strength. The winds it unleashed grew stronger as green streaks of lightning flew out from it that struck nearby abandon vehicles, exploding them.

"Skyler!" A voice shouted over the sound of the raging winds, gaining the attention of both Remilia and Skyler.

Remilia looked up into the air towards the source of the voice. Her expression turned to that of surprise. "Flandre?" She exclaimed.

Flandre panted as she hovered in the air above Remilia and Skyler. Her expression turned to sadness. "Skyler… What happened?" She asked.

"Flandre! What do you think you are doing? How did you find your way here?" Remilia yelled.

"Once I got passed the red-white then out into the outside world I… I kinda just flew in one direction hoping to pick up on your spirit, but then this weird gap with eyes appeared in front of me. I went in it then found myself surrounded by all of these big structures. That's when I saw you two." Flandre said.

Remilia's expression quickly turned to anger. "A gap? That woman led you here?" She asked as she started to grind her teeth. "Damn her! Damn that woman! She's done it now, leading my sister into danger! She has gone too far this time with her jokes! All of this is her fault to begin with! She probably planned all of this right from the beginning for her own sick amusement! Curse her!" She yelled out in anger. "I'll have to deal with her latter after I get this trouble maker under control."

"I'm going to help!" Flandre exclaimed then glared at Skyler with a stern expression. "Skyler! Stop right now!" She commanded. Skyler snarled at her as his rage increased.

"No, Flandre! He's far too gone. You will only enrage him." Remilia said.

"I know! I'm going to lure him away from you so you can rest." Flandre said.

"No! That's…!" Remilia exclaimed then sighed. "A good idea… Get him as from this city as possible. You understand? We can't have him destroying this place." Remilia said, with Flandre nodding. "_Such a horrible elder sister I am. Using my own little sister as bate…" _She thought as she shook her head in shame.

Flandre returned her attention to Skyler. "Come on, little brother! Do as your elder sister says and follow me!" She yelled out.

Skyler let out a rage filled roar at Flandre. He held the destructive vortex in the palm of his hand as he prepared to throw it. He took aim at Flandre then threw it. The spiraling vortex tore through the sky as the destructive power it unleashed caused the very air around it to catch aflame. Flandre quickly flew out of its way, cringing in pain from the burning air as it flew by her. Entire buildings ignited in green flames as the vortex flew passed them and into the night sky. It vanished into the dark clouds, illuminating the sky with a green glow when it detonated, unleashing a huge explosion. The explosion unleashed a powerful airburst that rattled the entire city, knocking out all of its lights and shattering windows.

"It burns! It burns! It burns!" Flandre quickly exclaimed as she patted her arm wildly after it caught fire.

"Flandre, look out!" Remilia called out.

Flandre ducked, avoiding a sudden swing from Skyler. "Hey! You know better than to hit your sister!" She exclaimed angrily then delivered a powerful kick to Skyler's stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. "Now follow elder sister." She commanded then flew off into the night sky.

Skyler growled angrily before letting out a vampiric shriek. He took off after Flandre, throwing green fireballs at her in his fury. Flandre easily evaded the poorly aimed balls of fire as she continued to lead him further from the city while Remilia trailed behind them. With a sudden burst of speed, Skyler caught up to Flandre in a near instant and grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Whah! When did you become so fast?" Flandre exclaimed.

Skyler went to blast Flandre at point blank range, but she kicked him in the side of the head, forcing him to let go of her. He growled furiously then performed a downward swipe of his claw. Flandre caught his arm then countered with a kick aimed at his groin. Just as her leg went up between his legs, he closed them, snapping her leg at the knee. She yelped in pain then was grabbed by the throat. Skyler chocked her with one hand then began to punch her with the other in the stomach repeatedly, only stopping when he was struck in the back by a flying kick from Remilia. Flandre grabbed his wrist and crushed it, forcing him to let go of her neck. He roared angrily, unleashing a blast wave that knocked the girls away.

Remilia and Flandre stopped themselves in midair beside one another. They watched Skyler as he groaned in pain and agony. Burning pieces of his skin started to fall off from his body, further revealing the green inferno that continued to grow inside him.

"This is horrible. Look at him. He's in such bad shape. How could I let this happen to him?" Flandre said as she watched with great distress. Remilia placed her hand on her cheek then moved her gaze to her.

"Enough of that, Flandre. We need to remain strong in order to stop his out of control power. Do you understand?" Remilia asked.

"Y-Yes. Of course." Flandre said. She then looked back at Skyler. "I just want to protect him like you protected me."

"I know, dear sister, and we will. I won't let this end in tragedy again." Remilia said.

Skyler began gasping for air as the very air was being burned away while burning blood seeped profusely from his eyes, nose and ears. Suddenly, his right arm exploded. Remilia quickly covered Flandre and herself with her wings to shield them from the splash of burning green liquid that flew out from the explosion. Skyler's arm reformed, but not one of flesh. An arm of obsidian bone covered in green fire formed in its place.

"This is bad. We can't waste any more time. We need to fight him with the full force of two Scarlet vampires." Remilia said as she grew nervous. She then took notice of the dreadful look on Flandre's pale face. "Flandre? Flandre, what's wrong?" She said as she shook Flandre.

"I… I can hear it. It's just like when my power talks to me… but it's not me it's talking to…" Flandre said as she grew more deathly pale.

Terror appeared on Remilia's face. "What? What do you mean, Flandre? What do you mean?" She asked. Skyler let out a maddening roar then rushed for her and Flandre. "Look out!"

"Taboo "Lavatein"!" Flandre called out.

From red flames formed an iron wand in Flandre's hand which she pointed at Skyler, firing a beam of red energy. Skyler mindlessly collided with the beam, flying through it as it burned away at his body. Remilia shoved Flandre out of the way before he could fly into her. He turned around then swiped at Remilia with his claw of green fire. She jumped back to avoid his claw, but was set on fire when she was splashed with liquid green flame.

"Gyyyyyaaaaahhhhh!" Remilia screamed as she was burned to death.

"Remi!" Flandre cried out.

Skyler swiped his arm through the air, sending a wave of several blue crescent-shaped energy attacks towards Flandre. She took her Lavatein and used it to block each blue cutter before pulling out a spell card.

"Forbidden Barrage "Counter Clock"!" Flandre declared.

A number of large blue gears formed around Skyler. Seemingly oblivious to them, he went to rush for Flandre, but was stopped when the spoke of one of the spinning gears impaled him in the back. He growled as he tried to pull the gear from his back then was crushed between two other gears. Held in place by the gears, Flandre took aim with her wand and fired a powerful red beam along with a horde of red danmaku. Skyler flailed around wildly before being hit by the beam and countless danmaku that consumed him in an explosion.

"Gotcha!" Flandre exclaimed victoriously. Her expression then turned into shock when a large green fireball came flying out of the smoke. "Yikes!" She exclaimed as she narrowly managed to dodge the sudden attack. "Gah!" She cried out when she was jabbed in the face when Skyler suddenly appeared in front of her, sending her spinning through the air.

Suddenly, Skyler took several small red spears to the back. He cringed in pain then turned around to see Remilia hovering with a spell card in her hand.

"Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir"!" Remilia declared. A large and majestic red spear formed in her hand, which she quickly held at the ready.

Remilia rushed Skyler with her spear pointed towards him. She thrusted her spear forward at his chest, missing when he dodged to the side. He then went to counter with the slash of his fiery claw. Remilia sliced his burning arm off only for it to reform in a near instant. She then blocked a bash from one of his wings. From above, Flandre appeared and swung down with her wand, striking Skyler over the head and consuming him in an explosion. The explosion knocked Remilia back, but she immediately rushed back to melee combat with Skyler. She sliced him across the chest while Flandre slashed him down his back with her extended nails. He howled in pain before unleashing a wave of green fire, forcing the girls back. He thrashed around wildly at the air, sending out powerful blasts of energy in every direction. Remilia and Flandre dodged around the blasts of energy then both swung their respective weapons at him. To their surprise, he caught their weapons in each of his hands. He tore the weapons from them then swung Lavatein, unleashing a wave of chaotic flames that forced them back. The dark red spear turned green as the flames that circled the wand turned from red to green as well.

"Ah! Lavatein!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Seems like someone needs to be taught a lesson about stealing others possessions!" Remilia declared.

Skyler pointed the wand at the two girls, firing a tri beam of red, blue and green that spun around one another in a tight circle. Remilia and Flandre tried to quickly fly out of its path, but the beam's tremendous power tore half of their bodies apart. They cried out in pain before their bodies regenerated. They then each pulled out a spell card.

"Destiny "Miserable Fate"!" Remilia called out.

"Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break"!" Flandre called out.

From Remilia's aura manifested several chains that shot towards Skyler. They wrapped around him tightly to the point of crushing his bones, holding him in place. He let out a furious roar as he struggled to free himself. Several circular danmaku of different colors formed around Flandre which she then launched at Skyler. Powered by his insane rage, he unleashed a devastating shockwave that shattered the chains that bound him and obliterated the danmaku. Remilia and Flandre cried out in pain when the shockwave crashed into them. The shockwave set them on fire and knocked them out of the sky. As they both helplessly fell from the sky, Skyler flew below Flandre then clenched his stolen spear and wand in his left hand. He swung both weapons like a bat, striking Flandre and sending her flying back into the air. He then chased after the falling Remilia, grabbed her by the head with his burning right hand and encasing her in a green fireball. With all of his might, he tossed her towards the ground below. A large explosion was created the second she hit the ground, sending a green fireball high into the sky. Skyler roared triumphantly, but was quickly silenced when he was suddenly engulfed in an explosion. He blew away the smoke with the flap of his wings then angrily looked around, stopping when he spotted Flandre above him.

Flandre gritted her teeth as she looked down at Skyler. "This must be how elder sister felt when she watched as I hurt mother. It's painful. I stayed in the basement alone willingly as a way to punish myself, wondering how dear sister could still love me even after seeing what I did, but now I know." She said as tears ran down her face which she quickly wiped away with her arm. "Watching you hurt elder sister angers me, but it's not your fault. It's my fault. You inherited your power from me. I'm sorry for that. That's why I'll make sure you never suffer the same pain that I did because of it. I'll protect you and elder sister from it no matter what!" She declared.

Skyler glared at Flandre then let out a mind-shattering shriek before charging towards her. He tried to pierce her in the chest with his green spear, but she caught it then snatched it from his grip before kicking him in the chest. He let out an angry roar as he made a downward swing with Lavatein. Flandre held up her spear to block and the moment the wand hit the handle of the spear, both her and Skyler were swallowed up in a large explosion. The smoke was quickly cleared away by the winds created from the swings of their weapons. Flames of red and green danced around them while large dark clouds began to form above them as their powers collided with one another.

Skyler murderously swung his wand horizontally with Flandre ducking to avoid the swing then countering with the thrust of her spear. Skyler went to block with one of his wings, but the spear ripped right through it, striking him in the face and destroying his head. A fanged black skull covered in green fire formed where his head once was. He breathed out a torrent of green fire, hitting Flandre at point-blank range. She screamed as she was burned to death, but her red aura suddenly grew larger, providing as a shield against the breath attack. Flesh covered Skyler's burning skull, reforming his head completely. He glared at Flandre as she glared back at him. Her eyes glowed red as she gritted her teeth in anger and glowing red cracks formed all over her face.

Flandre let out a vampiric scream as she threw out a powerful punch, hitting Skyler in the chest and sending him flying backwards. She flew at high speed, getting behind Skyler then kicking him into the air. She held her hand out then fired a stream of red danmaku at him. He stopped himself in midair then swung his arm out in front of him, sending out a powerful shockwave that blew away the danmaku. He then pointed Lavatein at Flandre and fired a spiraling tri beam at her. She dodged the destructive beam then charged towards Skyler with her vampiric speed. She swiped her spear at his waist, which he blocked with his wand. An earth-shacking shockwave rippled out from the point of contact of their weapons. They furiously swung their weapons at one another with more shockwaves being created with each clash of their weapons. Flandre punched Skyler in the face then tried to stab him in the chest with her spear, but he quickly knocked her spear out of her hands with his wand. He pointed the wand at her chest then fired another tri beam. Flandre hastily transformed into a swarm of bats that scattered in every direction. Half of the bats were incinerated by the tri beams, while the rest each fired small shots of danmaku at Skyler. He snarled angrily from the stinging blasts of danmaku that pelted him all over his body. He then exploded into a horde of black bats that were covered in green fire. The bats clashed with one another, viciously biting and tearing one another apart. After a short but violent fight between the hordes of bats, they reformed into Flandre and Skyler.

Flandre panted from exhaustion, but began to giggle. "This is… This is actually kinda fun." She said in a slightly warped voice as she continued to giggle. Her giggling stopped when she looked up at Skyler, her pupils shrinking as she stared at him. "This is lots of fun! I never had someone I could go all out against before. No spell card rules. No nothing. Nothing to hold back the enjoyment! And we're in the outside world! Who cares if we break it? Right, Skyler?" She exclaimed as a creepy smile formed on her face. Her face then turned to dread. "No! I can't do that! I could break him if I do that!" She exclaimed as her own power tormented her from within her mind. A dark expression returned to her face. "Oh… he'll be fine. He's a vampire just like me so he won't break." She said in a warped voice. Once again fear returned to her face. "No! I thought the same thing when I was playing with mother!" She shouted. Suddenly, a green fireball struck her in the stomach, exploding on contact. "Gyyaahh!" She cried out. She held her injured stomach as she looked over at Skyler who was laughing. She gritted her teeth in anger. "That wasn't nice, Skyler." She sneered. She held out her hand towards Skyler then clenched it, engulfing him in an explosion. Her angered expression turned to surprise as the smoke cleared. "Wha?" Skyler was still floating in the air, seemingly unfazed from the explosion as he held a dark grin. Despair began to develop within her. "What… What am I supposed to do?" She asked. To her surprise, he suddenly charged towards her, catching her off guard.

Skyler grabbed Flandre then ripped her in two at the waist. She regenerated her lower half while a clone regenerated from the torn off half. They both then retaliated with the swipe of their long nails, but their arms suddenly disintegrated from Skyler's overwhelming power. They winced in pain before the clone was pierced in the chest by a jab from Skyler. He unleashed an explosion inside the chest of the clone, destroying it. Flandre then pulled out a spell card.

"Taboo "Four of a Kind"!" Flandre called out.

Three clones manifested next to Flandre. A black iron wand then formed in the hand of each Flandre. They all pointed their wands at Skyler then fired a red beam of energy. The red beams spiraled around each other as they traveled towards their target. Skyler focused his sights on the real Flandre then thrusted his left arm out, unleashing a spiraling tri beam. His beams collided with the beams of the Flandres that caused the air to shake violently from the collision. The Flandres struggled to push back Skyler's attack with their own, but slowly gained ground as his beam was slowly pushed back. Skyler then held his right hand above his head. In his palm began to grow a burning green ball that quickly began to spin, forming into a vortex. The Flandres gasped in horror.

"Skyler, no! Don't do that! You'll destroy yourself if you do that!" Flandre pleaded, but was answered only by Skyler's psychotic laughter.

Skyler's body began to break down as he pulled out massive amounts of his power. The green vortex of chaos burned away his upper body, soon leaving only his flame-covered black bones. His rapidly beating heart was revealed under his black ribs. His heart burned intensely and brightly as it continued to feed his power. A horrific laugh echoed from Skyler's black skull the second he finished pumping his power into the vortex.

"No! Don't do it! You'll die! We'll both die!" Flandre shouted as tears ran down her face. Skyler formed a nightmarish grin before clenching his right hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as the spinning vortex collapsed on itself, unleashing a gigantic explosion that consumed her and Skyler.

The night sky was filled with a green flash of light. Clouds were blown away as a devastating airburst was unleashed that traveled for miles. The rocky wasteland itself shook violently from the force of the explosion. After the green flash disappeared, a sea of green fire covered the sky. Green embers rained from the sky as the heavy winds slowly died down.

Down at ground level, a ragged and beaten Remilia was slowly crawling out of a deep crater. She pulled herself out then slowly got up onto her feet. She groaned while a throbbing pain pounded her head. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Damn it… How long was I out for?" Remilia asked as she continued to pant in exhaustion. She looked around her then into the sky. Her eyes widened in fear upon seeing the burning sky. "No… Flandre… Skyler…" She ran around as she began to search for signs of life. "Why… Why can't I sense anyone? Why can't I sense them?" She asked as she started to panic. She stopped running then tried to calm herself. "I need to relax. I wouldn't be able to sense anyone being in the state that I am. I'm sure they are fine. I just need to focus…" She said to herself then closed her eyes.

After a moment, Remilia's eyes shot open when she felt someone's presence. She turned around, only for her relieved expression to turn into shock. Skyler, with his bones covered in flesh once again, was slowly making his way towards her. His skin was several burned and was only slowly healing. One of his wings was broken and it dragged across the ground behind him. In his right hand he held a blue prism. Upon seeing the prism, Remilia's expression turned to dread.

"Flandre…" Remilia said with despair in her voice. She then started to shake her head in disbelief. "No… No…! No! No! No! Nooo!" She screamed. Skyler let out a dark laugh as he clenched his hand, shattering the prism he held within it. "This can't be happening! Not again! I won't allow this! I can't allow this!" She cried out as tears ran down her face. Rage quickly consumed her as she formed a red spear. "I will not let this happen! I will not let the past repeat itself!"

In her blind rage, Remilia sprinted towards Skyler. Letting out a grief-filled scream, she leaped into the air towards Skyler and tried to impale him with her spear. With his good wing, he smacked her out of the air and to the ground. She quickly recovered then swung her spear horizontally at Skyler, only for him to grab it by the blade with his hand. He ripped the spear from Remilia's grasp then hit her across the face with the end of the spear, knocking her to the ground. She went to get up, but was forced back down to the ground when Skyler stomped on her back, knocking the wind out of her. He kicked her onto her back then stomped on her chest, preventing her from getting up. Tears ran down her face as she looked up into the burning eyes of the monster.

"This isn't fair! How could I have let this happen? How could I let the Scarlet bloodline end like this?" Remilia yelled as all hope left her heart. "Go ahead! Destroy me! Destroy me like you did Flandre!" She shouted. She then laid her head on the ground as she gave up. "I can't go on without her… There's no point… I'm sorry, Skyler… Don't blame yourself for this. I was the one who failed to protect her so don't blame yourself. That's a command. My last command…" She said then waited for her end. "Back then… I lost my mother because I was weak. This time… I've lost both of my younger siblings because I was weak. All my fault… All my fault…" She said as she covered her watery eyes with her arm.

Skyler held the spear in his hands then held it up as he prepared to jam it into Remilia's sorrow-filled heart. An evil grin formed on his face as he tightly held the spear. He then went to impale her, but suddenly stopped when something tore into his back and out his chest. Shock appeared on his face as he dropped the spear, letting it fall beside Remilia. She uncovered her eyes with surprise appearing on her face when she noticed something sticking out of Skyler's chest. Skyler looked down at his chest to see Lavatein sticking out of it, right where his heart was. Behind him stood a ragged Flandre who had streams of tears running down from her eyes. One of her wings was missing and the other was missing many of its prism shards. She held in her hands the other end of Lavatein.

"Flandre!" Remilia cried out then struggled to her feet.

Flandre let go of the wand. "I'm… I'm so sorry… Skyler…" She whimpered.

The wings on Skyler's back slowly vanished into dust while his burning green aura slowly died down. His green eyes faded, revealing his vampiric red eyes. His power that clouded his mind receded as it began to die. He stared at the wand for a moment before a content smile formed on his face.

"That'a girl, Flandre… That'a girl…" Skyler said in a weak voice. He fell to his knees as he lost the strength to stand.

"Skyler!" Remilia exclaimed as she caught Skyler.

Flandre hugged Skyler from behind and buried her face in his back. "I'm so sorry! I… I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know any other way… to protect you both from it." She said as she cried into his back.

"Stop it, Flandre. You… You did exactly what you needed to do. You did… nothing wrong." Skyler struggled to say as his lungs slowly decayed. "Flandre… You were a great sister. I just wish I could have been a better brother." He said as he drew in weak breaths.

"You… You were the best…" Flandre wept.

Skyler turned his eyes to Remilia, who too had tears running down her face. "Come on now… You are the last person I want to see crying like a baby." He said with a weak laugh. "Man, am I so glad I found you in that room. Not once… did I ever regret that."

Remilia forced a smile as she placed her hand on Skyler's cheek. "I couldn't have been saved by a better man." She said.

Skyler chuckled. "Bullshit." He said. He then cringed in pain as his life force dwindled away.

"Skyler…" Remilia helped to hold Skyler up as he lost the strength to do so himself.

"I'm really sorry, Remilia… Last thing I wanted to do was bring you and Flandre any more pain… I was just… too weak." Skyler said.

"Shut up. Don't speak like that." Remilia wept.

"This was one hell of a ride. Short… but loads of fun." Skyler said as his body slowly disintegrated. "Thank you both… for giving me… the time of my… life…" He said as his life left him. He fell forward into Remilia's arms, collapsing into dust.

Remilia and Flandre both fell to their knees as tears continued to run down their faces. Flandre reached out to the pile of dust, and pulled from it the silver cross attached to a chain. She then held it to her crying face.

"Skyler… Skyler… I'm so sorry… Brother…" Flandre wept.

"Flandre…" Remilia said then embraced Flandre.

A mournful wind began to blow across the landscape, carrying away Skyler's remains. The Scarlet Sisters hugged one another as they together grieved over the loss of their brother, the first and last Artificial Vampire.

The End.

* * *

><p>Can't believe this story took me over a year to finish. Wish I had more free time to write. Just getting in front of a computer has become difficult anymore.<p>

Had a lot of fun writing this one. Though I could have done better with it, I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Hopefully I can reflect what I have learned from writing this story onto future stories. Thank you all a bunch for the suggestions and stuff I got in reviews and PM's. I'll try my best to use them wisely in my next story.

One thing I was dead set on doing when I started to write fan-fiction was to keep the characters as close to canon as possible. I quickly found that to be an up hill battle though I still try. I also wanted to try and keep my stories short to medium sized in length. I don't like reading long stories, thus I don't want to write them, but if a story ends up being a little longer than I had planned (like this one) then oh well. Short and sweet are the kind of stories I personally like.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and look forward to future stories from me. I hope my stories will improve as time goes on in both the way they are written and the stories themselves. Once again I appreciate the comments and hope to see more.


End file.
